The Mark of Athena
by Flamepaw
Summary: The 2,000 reviews reedited version! Rewritten for awesomeness. See A/N at the end of this story for more details. I hope everyone enjoys the real Mark of Athena when it comes out on Tuesday. Happy reading :)
1. Of Bed Sheets And Grand Entrances

**PERCY**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"They're not going to make <strong>**i****t****!****"**_ Frank shouted as a great shadow in gulped the forum.

Percy watch in horror as the Greek ship attempted to land in the city center of New Rome. Sure enough, Frank was right. At the angle the ship was descending the ship would never land without taking out a building or two. He looked to his left where his fellow praetor was standing.

The Greek ship descending on Roman soil had no effect on Reyna. She stood still as stone. Her expression was completely unreadable, but Percy knew by the way her eyes scanned every grove of the wooden ship that her anticipation was eating her up inside.

"IF THOSE _GRAECUS _THINK THEY CAN JUST LAND IN THE…"

"Shut up, Octavian," Percy snapped with turning his head to look at him. He had enough Octavian for one day, and the day had barely begun.

Looking back at the ship he noticed that the ship had begun to ascend once again. From far below Percy could hear the panic shouts from the ship as they tried not crash into the Senate building. All the sudden a strong wind erupted from somewhere on board causing the ship to shoot up vertically, and some of the senators' togas to lift up. The increase in altitude was enough to allow the ship to safely pass above the Senate house.

"Jason" Reyna whispered next to him. That was when Percy realized the sudden breeze must have come from Jason Grace, the previous praetor whom Percy had taken his place after he had mysteriously gone missing.

"Looks like they going to try to land her outside the city," Hazel called from the top of the stairs.

"Thank Jupiter. Only an idiot would try to land a ship in the middle of a city. Who do they think they are?" Octavian ranted on, but no one was listening to him anymore. Most of the Romans never even knew that Greek demigods still lived. Percy could only imagine what was going on inside their heads as they stared at the ship, especially after that little spectacular.

But deep tension in air was still not enough to keep Percy from grinning like a fool. In a mere few moments, he was going to back with people who actually knew who he was, his friends and family. And Annabeth. He was going to be back with Annabeth.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" said Reyna finally breaking her trace. "Your Greek friends almost destroyed the Senate building."

"Because today is a wonderful day," Percy answered her. "Nothing could go wrong today."

"Let's see," Reyna hummed. "The Romans could attack, the Greeks could attack. We could start a war between our camps causing an uncountable amount of damage, not counting lives−"

"Don't forget spontaneous combustion," joked Percy. "It's always a possibility."

"This is serious, Percy."

"Yeah, yeah," Percy assured her. "Very serious" He leaned in to her ear so no one else could hear him. "But Jason−" he teased.

Percy swore he saw the edge of her lips curl up in what might have been the world's tiniest smile. But her eyes told another story, one that warned him to tread lightly. "You just mind your business, and I will mind mine." She turned back to her people. "Octavian, secure the city. Keep everyone under lockdown until I can assess the situation." Reyna ordered. "Percy and I will go greet our visitors."

"Alone? My praetor, are you sure that is wise?" Octavian said loudly alerting the attention of crowd gathering in the forum. "These _graecus _could be trying trick us. Beware Greeks bearing gifts! Isn't that what our ancestors have taught us?" Octavian had gain control of his angry, and with a proper audience he was in his element. Percy had a strong urge to give him a Greek gift he should beware. Unfortunately, it seemed like the public agreed with him.

"Of course not alone," Reyna replied quickly regaining control. "Hazel, go alert the Fifth Cohort. Tell them to meet at us at the ship's landing site. Frank, go with her."

They seemed reluctant to go, but they nodded and ran out of the forum. Percy thought this was very wise of Reyna. The Fifth Cohort was Jason's former cohort, and they wouldn't attack one of their own without a good reason.

"Satisfied?" Reyna turned towards Octavian.

"I was only thinking of your safety," Octavian smirked. Yeah right, thought Percy. Octavian had been fighting to her position since before he had gotten there. He cared as much about her safety as he did the Greeks'.

"Secure the city," Reyna repeated, and then turn to address the people. "The meeting is over. Help Octavian lock down the city until I give the all clear. The senate will adjourn until tomorrow morning at ten."

Percy pulled his toga over his head and tossed it aside. Thankfully, he had his regular clothes underneath (He hadn't quite gotten used of the breeze yet). He hadn't seen his girlfriend in over eight mouths, and the first time she saw him he wasn't going to be wearing a bed sheet.

His heart started to pound like crazy. His mind was focusing on only one thing, going over a single name over and over again in his mind. Most of the crowd had move on, preparing for the so called Greek invasion. Percy was about to start running towards the ship's landing site when he noticed Reyna frozen on the stairs.

"Renya?" Percy said cautiously.

She seemed like he just woke her from a deep thought. "Maybe I should just stay here."

Percy smiled. For someone with such a serious and strict personality, she could really be downright silly sometimes. "Reyna, Jason is on that ship. Don't you think he is going to want to see you?"

"It's been eight mouths, Percy. And he probably doesn't even remember me."

"Of course he will." Percy has done his best to encouraging for Reyna these past few days, for Annabeth's sake, knowing that somewhere Ananbeth was having the same exact doubts about him. "And if he doesn't, then he's an idiot for not at least pretending to, and not worth your time."

Reyna flashed him a thankfully look, but she still looked unsure.

"Come on, Reyna," teased Percy. "You don't want people thinking you are afraid of the Greeks, do you?"

The comment got Percy a glare and an eye roll from Reyna, a double hit. "Alright, but we need to hurry. We don't them to be waiting too long. It makes a bad impression."

She whistled and Scipio, her peanut butter colored Pegasus came galloping around the corner. Reyna threw herself into the saddle, and then looked back at him.

"Well Jackson? We don't have all day. They probably already landed."

"Oh…you want me. To get on…," Percy stammered pointing at his chest, "Oh." Percy knew the fastest way he was going to see Annabeth was on Scipio, but he just thought showing on a sandwich ingredient colored, winged horse, with a very attractive girl wasn't exactly the grand entrance he was looking for when he saw Annabeth for the first time in eight months. The bed sheet would have made the situation better, but he didn't have time to retrieve it. But it looked like he wasn't going to have much of a choice. Reyna looked as if she was going to take off without him while Scipio muttered something about him being a coward, and some other things that Percy shouldn't repeat. What is it about these Roman horses?

"Could I at least sit in front?"

Reyna gave him a long hard stare while Argentum and Aurum growled dangerously.

"Never mind," Percy said quickly and climbed on behind her. He was barely in the saddle before Scipio took off. He had to seize the back of Reyna's dress to prevent him from flying off.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p>

When this story hits 2,000 reviews I am going to post a super secret story for my followers, so either author alert me or keep checking the boards. Thanks in advance.


	2. How to Make a Good Impression

**JASON**

* * *

><p><strong>Life stinks. End of story.<strong>

That is what this past year had taught Jason. Sometimes life is wonderful and spontaneous. Sometimes the last thing you could ever expect could happen to you, happens to you when you least expect to and you find, much to your own surprise, that you love it. But then life takes it away, and you go searching for it again knowing that you might never find it again. The cycle continues.

Jason hid himself away in the underneath deck of the Argo II. For some reason, the fast approaching Roman camp gave people the need to ask him if he was alright every five seconds. It was driving him up the wall so much that he felt like zapping the next person who did so.

For the record, he was not ok.

But he really didn't feel like discussing it at the moment. This was his last chance to sort out his newly regained memories, and that is something Jason needs to do alone.

"Is there any particular reason why are hiding away in the deepest darkest corner of the ship, or are you just considering becoming a minion of Hades?"

Jason easily recognized his sister's voice, he just wasn't happy to hear it.

"Hey sis," He mumbled sitting up from his bunk.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right," Thalia retorted. She sat down on the bed across from him. "Come on. Tell me what's on your mind."

"I guess I'm just nervous about the quest," Jason lied.

Thalia didn't accept that answer. "Jason, we are worried about you. Piper and Leo told me that you barely speak to anyone anymore. You don't sleep. You spend all your time chomping away at some practice dummy."

"Really?" Jason stood up. "Tell me. What else did my friends say about me?" He didn't like the idea of his two closest friends at Camp Half-Blood speaking about him behind his back to his newly rediscovered sister that he barely knew one bit.

"Don't get defensive," Thalia said disappointedly. "You were fine a month ago. What changed? Did you remember something?"

Jason wanted to tell her yes. He did remember something that was driving him crazy, but he still didn't know if he could discuss these kinds of things with Thalia. She is his older sister, but they hadn't seen or spoke to each other in fourteen years. And now she spent most of her time running around the country with the Hunters. When she did manage to come to Camp Half-Blood, all she wanted to talk about was him, which is incredibly frustrating for someone having trouble remembering the simplest of memories. If she was allowed to give one word answers about her past, why couldn't he?

As if reading his mind, Thalia added, "Jason, you are my brother. My moody stubborn little brother, and despite that I still love you. Fourteen years has done nothing to change that. Whatever it is that is bothering you, you can tell me. I won't get upset. I just want to help you."

Jason didn't know a lot about Thalia, but from what he did know she wasn't the kind of person who dropped the L-word very often. So, Jason answered her. "I think I messed up."

"Messed up how?"

Jason didn't answer. He couldn't answer her.

"Is this about Piper?" asked Thalia. "I know you guys are dating."

"Kind of," Jason quietly answered. How did she guess? Maybe his sister did know him.

Thalia waited patiently for him to continue.

"I rushed into our relationship too quickly. We should have taken it slowly, or at least waited until I got most of my memories back."

"That would have been smart," agreed Thalia.

"Then why did encourage me?" asked Jason.

"Because I saw that Piper made you happy," replied Thalia. "And I wanted you to be happy."

"I was happy with Piper."

"Was? You're not anymore?"

"No, I'm still happy. I love Piper. I really do," Jason said taking it back. "I'm just too confused now to know how I am really feeling."

"Is there someone else?"

"No," Jason retorted. Then he thought about it, "Kind of, yeah."

He could practically feel Thalia's eyes burning into him. As the lieutenant of the Hunters, you could imagine what her view on a guy with two girls was like.

"I'm not cheating on anyone," Jason reassured his sister. "I wasn't dating anyone at Camp Jupiter. But−"

"But?"

"But there was this girl that I was kind of interested in," mumbled Jason.

"Explain kind of," replied Thalia.

"We worked closely together," explained Jason. "But I don't think she like me that much. There was a lot of yelling involved. It's complicated."

"It doesn't sound like the start of a great love story," commented Thalia.

"No, it's not," agreed Jason. "But− I don't know. I just feel like I need to see her one more time to be sure I am making the right decision."

"Well, that won't be a problem since we are landing in Camp Jupiter in ten minutes," replied Thalia. "But what about Piper?"

"What about her?"

Thalia sighed. "You need to talk to her. You should have talked to her a month ago when you started remembering this other girl."

"I know," Jason admitted. "I just didn't want to hurt her."

"So instead you pushed her away by acting as crappy as humanly possible?"

"I didn't know what else to do," explained Jason. Couldn't she see how hard this was for him? "I don't want to break up with her, but I can't just walk into Camp Jupiter with a Greek girlfriend."

"And why not?"

"Because Romans don't date outsiders," snapped Jason.

"Outsiders?" repeated Thalia. She sounded a bit offended.

Jason sighed. He knew he wasn't going to able to explain the entire idea of Roman culture in five minutes to his sister, but he had to try. "Romans do things differently. It's less about love and more about finding someone who equally as powerful as you that you can work with."

Thalia looked at him as if he just spoke Japanese. She shook her head. "Jason, you're not just Roman now. Camp Half-Blood is part of your home now. You have choice."

Jason knew he had a choice. But what Thalia didn't realize is that once he made that choice he didn't think there is any going back.

"Jason, it doesn't really matter right now. We can work on your love life later. Right now, you need to focus on the task at hand: not dying at Camp Jupiter and not dying during the quest."

The Great Quest, as Leo calls it, is their quest to Greece to fight the Giants. But honestly, the Giants didn't scare Jason nearly as much as the idea that in just a few minutes he is going to be standing between the two girls he might be love with.

"But Piper−"

"I'll explain to her that you just need some space right now."

"Thanks Thalia."

"But you are going to talk to her, and soon," Thalia sternly added.

"Right," Jason agreed.

Thalia placed her hand in his shoulder. "Don't worry Jason. Everything will work itself out."

Jason was about to replied when he heard a loud commotion came from up above. They ran up the stairs and found Grover running around in circles, flinging his arms.

"Up! Up!" screamed Grover.

Jason didn't need to look over the edge to know that they were descending way too quickly. He spotted Leo over at the controls, pushing buttons and pulling levels. Piper ran up to him.

"Let me fly it!" Leo yelled.

"We were before you decided to stop and kill us all!" screamed Piper.

"It's not my fault. Something must be wrong with the controls!" Leo replied.

"Well, who fixed the controls?" Piper retorted.

"I don't think we are going to make it," Grover shouted nervously, "We are going to crash into that building!"

Annabeth leaned off the edge to get a better look, "Not the Senate building! Up! Up!"

"I'm trying!" Leo hollered, "She can't pull up that quickly."

The Argo II began shaking under the pressure. Thalia wrapped her arms the mast while Grover wrapped both his arms and legs around it. They were running out of time. Jason could hear the cries of the few people below who probably didn't want a ship to land on top of them. He knew had to something quickly. His instincts reacted before he gave it another thought. He thrust his hand downwards towards the ship's deck and huge storm of air erupted beneath him. There was a moment of uneasiness as the wind filled the sails and the ship shot upwards. Annabeth was almost thrown overboard, but Jason saved her by grabbing ahold of her arm.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"No problem," Jason replied looking around. "Is everyone alright?"

"A bit winded, but I think I will survive," Leo joked, "Get it? Winded. Wind?"

Everyone sighed. Jason looked around. Everyone seemed to be in one piece, or at lease still on board. They all look like they were having a really bad hair day, but beyond that fine. Jason walked over and helped Thalia and Grover off the floor.

"That was pretty impressive," Thalia grinned proudly at him.

"Thanks," Jason murmbled embarrassingly.

"Sorry Romans," Grover called pathetically down below.

"Looks like we are out of the clear," said Piper looking down, "No thanks to you Captain Idiot."

"Hey! I did my best and so did my girl. It's not our fault the lookout wasn't doing her job! And its Admiral Idiot to you" Leo proudly stated.

"Enough you two," said Jason sensing Piper was about to continue the fight. He walked over to Annabeth, "Well, that made a great first impression."

"Yeah, not actually how we planned, but on the upside we got their attention." Noticing the worried look on Jason's face she added, "I'm sure everything going to work out fine. So long, as Percy didn't do something stupid to upset the Romans."

"So we're doomed?" Thalia replied.

"Look, we can land in that open field over there between the city and the camp," said Jason, "As long we don't look like we are attacking we should be fine." Jason looked back at Leo. "You sent the message right?"

"Yep, one magic video recording scroll begging the Roman not to kill us on sight, sent," saluted Leo.

"And seeing how we don't have giant flame balls being thrown at us. I think it's safe to assume that they believe us," said Jason.

The others nodded in agreement.

Piper tried to meet his eyes, but Jason looked away. Thalia was right. He needed to focus on the task at hand: Not causing a war between the two camps. And right now he wasn't doing a very good job at it with the Argo II almost crashing straight into the city center.

As the ship landed softly on the ground, Thalia walked over to him. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."


	3. Kissing and More Kissing

**PIPER**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Well, that was anticlimactic,"<strong>_ retorted Thalia.

Ten minutes had passed and so far no Trojan War, which should have been a good thing, except that nothing else had happened either. Piper wasn't sure if they should take this as a good sign or a bad one. But with each passing moment Piper could see Annabeth's and Jason's panic intensify. Annabeth had taken to pacing around the boat, while Jason stood there frozen like a statue with his eyes fixed on the city. Piper remembered another time just like this, when they rode to Camp Half-Blood on a chariot with Annabeth and Butch for the first time. He didn't pay any attention to her then either.

"Can we attack them now?" joked Leo.

A simultaneous, "NO!" echoed throughout the ship.

Piper knew he was just being Leo, trying to break the tension around him. But this wasn't the time for jokes. Their lives could be at stake. She edged herself closer to Jason and placed her hand on his arm.

"I'm sure they are just preparing a message for us or something," she tried to reassure him. He nodded in reply without looking her. Piper wondered if he even heard a word she said.

Six months ago, they started dating. Jason kissing her for the first time (For real) was one the happiest moments of her life. She loved every second they spent together. But now, Jason didn't speak to her. He barely even looked her. And it wasn't just her either, but Leo and everyone else too. She knew it was because Jason was starting to remember his old life.

Honestly, she was glad Jason was starting to remember his old life. A wonderful spark lit up in Jason's eyes each time he talked about Camp Jupiter, and now she could see why. Next to its beautiful city and gigantic camp, Camp Half-Blood looks like a child's playground.

But she was beginning to see a new side to Jason that she hasn't seen before. He was more detached from everything. Perhaps, that was the Roman side of him. It was a strange feeling watching a person you thought you knew slowly transform into someone else. Piper was sure she could learn to love this Jason just as she learned to love Jason after learning that her Mist memories weren't real. After all they went through, she couldn't lose him again.

Piper felt a hand on her arm pulling her away from Jason.

"Let him be, Piper," said Thalia.

Piper nodded, and followed her back to where Annabeth was pacing the floor.

Annabeth had changed a lot from the crazy girl waving a dagger, and madly looking for her boyfriend the first time Piper met her. These past eight months had worn her down, and the patience of everyone around her. She became quiet and isolated, kind of like Jason. Piper was concerned that Annabeth was keeping it all balled up inside of her, and that at any moment she could explode.

Suddenly a quick flash caught her attention, a little light in the distance, no, not a light, a reflection. That same kind of flash was made when she held her knife up to the sun. Something shiny from the city was approaching them, and fast.

"What's that?" she alerted the others.

Leo retrieved his spyglass from the ships' control. "Umm…" he replied after a while, "It looks like the Romans are sending two metal dogs to kill us."

"What?" Annabeth grabbed the spyglass out of Leo's hand and held it up to her eye. "He's right. Two metal dogs are quickly heading right towards us. One is gold and the other, I think ,is silver. Automatons perhaps?"

Jason's eyes lit up at the dogs' description. "Let me see." Annabeth passed him the spyglass.

"If they think two little metal dogs can kill us, then they must not think very high of us," remarked Thalia.

"No, they're not here to kill, well maybe−I don't think so," Jason said uneasily.

"What do you mean?" asked Annabeth.

"They're my dogs." He paused, trying to remember, "I mean Argentum is mine. Aurum belongs to the other praetor, Reyna."

"You never said you had a dog before!" said Leo excitedly.

Jason looked down at the ground," Well, I didn't remember until now."

Piper wanted to slap Leo. He could be so insensitive sometimes. But she knew Jason was growing weary of their fights, so she settled with a harsh look.

"What? I like dogs," replied Leo shrugging.

"What do you mean they might be coming to killing us?" asked Thalia.

"Argentum and Aurum are not like regular dogs. They were created to protect the praetors of Rome. I don't know if they still recognize me as praetor." Jason looked worryingly at the fast approaching forms. "They shouldn't be out here alone."

"Maybe they are carrying a message?" suggested Annabeth.

"Perhaps," Jason didn't sound very convinced.

"So, what do we do about it? Fight them? Tell them we come in peace? Live Long and Prosper?" Leo rambled on, making the Vulcan symbol with his fingers. "We have a blond son of Zeus capable of making wind storms and we are willing to trade. Care to make an offer?"

"How about for a son of Poseidon that can speak to horses?" The voice had come from above. They had been so focused on the dogs that they didn't notice the golden Pegasus landing behind them.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed throwing her arms around the boy who had just jumped off the back of the winged horse. He looked exactly how Annabeth described him, jet black hair and sea green eyes with a stupid smile.

"Nice to see you too, Annabeth," Percy said grinning. He hugged her tightly. He remembered her! Piper wanted to leap for joy she was so happy for them.

"You remember me?" Annabeth said in relief.

"Of course, how could I ever forget about you, Wise girl?" Annabeth pulled back and gave him an unbelieving look. "Ok so I forgot who you were for a little bit. But it's all back now." He hugged her again.

"My turn!" Grover yelled grabbing Percy from Annabeth's grasp. "I missed you man!"

"I miss you too Grover," said Percy returning the awkward hug. "Thalia! What are you going here?"

"Had to make sure you didn't screw things up too badly didn't I?" She said giving Percy a quick hug. "We saw some damage flying in. Any chance you're responsible for it?"

"Maybe," Percy smiled.

"How is it that you manage to blow up every building you step foot in Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth teased. She tried to give him a disappointed look but failed. She looked happier than Piper has ever seen her.

"Hey, it wasn't completely my fault, right Reyna?" Percy replied turning back to the Pegasus.

Everyone's attention shifted to the girl still saddled on the Pegasus. She looked down at them from her Pegasus with dark piercing eyes, like a queen would to her peasants. Dressed in a royal purple robe with gold metals hanging from it she had the appearance of a queen too. She had strong facial features with long black hair half tied up with a golden headband and perfect ringlets that curled as they fell behind her back.

Jason had mention Reyna a few times during their preparation meetings. Piper knew that she use to work with Jason back before he was taken, and that she was currently the leader of Camp Jupiter. Jason never mentioned that she was beautiful.

"I believe the Senate is still debating that issue," she replied in a formal matter as she slowly demounted her horse. "Hello Jason." The greeting was cold and lacked all emotion.

"Hello Reyna," Jason enunciated each syllable of her name slowly. They continued to stare each other. Piper couldn't help but to feel a small tug in her gut as she watch Jason stare at this glorious girl. He hadn't look at her that way in weeks.

There was an awkward silence while everyone stood there watching the interaction between the two reunited friend. Then suddenly, Jason was tackled to the ground.

Piper had completely forgotten about two approaching dogs. There was a terrifying moment when she thought Jason was being eaten alive, but then she realized that the metal dogs were licking him and not biting him. But even then in happy mode the greyhounds were frightening. Their bodies were covered in a thick metal covering, and they had sparking ruby eyes and fangs as sharp as razors.

"Ok enough kissing you three," Leo laughed as Jason struggled under the weight of the two dogs. Leo tried to pet the silver one, but it turned around and snapped it him.

"Please don't kill me," Leo begged pulling back his hand.

Jason held her back and spoke some words in a language Piper didn't quite understand, and the dog relaxed.

Reyna shout something too in the same language. The dogs instantly obeyed allowing Jason to sit up. He stayed on the ground though petting their heads with a huge smile on his face. Piper had never seen him so happy before. Figures, a boy would give more attention to his dog than he would a girl.

"Hey, don't I get a welcome back kiss?" asked Percy.

Annabeth flashed him an annoyed look, but them gave him a quick kiss anyways.

Reyna ran her fingers through the bottom of her hair switching a looking between the happy couple and Jason.

"So introductions?" Percy said after finally pulling away from Annabeth. He nodded towards Reyna.

She immediately placed her hands to her sides and recited with a tone of authority, "I am Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion. I would like to welcome the demigods of Camp Half-Blood to New Rome on behalf of Camp Jupiter." Piper didn't think she sounded very welcoming.

"And I'm Percy Jackson," Percy added, "You must be Jason right?" Percy said offering him a hand up.

Jason accepted his hand. "Yeah, Jason Grace. Glad to finally meet you. Thanks for taking care of life these past few months."

"He's my little brother," explained Thalia to Percy. "I mean my actual little brother. We have the same mom and dad kind of. He's Roman and I'm Greek. Long story short, I thought he was dead, but he wasn't and now we are back together."

"That's fantastic," replied Percy taking turns to look at Jason and Thalia. Piper knew what he was thinking. Jason and Thalia looked nothing like each other.

Thalia nodded and turned her attention to Reyna, "Hi, I'm Thalia, lieutenant of Hunters of Artemis. Jason has told us a lot about you."

Piper couldn't help but wonder what Thalia was talking about. Jason hadn't told them anything about Reyna except for her name and occupation. Was she just trying to be nice or had Jason really told her something about Reyna that she didn't know about?

Reyna studied Thalia carefully. "Jason once told me he had a sister, though at the time he said you were dead."

"Yeah, like I said long story," replied Thalia.

"You said you are the lieutenant of the Hunters?" asked Reyna.

"I am."

"My sister is the Queen of the Amazons." Reyna turned to Jason. "What are the chances that our two sisters are the leaders of the two most feminist groups in history?"

Jason laughed. Piper hadn't heard him laugh like that in months.

"Wait a second, do you mean the women who like to kill men, Amazons?" asked Leo.

"Yes," Reyna answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She turned back to Thalia. "You should meet her before you leave our city. She would enjoy speaking with you, one female tribe leader to another."

"Hylla is here? In New Rome?" croaked Jason.

"Is this a bad thing?" asked Annabeth.

"Perhaps," Jason replied. "She kind of− wants to rip me to shreds."

"What did you do?" accused Thalia.

"Nothing," answered Jason glancing at Reyna. "Well, not much anyways. It's long story too." They looked at each other as if they were each remembering some memory of their shared past. It hurt Piper more than she thought it would, seeing Jason interacting with this girl. She knew by coming to Camp Jupiter that she wouldn't be one of Jason's only friends anymore. Now that Jason was back at his old home she would have to share him with people who him a lot longer than she did. But she didn't know that one of these people would be an attractive girl who would made Jason smile like back when he and Piper began dating.

"I'm sure Hylla will act diplomatically. She knows what is at stake," said Reyna. "But to be on the safe side, I would keep out of her way."

Jason nodded in agreement. "What is she doing here anyways? I thought she hated Camp Jupiter."

"She and the other Amazon came to aid us in our battle against Polybotes' army," stated Reyna.

"Army?" Annabeth looked distressingly at Percy, "What army? What battle?"

"Another long Story," Percy shook her off, "I'll explain everything later."

Annabeth shook her head. Piper guess if Percy was still alive then she didn't have that much to complain about.

Piper took a step towards Reyna. She figured if Jason was going to spend his time with his old friend, she might as well get to know them too. "Hi, I'm Piper," she greeted Reyna. "I'm Jason's−"

"Friend," Jason quickly interrupted. "She's my friend, and that's Leo over there. He's my friend too."

Piper felt as Jason took out her heart and crushed with his feet. Did that mean they weren't dating anymore? Was Jason ashamed of her or was it something more than that?

Somehow, Reyna seemed to have guessed the word at the end of her sentence. She looked at Piper with an accusing glare. That was when a terrible thought occurred to Piper. What if Jason had been dating someone else when his memories got erased? Surely, he would have remember her like Percy remember Annabeth, or maybe did start remembering and that was why he was acting so cold. Could this Reyna be this other girl? Piper began to feel sick.

Luckily, her downward spiral into despair was interrupted by a voice shouted from the ground.

"Percy!" It came from a dark skinned. She was riding a majestic looking horse with a honey-colored coat and black mane. A large Asian boy stood next to her.

Percy ran over the edge. "Hi guys! Wait right there." He then took Annabeth's hand, "Come on guys. I want to introduce you to my Roman friends."


	4. A Quaky Smakedown

**LEO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Rome is beyond totally awesome<strong>_. There are beautiful girls, metal dogs, beautiful girls and the Roman people are always trying to kill one another. Did he mention the beautiful girls? Really, there must be something in the water because he hadn't spotted anything less than a six since he walk through the gates.

Percy introduced them to the Roman version of himself and Piper, then offered to show them around the camp. But before they could leave a bunch of Roman people showed up, and Jason was dog piled for the second time that day. Apparently, they were from Jason's cohort, which Leo guess is the similar to cabins in Camp Half-Blood, but then they also mention something called legions. All this information was starting to make his head spin, so Leo decided to just focus on the important things like the pretty girls.

Reyna stood away from the crowd. She seemed extremely uncomfortable with the whole reunion thing. Jason had mentioned her a few times to him, but Leo was sure that he would have remembered if Jason had said she was hot, which she was times like hundred. Annabeth and Piper didn't seem that impressed with her, but Leo didn't see any reason for it, so he just tossed it under the 'Random Things Girls Do' file in his head.

"Could we try to maintain some dignity in front of our guests," Reyna yelled, but her words went unheard. She rolled her eyes and just continued to stand there awkwardly. Leo saw his opening.

"Hello there," he said smoothly placing out his hand, "Leo Valdez son of Vulcan, but not the Star Trek one— Hey, where are you going?"

Reyna had returned to her Pegasus. Percy noticing this finally broke away from Annabeth and went after her.

"Reyna, where are you going?"

"Back to the Senate, to tell them the lock down is over."

Percy took his time answering, choosing his words carefully, "I'm sure someone else could do that. Besides Jason just got back. Shouldn't you—"

"Shouldn't I what?" She turned and faced him. If Leo was Percy at that moment he would have ran for the hills, but apparently Percy was just about brave as he was stupid. "I am the praetor of the Twelfth Legion it is my duty to protect and maintain the well-being of Camp Jupiter. I was elected to place the needs of the Roman people ahead of my own. Besides," Reyna threw a deadly glare over to where Jason was introducing Piper to his friends, "Jason seems to be occupied." She climbed onto Skippy. "Show your friends the city if you must, Percy. Just know that you will be held responsible if anything goes wrong. You swore on your life that nothing would happen, and the Romans take that seriously. Meet me in the dining hall at seven sharp. We have much to discuss." And without another word, the pretty girl was gone.

Percy shook his head in defeat.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked walking up next to them.

"I step my foot in something I really shouldn't have," Percy replied.

"What god pissed her off?" Leo asked. "Why is she acting like that?"

Grover overhearing the conversation added, "Yeah, I think that girl could out anger Zeus."

"Oh, Reyna is always like that." But Leo didn't believe Percy. No one could be that serious all the time. Not even Zeus could resist a grin on Taco day. Everybody loves taco day.

"She didn't seem to like us," remarked Annabeth.

"What? No way, you're seeing things. Reyna acts that way around everyone." Percy replied anxiously. Leo could see that there was something Percy wasn't telling them, but he was going to let Annabeth, the Percy expert, handle this one.

Leo could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew he was lying to her. It was the same look she gave Leo when he "accidently" flushed her building schedule down the toilet.

"Where did Reyna go?" asked Jason, having just broken free from the Jason's flash mob.

"She said she had important praetorian things to do," Leo told him. He wondered if it was it just him or did Jason look disappointed.

Piper came to join them. "That's a shame," Piper replied doing what Leo thought was a perfect imitation of her fellow sister, Drew.

Percy took them to explore Camp Jupiter. Much to Piper's disappointment, Jason decided to hang out with his other friends, and said he would meet up with them later at dinner. Leo knew that taking Jason back to his real home meant he wouldn't be one of Jason's only friends anymore. He had learned to accept it long before they even left for Camp Jupiter.

What he wasn't ok with was the fact Jason left him with a slowly-losing-her-mind-Piper. Note to the reader: There is nothing scary than an on the loose manic daughter of Aphrodite.

"Do you think he went to find Reyna?" Piper asked him for the third time as they walk around the barracks.

"I told you I don't know."

It was very similar to Camp Half-Blood with a mess hall and cabins that were nowhere near as colorful as their cabins. They did have an indoor pool, which did make Leo jealous.

During lunch Percy caught them up speed. Apparently, Camp Jupiter was invaded by some giant, and Percy fought him and won.

Afterwards, Percy showed them the city. They had to stop at the Argo II first to drop off their weapons because law doesn't allow them to bring them inside the city limits, something about preventing a massacre. Yeah, Romans worried about massacres.

"Good morning Terminus," Percy greeted a little statue head on the side of the road.

"Ah, Percy Jackson, my fellow soldier in arms—" What arms? Thought Leo, but he thought it best not to ask. "You need a haircut," Terminus complained, "And Frank is that ketchup on your face? No, not with your hand. Julia!"

A little girl came running up and handed Frank a napkin.

"Hazel—very well, and these must be the _graecus_— there isn't enough time in the day. Just keep to the shadows, and don't cause any trouble. I will give you one chance— Juila!" Julia held out her pointing finger, "I'm giving one chance not to do anything stupid, so don't screw it up."

"Is it true that Jason has come back?" Juila bushed.

"Yes," Hazel replied, and the little girl squealed with delight. Leo sighed. Everyone loves Jason. What did he have to do to get a little love around here?

"Thank you, Terminus. Bye Juila, have a nice afternoon," Percy replied pushing them all onwards.

Excluding the random talking head, Leo thought New Rome was pretty awesome. It really was an entire city complete with a college, open-aired markets and apartments. Leo could help but to wondered if they had a comic book store.

Annabeth went on and on about the architecture. She used really big words, so Leo didn't pay much attention because he brain had already met its quota for the day. But Percy listen to her every word. He must have really missed her to do that.

The girl whom Leo Percy introduced as Hazel walked alongside him. "Hi!"

"Hey," Leo replied. "Its Hazel right?"

"Yep, and you're Sammy?" She asked carefully.

Leo shook his head, "Leo." He corrected her. Leo watched as her smiled flickered.

"I'm Frank son of Mars," Frank announced a bit too loudly.

There was no way that baby face was a son of Mars Leo thought, thinking about Clarisse back at home.

"I'm also fifth generation Neptune of my mom's side." Frank added proudly.

"Ares and Poseidon together? That's not a pretty picture." Leo actually got some laughs out this time from the others. Frank frowned, and Hazel laughed a little too hard to pass as normal laughter.

"Thanks, for that pretty picture," Percy grunted.

"Anytime," Leo replied proudly.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Leo ran and gave a Roman statue a bear hug, but just as quickly as it started the shaking stopped.

"What was that?" Leo cracked. Knowing that Mother Earth was actually trying to physical harm and or kill him made Leo a little untrusting of the ground.

"An earthquake. Welcome to California," Frank mocked. Leo slowly let go of the Roman dude.

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with Gaea?" questioned Annabeth.

Hazel shook his head, "It was just an earthquake. We get them here at the time."

Leo looked around. People were talking causally. Some were even laughing while they helped the beefy fruit stand owner pick up his fruit that had fallen during the quake. The other Romans didn't seem to be that shaken, pun intended.

"Hazel's right. Do you think Zeus creates every single storm? Sometimes a storm is just that, a storm," informed Thalia. "Besides do you really think Gaea would just send us a little shake? I have seen more damage done with a snowball."

Leo allowed himself to relax a bit. He guessed they were right, although he was still going to be on guard for any sudden holes.

Once everyone had taken a chill pill, they continue their tour of the city. They saw the Coliseum where non-killing gladiator fights took place every weekend, and the college where Leo met some nice college girls who thought his Ancient Greek was funny. Piper had to drag him away so they could continue their tour.

The Circus Maximus turn out not to be a circus like Leo hoping it would be, but a stadium where chariot races and rock concerts are held which Leo agree was equally as cool. Afterwards, Percy showed the forum, which was the main center of the city.

"See fountains!" Annabeth pointed at a lion head statue plastered onto the side of a wall. It was splitting out water out of its mouth down into a pool below. "Rome had fountains on every street corner so everyone could have safe drinking water. Upper class, lower class it didn't matter. Romans were the first to give everyone the right to clean water."

Leo watched as two Roman children ran up to the lion statue and took a drink. It looked pretty good so he decided to have a go. While Leo took his turn at the fountain Hazel came casually walked up to him.

"Have you ever been to New Orleans?" She asked him.

"Nope," Leo answered her. "But I like to. I heard that have an awesome party scene."

"So, you haven't died lately?"

Leo spank out the water in his mouth, "Excuse me? His reaction alerted the attention of the others.

"Oh- you know with the whole doors of death opening and demigod not dying- I was just wondering- Forget I said anything it was a stupid question." She spat out while her face turned bright red.

Leo just stared at her for a moment. Was this girl nuts?

"Hazel is a daughter of Pluto," said Percy. "She is interested in these kind of these."

"Plato— as in Hades the god of the underworld. How can that be? What about the prophecy last year?" Thalia asked.

Percy explained, "The big three aren't the same in Rome as they were in Greece. They mainly worshiped Jupiter and Mars. But they also held Minerva"

"Smart people," interjected Annabeth.

"Also Bellona," Percy continued. "Around here math tests are more popular than Neptune."

"Who's Boloney?" ask Grover.

"Bell-on-a, Reyna's mom, goddess of war," answered Hazel.

"Reyna's mom is the goddess of war?" asked Piper nervously.

"Yeah, so whatever you do don't get on Reyna's bad side." Frank shuddered. Leo made sure to make a mental note to keep dragger distance away from her next time he tried to hit on her.

Leo looked around the courtyard until his eyes settled on a really hot girl dressed in all black with a long braid running down her back. She was surrounded by a group of girls also dressed in all black with their hair in a single braid.

"I think I see Reyna now," said Leo alerting the attention of the others.

Percy spun around. "No, that's not Reyna." He seemed alarmed by the mystery girl's sudden presents. "Come on, I have a lot more to show you." He grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"But who is she?" Annabeth looked confused.

"That's Reyna's sister, Hylla." Frank informed them. Leo had had heard that Reyna a sister, but he wasn't told that she was equally as hot. That was very good news for Leo because it meant that he had twice the chances.

"The one who is the Queen of the Amazons?" asked Thalia.

"Let me go Percy," Annabeth yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"Annabeth, I think we should get out of her," uttered Percy.

"Why?" Piper inquired.

"Because—" Percy thought for a moment, "She doesn't like me very much."

Thalia laughed, "Well that probably because you're a boy and the Amazons are like the hunters, and don't like males. Come on, Reyna said I should meet her."

"Yeah, she did," Percy remarked bitterly, "But they are probably really busy right now. Right guys?" He looked back at Hazel and Frank for reinforcement.

"Oh, yeah really busy," Hazel added quickly, punching Frank in his side when he didn't say anything.

"Ouch! Yeah, completely booked," Frank chimed in.

"Well they don't look busy to me," Thalia objected over her shoulder as she led the way over to the Amazons.

"Thalia wait!" Percy called but it was already too late. Thalia had already made her way across the forum and the others had no other choice but to follow her.

"Hello Queen Hylla, I'm Thalia head huntress of Artemis's hunt," Thalia addressed Hylla.

Hylla looked her up and down, "Well, well, well— when I heard the Greeks were coming to town I never expected to see a huntress on board. It's a pleasure to meet you Thalia." She had the same aura of Reyna, Leo thought, with that kind of dangerous I might kill you look in her dark piercing eyes.

"I'm Piper, and this is Annabeth. We are not huntress, but we are happy to meet you. I always thought to Amazons were awesome." Piper introduced them cheerfully.

Hylla's eyes narrowed in onto Annabeth. Leo had seen that same look on a cat stocking its prey.

"It's you," Hylla sneered. The other Amazons around her came to attention.

"Excused me?" Annabeth puzzled.

"Hylla, wait−," said Percy trying to intervene.

"I might have forgiven Jackson for what you did to us four years ago but that was out respect for what he has done for us these past weeks, but not you. We both know you were the one really responsible."

Annabeth look shocked, "I don't know what you are talking about—"

Percy grabbed her arm. "Good bye, Hylla."

"Percy Jackson, you keep your girlfriend away from me or else." Hylla didn't need to finish her threat, they all heard it loud and clear.

He just nodded and pulled Annabeth away. Leo and others had no other choice but to follow them. Percy led them down an empty street of apartments.

Annabeth yanked her arm out of his grasp. "What is the name of Zeus was that all about?"

"Sorry Annabeth," apologized Percy. "But we can't afford a fight to break out right now."

"Why would there a fight in the first place? What was Hylla talking about?"

"I promise I will explain everything later. Right now−"

"No, you will explain everything to me now," growled Annabeth.

Percy sighed. Even Leo could see that Percy wasn't getting out of this one.

"Annabeth, do you remember four years ago when we went to the Sea of Monsters." Percy began.

"You mean when I almost married a Cyclopes?" added Grover.

"Yeah, and Annabeth and I visited the Island of Circe." Percy explained. "Hylla was the one who met us on the boardwalk, remember? She was the one with the clipboard. Reyna was there too."

Annabeth's eyes sparked as she recalled the memory. "Go on."

"We released Blackbeard and the other guys before we left, remember? Well, they kind of burn the place down, killed C.C., and took Hylla and Reyna as prisoners for a few months."

"A few months?" Annabeth repeated uneasily. Leo could relate. He hated knowing he was responsible for someone else's suffering, like his mother's death. She sat down on one the doorsteps. Percy went and sat next to her.

"It all turned out alright in the end. They escaped and came here. Reyna is praetor now, and Hylla is Queen. Reyna says they are better because of it, but Hylla doesn't quite feel that way."

"But that place was horrible," countered Annabeth. "Why would anyone want to live there?"

"It was their home," answered Percy. "And I have a feeling that it was better than what they had before. I know I was better than being kept by the pirates."

"Well, that doesn't give her a permission to treat Annabeth like that," asserted Thalia.

Percy shrugged. "No, I guess not. Like I said, Reyna has pretty much gotten over it and Hylla isn't going to be around much longer, so just keep out of her way and it will be fine."

"But we did that to them," said Annabeth quietly. "I never even thought about what happen to the other girls on that island."

"You couldn't have known, Annabeth," said Piper. "It's not your fault."

"She's right," added Percy. He offered Annabeth his hand. "Come on I want to introduce you to Tyson's new girlfriend."


	5. Pure Nonsense

**Hazel**

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel prayed to her father,<strong> wishing he would put her out of her misery. She couldn't believe how stupid she acted. Of course Leo wasn't Sammy. Sammy was long gone. He got married, had kids and died. She was never going to see him ever again. Why couldn't she accept that? Even if he was Sammy, which he wasn't, there wasn't anything going on between them back then, so why would there be anything going on forty years later. Why was she being so stupid?

There she was pathetically following Leo around like a poor lost puppy. Hazel couldn't believe she flat out and ask him if he was Sammy and then, on top of that, asked him if he died lately. How's that for a pick up line? Hazel felt like hitting her head against a wall. Leo probably thought she was some creepy emo girl who likes dead things. At least she her embarrassment didn't cause a whole treasure chest appear out of the ground. There were a few gold coins and a sapphire, but Hazel was able to hide them before anyone noticed.

She knew she was hurting Frank by pursuing Leo, but she just had to know for sure who he was. Frank has been so nice to her these past few months. He was always there for her, and Hazel felt bad for ignoring him. Hazel actually thought it was adorable the way he tried to get her attention while she was talking to Leo, a bit annoying, but also very sweet.

They went to the stables where Tyson and Ella have been staying. Percy's dog Mrs. O'Leary ran to greet them before taking off again to play with Hannibal. Arion wasn't there for her to greet. He hated the confined space of the stables so Hazel kept him out in fields with the unicorns. So instead she fed Skippy an apple, who was now resting in his stable, while the others were introduced to Ella.

"Hello," she chirped, ""Hello, Goodbye" written by Paul McCartney in 1967. Music—Television. MTV Video Music Awards 2010. Lady Gaga's dress was made out of meat."

"I don't like meat," Grover recalled.

"Ella no like cheese."

"But cheese is the best! It's like the main ingredient in enchiladas," argued Grover. Hazel had a feeling this could go on for a while.

"Hello brother. Hello Annabeth. Have you met my Ella?" Tyson smiled his toothy smile.

"I just did Tyson," Annabeth smiled.

"My Ella likes books. Like you! Ella! Annabeth likes books!" Tyson pointed to all the books clustering up the floor. Tyson must have collected every book he could find to reform Ella's book nest. Hazel wished her relationships could be as pure and innocent as the Tylla couple.

"Tyson should go find Ella more books."

Percy started to stop him, but he was too determined to make Ella happy. "Bye brother. Bye Annabeth. Bye brother's friends."

"I love your library, Ella. I'm a daughter of Athena, so of course I like to read," said Annabeth.

"Athena—Goddess of Wisdom. _Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome."_ The last part Ella spoke in Latin.

"What did she say?" inquired Annabeth looking at Percy.

"Oh, she randomly splats out things," Percy explained looking nervously. He really needs to learn how to lie better to Annabeth if he is going to continue their relationship.

"Chickens can't swallow while they are upside-down," Ella added.

"Like that."

Hazel wondered why Percy was trying to hide Ella's prophecy from Annabeth. It was obvious that the prophecy was about her. She was the only daughter of Athena in the group. Percy should know by now that ignoring a prophecy doesn't make it go away.

"I can't help but to feel bad for the chickens," Grover said sadly, "Imagine not being able to eat upside down. Shame."

"Can humans even eat while they are upside-down?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, why don't we hang you upside-down and we can check?" Piper teased. Hazel was beginning to like Piper. She was very witty and had and unusual relationship with Leo. It's closer to older sister and little brother than friends.

"Only if you go first," Leo laughed.

"'_Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more: it is a tale told by an idiot, all of sound and fury, signifying nothing_."" Ella quoted.

Piper laughed, "Wow, she's got you pinned." Leo stuck his tongue out at Piper. Hazel couldn't help but to compare Leo to Sammy. She thought Leo was much more childish than Sammy ever was.

"That's Shakespeare," observed Annabeth, "Did you know he was a son of Apollo?"

"Apollo god of the sun. Sun the central star of the Solar System. Hundred and nine times bigger than the Earth— Sixteen million lightning storms on Earth every year. A lightning bolt generates temperatures five times hotter than those found at the surface of the sun."

"Good to know." Thalia grinned allowing a spark of electricity to pass over her fingers.

They had a while before they had to meet Reyna and Jason, so they decided to take a rest. Percy and Annabeth went off on their own, while Thalia and Grover took a nap under one of the apple trees, which left her, Frank, Piper and Leo alone. They began talking about their past adventures, and what they were doing before they all began. Hazel listen to how Piper explained how her father is a movie star, and how they had to rescue him a few months ago. She waited patiently through Frank retelling of his life, dying to hear what Leo had to say. Hazel noticed the Frank left out the part of him being able to turn into animals and wondered why. But then it was Leo's turn and he had her full attention. He didn't say much, just that his mother died and he had a run in with Hera when he was young. Then it was her turn. Hazel didn't feel comfortable with sharing that information so she excused herself before they could ask. She went to find Arion. Hazel found him grazing not far from the stables.

"Hey boy, did you miss me?" She murmured patting his head. He quickly searched her body for gold. Hazel sighed and produced a nugget for him.

"Nice horse." Hazel wiped around to find Leo standing behind her. She really hoped he didn't see her make the gold appear out of the ground. "Is he yours?"

Hazel spoke slowly determined to not screw up it up again. "Yes and no. He's more of a free spirit."

"Yeah, me too," Leo smiled patting Arion's head. She was surprised that Arion allowed Leo to touch him. Then again Arion was probably too occupied chewing to care.

There was a moment of silence before Hazel struck up the courage to ask, "Have you ridden a horse before?"

"No, I moved around too much. Foster homes you know," Leo admitted "Do you ride often?"

"I used to and now I do." Hazel realizing that was a contradiction added, "It's complicated."

"Is that why you went off on your own?" Leo asked.

Hazel couldn't look at him anymore so she looked down at the ground. "I'm not from around here," she explained.

Leo nodded, "I get that. Where are you from? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

But for some crazy reason Hazel trusted him, "1942"

"Seriously?" Leo's eyes got really wide and a devilish smile appeared on his face. "Wait, are you one of those people who came back to life when the deadly doors were open?"

Hazel nodded.

"That's so awesome," said Leo, "So technically that makes you a zombie."

"I guess," Hazel wasn't sure what to say.

"Because you died, right? But you are still here! Walking around. Man, I always wanted to meet a zombie. You're not going to eat my brains are you?" Leo teased her.

"No!" Hazel laughed. She wondered why he found this so amusing. Most girls would have probably thought Leo was making fun of them, but Hazel knew he was trying to make her feel better in his own ridiculous way. Unfortunately it was working.

"You are so lucky. Not many people can say they are a zombie. Maybe you can go on that new show, what's it called— Walking Dead!" He snapped his fingers, "Or maybe a 'Thriller' music video."

"Well, when you put it like that it all sounds great, but in reality—" Hazel's voice trailed off.

"Not so much?" Leo finished for her.

Hazel nodded and sighed. She wanted him to know so badly. As if him somehow knowing would spark a memory of his past life or turn him into Sammy fixing everything. "You see there was this boy—"

"Leo! Hazel!" Piper came running down to them with Frank waddling right behind her. "There you two are we wondering where you two went off to."

"So— what have you two been up to?" Frank questioned her.

"Nothing," Hazel reassured him, "I was checking on Arion before it got dark."

Ella landed next to them. "Dark._ 'The wind was a torrent of darkness upon the gusty trees, —The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas, —The road was a ribbon of moonlight looping the purple moor'."_

"That's beautiful Ella," Hazel commented her. Ella always had wonderful things to say even in odd situations.

"Ella wanted to see her friends."

"I hope Leo wasn't annoying too much. He can be a lot to handle sometimes," Piper joked.

"No, he wasn't." Far the opposite Hazel thought.

"Hazel was just showing me her horse." Leo explained and then held out his arms in front of Arion like one of those girls on a game show showing off a new car. "Pretty impressive right?"

"If you think that's impressive wait until you see this." Frank closed his eyes and clutched his fists. They waited a minute but nothing happen. Hazel sighed. Frank somehow always managed to make a fool of himself.

"Is he trying to lay an egg?" Leo asked.

Hazel automatically felt the need to come to his rescue. "No, he's a shape shifter."

Piper' eyes widened, "You mean he can turn into things?"

"Animals, but I usually works better is I am under pressure," Frank answered. He ran his hand embarrassingly through his hair.

"I have seen him do it," Hazel confirmed, "So far he has changed into an elephant, an eagle, a grizzly bear, and a seal."

"No way! You are like Beast Boy minus the green skin part," Leo exclaimed. "I love beast boy. He's like my brother from another mother and from another universe."

"Well, I'm a charmspeaker," Piper informed them, "What does that make me?"

"Umm—Starfire?" Leo concluded.

Piper seemed to like that answer, "Sweet."

"Not really. No one likes Starfire," Leo smirked. He turned to Hazel, "You can be Raven because you're a daughter of Hades."

Hazel had no idea what they were talking about or who Raven, Beast Boy or Starfire were, but it didn't seem very important so instead she asked, "What does charmspeaker mean?"

"It means I can get people to do things by just using my voice. Like this," she turned and faced Leo, "Slap yourself."

Leo obeyed slapping himself hard against his face. "Hey! You said you wouldn't do that anymore!" he grumbled rubbing his red face. "With great power comes great responsibility, remember?"

Frank stared at Piper. "I'm not going to lying. That's really scary."

"You haven't seen anything yet. Watch this." Leo held out his hand, "Flame on!"

Hazel and Frank leaped back as Leo's hand burst into flames for a moment and then went out.

"See I'm like Robin!" Leo announced proudly.

Piper snorted, "How are you like Robin?"

"Because I have natural leadership skills," Leo argued.

"Like how you naturally lead into almost crashing in the Senate building?" Piper retored.

"Fine! So we are like the Fantastic Four! I'm the Human Torch, you're Mister Fanastic." He pointed at Frank and then turned to Piper. "And you're The Thing."

Piper glared at him, "Slap yourself."

Leo obeyed slapping himself once again. He then turned his attention to Hazel, "By any chance can you turn invisible?"

"No, what she can do is better," Frank bragged, "Show them Hazel." He looked at her encouragingly.

"Umm—ok." She focused on the ground below them. There was a little rumble and then a giant brick of gold appear between her feet.

Leo's and Piper's mouths dropped.

"You see? Isn't she amazing?" Frank proudly stated.

Hazel bushed. Leo went to pick the brick up but before he could Hazel sent it back to where it came. "You shouldn't touch that," Hazel warned him.

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"Because it will kill you," she confided.

"That's a good reason," Piper agreed.

"So wait. Are you telling me all we have to do is get Hazel to hand the giants a piece of gold and they will all die?" Leo pondered.

Hazel had never thought about that before. "I guess—"

"This is going to be easier than I thought."

"For some reason I don't think it's going to be that easy." Thalia and Grover came walking up to them.

"Wait let me get this straight," Frank took a moment to take it all in. "We all have talents that are unique and rare to our parents."

"That doesn't mean much. Most demigods have some kind of power. I can shoot lightning out of my hands," commented Thalia.

"And I can eat aluminum cans. Does that make me special?" asked Grover.

"Only in your head," Percy remarked as he and Annabeth joined them. "What time is it? We are supposed to meet Reyna and Jason at seven. Reyna won't like it if we are late."

"Reyna. Praetor of Rome. Black hair. '_He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there —But the landlord's black-eyed daughter- Bess, the landlord's daughter- Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair.' _Ella recited. Hazel had almost forgotten Ella was there. She was so quiet while they showed off their powers.

"It's ten minutes until seven. We probably should get going." Thalia replied.

"Teen Titans go!" Leo yelled.

"Do you want to slap yourself again?" contended Piper.

"Hazel can I have a word with you in private," Frank turned to the others, "We'll catch up with you in a second."

Hazel anxiously watched as the others walked away. Ella refusing to leave, fluttered around completely ignoring them. She continued to recite her poem. _"Not till the dawn did he hear it, and his face grew grey to hear—"_

"Hazel, why are doing this to yourself?" Frank asked her when the others were finally out of earshot. A cute worry wrinkled appeared on his forehead.

"_How Bess, the landlord's daughter, —"_

"What are you talking about?" Hazel lied.

"It's plain as day that Leo is not Sammy, but you keep carrying on as if he was."

"_The landlord's black-eyed daughter, —" _ Ella's interruptions were starting to annoy her. Hazel wished she would fly away now.

"I know Leo isn't Sammy," Hazel defended herself, "But you have to admit that there is something going on. It's like you said before. We are all gifted with these powers and it so happen that my only friend I had in 1942 looks identical to boy that can shoot flames out his head. It can't be a coincidence Frank! There has to be a reason, and I need to find out what that is."

"I just trying to make sure you understand the differences between them. I wouldn't want you to get hurt," Frank worried.

Hazel couldn't believe she was so lucky enough to have a boy like Frank on her side.

"I won't," she said more to herself than Frank.

"_Had watched for her love in the moonlight, and died in the darkness there."_


	6. The Daughters of Bellona

**Percy**

* * *

><p><strong>People were already lining up<strong> in front of the mess hall by the time they got back to camp. Hazel and Frank had finally caught up to them. Percy wondered what was going on between them but he felt he had done enough meddling in other people's lives for the day or so he thought.

There was no sign of Jason or Reyna so Percy led the others to the mess hall.

"It's seven o'clock, where are they?" asked Thalia.

"It's not like Reyna to be late," commented Frank, "What could she be up to?"

"Don't you mean what _they_ are up to?" Hazel teased.

Piper's face went white. Annabeth had filled him in about the situation going on between Piper and Jason, and he in share had told her about Reyna. He was really glad he wasn't Jason. He was having enough trouble with one girl. He couldn't imagine trying to balance two.

They waited, but Reyna and Jason still didn't show up. Percy wondered what could be taking them so long. As more time passed he decided to go looking for them.

Percy start walking down the barracks towards the Via Praetorian figuring his best chance of finding them would be at their houses. The street was completely empty, on the account that everyone was already at dinner. Percy was about to knock on Reyna's front door when he heard the loud voices coming from inside. He was going to walk away when his curiosity got the better of him. Against all his better judgment, which lets admit isn't much, he placed his ear against the side of the door and listened. He expected to hear Jason's voice, but was shocked to hear Hylla's loud booming voice.

"I don't understand why you're making a big deal out this, Reyna. I just threatened her. It wasn't like I stabbed her."

"It's bad enough I have to work against Octavian's power house, but my own sister? What am I suppose to tell the Senate tomorrow?" Percy thought about the Senate meeting tomorrow, the one that would determine if the Romans would side with the Greeks against Gaea. He now understood what Reyna was worried about. She wasn't defending Annabeth, she was saving herself a headache.

"The truth! That girl ruined our lives. We were treated well on Circe's Island."

"You know as well as I do, that no one else in Camp Jupiter knows about our time on that island, and that is exactly how I would like to keep it."

"You should proud. Circe was a brilliant and powerful mentor. She gave us a good life."

"You call being forced to give manicures all day long a good life?" Percy thought Reyna had brought up a good point, he defiantly wouldn't want to do that all day.

"It was safe."

"You call being bewitched safe?"

"I was trying to protect you. You were too young to remember what our lives were like before we got to Circe."

"I remember it just fine."

"Stop being so childish. I'm only trying to help you. Being daughters of Bellona all people expect us to do is fight all day long, but I wanted more than that for you, so I brought you to a place that was away from all that violence. But look at you now, right in the middle of all of it."

"Really Percy? You're spying?" Percy nearly had a heart attack. He turned around to see Thalia standing with her hands on her hips behind him

He hushed her by madly waving his hands. Didn't she understand he was in a life or death situation here? "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"Seeing what was talking you so long. Jason showed up, but we are still waiting for Reyna," Thalia whispered.

Percy pointed towards the door. To much of his surprise, Thalia went over and placed her head against the door next to Percy's.

"When did you get so naïve, little sister?"

"When did you lose your mind, older sister?"

"You see? This is why I wanted you to join the Amazons. These crazy Romans have filled your head with nonsense."

"Because telling girls that they are superior to boys in every aspect isn't nonsense?"

"No it isn't." Percy heard Hylla take a deep breath. Her voice became calmer, "I worry about you Reyna, down here all by yourself. You could have been my second-in-command by now."

"That's just it, Hylla. I don't want to be _your _second-in-command. I'm tired of being second to you. Here, I'm the one in charge."

"After that boy."

"We're a team."

"Then why did the camp fall apart without him? Why did you need to find another stupid boy to take his place?"

"It's a two person job."

"Please Reyna, open your eyes. These Romans respect women like they respect their horses. You know, I actually thought you were coming to your senses. Holding off the elections, preventing anyone from completing a quest worth enough for them to become praetor, I thought it was you trying to prove that one women could do the job, but I was wrong. You were just keeping your precious Jason's spot open for him."

"Jason isn't mine." Reyna's voice sounded cold and bitter, and Percy suspected that Hylla heard it too.

"Reyna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What did that boy do to you now?"

"He did nothing to me. In fact, you never have to worry about him again."

"And why is that?"

"He's not interesting in me. He's got himself a pretty daughter of Venus to mess around with."

"Oh Reyna-" Hylla's voice actually sounded as if she cared.

"Please Hylla, I really don't want to talk about it."

"It's really for the best, Reyna. He was holding you back from reaching your full potential."

"I told you I didn't want to talk about."

"Well, obviously you do or you won't have told me." A few moments of silence passed between them. "I did try to warn you."

"Here we go," sighed Reyna.

"I knew the second I laid eyes on him that he was trouble."

"Stop it," Reyna warned her. Percy felt the tension rise in the room as they had reached a very dangerous place in their argument.

"I told you the day you ran off with that Jupiter's scum that he would disappoint you."

Percy could feel Thalia's energy shift as electricity build up around her. He wondered if this conversation reminded her of the fight she had years ago with Zoë, the lieutenant of Artemis before her. Zoë had told her that if she didn't join the hunters that Luke would let her down and in a way he did. Or perhaps she just didn't like Hylla calling her brother scum.

"Leave it," Reyna growled. Percy could hear Aurum in the background echoing her growl.

"I blame myself really. I should have done more to stop you."

"I told you to leave Jason out of this."

"Before you came to this place you couldn't stand being in the same room with a guy like that, but now it seems like you can't leave them behind. I should have seen this coming before, you always were a daddy's girl. First Dad, then Grace, and now Jackson."

Reyna must have been too angry for words, because all Percy could hear was Aurum's growling.

"Always watching _him_ save the day, when you know it should be you. All the work, but none of the glory. Yeah, that's much better than being second to me.""

"Get out!" Reyna shouted.

Hylla waited for Reyna to calm down before continuing.

"I tried to save you from this, Reyna. I really did. I wanted so much more for you. But it is time you grow up and face the facts. The world is cold hard place, especially for the children of Bellona. We are daughters of war, we don't get love stories."

Percy and Thalia barely had second before Hylla pushed open the door.

Hylla looked at them in alarm, but Percy guessed she wasn't in the mood to deal with them at that moment because she turned away.

Then, just when Percy thought he had dodged the bullet, Thalia stepped right in front of Hylla blocking her path.

"You should be nicer to your sister," Thalia said sternly.

Percy held his breath, but luckily Hylla seemed to sense who she was dealing with. She just smiled, as if she found Thalia's intervention amusing, and stormed off without another word.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that was over.

He followed Thalia inside the house where they found Reyna sitting at her dining room table. Her eyes were close, and her jaw clenched as if she was trying not to cry. Aurum whined while he placed his head sympathetically on Reyna's lap.

"Reyna?" Percy cautiously got her attention.

Reyna jumped up, "Jackson what are you doing here?"

"It's seven-thirty," he pointed to the clock on the wall.

"Of course—I can't believe I forgot. I'll just—" Percy watched as she knock over a glass sitting on the table. It shattered into a hundred pieces onto the floor. He had never seen Reyna so flustered before. She went to stand up, but Thalia pushed her back into her seat.

"Go tell the others we're on our way, Percy," Thalia told him. He nodded. He left the house without saying another word making sure to close the door behind him.

Percy was glad Thalia was there with him. He wasn't very good at girl talk, especially if that girl was Reyna. He hoped Thalia could help Reyna.

As he slowly made his way back to his friends, he made a silent vow never to eavesdrop again.


	7. Dog Food

**Frank**

* * *

><p><strong>Frank's stomach growled with<strong> hunger. Dinner was about to begin in the mess hall, and he could smell the food cooking, but they had wait for the others to return. The worst part was that they had to stand there like _idiotas_ as Octavian pranced around up front, speaking to the camp.

"It seems that our wise and noble praetors have more important things to do tonight than to address their camp. Fortunately, I have no problem with taking their place," Octavian sneered.

"I bet you don't," Hazel growled.

"As you all know, we have some visitors with us tonight," Octavian smirked. Frank straightened up as the attention of entire hall shift to the back of the room where they stood. "As I had successful predicted months ago, the _graecus _have arrived, and while our past with them has been indeterminate, I can assure you that there isn't any _immediate_ danger."

"I hate him," Frank grumbled. He didn't care if the people at the other tables could hear him, Octavian was going too far.

"Me too," Hazel echoed.

"Who is he?" asked Annabeth completely ignoring Octavian as he went on.

"Trouble." Frank hadn't even noticed Jason and Argentum joining them at the back of the hall. Reyna wasn't with him.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked him.

Jason glared hatefully at Octavian who went on about everything the senate was doing, on his behalf of course, to insure the safety of the camp. "Octavian is nothing more than a well dressed rat who likes to pretend he's important." His expression softened, "Where's Reyna?"

Hazel examined him carefully. "We thought she was with you."

Jason glanced at Piper, and then gave them his best 'I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about' face. "Why would she be with me?"

Frank decided to put him out of his misery and changed the subject. "Thalia and Percy both went looking for you a few minutes ago." He looked out the door to see if they coming, "They should have come back by now." Frank turned back around to find Jason's dog, Argentum, staring at him as if was a giant piece of steak.

A round of applause filled the hall as Octavian finished his speech. Frank watched as the jerk took a bow. He even had the nerve to sit in one of the praetors' chair at the head of the senate table.

Argentum growled, and Jason patted her on her head. "Easy girl," he soothed her even though he shared a similar expression on his face.

"I'm starving," Frank said nervously keeping one eye on the metal dog. "Let's just go sit down at the Fifth cohort's table. I'm sure Dakota won't mind."

In fact he did mind a lot, but Frank handed him more Kool-Aid and he got over it. They were halfway through their dinner by the time Percy showed up. Frank thought he looked a little battered.

"Where are Reyna and Thalia?" Annabeth asked him as he took his seat next to her.

"Ummm— they'll be here in minute," Percy mumbled. Frank wondered what Percy was hiding but knew better than to stick his nose somewhere it didn't belong.

"And what are they doing?" Jason looked as if the thought of his sister and his almost girlfriend (or whatever she was to him) alone together terrified him.

Unfortunately Percy gave him little relief. He just shrugged his shoulders and kept on eating, but then he must have felt sorry for Jason because he quietly added, "Hylla."

Jason nodded as if he knew exactly what that meant.

"What could she possible want?" asked Annabeth.

"Oh yeah, I heard about what happen you to," Jason chuckled.

"How?" Piper questioned.

"It's Rome. That whole 'all roads led to Rome' thing implies to gossip too." Jason turned to Annabeth, "Don't worry whatever it is that you have done to piss her off, I can guarantee you that she hates me more."

"Why? Did you burn down her home and take away three months of her life?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I took something much more precious to her than that," Jason stared down his plate.

"What?" Leo asked. The Sammy look-a-like never seems to understand when someone doesn't want to talk about something, or when he should leave someone's almost girl alone for that matter.

"Her sister," Jason finished quietly, and then looking at Piper added, "I convinced Reyna join the Legion instead of the Amazons."

Frank found it amusing that Hylla hated three out of the seven members of the quest. It was a good thing she wasn't coming with them.

After they finished eating they sat there making polite conservation until Reyna and Thalia finally appeared.

"Are you two done planning your rebellion against Jason?" Leo joked.

Thalia smiled, "Almost, we still have to smooth out the rough bits."

"I apologize for keeping you. I got detained." Reyna had that same stoic expression that she always wore. "Follow me. We will have our meeting in the _principia_."

Jason grabbed Reyna by the arm and led her off to the side. Frank tried not to listen in, but found it difficult not to.

"You ok?" Jason said quietly.

"I'm fine," she replied sternly freeing her arm from his grasp

"What took you?"

"Hylla just wanted to talk to me. It's nothing," say answered plainly.

Jason spoke with concern. "I know how Hylla treats you—"

"I said I was fine, Jason." Reyna's face was its usually frozen state as she pushed past him.

"Octavian spoke at dinner tonight because you weren't there," Frank informed her as she walked by. He wanted to make sure she knew what he was up to.

"And he sat in the praetor's chair," Hazel added.

"Of course he did, "Reyna sighed rubbing her face, "I'll deal with him later." Frank was surprised by her passive reaction. She seemed more exhausted than he had ever seen her, and that includes seeing her after fighting a battle all day long. Her talk with Hylla seemed to have really wiped her out. Frank wondered what they had talked about.

Reyna lead them to the _principi__a_ and into a door off to the right that Frank had never noticed before now. It was a medium size room with a long table in the middle. The floors were made out of marble as red as blood and murals of Roman conquest decorated the walls. It was defiantly not the kind of room you would celebrate your birthday in.

"Let's keep this diplomatic, Romans on one side of the table, Greeks on the other." Reyna said cordially.

Frank was surprised to see Percy head to the opposite side of the table as him, but then he remembered that Percy was originally Greek not Roman. Piper and Leo gave equally stunned looks when Jason sat down next to Reyna.

Frank jumped a foot when heard a growling noise coming from behind his chair. Argentum and Aurum had taken their position behind their owners which unfortunately for Frank, was right next to him. He watched as Argentum licked her lips. He swore that silver dog was determined to eat him.

There was an awkward silence once everyone had seat down. Frank realized this was probably the first time in hundreds of years that Greeks and Romans demigods have sat down at the same table.

Reyna began, "So, first order of business. We need to decide who is going to be praetor."

Percy threw up his hands in surrender, "I have no problem stepping down. I didn't really want to be praetor in the first place."

"And I will take his place," Jason added quickly.

For a moment Frank thought a smile appeared on Reyna's face, but he must have imagined it because when he looked again it was gone. "Any objections?" she asked. They all shook their heads. Frank was starting to think that this might actually go well.

Jason smiled trying to relax the mood. "You see we can all work together. There is no reason for us to feel uncomfortable. We are all friends here."

"Yeah, we are just one big happy family," smirked Leo.

Frank wasn't so sure about one big happy family. Sure, they were all friends individually, but not collectively as a whole group.

Reyna proceeded as if she didn't hear Leo's comment. "Jason is right. It is very important that we stand together united as a group. Tomorrow is the senate meets to decide whether or not Camp Jupiter will officially accept an alliance with Camp Half-Blood. While I doubt we will have any problems having the senate accept Gaea's uprising after the invasion, we will still have to convince them to support the quest to Greece."

"But there's a prophecy, and the gods mentioned it and everything." Piper argued and began to recite, "_'Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.'_ What could possibly be the problem?"

"Octavian," Jason replied. "He had been telling people for years now that the Greeks were going to invade New Rome one day, and today you did."

"You mean the walking fish bone that gave that speech at dinner?" Leo joked, "That guy's nuts."

"Yes, very but he is also a very good speaker, a deadly combination," Reyna firmly stated.

"He's also the camp's augur," Percy look to his Greek friends, "Like Rachel. He claims to able to read the future. Some people might believe him just on that alone."

"Yeah, him and his teddy bears," Frank mocked, but quickly became silent when he saw the glare he was getting from Reyna. He shouldn't have made a joke about their practices in front of the visitors.

"So, one munchkin with a teddy bear," Leo laughed, "How much of a fight could that be?"

"More than you could possible imagine," Reyna replied. Frank wondered if Reyna was thinking about all the times Octavian had made her look like a fool in front the senate. "Octavian has been collecting, blacking mailing, and buying off supporters for years now. And I have no way of knowing for sure who those people are or if the ones supporting me are actually on my side. When Jason disappeared, Octavian had people believing it was a sign of the gods that he wasn't a fit leader." Jason growled, but Reyna continued, "Then he began his crusade to become praetor, doing everything in his power to discredit me. I have been able to resist him this long, even got Percy nominated before him, but I would bet my life that Octavian will not pass on this chance to try again."

"He has always been a dirty little scum bag" Jason agreed, "He uses your words and turns them against you. We will have to be careful how we present this to the senate, especially when we mention who we want the seven to be, or he will pick us apart word by word."

"Yes, we should all agree who the seven are before going before the senate tomorrow." Reyna agreed.

"Well isn't that obvious?"Grover remarked, "Percy and Jason."

"And me and Hazel," Frank quickly added. He didn't want to be left out.

"Don't forget me and Piper," Leo chimed in.

"Yes, but who is the seventh?" asked Jason.

The table became silent. Now that was a good question, thought Frank. The first six were easy, but they had no idea who the seventh member of their crew would be.

"First things, first," Reyna asserted, "Do we accept these six as part of the quest?" They all nodded.

"It's meant to be this way. Hazel and Frank were the first ones to find me when I came here, and Leo and Piper were Jason's first friends in Camp Half-Blood," Percy reminded them.

"Plus, we all with unique talents," Frank went on to tell them about their discovery earlier today.

"Very well," Reyna nodded, "But we have to be careful how we go about presenting this to the senate. A son of Mars and a son Vulcan will be easily accepted, but a daughter of Pluto or of Venus. Octavian could easily twist this into a joke."

Piper straightened up in her chair. "And why is that?"

"Because Venus wasn't seen as powerful in Rome, and they didn't like death much either," Hazel murmured.

"Can't we just have Piper charmspeak them into letting us go," pondered Leo.

"Oh sure, use Greek magic to trick them, I'm sure that won't come back and bite us in the _podex_," Frank sneered.

"Frank's right. We won't mention anyone by name. We just say that the demigods that went on a quest prior to our meeting should be the ones to go. That won't give Octavian a chance to jump on it and it looks like the Gods are on our side," reasoned Percy. "Agreed?" Once again everyone nodded.

"Now, onto the seventh member," Reyna stated, "We have to decide tonight who that person will be so that the senate won't have a chance to delay us with their decision making. You Greeks have brought three others with you to our camp, so I assume one of you believe you are the seventh member."

Frank looked along the other side of the table. They seemed uncomfortable with being put on the spot.

"Well I'm a satyr, so I don't really count," admitted Grover.

"And I'm not going on the quest," explained Thalia, "I have to return to Artemis. I just came to make sure my brother would be alright, and to say hi to Percy"

Everyone focused on Annabeth. "I'm going with Percy to Greece," she firmly stated.

"I don't think that would be very wise," Reyna disagreed.

"And why not?" Annabeth exclaimed. Frank squirmed in his chair. He had a feeling this was the start of what was going to be a very long hard night.

Reyna calmly addressed her, "Because you are emotional, irrational and imperious." Frank was sure those were the three worst possible words you could call a daughter of Athena.

"Reyna," Jason scolded, but Reyna ignored him.

Then Annabeth stood up. "I get it. You don't like me. That's fine. Don't make this personal."

Frank was surprised Reyna didn't stand up too. She seemed strangely calm sitting there with her hands calmly resting on the table looking up at Annabeth. "This has nothing to do me. I just don't you are qualified to go on this mission."

"Of course this is about you," Annabeth contented, "You blame me for what happen to you four years ago."

A dangerous glow appeared in Reyna's eyes. Frank knew she couldn't resist her temper too long. "I do no such thing nor would I use it against you now. I'm not that petty."

Jason looked at Reyna. "Reyna, what is Annabeth talking about? What happen four years ago?"

Everyone looked at Jason in surprise. From what Frank knew, Jason was the closest thing Reyna had to a real friend. Was it possible that Reyna never told him about her past?

"Never you mind." Reyna glared at Annabeth. "I would prefer it if you kept that information to yourself."

"I will if you don't use it against me," Annabeth snapped back.

Percy pulled Annabeth back down into her chair, "Annabeth, relax Reyna is just doing her job." He turned to Reyna. " Reyna, is there any other reason why Annabeth can't come on the quest?"

"I just think that there are better people suited for the job," replied Reyna.

"Like you?" retorted Annabeth.

"Yes," Reyna calmly replied.

"But what about Octavian?" asked Percy.

"My sister has agreed to stay in Camp Jupiter with her Amazons to keep the peace while I am away. Besides, it will be easier to convince the senate to support our quest if two experience Roman praetors were going. Jason and I have worked well together in the past."

Jason nodded. "She's got a point."

"I am going on this quest, with or without your approval. Right Percy?" Annabeth loudly stated.

"Umm Right,"Percy quickly agreed. Frank wondered if Percy was afraid to disagree with Annabeth, and Frank didn't blame him.

"Is that a threat?" Reyna stood up.

"I can make it one," snapped Annabeth standing up too.

"Girls, can't we discussed this calmly? Jason asked carefully.

"No," replied Annabeth. "Not when she obviously blames me for what happen on Circe' s Island."

"Because it was your fault," snapped Reyna.

"You were on Circe's Island?" asked Jason.

Reyna seemed to have forgotten that Jason was there. She looked at him in surprised.

"Her and her sister used to live there," Annabeth answered for her. "Percy and I ran into them four years when we also got stuck on that island."

"Really?" Jason questioned her. Frank could understand his apprehension. Circe was a witch, and witchcraft was highly looked down upon by demigods on the account that battles with magic usually ended badly for them. In Roman society, magic was cheating, an dishonorable way to win a fight. No Roman soldier in his or her right mind would admit to knowing witchcraft.

"Yes," Reyna growled. Frank could tell that she was furious with Annabeth for telling Jason. " But what Annabeth is leaving out is how she was easily deceived by C.C." She turned her glare to Annabeth. "They barely had to put any effort into separating you from Percy. They simple had to show you a magical library, and you were hooked. You were easily manipulated by C.C.'s magical aura, placing Percy's life in danger. If I hadn't sent you to go check on your friend when I did, you would still be on that godforsaken island."

Annabeth eyes narrowed in on Reyna as she was seeing her for the first time, "So, you were that girl in the library. The one who said C.C. was looking for me, but when I found her she looked surprised to see me."

"Yes," Reyna sighed and continued, "And then you released the prisoners without any regards of the consequences, thinking to only save yourself and your friend. You didn't stop for a second to think about the hundreds of other people trapped on that island who might also need your help. Then you took the pirates' ship so that they couldn't even leave when they wanted to. In rage they burned every inched of that island, and captured the ones who were still alive."

Annabeth stared at her. "I was only a child, I made a mistake—"

"And so was I, but I was not given the luxury of making mistakes. I had to survive."

There was a deathly silence around the table. Frank didn't know what to say or even think. He felt sorry for Reyna, but he knew she would hate him for it.

"Annabeth is qualified, Reyna," said Percy. "In all of my quests, she has always been the one to keep me alive." Annabeth smiled at him.

"Luckily you," retorted Reyna. "But I will not make the same mistake twice. I trusted you with the lives of my people once before, and most of them ended up dead. The ones that did survive won't talk to me anymore, even my sister-" Reyna stopped herself. She must have realized how emotional she was getting. She calmely sat herself down. "I won't have Annabeth on this quest. Anyone else, but not her."

The table was silent.

"Reyna-" Jason whispered.

"Not now, Jason," stated Reyna. She seemed to be back to her stoic self.

Thalia intervened, "Why don't we put it to a vote?"

"Good idea. I vote for Annabeth," Leo loudly shouting his support.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "I was thinking a secret vote. We should write down who we want to come with us on a piece a paper and randomly read them. Ok?" She looked at Annabeth and Reyna. The girls nodded.

Frank didn't have to think twice about who he was voting for. He knew what Annabeth meant to Percy, but Reyna was his leader and Rome came first.

"Ok, all the votes in?" Thalia collected the little pieces of paper and slowly began reading them out loud. "First one is for Annabeth." Frank saw a smile appear on Annabeth's face. "Next one, Reyna." Annabeth's smiled disappeared. "Annabeth. Annabeth again. Reyna." Thalia picked up another, "Reyna. Annabeth again. Annabeth and Reyna."

Thalia picked up the last vote and read it. "Reyna."

Frank counted on his fingers, "So it's a tie?"

"What?" Annabeth sounded shocked and Frank knew why. Someone on the Greek side of the table had to have voted against her. He watched as Annabeth closely observed each one of her friends.

"So what do we do now?" Grover asked nervously.

"Vote again?" Leo suggested.

Piper rolled her eyes, "No, you dummy it would just come out the same."

"I think it should be noted that I entered this vote with the odds completely skewed in Annabeth's favor," Reyna stated. "If her own friends don't even believe in her, why should she come on this quest?"

Annabeth looked as if she was about to pounced.

"If I may," Hazel raised her hand.

"Yes Hazel," said Percy thankful for the intervention.

"I think we are going about this all wrong. We don't get to decide who the prophecy is talking about. It's just part of fate. What we get to decide is who we are taking with us on the quest. We can always take more than seven."

"That is very wise of you Hazel," Jason agreed, "But the senate is still going to ask who the seventh person is."

"Why don't we just say it is Reyna? The senate are more likely to accept one of their own than an outsider." Annabeth glared at him. "But both Reyna and Annabeth can come," Percy quickly added.

"I don't know," Reyna started. Jason sighed and Reyna gave him a look but continued, "The prophecy says seven half-bloods will go. Taking more than seven on this quest is tempting fate, it defies the prophecy. If eight leave at the beginning, I promise you only seven will make it to Greece."

"That's just a chance we are going to have to take," Annabeth challenged. Frank watched as Annabeth stared Reyna down waiting for her to fold. But Reyna would not budge.

"All in favor?" Reyna asked. Jason and Percy didn't too happy about it but they nodded. "Good. I think that's enough for tonight. Just let Jason and I do the talking tomorrow and we will be fine. Now if you excuse me, I need to have a word with Octavian about what position he currently holds at this camp. Don't stay up to long, we have an important day tomorrow." She left without saying another word with Aurum trailing behind her.

"What a brat," Leo said loudly.

"You can say that again," Piper grumbled.

Jason sighed, "Sorry guys, I've forgotten how much of a handful she can be sometimes."

"_Don't stay up too long,'_" Annabeth imitated, "She talks to us like we're children."

"Reyna can be hard to understand, but she means well," Percy replied. Annabeth threw him an angry look.

"Reyna has always been a great leader for us," said Hazel, "She singlehandedly ran this camp for eight months while Jason was away, prevented Octavian from gaining power and helped defend our camp against Polybotes." Frank nodded, showing his agreement with her statement. Reyna deserves more respect for all that she does.

"Yeah, that couldn't have been easy for her," Jason said guiltily. "But I'll be the first to admit she needs to work on her social skills. I will talk to her before tomorrow," Jason promised.

"Do you really think the senate meeting is going to be that difficult?" Piper asked him.

"There is no way to know for sure. Octavian can be horrible at times and his war against the Greeks has always been a pet project of his," Jason answered.

"I'm sure it will be fine. You'll see. We will be on our way to Greece before you know it," Percy reassured them. "For now let's get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Frank went to stand up only to find Argentum blocking his path. "Umm Jason?" He called for help. Jason whistled her over to his side.

"She won't hurt you," Jason told him but Frank rather be safe than sorry.

"Percy, you can join us on the ship if you like," said Annabeth.

"Yeah Percy! Come join the ship party!" Grover cried.

"Alright then," Percy smiled. Frank couldn't help to fell a little left out, but he knew Percy had missed his friends a lot.

"Are you coming Jason?" Piper asked trying to get his attention. Frank then noticed that Jason was still sitting at the table looking hard straight ahead.

"Nah, I think I will sleep in my own bed tonight," he paused as if a scary thought was occurred to him. "I haven't cleaned my room in eight months. Yikes."

"Don't worry I left it all there for you," Percy laughed. It was true too, Percy never moved into the Praetorian house.

"Not that he had much of a choice. Reyna threw a gasket if anyone tried to clean out your house," Hazel added. Frank nodded remembering how much Reyna fought to keep Octavian from declaring Jason dead. It was one of the scariest moments of his life. But for some reason Reyna had no problem with letting Percy in there if he wanted to.

"Dude, you have your own house? That's so totally awesome," said Leo looking impressed.

"Not really. Would you like to live next door to Reyna?" Frank remarked. Just the thought it made shrives run down his back.

"No," replied Piper. She seemed uncomfortable about the thought of Jason living next door to Jason.

"She's not that bad," Jason objected making Piper more uneasy. "I'm going to sit here for a while. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He waved them on. It seemed to Frank that Jason had a lot he needed to think through so he said his good nights and left him to it.

"Good night Jason," Piper tried to smile.

"Good night, Piper," Jason answered back.


	8. A Distraction Comes to Town

**Jason**

* * *

><p><strong>Jason sat there analyzing his<strong> life. Last time he sat in this room it was in preparation of the invasion of Mount Orthrys to overthrow the Titian Krios. Was that really just one year ago? He felt so different from that Jason sat in this chair a year.

Last year Jason knew who he was. Jason Grace the son of Jupiter and a women who gave up him up to be raised by Lupa, blessed by Juno, member of the Fifth cohort, praetor of the First Legion, owner of Argentum, and best friend of Reyna, and nothing, not even the gods above could have made him doubt that. Now, he wasn't so sure.

Was he Jason Grace savior of Camp Jupiter, or was he Jason Grace hero of Camp Half-Blood? Looking around the room he couldn't help but to see the major differences between the two camps. These walls were adorned with Roman's greatest victories, so much death and violence that even the floors were stained blood red. Camp Half-Blood had a ping pong table.

How could it be that two pieces of the same world be so different? How could both these pieces be a part of him?

Argentum looked at him curiously with her shiny ruby eyes. He felt bad for forgetting about his loyal companion. She was the best part about being praetor. She placed her front paws in his lap and rubbed her head on his hands as if to say "I forgive you Jason."

He patted her head. "Let's go home, girl."

Outside Jason was soothed by the familiar sounds of Camp Jupiter, the running water of the Bath house, the sound of someone sharpening a sword, and Queen playing loudly in one of the Barracks.

He went over the meeting over and over in his head. They had gotten everything resolved without bloodshed which Jason guessed was a good sign. But it was more obvious to him than ever that these two camps weren't meant to be together.

Jason knew Reyna meant well. She always placed the needs of Camp Jupiter before her own, but she could be so stubborn about it sometimes. He remembered the first time met her four years ago, she wouldn't even give him the time of day back then. Time has changed so much. Sometimes he wished he could just go back to when it was simpler, back when it was just him and Reyna.

[Insert awesome flashback music]

"Keep your guard up Jason," Antony instructed him.

Jason raised his sword higher as Antony took another swing. He was halfway through his seventh year at Camp Jupiter. Having been sent here when he was five by Lupa, he was the youngest soldier among the seventh years, but that didn't stop him from being one of the best fighters in the Legion. They had given up trying to find a class that was challenging enough for him and just had Antony, one of the senior soldiers, give him private lessons instead.

"Better," said Antony.

Jason was about to strike again when Gwendolyn's voice caught his attention. She was on the other side of the practice arena giving a tour to some new recruits.

"And this is where we practice our fighting skills," Gwen explained to the two girls standing next to her.

"Very nice," sassed the older girl with look of disgust on her face. She had glossy black hair and dark piercing eyes. Her skin looked little sun burnt.

"Focus Jason," Antony said taking another swing. Jason blocked him and countered with his sword before turning back to the new arrivals.

His attention focused on the youngest of the three girls. She looked around his age which made Jason happy because he hated being one of the youngest in the group. She had the same long hair black hair and dark eyes as the other girl, but looked at the arena in amazement as if she had never seen anything so exciting before in her life.

_WHACK_! Antony's sword smacked the side of Jason's head. He fell to the ground.

"Jason! Are you alright?" Antony asked.

There was throbbing pain in Jason's head and wherever he looked he saw stars. "Yeah, sorry I got distracted."

Antony shook his head in disbelief. "I bet you did."

Jason shook his head and his vision focused again. Gwen and the two girls had moved on.

"Do you want to continue?" Antony asked.

"You know what," Jason answered him jumping back to his feet, "I think I'm going to just walk this off. We can go again tomorrow. Bye!" Jason took off before Antony had time to object. A Roman soldier was a supposed to work through his pain, but Jason didn't think that applied when there was something far more interesting to do.

Jason, having given the tour himself many times, knew the route well. Gwen had just showed them the practice arena so next she would take them to see the praetor to ask to join the Legion.

He sprinted down the road towards the _principia_ which is where he found the little tour group standing in front of the two-story marble building. The _principia_ represented everything he loved about Camp Jupiter. Dressed in white marble and strongly built by the skills learned from the other nations Romans have conquered, it towered over the other buildings around it.

"I've seen better," the older girl smudged. "C.C. had a building like this twice as big." Jason instantly hated her.

"Yes, I was told you spent some time on Circe's Island," replied Gwen. Jason was surprised to hear that they have met Circe. He didn't even know Circe's Island existed during this time period. Circe was a nasty witch that turned guys into pigs. Jason wondered why anyone would want to live there.

"Much better than this place, we had servants and pet leopards. We got to study whatever we wanted with no awful boys around to distract us," bragged the older girl. Like any boy would want her anyways, thought Jason.

"Well, you're here now Hylla," said Gwen trying to keep her smile. "Just go inside and ask Praetorian Mark if you can join the Legion."

"Very well," Hylla sighed. "Wait here Reyna. I will handle this. Don't move and don't speak to anyone."

Jason watched as Gwen and the old girl went inside. He slowly made his way through the crowd street until he was causally standing next to the young girl.

"Hi," he smiled at her and when she didn't answer he added, "I'm Jason." He held out his hand but the girl just stared at it like she didn't know what to do with it.

"Oh ok— "Jason withdrew his hand. "So are you new here?" Again the girl didn't answer him, she just continued to stare. Her black eyes made it impossible for Jason to know what she was thinking, and her face didn't give him any hints either because it was completely emotionless.

"I've been here for seven years now, practically grew up here. It's a great place to live. You're going to love it." Jason watched as the girl looked the other way, pretending not to notice him anymore. "You know I am starting to feel that this conversation is really one-sided." Jason smiled but apparently the girl didn't find him really amusing. If this girl ever entered a staring contest, she would win hands down.

She was a tricky one but Jason was determined to get her to talk. Jason snapped his fingers. He knew how to get her attention. "You know I just heard this awesome thing last night." He continued without waiting for her to reply. "Bobby, he's in my cohort, he was doing border control around Mount Diablo and he swore he saw a dragon up there. It snuck up behind him and burned the back of his head." She didn't even move. "A real fire breathing dragon!" he emphasized. She pretended to yawn. Jason knew she was just playing with him now.

"The senate is going to vote on the issue tomorrow, but I think something needs to be done about it today. I'm going to check it out," Jason announced proudly. "Do you want to come?" She looked down at her nails. He was going to have to pull out all the stops if he wanted to get her to come.

"Yeah, that's probably best. I wouldn't want you to get scared."

"I'm not scared," she snapped. Success, so she could talk.

He went on, "And it's all muddy and rocky up there. I wouldn't want you to get all dirty or sweaty. Girls don't like that do they? No, it's best you just stay here where it's nice and safe."

"I'm not scared," she repeated sternly glaring at him.

"Well, you just listen to your sister and stay out of trouble." Jason slowly walked away. "I'll see you later, Scaredy Cat." He continued down the street casually strolling towards the camp's bounders resisting the urge to turn around. He knew she was following him.

Jason confidently walked down the road while the girl followed several feet behind him. Luckily they exited the camp without anyone stopping and questioning them. They had reached the beginning of the trail leading up to the mountain before she spoke.

"Is there really a dragon up there?" she asked.

"Depends on whether or not you believe Bobby," he answered her over his shoulder.

"Then how do you know he's not just making this all up?"

Jason laughed, "You didn't see the back of Bobby's head." He turned around to face her, "Glad you could make it, Girlie"

She looked at him with hatred. "Reyna," she stated.

"What was that?" Jason pretended not to hear her. Reyna was a pretty name and it suited her well.

"My name is Reyna," she repeated sternly.

Jason smiled, "It's nice to meet you Reyna. I'm Jason."

She rolled her eyes. "I know. You already told me that." Reyna pushed past him murmuring, "Stupid boy."

They walked in silence enjoying the scenery. The grassy tree area slowly morphed into gray rocks as they continued their ascent. Without any warning, a small earthquake shook beneath their feet. They happen every now and then here so Jason was pretty used to them, but Reyna didn't seem to like the earth being out of her control.

"What was that?" Reyna cried.

"An earthquake, we get them all the time here," Jason reassured her. "I take it that there aren't a lot of earthquakes on Circe's Island?"

Reyna looked at him coldly, "I don't like talking about that place."

"Ok, then tell me how you got here" Jason inquired.

She winced, "I don't like talking about that either."

Jason was about to give up. "Is there anything you like talking about?"

She thought for a moment, "No."

Jason studied her carefully, she was a strange thing. "Fair enough," he shrugged.

By the time they had finally reached the summit the sun had already risen to the middle of the sky. They were going to miss lunch and Jason didn't eat a very big breakfast. Jason wished he thought this through better. There wasn't much up here just a bunch of rocks which is why when they play wolf pack they always used the Oakland Hills.

"So where is this dragon?" Reyna mocked him.

"Well it's not just going to pop up and say 'hello' now is it?" Jason teased. He looked out over the horizon. He could see Camp Jupiter and New Rome in all of its' glory. "At lease it's a good view."

She sighed, "This was one big waste of—" She screamed.

Jason wiped around to find that she had vanished. "Reyna?" he called, "Reyna!"

"Down here you idiot!" she yelled. Jason breathed a sigh of relief. If she was able to insult him then she wasn't badly hurt.

He went over to the last place he saw her and found a giant hole in the ground. It was too deep for him to see the bottom. "Reyna?" he called into the darkness.

"It's not like I could go anywhere. Get me out of here!" she demanded. Boy was she mad. Jason wondered what was worst for her, having fallen down a hole or having to ask him for help.

"Ok, ok," he calmed her. He looked around for something he could use as rope. Unfortunately there was nothing but rocks. Jason would have to go back to camp to get something. "I'll be alright back. I'm going to go get some rope."

"Wait!" she yelled desperately. "Don't leave me down here. I can't see anything."

"Don't worry I'll hurry," he reassured her. He took off running down the hill until he heard Reyna scream again a few seconds later. He sighed and ran back to the hole. "Reyna?"

She didn't answer. "Reyna this is no time for the silent treatment," Jason yelled. He cursed to himself and tried again with the same response. Jason wasn't sure what to do. By the time he got to the camp and back again something bad could have happened to Reyna. He had no other option. He jumped down into the hole.

Jason was immersed into complete darkness. The only source of light came from the tiny hole he had just fallen from. He couldn't even see two feet in front of him.

"Reyna, where did you go?" He called.

"Jason?" A small voice answered him somewhere in the darkness behind him. She sounded far away.

"Reyna? Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

He tried to follow her voice. He kept his arms out in front of him to prevent him from bumping into anything. "Reyna?" he called again.

"Here," she called back.

"What happen?"

"I thought something touched me and I heard growling. I thought it was the dragon but it's gone now," Reyna mumbled. So much for the fearless warrior—

"Keeping talking so I can find you," he told her.

"What do I say?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "Anything."

"Marco." She called.

Jason laugh, "Polo."

"Marco."

"Polo."

"Marco— Hey watch it." He walked right into to her. She slapped his arm away from her.

"Sorry, the cave makes it sound like you are further away than you really are."

"Why did you jump down here? Now we're both stuck down here, stupid boy," she retorted.

"You're the one who screamed. I thought you might be trouble," he explained.

"Why would I ever need your help?" she snarled.

"Well you'll need my help to get out this hole," he took her hand, "Come on let's get back to where we fell in."

She wiped her hand out of his. "Don't touch me," she hissed.

Jason signed, "Then stay close. I don't want to lose you again." He wiped the sweat from his face. It was very hot down here.

They found their way back to the light.

"Now what?" She looked at him. If she was so smart then why did he have to come up with all the plans? Maybe, thought Jason, this girl spent too much time listening to her older sister.

He thought for a moment and then an idea came to him. Jason held his arms out in front of him and focused really hard. A slight wind began to swirl around them and slowly grew with intensity. Reyna called for him to stop but he didn't. He was trying to get them to fly out of there. Soon it was as if a small twister had popped up in their little hole. Then all the sudden they were blown off their feet and landed hard on the ground covered in dirt that was picked by the wind.

"What was that?" Reyna asked brushing herself off.

"I'm a son of Jupiter. I can control wind," Jason explained. "I was trying to get us out of here, but I don't really have the hang of it yet." He shook the dirt out of his hair cursing to himself. He really wanted that to work.

"I'll say," Reyna snickered.

"At lease I tried," Jason grumbled. They needed to find a way out of here. He walked forward until he felt something solid. He was surprised to feel a brick wall.

"It's brick," he informed Reyna. "Someone made this tunnel."

Jason could feel her walk up next to him. "You mean you didn't know this was here?"

He shook his head and then realized she couldn't see him. "I've been at camp for seven years and I have never heard anything about a secret tunnel underneath Camp Jupiter."

"Well, if there is a tunnel then there must be a start and an end, and some way to navigate it. Here I found one."

"Found what?" he asked heard. He heard a snap and a flame erupted in front of him. Reyna was holding a flaming torch. There was an empty slot where a torch once hanged on the wall next to them.

"How did you do that?" he stammered.

"My mom is Bellona, her symbol is the torch," she shrugged. "It's a stupid trick." Jason looked at her in amazement. Bellona defiantly wasn't stupid; she was one of the most powerful goddess in Rome.

"Hey, right now your power trumps mine," he admitted.

They walk down the tunnel in silence. Luckily the farther they walked the cooler it got. Jason began wondering who made these tunnels. It must have taken a whole team to dig through the rocky ground of the mountain. Were they planning on invading Camp Jupiter? His thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar.

"What was that?" Reyna squeaked. He could tell she was scared, and to be honest he wasn't feeling really Roman at the moment either.

"Maybe it's the dragon," he whispered. It roared again, closer this time. His hand grabbed his coin out of his pocket.

"No, it sounded more like a cat that time." She recovered a lot faster than he did from the shock and was acting strangely calm.

"A cat?"Jason said in disbelief. That roar sounded nothing like a little kitty cat. It sounded big. Then they heard it again right in front of them. Jason was about to sprint for it when Reyna grabbed his arm.

"Don't run," she whispered.

"Are you crazy?" he asked her but stood still anyways.

"If you run it will chase you," she explained. Jason wondered why she was so sure.

Then from the darkness emerged a giant white tiger. Jason was shocked. That was the last thing he expected to find down here.

It was the biggest cat Jason had ever seen. It stood there staring at them as if he was equally surprised to see two little snacks in this tunnel as they were to see him.

"Don't move," Reyna whispered handing him the torch.

Jason watched in horror as she slowly approached. She held her arms out towards the tiger and hummed a soft melody. It was a lovely little lullaby that made all of Jason's worries melt away. In fact he began to feel a sleepy. He yawned. Apparently the tiger began feeling the same way because it laid down and began purring. Reyna slowly stroke the creature's head proudly.

"He shouldn't attack us now." Reyna's voice woke him up out of his day dream.

"How did you do that?" Jason gasped.

"It was the only magic trick I could ever do properly. On C.C.'s Island we had lots of wild animals walking around, leopards, bears all kinds of creatures. First thing you learn when you join is how not to get eaten. It's a simple calming spell, works on animals and the simple minded." She smirked at him. Jason pretended that he didn't know what she was getting on about.

He sat down next to her and ran his fingers through the beautiful creature's white coat. Never in a million years could he have guessed that he would be petting a real Bengal tiger today.

"He must be just as lost as we are," Reyna said quietly.

"But how did he get down here?" Jason wondered. "If he fell down here like us that means this tunnel must go under some zoo or even Africa maybe."

"I doubt a tunnel could go under the Atlantic Ocean," she snorted. "But there must be a way out somewhere. Come on." She stood up taking the torch from him and for some reason the tiger stood up with her. Maybe he was still under her spelled. Jason hoped it stayed that way.

Jason smiled, "After you, Wild Cat."

"Reyna," she corrected him before walking past him with the tiger close behind.

"Whatever you say," Jason acknowledged and then quietly to himself he added, "Wild Cat."

Jason didn't really feel comfortable walking with a giant tiger walking beside him. He hoped that the massive cat wouldn't change its mind and eat them. Reyna carry on peacefully. Having a giant white tiger following her around actually lightened her mood.

Whoever made these tunnels must have had a multiple personality disorder because the tunnel's decoration went from medieval stone walls to murals of beaches and wineries to mud bricks with odd writing all over it.

"What a strange place," Jason said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Reyna agreed, "Hey look at this." She stopped in front of a weird looking mural. There was a profiled picture of a man with a falcon head with what looked like a duck's butt on his head.

"Isn't that Egyptian?" Jason guessed. The tiger sniffed the wall to see if what was so important that it had gotten their attention was something he could eat. Obviously he couldn't eat the wall so he licked it instead. He was really starting to grow on Jason.

"I think so," replied Reyna. "That's Horus, the Egyptian god of the sky and war. Kind of like Jupiter and Mars rolled into one. C.C. always said the Egyptians gods were an odd bunch. They were half-human and half-animal. She said they could never make up their mind who they were, kept changing their positions in their relationships."

"What?" You mean the Egyptian gods are real?" Jason stammered. He could accept the Roman gods because he's dad was the king of them, but he didn't know what he would do if there were more than one type of gods, especially half-animal ones."

Reyna shrugged, "I'm not sure. I think C.C. was just joking. I wasn't really her favorite. She always told me things that weren't true to make me look like a fool in front of the others." She growled at the memory, "Let's moved on." Jason took one last look at the Egyptian god before following Reyna and the tiger down the tunnel. He was glad his dad doesn't wear a duck's butt shaped hat on his head.

After a while they finally reached an area where the ceiling was low enough that if one of them stood on the other they could reach it.

"Look!" Reyna pointed to a wooden door above them. She placed the torch on the ground. "Help me up."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to touch you," Jason mocked.

She gave him an evil look so Jason made a step with his hand and lifted her up. When she pushed opened the door he was blinded by the light. "What do you see?"

"I don't believe it," she murmured.

"What is it?" Jason exclaimed. He wanted out of here but then he heard a strange laughing noise. "Was that a monkey?"

"It's some kind of zoo," Reyna exclaimed.

"Can you see any signs? Maybe it will have the name of the place on it," Jason suggested.

"There's a sign. It says Staten Island shoot—" She pulled down the door.

"What?" he asked her.

"I think the zoo keeper saw me." After a while she lift opened the door again. "It says Staten Island Zoo, New York."

The tiger must have recognized the place because he knocked Jason out of his way, causing him to drop Reyna, and leaped out of the tunnel.

Reyna landed on right top of Jason. She quickly jumped away.

"Bye tiger!" Jason called to the big cat. He was going to miss, him but he was glad he was home.

"New York is nowhere near California," Reyna said quietly. She wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I told you this tunnel leads to a zoo," He laughed but stopped when he saw Reyna's face. "What's wrong?"

"We're never getting out of here," she sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we will find our way home eventually. After all, the tiger did," he grinned.

Reyna stared very seriously at him. "I'm going to be stuck down here forever with you, aren't I?"

"Come on," he helped her up, "I'll let you call me 'Stupid Boy' the whole time we are down here."

"There was nothing stopping from doing that before."

Jason laughed until Reyna looked down again. " It's been hours since we left. Hylla is going to kill me," she croaked.

"She's your sister right?" he asked. "I mean your actual sister. You two look a lot alike. Do have the same mom and dad?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. Jason had never met any demigods who actually siblings before. It was really rare. "Do you have any siblings?" she asked him.

"No, Jupiter's kids are usually dangerous so they try to keep us under control." Sometimes late at night he would dream of the time before his time with Lupa. There was always a girl in it. She was too young to be his mother, but he remembers that he loved her very much. "Just me," he added quietly.

Reyna signed. "I guess we should keep going."

He smiled at her, 'That's the Roman spirit."

An hour (and three art periods) later they reached another door. This time it was a stone circle in one of the walls.

"Where do you think this one leads?" Jason asked.

"Iceland?" she suggested.

Jason pushed open the door and was surprised to see the rocky surface of Mount Diablo. They were in the cavern located in the center of the mountain but it still was part of Camp Jupiter.

"Hey we made it back!" He cried relieved.

"How is that possible? We walked for hours in the other direction." Reyna said in disbelief.

"Walked around the world? Who cares, we're home." Jason stepped out of the tunnel. He so happy to be home he could kiss the ground.

"This isn't the same place we entered," Reyna observed.

"No, but trust me this is Mount Diablo." He picked up a black rock from the ground. "See this stuff that looks like black glass. Mount Diablo is littered with it." He tossed her the rock.

A fire erupted behind them. Jason wiped around ready to face a dragon but saw nothing but rocks and Reyna.

"It can from here," Reyna pointed at a large crack in the ground. She jumped back as a little spurt of fire burst from the crack like a geyser.

"It must have opened during one of the earthquakes. This must be Bobby's dragon. I always knew he was an idiot." Jason smirked.

"How do we get back?" Reyna asked.

"All we have to do is follow this trail here out of the cavern and we are a hip skip away from Camp Jupiter." He smiled.

The sun was setting by the time they returned to Camp Jupiter. Jason was exhausted from walking and not eating all day. When they entered the camp everyone started giving them weird looks but Jason didn't think that was too strange because they were pretty dirt from the tunnel.

"Reyna!" Hylla screamed when she spotted them. She ran and hugged her little sister. "What on earth happen to you? I was so worried."

Antony walked up next to Jason and whispered to him, "You're in a whole lot of trouble."

"Why?" Jason asked. Yeah he knew he missed lunch and his afternoon lessons but he had done that before. He couldn't see how this particular time could be any different.

"You're kidding right?" Antony looked at him in surprised. "You have been gone for three days."

"Three days!" Jason shouted, "No, we haven't. We have only been gone a few hours."

"Enough Jason," Antony scolded. "You're not going to get out of this one."

"But it's true. Tell them Reyna." He looked at Reyna but she was back to her silent self.

"Antony said enough Jason. You should listen to him," said Mark sternly. Jason hadn't even notice the praetor standing there.

"Listen to me," he pleaded. He told them all about the tunnel, the tiger and how they had only been gone for a few hours to them. Jason made sure to make it clear that going to the mountain was entirely his idea. He didn't want Reyna to get in trouble her first day here. Jason also emphasized how brave Reyna was throughout the whole ordeal.

"You don't really believe all this nonsense. Do you?" Hylla questioned Mark.

Mark stared at Jason. "It does seem a bit out there, but Jason is a good soldier he wouldn't lie about something like this." He turned to Antony, "We are going to have to discuss what to do about this tunnel during our next senate meeting." Jason sighed. So he wasn't going to get in trouble after all.

Hylla didn't like that answer. "That's it, we are leaving. Come on Reyna, a girl in the city told me about another all girl tribe we can join." Hylla grabbed Reyna's arm but Reyna slapped it away.

"I don't want to leave," Reyna said sternly.

"What?" Hylla stammered. She looked completely shocked. Jason wondered if this was the first time Reyna had ever disobeyed her sister before.

"I'm not going," Reyna stated slowly. "I like it here." She glanced in Jason's direction.

Hylla looked at her sister as if she had never really seen her before. Then she followed her sister's gazed. When her eyes landed on him and Jason thought she was going to burst. "No, no, no. That is so not happening. Why don't you find some daughter of Venus to fool around with instead."

Before Jason could reply Mark stepped in. "You can't make her go," Mark stated. "She's a Roman demigod. Within these gates she has the right to choose her own destiny." Jason was glad Mark stood up for Reyna. He really didn't want Reyna to leave.

Hylla gave Mark a look that made Jason think she was going to stab him, but she must have realized that she was completely outnumbered. "Fine" Hylla spat. Then turning to Jason added, "If you even think about going near my sister again I'll make you wish you were never born."

"We're friends," said Jason clearly, and then coping Mark added, "Within these gates she chooses her own friends."

Hylla glared at him so hard that Jason worried that he was going to catch on fire, but then turned to Reyna. "When you finally get some sense knocked into you come find me. I will be with the Amazons in Seattle."

Mark and other senior members were so impressed with their discovery of the secret tunnel that they gave Reyna her stripe later that day.

"Member of the Legion your first week," Jason whistled. "I think that's a new record. We better watch out for you, with the pace you're going you'll be praetor by next year," Jason joked but Reyna wasn't talking to him anymore. Jason figured she was still upset over disappointing sister, but he was sure she would come around eventually.

After the events of that day, all the cohorts wanted to accept her into their ranks. She ended being placed in the First cohort, the best cohort in the Legion. Jason sighed disappointingly.

Mark overhearing him told him, "Oh cheer up Jason. It's not like she joined the Amazons. Besides, I think it's best to keep you two separate. We wouldn't want you to get distracted again now would we?" he smirked.


	9. How the Stars Resist Change

**JASON**

* * *

><p><strong>Jason pushed open his front<strong> door. It has been eight months since he last stood in this place but it looked as if nothing had changed. In fact, the place looked cleaner than it has ever been. There wasn't even any dust. Jason wondered if Reyna had something to do with that.

He walked into his living room admiring all the photos on his wall. There were the pictures of all his friends in the Fifth cohort, a picture of Antony, his mentor up until he left the Legion to go to college, and of course, him and Reyna capturing one the few rare times she smiled her wonderful smile.

Argentum scratched at the sliding back door. He and Reyna had separated houses, but they shared a courtyard centered in the middle of their houses. This was where he found Reyna, bathing in the moonlight, waiting for him to come home.

When Jason opened the door Argentum dashed out in front of him, not wanting to miss his chance to leap onto Aurum, who was lying next to Reyna's feet. Reyna was sitting at their mosaic table apparently too focused on something in the middle of the it to look up when he approached her.

Not wanting another repeat of their awkward reunion earlier today he greeted her with something different but familiar. "What's the tat, Wild Cat?"

She looked up and glared at him. "Are you telling me that you forgot about Camp Jupiter, forgot about who you were, but you remembered that horrible nickname?"

He shrugged, "Shows where my priorities are." Reyna's stare softened.

"I know what you are going to say," she said quietly looking down again.

"And what is that?"He sat down next to her.

Reyna sighed, "That I was too hard with the _graecus._"

Jason watched as Aurum chased Argentum around the yard. "Did you really need to pick Annabeth apart like that? She was only twelve when it happened."

Reyna twisted a piece of her hair nervously with her left hand. "She needs to hear it, Jason. This quest is important. Our world is at stake," she replied seriously.

"She was twelve. People change, Reyna. I have seen Annabeth in action and she's brilliant, and besides I'm sure she has done a lot of other great things since then," Jason noted.

"People don't change, Jason. People never change. Situations change but that doesn't change who you are," she surmised. Jason knew she only spoke from experience.

"Isn't this quest a new situation for all of us?" Jason asserted.

She rolled her eyes. Reyna hated it when he got smart with her. "Not really. It's still a life or death situation with the whole world weighting in the balance."

"Yeah—"he said nervously, "Thanks for reminding me."

Reyna rested her hands on the table so close to Jason's hands that they almost touched. "You'll be fine. Somehow, you always manage to land on your feet."

"See right there," he smiled at her, "You just changed."

She pulled her hands off the table. "What? No I didn't," she objected.

"You just gave me a complement. You have never done that before," Jason continued

"I was just stating a fact about your unbelievable capability of staying alive during dangerous situations," Reyna countered.

"I will still take it as a compliment."

Reyna shrugged, pretending not to care.

"Why didn't you tell about Circe's Island?"

"Why did you think?" said Reyna. "Demigods don't like magic."

"Yeah, but I'm not just any demigod." Jason leaned closer to her.

"It's good to know your humbleness is still intact, despite Juno messing up your brain," smirked Reyna.

"What I mean is," said Jason trying again. "If you had told me, maybe I could have help you through it."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "A lot of people have difficult childhoods, Jason. You were raised by wolves. I was raised by a crazy feminist witch. That no reason to throw a tea party and cry about it."

"Today at the meeting, you seemed upset," commented Jason.

"I let that Athena girl get to me," stated Reyna. "It won't happen again." She sat up in her chair in a posture that told Jason that she wasn't again to say another word on the matter tonight. Jason sighed.

"Did you miss me?" He asked suddenly.

Reyna looked at him in surprised. "What?"

"I bet you missed me," Jason teased. "Is that it Reyna? Did Miss Wild Cat miss her stupid boy?"

"No," she faltered. Reyna was such a stone wall most of the time that Jason loved it when he got to her. "This place was actually peaceful for once."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Even with all the extra work you had to do?"

"Oh please, you barely did any of your praetorian duties while you were here," said Reyna placing her hands back on the table. "In fact, I got them done a lot faster without all your distractions."

Jason raised his eyebrow. "I'm a distraction?"

"I didn't say that," Reyna stammered.

"Yes, you did."

Reyna ignored him.

They sat there peacefully for a while. Argentum and Aurum finally settled down and were now sitting at their feet. Jason looked up at the stars. He thought it was amazing that something could stay somewhere for millions and millions of years and never change. "Reyna, do you think I've changed after these eight months?"

"Of course not," Reyna snapped. She looked as if the idea of it disturbed her. "You are just as much the brave-hearted idiot as you always were."

"Jeez Reyna I missed you too."

She hit his leg, "You know what I mean."

He watched Aurum lick Argentum's head. "Don't you think I have changed at all even just a little bit?"

"You ask a lot more questions since you came back." Reyna always went straight to the point, it as close to joking as she got. Her eyes narrowed. "Why? Do you think you've changed?"

"Sometimes," he admitted. "The Greeks have such a different way of seeing things. In some ways they are stricter. They separate themselves based on who their parents are, and their status system is based on who that parent is, not your ability like it is here. But in others ways—they are more relaxed. They forgive and move on, live life. At Camp Half-Blood you sing songs, befriend satyrs and just have fun." Jason sighed, "It has really made me start rethinking everything we do it here. We are demigods but that doesn't mean we aren't kids too. I mean, why does everything have to have a regulation? Why do we have to be all cold and detached all the time? "

"Because we have a lot more at stake than Camp Half-Blood, we have a whole city of civilians to protect."

"But is it right for us force people to fight for the sake of that? For Roman glory? I don't know anymore. Sometimes, I think the Greeks have a better system," Jason admitted.

"Jason you are Roman," Reyna firmly stated. "And no matter how many friends you made at that new camp, no matter how hard to try to pretended, you are never going to belong at Camp Half-Blood. Camp Jupiter is your home. It's in your blood and it's in mine. That is why I fought so hard to keep your position in this camp. That's why I put up with Octavian's nagging. Because I knew you would come back someday. Because this place, our home, is where you belong."

"You're right," Jason sighed and stared at her.

"Of course I'm right," remarked Reyna. "Greeks and Romans, what a huge mess."

"But I thought you supported the quest?" Jason puzzled.

"Only because of you and the prophecy," Reyna declared. She leaned in closer to him. "Jason, this is never going to work. Greeks and Romans, we are just too different. We didn't get along back then, and we are not going to get along now."

Jason countered, "Well, I got along with them while I was a Camp Half-Blood. Piper and Leo are some my closest friends now."

Reyna cringed when he said Piper's name.

"Reyna-" Jason started.

"You don't have to explain, Jason."

"I didn't remember-"

"It's fine. Really, Jason. I'm happy for you." She didn't sound very happy.

Reyna started playing with something around her neck. It was a sliver necklace with a shiny black stone hanging from it.

"Hey," Jason exclaimed recognizing it. "You're wearing your necklace." He had given her that necklace for her fifteenth birthday. I took him days carving it out of one the black glass rocks from Mount Diablo, but she had threw it back it back to him when he first gave it to her. Luckily, he never gave up that easy. He just tried again and again and she just kept giving it back. It kind of became a game between them. Every holiday and special occasion, they had taken turns trying to trick the other one into accepting it. At some point Aurum was wearing it and he liked it so much that Jason almost lost his hand trying to get it back.

"It's stupid," Reyna admitted. "First time I wore this was at the battle of Mount Orthrys and you came back then. So I thought this time if I wore it again you would come back again."

"And I did," Jason beamed.

"You did," she murmured softly smiling.

He had missed Reyna's smile. It was odd how he suddenly realized the reasons why he was starting to feel miserable at Camp Half-Blood. She hadn't changed at all these past few months. There dark circles under her eyes so she probably hadn't been sleeping well. Jason felt guilty for leaving her with all the pressure of Camp Jupiter without so much as a warning. "I'm sorry I left you with such a mess."

She looked at him curiously.

"What?" Jason asked.

"You have never apologized to me before," Reyna stated.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Romans don't usually say that they are sorry. Instead they just move on. But Jason has done some pretty awful things to Reyna. Surely he had apologized at least once.

"Yeah," she answered quietly.

There was a knocked at Jason's door. Argentum and Aurum went running towards it barking.

"I'll get it," said Reyna. She paused at the door and turned back, "Maybe you have changed a little." She left to answer door.

Jason thought about what Reyna had just said. He wondered if that was a good thing or not. Had he really never apologize for all the awful things he has done to her? He guessed not. He doesn't remember ever saying sorry to her before but that doesn't mean much since he lost his memory.

"Jason," Reyna called to get his attention.

Jason looked up and froze. There standing in the doorway was Piper.


	10. An Awkward Circumstance

**Piper**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper looked up at the stars<strong>. They twinkled so beautifully against the dark sky. She couldn't sleep, and the stars gave her company that didn't ask how she was every five seconds.

"Annabeth, I don't want to fight our first night back together." Piper suddenly heard Percy's voice around the corner. She thought about sneaking back down into the ship leaving the long lost couple alone, when she heard Annabeth's voice.

"Just tell me one thing Percy" said Annabeth, "Do you have any feelings for Reyna?"

Piper froze where she stood.

Percy choked, "What? You're joking right? She scares the shit out of me."Annabeth laughed and Piper relaxed. She was glad that at least they didn't have a third wheel in their relationship.

"If had a choice between fighting Kronos again or having an argument with Reyna, I would pick Kronos," Percy explained.

"You just seen to get along so well with her," observed Annabeth.

"That's a survival technique," joked Percy but then added with a more serious tone, "Reyna knows this camp and she would do anything to keep it safe. Actually I'm pretty lucky that Reyna took my side."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth questioned.

"Reyna understood my situation right away. It barely took her a day to realize that I sent here to be Jason's replacement. I would have never been made praetor without her."

"That is pretty impressive," Annabeth mumbled. "It took us weeks to discover what was going on with Jason. Don't tell Reyna I said that."

Percy laughed, "I won't."

"I feel bad for Piper though," said Annabeth. Piper stiffed.

Percy sighed, "Yeah, it's going to be rough if Reyna comes with us."

"She likes him doesn't she?" asked Annabeth.

"Jason, yeah I think so," Percy said uncomfortably.

"Shame."

"I like Reyna." Thalia's voice added out of nowhere.

"Thalia what are you doing to listening in?" exclaimed Annabeth.

"I was here first polishing my shield. Not my fault you guys decided to stop and have a private conversion right in front of me," Thalia retorted. "Anyways, Reyna's a great girl. I like her a lot." Piper couldn't help but to feel a little betrayed. Hadn't Thalia told her she had spunk? If Thalia thought she was good enough to join the Hunters surely Thalia would think she's good enough for her brother.

"That's right. You had a nice little chit chat with her today didn't you?" Annabeth commented. "What did you guys talk about?"

"None of your business," Thalia told her, "Nor is who Jason likes." Piper agreed, their relationships had nothing to do with them and she wished they would butt out of it.

"You would think after years of people meddling in our relationship we would finally be able to comment on someone else's," smirked Percy.

"I just hope Jason doesn't give up on Piper. She's a decedent girl," confessed Annabeth. Piper smiled. At least Annabeth was on her side.

"Reyna has a good heart too. She just keeps it hidden because she has had a tough life," countered Percy. Piper didn't think that was a good enough excuse. She has had a hard life too and she didn't go around acting like she was better than everyone else.

"See, there you go defending her again," remarked Annabeth.

"I'm not defending her, trust me Reyna can defend herself. I just think you should give Reyna another chance," replied Percy.

Annabeth countered, "In other words you think Jason should stay with Reyna?"

"Don't you?" asked Percy. Piper thought she would like Percy because he was after all Annabeth's boyfriend, but now she wasn't so sure. She didn't understand why anyone would want her Jason to be with that stick in the mud.

"Reyna too serious and Jason so much more relax, it would never work. Besides they are just friends. If he really loves her than they would have gotten together long before this all happen," argued Annabeth.

"Look who's talking," remarked Thalia, "How long did it take you guys to become a couple? They have only been friends four years. By your guys' standards they still have one more year."

Piper couldn't take it anymore, she ran down the stairs and onto the road. She didn't realize where she was heading until she spotted a sign that read 'Praetorian House.' Somehow her subconscious had led her straight to Jason's front door. She knocked.

A huge pounding came from the other side and she leaped back. She heard someone order something in Latin and the pounding stopped. Then the door opened and there standing right in front of her was the last person she wanted to see tonight.

Reyna didn't say anything so Piper forced herself to speak. "Sorry, I thought this was Jason's house."

"It is," Reyna answered shortly.

"Oh—" Piper thought this was super awkward. "Is he here?"

"Yes."

Piper tried again, "Can I see him?"

"I guess," Reyna murmured and stepped aside. Piper stood there in shock for a few moments until Reyna barked, 'Well, come in."

Piper hurried inside and Reyna closed the door behind her. Her two greyhounds circled around her like sharks.

"Don't lie," said Reyna coming up behind her.

"Excused me?" Piper said slowly.

"They don't like liars." Reyna patted the sliver one's head. If the dogs were like lie detectors, was Reyna was warning her or threatening her, Piper wondered.

"I on the other hand," Reyna maintained her stoic tone while she straightened back up, "haven't decided what to do with you yet." Then without another word she left the room.

The gold and silver dogs blocked Piper's path so she took it as a sign she wasn't suppose to follow. She just stood there awkwardly in Jason's hallway until pictures of Jason's past caught her eye. It was so odd seeing him younger but there he was with the same grin and spark in his eyes. Piper smiled until see saw a picture of him and Reyna. She didn't know Reyna could smile.

"Piper what are you doing?" Jason's voice made her jump ten feet into the air. He looked surprised to see her. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing Piper didn't know.

"Jason! I couldn't sleep and I wanted to talk to you—" her voice trailed off when Reyna reentered the room.

Thankfully, Jason found this just as awkward as she did. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"There's no need," said Reyna. "I was just leaving. I will see you tomorrow Jason."

"Good night, Reyna," Jason quietly replied.

Reyna nodded and left with Aurum at her heels.

Piper looked back at Jason, but she wasn't sure what to say.

"Are you enjoying Camp Jupiter?" asked Jason.

"Yes," Piper answered . "It's very beautiful."

They stood there in silence.

"Piper, there is something I need to talk to you about," started Jason.

"Jason, I know you are going through a rough spot right now," Piper interrupted. "But I want to help you."

"I know, Piper," Jason quietly replied. "But I think right now, what I need is time alone."

"Is this because of Reyna?" she asked. She could feel her eyes start to water, but she was determine not to cry.

"Kind of," admitted Jason. "They need me here, Piper," replied Jason. "This is where I belong."

"I could belong here," countered Piper.

Jason sighed. "Like I said Piper, I need some time for myself to work out some things."

Piper nodded then turned away from him so he couldn't see the tear running down her face.

Then she heard a terrible screeched.

"What was that?"

"Not sure," Jason answered sternly. "Let's go check it out." Piper followed Jason out the door following the source of the screech.

Piper rounded the corner of the first Barrack and came face to face to a giant dragon, or so she thought at first. She threw herself onto the ground to avoid the great beast's mouth. Out of nowhere Jason grabbed her arm and lifted her up. Together they ran behind the wall of the second Barrack.

"What is that thing?" Piper huffed.

"No idea," Jason replied. He peek his head around the corner. Piper did the same and what she saw left her speechless.

It was a huge snake only it wasn't exactly the garden variety kind. Gigantic horns protruded from its head and sharp fangs hang down from its mouth. It would have been the most frightening thing Piper has ever seen if it wasn't for the four tiny legs sticking out horizontally from its body. The creature's little legs were too small to supports its body so they just wiggled along like paddles on a ship going nowhere.

"Third cohort to your positions," Reyna's voice boomed over the frightful screams.

"Come on." Jason pulled her around the other side where they found Annabeth, Percy and Thalia hiding.

"Some creature right?" Percy greeted them.

"We heard the shouting all the way from the ship so we came to help," exampled Annabeth.

"So what's the plan?" Thalia asked her brother.

Piper watched as Jason stared at Reyna now atop of her golden Pegusus. The third cohort lined up shoulder to shoulder in front of her. "Leave it to Reyna and the Third Cohort."

"We can't just stand here," Annabeth objected.

"Trust me. They can handle it. We would just get in the way," replied Jason.

Percy nodded, "Jason's right. We should just sit this one out."

"What is that creature doing here anyways? Doesn't your camp have any border protection?" asked Piper.

"Sure it does, nothing like Camp Half-Blood though," Percy answered.

"Interesting defense strategy," Thalia observed as the Third Cohort formed a border around the creature trapping it. One at a time one of the soldiers took a swing at the monster with his sword before jumping back in rank. Then another soldier at random would take his turn.

"I have to admit, these Romans sure know their battle strategies," remarked Annabeth.

"We sure have enough practice of it," mumbled Jason.

They stood watch as the Roman soldiers continued to attack the snake. Suddenly the snake broke out of the circle and lashed its tail over their heads, knocking Reyna off her horse. Jason sprinted to her side.

"So much for staying put," retorted Thalia.

Piper felt Annabeth's hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Piper?" Piper wondered if her eyes were still red. She nodded in replied and watch as Jason kneeled next to Reyna.

Reyna wiped her arm away from Jason. Then she brushed herself off and jumped back on her horse. Piper couldn't help but to notice that Jason looked a little crushed.

The creature lunged again. Reyna took to the skies and Jason ran behind the second Barrack. The Third Cohort struggled to keep their line.

"That's it," commented Annabeth, "I can't just sit here."

"Annabeth no, we should listen to Jason," countered Percy.

"Yeah, look where he is now. Come on, we can help," said Annabeth running into the fight.

Thalia shook her head, "There' just no arguing with her." Percy nodded and followed after Annabeth with Thalia close behind. Piper didn't feel like sitting cowering like little girl feeling sorry for herself so she went after them.

Piper caught up to the group who was huddling behind a storage unit only feet from the beast. It began picking up abandon items off the ground and throwing them with its tail.

"I know who that is," said Annabeth.

"Really?" asked Piper.

"It's Python," replied Annabeth.

"Yeah, we can all see it's a big snake, Annabeth," remarked Percy.

"No, I mean it's actually Python. The monster Python, the one Hera sent to kill Leto the mother of Artemis and Apollo. Apollo killed him at the city of Delphi. That's how Apollo became the God of prophecies. The snake was some kind of oracle." She dodged a metal shield, "Percy, he's a son of Gaea." The name shot shrives down Piper's spine. So this was not just another random attack.

"Ok, so how do we kill it?" asked Percy.

"I don't know," answered Annabeth.

"Well, how did Apollo killed him the first time?" asked Thalia.

"The myth doesn't say," Annabeth replied. The snake tossed a straw practice dummy at Annabeth's head. She brushed the straw out of her hair and huffed, "He just did."

"Thanks for the help," replied Thalia.

"Snakes don't like fire," Piper remembered. Her father once worked on a movie that had a scene with a temple full of snakes. She remembered that the filming took twice as long because they couldn't get the snake close enough to the fire to get the shot. "We could burn him."

"Brilliant," said Percy. "Where do we get fire?"

"Where is Flame boy when you need him," retorted Piper.

"Sleeping, it doesn't matter." Annabeth shook her head. "I think I saw some torches back by the Mess Hall. I'll go get them."

"Wait Annabeth," said Percy grabbing her by the arm.

"Why?" Annabeth asked slowly.

"Umm— because Thalia should do it," replied Percy uneasily. Seriously, thought Piper, Percy really needs to work on this lying thing.

"We don't have time for this Percy," said Annabeth releasing her arm for his grasp.

"I'll just do it," answered Thalia leaving to retrieve the torches.

"What is the matter with you?" asked Annabeth Percy. He just stood there shrugging.

After a bit, Thalia returned with two torches. She handed the other to Percy.

"Let's torch this thing," said Thalia.

"Annabeth and Piper can you distract him so we can get close enough," asked Percy. They nodded. Annabeth went with Percy to the left and Piper went with Thalia to the right.

Piper ran over to another storage box where Jason was shielding himself.

"Hey Prickle face over here," Piper yelled before jumping behind the shed.

"What are you doing?" hissed Jason.

"We have a plan," she informed him, "We need to distract him."

Jason nodded. He picked up a rock and threw it at the creatures face. It really didn't like that. Python ran over four members of the Third Cohort with his body and went right for them.

"Run!" screamed Piper. She and Jason went as fast as they could. They lunged behind the wall of another Barrack. "We need to get it so hold still so Thalia and Percy can get close enough."

Jason nodded. He created a wind storm lifting sand up in the air and giving them enough cover to escape. Unfortunately the sand put out Thalia's torch who was standing feet away from the beast.

"Jason!" Thalia yelled.

"Sorry sis," Jason replied.

Piper looked and could see Percy creeping on the creature. Python must have sensed him because he picked up a crate with its tail and threw it at Percy. Percy dropped the torch and rolled to safety. Annabeth ran from her hiding spot and pick up the torch where Percy dropped it.

"Annabeth no!" Percy called but Annabeth didn't listen to him. She threw the torch at Python setting him a blazed. Piper watched as the creature screamed in pain wiggling around like a helpless worm. It collapsed on to the Fourth Barrack's roof setting it on fire too. Habitats of the building came running out, most of them in their PJs.

"Make sure everyone gets out safely," ordered Reyna landing in between Thalia and Annabeth. "And put that fire out."

They watched as the body of the creature slowly dissolved into ashes.

Leo came walking up next to Piper yawning, "All this screaming woke me up." He opened his eyes and looked around. "Hey, what I miss?"

"Leo you idiot we needed you," yelled Piper. They watched as the Third Cohort formed a line with buckets filled with water. Percy bended the water from one of the fountain and had it rain drop on the fire until it was put out.

"I can see that. You should leave fire to the experts," lectured Leo. Piper went to hit him when Ella landed next to her.

"Fire. Lots of Fire," she whispered.

"It's alright Ella, its out now," Piper soothed her friend.

Reyna marched up to Annabeth. "You see what you did. This is exactly why I don't want you on the quest."

"I was only trying to help," explained Annabeth.

"Well you didn't" retorted Reyna. "You should feel lucky no one was hurt."

"Calm down Reyna. We got the monster didn't we?" said Percy.

"Don't tell me what to do," Reyna growled.

"Reyna—" Jason started.

"You shut up," ordered Reyna.

"Fire, so much Fire," mumbled Ella.

"You too," Reyna snapped.

Ella became silent and hutched over at Reyna's words.

Piper thought Reyna had crossed a line. "Don't you yell at her," Piper shouted at Reyna.

"Piper, please don't," Jason mumbled.

Ella slowly started rocking herself and recited,

"_Wisdom's daughter walks alone_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome_

_Unravel the truths through history's tales_

_With love by her side, time's lost child never fails_

_The seventh revealed by the dead man's gift_

_The kin of the receiver shall be part of the myth"_

Piper was confused. That sounded like a prophecy but no one had mentioned that Ella was an oracle. She repeated the words in her mind then putting two to two, Piper's eyes went to Annabeth still holding the flaming torch. Annabeth quickly dropped it and put the flame out with her foot.

"I always knew the Greeks would be the end of us," remarked Reyna before marching off. Piper heard Jason sighed.

Annabeth turned to Percy, "You knew, you knew about this prophecy and you didn't tell me?"

"I tried to stop you Annabeth," started Percy.

"You can't stop a prophecy Percy, you should have know better," noted Thalia.

"But the prophecy came after Annabeth burned down the cabin," observed Leo, "So all that's still to come right?"

"Yes," murmured Percy. "All there's still more to come."


	11. The Worst Wake Up Call Ever

**_Thanks once again for everyone who reviewed. I can't believe I hit over 300! Free bunnies for everyone!_**

_**You guys seemed all over the board last chapter. It seemed like everyone had their own opinion. Cookies for everyone who tried to guess at my prophecy. Most of you were too literally in your translations. I replied to everyone you guessed, so if you still want to guess you may. I will give you a cookie too! Here's a hint everyrhing but one part you will be able to guessed right now. :)**_

_**Now I will address the reviewers who you too lazy to log in (I do it too, it's fine)**_

_ Mszcheeky ;) and I would love to read your theory. It helps me decide how many hints to give you people._

_Meatball guess! There are no wrong answers...no wait scratch that there are. I won't laugh at you anyways_

_Blank person guessing my prophecy I love you! Close but no enchiladas. Again a little to literally for the Time's child thing_

_Hey I think I already mention a griffin earlier on. What fabrics?_

_Shellrocks82: Thank you. I know I said I'm not a Peyna fan but I like messing with it. Rocking the stable ship that which is Percabeth :) _

_pomplamoose I like Piper in her own way, and don't worry I have a feeling that Reyna will take Jason back ;)_

_saw2097, maybe Greek Percy wouldn't stay out a fight but Roman Percy would. Did anyway else notice that Percy was WAY more mature in this book than in the whole last series. Beside there was like fifty people from the cohort fighting the snake already, and he did jump in eventually. Maybe how do you know? And if you have been paying any attention to my story, we are still on day one of the Greeks in Rome. I know it seems that more time has past buts thats just because I keep changing POVS. That last line is hinting at my theory about Reyna._

_Sofia thank you for not hinting me. I hope you like the more than one hint in this chapter._

_Chex VonD Annabeth actions didn't really have anything to do with the prophecy it was just bad timing. "Daughter of Athena will burn down Rome" she had just set the Barrack on fire, she was still holding the torch when Ella said it. Just foreshadowing stuff_

_percyjackson987 I would be happy to help_

_rainyday Its raining where I live too and thanks for the review_

_creoxxx thank you I took a lot of researching to find Python I am glad someone appreciated it. You are forgetting the best thing about fan fiction. I can do what ever I want. Reyna is my favorite character so I make her important. I'm not trying to take RR's job. _

_jay and rey woot!_

_Ally remember that Reyna had just broken up with Jason MINUTES before this. Haven't you ever snapped at someone who was just there at the wrong time and the wrong place._

_018 I hope not because I don't want to spoil it for you_

_annabeth12 and anon13 it is a Jeyna fic. Last chapter was Piper's PoV so I changed it._

_iheartpopcorn No I won't kill him...yet. I love to hate him too much. This chapter is for you :)_

_thank you raeganb123 _

_shipperlover44 I did but I changing it because this is more Frank and Hazel ish_

_son of the earthshaker no_

_Rocker me here you go_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>FRANK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Frank was dreaming about bunnies<strong>, nice, white fluffy bunnies with little puffs for tails. They were hopping around him and Hazel while they sat in the long green grass of the meadow. They were eating cookie dough ice cream, Frank's favorite. He knew this wasn't a good idea because he was lactose intolerant but it just tasted so good, and Hazel was so pretty. Frank smiled.

"I love you, Frank," Hazel whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Hazel," Frank murmured. He leaned in to kiss her.

Suddenly dark clouds covered the sky and a giant crack appeared in the ground swallowing up all the bunnies. A violent storm began blowing through the grass, spilling their ice cream.

"_The city will burn_," a voice echoed throughout the meadow. The ground shook and the crack grew. "_The city will burn and so will you Frank Zhang."_ Fire erupted from the crack.

The ground they were sitting on cracked into pieces and tilt downwards towards the fire. He and Hazel struggled to not fall down into the crack. Frank hung by his fingertips. Then Frank did what your never suppose to do, he looked down. Red hot lava filled the cracks, and it was rising fast.

"Frank," Hazel yelled.

The voice roared over her screams, "_Burn Frank Zhang"_

"I love you Hazel," Frank yelled as the lava reached his feet.

"Frank!"

"Hazel!"

"Frank!"

"Hazel!"

"Frank wake up!" Frank eyes opened. He was back in his bed in the Fifth Barrack at Camp Jupiter.

"Frank you need to get up," Hazel shrieked shaking him.

"What?" Frank tried to focus. He was safe warm in his bed, and Hazel was shaking him awake. And Hazel was shaking him awake! He shot up. Gods, Franks hoped he wasn't talking in his sleep.

Frank looked around. He could see from the windows that it was still dark outside. "What's going on Hazel," he mumbled waking up. His eyes went to the clock on his bed table. "It's four o'clock in the morning Hazel!"

Other members of the cohort shouted for them to shut up and go back to sleep.

"Octavian has called a senate meeting," whispered Julia. Frank hadn't notice her standing next to Hazel. She looked very worried standing there in her nightgown.

"What?" Frank stuttered.

"Oh Frank, get up. We have to go warn Reyna and Percy." Hazel pulled his arm with little effect. "Tell him Julia."

"I got up to get a glass of water when I noticed that the lights of the Senate building were on. I thought it was odd and, I know I'm not supposed to, but I went and check. I looked through a window and I saw Octavian and the other senators sitting inside. Then I ran to Camp Jupiter. I couldn't find Jason or Reyna but then I found Hazel. Please you must hurry. My mommy says Octavian is a bad boy. He must be doing bad things."

"What in the name of Jupiter does Octavian thinks he's doing?" Frank asked. He couldn't imagine that Octavian would do something so against the camp's code or something that would piss Reyna off so badly.

"I don't known Frank, but we need to get going. Get dress then go get Percy and tell him what happened. We'll go warn Reyna and Jason." Hazel took off with Julia fast behind her. Frank threw his clothes over his PJ's and ran as fast as he could towards the Greek ship.

Frank was completely out of breath by the time he reached the ship. He didn't see anyone on deck so he went to check below. There was a lot more rooms below than Frank thought there would me. "Percy!" he screamed huffing and puffing as he ran around checking the rooms.

"What is it Frank?" Percy mumbled sleepily. Frank found the room where Percy's voice came from.

He entered the room and yelled the first thing that came to his mind. "REYNA IS GOING TO KILL OCTAVIAN!"

"What?" Percy fell out of his hammock and onto the floor.

Trying to catch his breath, Frank spoke one word at a time. "Octavian- called- a- senate – meeting – right – now."

"I thought the meeting was tomorrow," said Annabeth entering the room. She then glanced at the clock and added, "I mean later today." Thalia and Piper entered the room behind her. Frank must have wakened the girls when he ran around screaming.

Frank shook his head being unable to speak anymore.

"Everyone get dress," Percy ordered jumping off the floor "What about Reyna and Jason?"

"Hazel," Frank answered shortly.

"But it's still dark out" Leo complained but he got out of bed. "This place is just dead against me getting a good night sleep."

A few minutes later they were running down the long road towards the city.

"Not now Terminus," Percy shouted as they passed the border god statue.

"But— Come back here!" Terminus shouted but they just kept going.

When they rounded the corner the senate building came into sight. Frank could see the lights shining through the window. He didn't want to believe it, but it was true. Octavian had started without them.

"OCTAVIAN!" Reyna's voice echoed through silent streets.

"Did you hear that?" Leo asked.

"I think half of California heard that," replied Piper.

Frank knew this was not good. Reyna was really, really, really, really mad, and Reyna was dangerous when she was mad. "Ok, if I say duck, you duck." Frank warned the others.

They ran up the stairs and entered the building. Senate members and Lares filled the seats but Frank noticed that a few key members were missing, Dakota for instances. Octavian must have only called on his supports for this secret meeting. Octavian, by the way, was seated right in the center of the room in Reyna's chair.

"How dare you insult me in this manner!" Reyna shouted with Argentum and Aurum furiously growling at her side. Jason stood with his arms crossed a few feet from her, which Frank guessed, was for safety. Jason and Reyna were both still pajamas. Reyna had obviously not given Jason the luxury of changing before charging down to the Senate building. Even in her red PJ decorated with little SPQR's and a bad case of bed hair, Reyna was a frightening sight to behold.

Octavian just smiled eyeing her messy appearance. "I would never dare to insult you Reyna."

"Get out of my chair," Reyna growled.

"But it is necessary that I sit here. You see, I'm running this Senate meeting," Octavian smirked.

"Under who's authority," Jason demanded.

"Under my authority as Augar of Camp Jupiter, the praetor positions are at question, and it is my job as Augar to sort them out."

"We already one step ahead of you Octavian," smirked Percy, "I agreed to step down allowing Jason to regain his position."

"That's all very nice, and believe me Percy I will address your praetorianship in a bit, but we have actually gathered here for another matter."

"And what is that?" Reyna barked.

"Your position as praetor, Reyna," Octavian smoothly replied.

Frank swore he felt the air around him freeze. Had Octavian finally lost his mind? He turned to the others. "You should probably duck now."

"What in the name of Juno are you getting at Octavain?" Jason stated.

Octavain stood up and addressed the whole room. "There is no question that Jason and Reyna have been successful praetorians. Some would say, they are the two best praetorians we have had in a long time. We couldn't have won the battle a Mont Orthrys without them. But these past months have brought about new changes to our camp. Our noble praetor," Octavian glanced at Jason, "Jason Grace disappeared with a trace leaving one praetor spot open. While I did my best to find him, the gods didn't want it to be. Reyna, you have always shown much discipline to your duty. No one ever dare to doubt your loyalty to Camp Jupiter or to New Rome, but it is what motivates you that begins to concern to me,

Reyna was obviously too angry to speak, so Jason spoke for her. "Get to the point Octavian."

"In the months following Jason's disappearance, Reyna has grown more and more reluctant to corporate. I told her on many occasions that Jason wasn't coming back any time soon and that we need to appointed a new praetor as soon as possible, but she refused to listen to me. I being the compassionate type," Frank snorted. "I understood that she was distraught from her loss of her faithful companion so I let her be. Several months went by and I again requested she hold a vote for a new praetor and once again she refused to listen to reason. At first I thought she was simply being emotional, but as the months I began to worry that she might have other motives.

There have always been two praetors. This rule was instated to protect our city from repeating past events. Romans will never forget Julius Cesar who was elected to protect the democracy of our noble city but instead became a dictator. Two praetors, our checks and balances for our noble system. So why Reyna was was so reluctant to recruit a new praetor? Surely she was being overworked with all the extra work and pressure she was under. And then it came to me, maybe Reyna wants all the power. Was if Reyna was trying to become an emperor."

"Of all the crazy ideas you have had over the years this is by far the craziest," Jason growled.

"Reyna would never do something so against the laws," defended Percy.

"Then tell me why when this stranger appeared on our banks," he pointed towards Percy, "Our great praetor accepted him without question, a son of Neptune, and a bad luck omen for our people."

"Octavian, you know that Juno herself demanded that we accept him into our camp," Reyna retorted.

"Accept him yes, not entrust him with a quest that had our whole camp at stake."

"Weren't you listening?" Percy countered, "You were there when Mars ordered that I be place on the quest."

"Then she made an inexperience first year on _probatio_ a centurion," Octavian continued.

"I had to lead the quest, there was no other way," Frank shouted. He wondered why Octavian was being this all up again when he knew they didn't have any choice.

Octavian went on ignoring him, "One would think with two such questionable members already assigned to the quest, Reyna would surely pick someone high in the ranks to complete the trio. But no, she picked a daughter of Pluto, whose sudden appearance in the camp had caused all kinds of rumors in the past months." Octavian glanced at Hazel. Frank clenched his fists. He knew Octavian had been blackmailing Hazel all this time. Octavian was probably the one who started the rumors in the first place.

"What a trio in deed. Reyna's reckless actions really started to worry me, I look to the gods for guidance praying that somehow they would survive, and somehow we did. Remarkable how just in the nick of time, Percy was able to save our whole camp. Almost like he knew it was going to happen."

"Now you have gone off the deep end Octavian," said Percy. "I risked my life to save this camp why would I want to destroy it?"

"Why would you try so hard to become praetor? Without even a second thought Reyna nominated you for the praetorian spot. Why after months and months of me trying to push a vote, did Reyna out of nowhere pick that exact moment to nominate a praetor? It was if it was all part of a plan."

"It was part of plan Octavian. Juno's plan, Percy was sent here by the gods to replace Jason, an exchange between camps," Reyna explained.

Octavian whipped around. 'So you admit that you knowingly accepted a _gracues_ into our camp and help him become praetorian." Frank cursed silently to himself, Reyna had gone for his bait.

"I—The gods meant it to be," Reyna backtracked.

"But you knew Percy was not Roman correct?" Octavian demanded again.

"I was aware of Percy's past," Reyna stated carefully.

"Traitor!" one of the Lares shouted and others followed.

"You didn't think it was important to mention that a Greek, rival native of our people and our deepest enemy, was made praetor? What if he was a spy?" Octavian questioned.

"I am no spy," Percy shouted.

"I knew Percy wasn't going to cause any harm," Reyna explained. "He was the best hope for our people."

"Oh yes you knew, because you planned the whole thing didn't you," Octavain accused.

"You're nuts," Reyna stated.

Octavian went on, "Am I? Today I discovered that the little Pluto creep is also from the Greek camp, another spy." The people in the seats gasped.

"My brother is not a spy!" Hazel shouted.

Octavian faced Hazel. "That's really convincing coming from another spy. Didn't Nico bring you to this camp? I was wondered why he didn't take you with him on his journeys, now I know."

"Hazel is a good person. She would never spy for the Greeks," Frank yelled. He clenched his fists. How dare Octavian insult his Hazel.

"Oh yes, a daughter of Pluto you don't get more noble than that," Octavian smirked to his audience. "Then a whole ship full of Greeks arrived, and Reyna welcomed then with opened arms! I always said the Greeks would come and take their revenge, I just never thought it would be our praetor who gives them access to our camp."

"How dare you call a Reyna a traitor," said Jason. Frank noticed a few little lightning bolts spark off his fingertips.

"Stay out of this," Reyna growled to Jason, "I don't need you to be my hero." She turned back to Octavian. "I am not plotting anything with the Greeks!"

"Then why are they here?"

"For the quest Octavian! We have to go to Greece and—"

"Oh yea I heard all about your little quest, if you could call it that. The Greeks are our deepest enemy why would we ever trust them?"

The senators and the Lares shouted their support.

Percy tried to explained, "We need this quest! The giants are on our doorstep. You can't deny that! You saw the army."

"Oh yes the convenient Giant army that showed up just in time for Jackson to be the hero. Isn't that nice how that all worked out?" Octavian smirked

"Remind me next time not to save your —" Percy mumbled.

Octavian interrupted, "How do you know this isn't all just part of the Greeks' plan to overthrow New Rome led by Reyna's drive to become emperor?"

"The gods demanded it. We need this quest!" Frank stated.

"That quest is not happening," said Octavian and the audience clapped.

"This quest is real. Gaea has reawaken. The door of death are still open. Our whole world is at stake if we don't go," Annabeth explained.

"So you want us to send our best warriors overseas while the Greeks invade our city," Octavian countered.

Reyna sighed, "For the last time, Octavian they are not going to attack us and I'm not trying to become emperor. They are on our side and so am I!"

"Like they were on our side in the Trojan War or WWII or the Civil War. Yeah, they are our greatest allies! Why don't we have one big family reunion." The crowd roared.

"You can't stop this quest from happening," Percy reminded him.

"No, but I can stop you from leaving." Octavian smiled. "You know where our camp is located now. How do we know you won't return with reinforcement?"

"We won't," Annabeth replied.

Octavian turned to the senators, "All in favor in arresting the newcomers and the traitors?"

Frank watched in horror as they all raised their hands.

"Arrest them," Octavian ordered and some guards in the back stepped forward.

"Wait!" Reyna shouted causing the everyone in the room to freeze. "If I agree to stay here and go under trial will you allow them to leave?"

"Reyna no, you can't!" Percy intervened. Reyna hushed him

"Who's trying to be the hero now?" Jason growled.

Octavian smiled. And that is when Frank realized this is what he wanted all along.

"You admit to treason," Octavian asked.

"If you will allow them to leave." She nodded. "I pledge on my life they won't cause any harm to Rome."

Jason stepped next to her. "I can't let you do this Reyna."

"And why not?" She glared at him.

"Who knows how long we will be gone for, it could be months. Octavian could be you killed by the time we get back. Treason is punishable by death," Jason explained.

"I got along fine without you for eight months, I don't see why I need you now." Reyna turned away from him. Frank thought that was a low blow. Jason couldn't help that Juno took him away. "Does the senate agree?" Reyna asked her people from her own doom. Once again they all raised their hands.

With a large grin on his face Octavian ordered the guards to arrest her.

Jason stepped in between with Argentum and Aurum at his side. "If you lay one hand on her," he growled.

"Jason let this be, it's the only way," Reyna murmured. "Just go on your quest and leave me be."

Once again Jason seemed hurt by Reyna's words. Frank had always heard that they got along well together. He wondering if there was something going on between them that Frank couldn't see. Jason slowly stepped aside.

Aurum wouldn't let the guard touch Reyna, so he just walked next to her as Reyna walked out the door.

Frank heard Jason whisper to Argentum, "Go with them, girl and make sure she doesn't get hurt." Argentum gave a little bark, and went after them.

"Well it seems now that we don't have any praetors at the moment. I guess we will have to hold an emergency vote," said Octavian.

"Not so fast Octavian, I'm taking Percy's place remember," Jason stated.

"Oh yes, but you are going the quest now aren't you?" Octavian smiled.

One of the senators, Frank couldn't remember his name at the moment, stood up. "I nominate Octavian for praetor."

Another senator, Ken, also stood up, "I seconded that."

"All in favor?" Octavian asked. They all raised their hands.

"Thank you, my people. I know these are hard and uneasy times, but I assure you I will not allow this breach of treason weaken our city or our camp." Octavian turned to Frank and the others. "You have until sundown to leave this place and never return."

"That's not enough time," Jason said suddenly.

Frank wondered what he was up to and Octavian did too. He raised one of his eyebrows. "Enough time for what?"

Percy quickly intervened. "One of the ship instruments was damage during our landing. Give us one more day to fix it." Frank didn't remember anyone saying that before.

"Since I am in a giving mood, I will grant you your request. You have until sundown tomorrow to leave. But not a minute more" Octavian ordered.

With much difficulty Percy grumbled, "Thanks." Jason threw Percy a grateful look. Frank was sure he was missing something now.

"You may leave," said Octavian, "But we will be watching."

Frank turned and left with the others. He didn't think that the meeting could have gotten worse. I felt horrible that Reyna was stuck in prison because of them. She was the only one at this camp that ever gave him a fair chance.

"What were you guys talking about? The ships fine," Leo asked Percy.

Percy hushed him. He looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "I had to come up with delay, we need that extra day," Percy explained.

"For what?" Frank asked.

"To break Reyna out of jail," Jason replied quietly.

* * *

><p>I really hope I get a pair of Reyna's Roman PJ for Christmas.<p>

Next chapter (It's going to be awesome!) Percy and Jason work together for the first time to break Reyna out of jail! I will post it either Saturday or Sunday.

Please tell me what you think! I helps me write :) Squee!


	12. Mission Impossible

**_Since you all reviewed and it is after all Veteran's Day, I decided to update earlier. This chapter practically wrote itself. It's my favorite chapter yet._**

**_Replies to the Annoy People!_**

rainyday, it's raining here again too! Thank you for saying that. One of the most important things for me is to keep everyone in character.

Chex VonD, Your welcome. Remember RR has to write the whole book before we get to read. Who know how long it will take me to finish this thing

annabeth12, JEYNA! Yeah I think Jason is very protected of Reyna.

Mszcheeky, Octavian wouldn't really gain anything from throwing Piper in jail, but nice thought. The senate HAD to support Octavian he was blackmailing half of them and buying off the other half. I'm sure Reyna will get her chance.

Rocker Me, thank you here you go!

awesomenameyoubejealousof, no jumping ahead!

how do you do a blank space, I don't know why but my subconsciousness keeps add in Peryna stuff in. I think I'm a closet Peryna fan which is strange because I used to be a hardcore Peracbeth fan. Your vowel is "a", as in a whole lot of Roman history.

Auzie Ninja, I have no idea what you are talking about. Please tell me I hate being out of the loop.

Charle, Leo so would. I agree, by PJs I mean a tank top and pajama bottoms. It is CA after all.

PJAC-OD, because Octavian is a bossy shit head. And thanks :)

Suzu this chapter is for you

Ally, thank you so much. I tried really hard to get that debate legit. And it's Octavian what do you expect?

creoxxx, Thank you so much. I try read through my chapter three times before sending it to my wonderful beta. I think Octavian is my new favorite character to hate. I love writing for him. One of the things I like most about Reyna is that she would do anything for her city (Very fitting for Veteran's Day don't you think?)

Meatball, Thank you so much for the guess! Your on the right track but sorry no Luke. But I do love Luke. Jason had to give up so I could have this chapter :P

_**Thanks again to everyone who reviews and my awesome beta pJato431. On with the show.**_

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Night had once again fallen<strong> on Rome. Jason and Percy slowly made their way through the shadows of the abandoned streets towards the _principia_. They didn't really have a plan because, let's face it, every time they tried to plan something out it all goes down the drain the second they start. Percy could still hear Annabeth's disapproval in his head.

"Percy why don't you let me help? I am pretty good at making plans, remember?" Annabeth confronted him back on the ship.

Percy felt taken back by Annabeth's sly comment about his memory. "I told you Annabeth, we are just going to wing it. We don't have enough time to make a decent plan that would actually work."

"But that's so stupid Percy. You should at least try to work something out. Let me help," Annabeth pleaded.

"Octavian's not as stupid as he looks, Annabeth," Jason intervened. "I'm sure he knows we're going to try to break Reyna out. The best thing we can do is to just go with the flow and deal with the problems when they come up."

"We know from Frank that Octavian has his own sidekicks guarding her now. Our best chance will be tonight at midnight right after the shift change," Percy explained to Annabeth.

"Shouldn't more of us go with you?" Is what came out of Annabeth's mouth, but her eyes told Percy that she didn't want him to go. She had been acting strange around him ever since they got back from the impromptu meeting.

"Jason and I will be fine, Annabeth," Percy reassured her before kissing her goodbye. She was so adorable when she worried about him, but Percy wished she would learn to trust him more. He had been through much worst.

"There's Claudius," said Jason jolting Percy back to the present.

Percy looked around the corner of the dark alley where they hid. "And there's Heron," Percy said spying the other guard taking his position.

"We need to wait for the third guard, so we could get jumped," Jason suggested.

Percy nodded. This was the first time he had spent any time alone with Jason. Percy didn't know what he was expecting Jason to be like, a Roman version of him maybe, they did have a lot in common. But there was something about Jason that he didn't quite like about him, and Percy couldn't put his finger on it.

"Annabeth seemed upset that you volunteered to help me" Jason said quietly. Percy was surprised that Jason chose this exact moment for small talk.

"She'll get over it," Percy murmured.

"Is everything alright between you?" Jason asked.

Percy wondered if Annabeth's disappointment in him was really that noticeable. He sighed, "Yeah, she thinks I'm in love with Reyna."

Jason sat up quickly. "You're not are you?"

"No, no, no, no, no" Percy added one more no for effect. He realized that he had hit a soft spot for Jason. "We are just friends."

Jason eyes narrowed down him, but thankfully he seemed to believe him. "Well with Reyna, just reaching friends status is a huge accomplishment."

"Yeah, but I'm with Annabeth. Nothing could make me forget about her."

"Good for you," Jason grumbled. Percy realized he wasn't doing a very great job at making friends. He wished Jason had never started this conversation. Then Jason added quietly, "I care about Reyna. Just because I forgot about her doesn't change that."

"I didn't mean it like that"

"You're not better than me just because you stayed with your girlfriend. It just could have easily been you in my situation," Jason snarled.

"I know that," Percy said innocently.

"I'm trying to rescue her aren't I? It's not like I'm just leaving her behind for Piper." Percy had a feeling that Jason was no longer arguing with him anymore. "So what if there might have been something going on between me and Piper, I didn't remember anything about Reyna— Reyna and I were just friends, there wasn't really anything going on between us before all of this happened."

"Uh-huh." Percy wished the guards would hurry up and take their positions.

Jason sighed, "Then why do I feel like crap about it?"

Percy knew he had to say something. "Hey, I'm no expert on relationships. Seriously I'm probably the last person in the world you want to ask, but," Percy started, "it seems to me that you might see Reyna as more than a friend, maybe?"

"Yeah, but I never told her," Jason sighed. "You know I fell in love with Reyna the second my eyes laid sight of her, and I have the bump on my head to prove it. She was so beautiful and mysterious, but she has fought me every step of the way. Love shouldn't be like that. It shouldn't be a struggle. With Piper it's so much easier. I can talk to her and she actually listens to me instead of storming off. When we're together it's like we were made for each other, but then I remember Reyna. I remember how I felt the first time I saw her. I don't have that moment with Piper. I mean there was that moment when she suddenly became hot but— there are things about being Roman that Piper could never understand."

"Reyna fought really hard to keep Camp Jupiter together for you. She never gave up hope that you would come back," Percy interrupted.

"She would," Jason gave a frustrated sigh, "Thanks for making me feel worst."

"Sorry" Percy mumbled. He let a few moments pass before he added, "I think you need to trust self that you will make the right decision for both girls."

Jason studied him for a second. "That was surprisingly deep coming from a son of Poseidon."

"I know. I kind of impress myself," Percy grinned. "I think Annabeth is finally rubbing off on me."

Jason nodded and looked down around the corner again. "There's the third guard," He said before standing up.

"So do you know what you are doing?" Percy asked standing up next to him.

Jason shrugged, "No idea."

"So we are just going to throw a bunch of big three powers at them?"

"Pretty much," Jason nodded.

"Ok," It sounded like a good plan to Percy.

A third guard slowly walked passed them completely unaware of their presence. Jason stirred up a wind storm blowing the guard's cape over his head. Then he kicked him to the ground.

Percy collect some water from the fountain nearby (Annabeth was right these fountains are really useful!) and threw it at the other two guards. Jason came up behind him and created a cold storm turning Percy's water to ice. The ice froze the guards in place like Roman popsicles.

"That was fun," Percy commented as he went to tie the third guard's hands.

Jason pulled out his _gladius_ and placed it at the guard's throat.

"Jason?" Percy said carefully. He noticed there was a dangerous glint in his eyes when he spoke.

"Now you have two options here," Jason growled, "You can either help us or I can slit your throat. So what will it be?"

"I'll help you—" the guard stuttered.

"Good now give me the keys," Jason ordered.

The guard's hand shook as he got the keys out of his pocket. Jason grabbed them out of his hand and shoved the rest of his cape into his mouth. Jason dragged the guard inside the _principal_.

"You didn't need to threaten him like that," Percy stated.

Jason gazed at him. "I wasn't actually going to hurt," he replied unconvincingly.

"Sure," Percy murmured.

"We need to hurry." There was a new sense of urgency to Jason's voice as Jason ran to the back corner. There was the stairwell blocked by iron bars that Percy noticed the first time he entered the _principal._

"Why? What's wrong?" Percy wondered if Jason noticed something he did not.

"That guard was a newbie, this was probably his first guard duty ever, and Claudius and Heron, they're first years. They shouldn't be on guard duty, especially guarding someone as important and dangerous as Reyna. That means Octavian is up to something. We should hurry." Jason used the guards keys to unlock the door.

Percy followed Jason down the stairwell. The lack of any other security combined with Jason's comment made him very uneasy.

All the impressive decorations were gone. There was nothing but stone bricks lining the walls and floors. A single torch lit up the three cells blocked by iron bars. There sitting the back corner of the middle cell, with Argentum lying in her lap was Reyna still dressed in her Roman PJs. Aurum stood up and growled when they entered the dimly lit room, getting Reyna's attention. "Oh you stupid, stupid boys," she said when she spotted them.

"You're welcome," Percy smiled moving towards her.

Reyna stood up and walked over to the bars. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Saving you of course," Jason remarked. "Do you really think I would leave without you? Again," Jason added quietly.

"Please Jason. Do I really look like the damsel-in-distress type?"

"No, you look more like I-will-kick-your-butt-if-you-say-a-word-against-me type," Jason commented.

Reyna snapped, "Better than I'm-so-stupid-I-can't-even-see-a-trap-if-it- walked-up- and-slap-me-in-the-face type."

"What is the actual trap?" asked Percy carefully. He scanned the room but he couldn't see anything that could cause them trouble.

"Not sure, but something amiss," Reyna admitted, "Octavian had those three idiots guarding me. I could have broken myself out of here hours ago, but I was concern that Octavian would be expecting that. But you two, charging in here like Hannibal after his afternoon nap, after practically announcing your rescue mission today in senate. Completely idiotic," Reyna spat.

"Well next time I will leave you in prison," remarked Jason taking out the guard's keys.

Reyna stared at him. "What you talking about? I'm not leaving."

"What?" Jason and Percy gasped.

"I need to discover what Octavian is up to, and the best chance for me to do that is to stay here," Reyna explained.

"Reyna it's too dangerous," said Jason.

"Nonsense I can handle it," Reyna huffed.

"Not by yourself," retorted Jason.

"Why do you care so much?" Reyna snapped.

Jason looked speechless, so Percy decided jumped in. "Reyna we need you on this quest."

"My place is here," Reyna stated, "Camp Jupiter and New Rome needs me. I will not let my people down."

"We need you too," said Jason quietly.

Reyna glared at him. "What happened to you, Jason? Camp Jupiter used to be your whole life. Now you act as if you don't even care if Octavian destroys the place."

"Of course I care," Jason started slowly, "but I care about you more."

Reyna look down at the ground unable to meet his eyes. "Jason, we talked about this. It's better off this way. I don't belong with you."

"Reyna, what are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"There is far more going on here than you could ever possibly understand. This quest, the Romans and the Greeks coming together again, there is so much at stake if we fail."

Now Percy was really confused, "Reyna, what are you not telling us?"

Somewhere above them a door slammed shut.

"No way, he found a way to untie himself," noted Percy nervously. His grip around Riptide tightened.

"Quick let me out of here," Reyna hissed.

"Now you want out," Jason hassled before he unlocked the door. Reyna and her dogs jumped out of the cell and lead their way up the stairs.

"Keep your guard up," Reyna ordered.

The entered the main room of _principal_. There was no-one there. As far as Percy could see the room hadn't changed since he left it except for the disappearance of the guard.

"Where did he go?" Jason asked looking around.

"Who?" Reyna asked.

"The guard we had tied up," Percy replied. There something definitely wrong, Percy could sense it in the air.

_Beep_

Percy whipped around. "Did you hear that?"

Reyna nodded, "It was a beep."

Jason walked to the front door and pulled on its handle. "It's lock."

"Well unlock it," said Percy.

"These aren't the right keys," Jason explained.

"Only the praetors have the key to the _principal_," Reyna turned to Jason. "Don't you have one?"

"I never got my set back from Juno," replied Jason. "What about you?"

"Octavian took mine," she growled.

"Is this the trap?" Percy asked. He scanned the room for danger.

"A lock? I hope Octavian thinks enough of me to get more security than a lock door," retorted Reyna. She bent down next to the door.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked.

"I grew up on CC's island, remember? I still remember some simple spells." Reyna's eyes studied the lock on the door. "I should be able to unlock it."

_Beep_

Percy jumped again. "Did someone forget to change the batteries out of the smoke detractor?"

Reyna rolled her eyes, "Go see if you can find its source."

Percy walked around the room slowly eyeing the velvet walls and the camp's banners along the back wall. There was nothing on the long wooden table. Even the jelly beans were gone. He actually looked up at the mosaic ceiling to see if the Roman even had smoke detractors. You never know.

_Beep_

"Reyna, what were you talking about before?" Jason suddenly asked her.

"Not now Jason," Reyna replied. Her eyes stayed focus on the lock. She ran her hands over the metal handle.

"But I don't understand. What does the quest have to do with being together?"

Reyna sighed, "Jason as surprising as this sounds, this is actually really hard. There are three dead bolt locks here so I really need you to shut your mouth."

"Fine," Jason replied shortly backing away from her. Jason walked over to Percy.

_Beep_

"Is it just me or is the beeps getting closer together?" Percy observed.

"Yeah, I think your right," Jason agreed. They stood there listening for the next beep.

_Beep_

"I think it's coming from over there." Jason pointed to the left side of the room where there was nothing but a few metal shields and a closet door.

Percy and Jason slowly walked towards the door.

There was a sudden sound of metal unlocking. "I got the first lock," Reyna shouted over to them.

"Good job," Percy replied before refocusing on the task on hand.

_Beep_

"I have never heard of a monster that beeps before have you?" Percy asked.

"Maybe it's a giant robot," suggested Jason. Percy laughed.

"Boys, be quiet please?" Reyna called.

_Beep_

"What's taking so long?" Jason asked.

Reyna sighed, "I'm not very good at this ok? Now be quiet."

Jason rolled his eyes and Percy shrugged at him.

_Beep_

A few moments later Percy heard the sound the second lock unlocking.

_Beep_

Aurum froze and pointed at the closet door with his nose. Jason grabbed the door handle with his hand and silently mouthed, "_One, Two, Three."_Jason flew open the door.

Percy almost took a swing at a spare set of robes hanging up a hook. Jason gave a nervous laugh. Percy scanned the closet. Besides the spare robes and a cardboard box the closet was empty. For some reason the box caught Percy's eye. Percy entered the closet and pulled the box open. What he saw made Percy flashback to a year ago when he was on a ship and one of his friends was killed.

_Beep_

Jason looked over his shoulder. "Is that really a bomb?" Jason asked slowly.

Percy leaped backwards. "Reyna, do you have the door open yet?" He looked back the mechanical device. The timer read sixty seconds and it was counting down.

_Beep_

"I would have if you will let be focus," Reyna looked back and noticed the panic in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

_Beep_

"Oh nothing," Percy tried to keep his voice calm, "Just get that door open please."

"Percy? What's going on?" Reyna asked again.

_Beep_

"Nothing wrong Reyna," Jason tried. "You just keep working on that door."

_Beep_

"Isn't there any other way out of here?" Percy hissed to Jason. He had just notice that this room had no windows.

Jason shook his head. "This is the most secure building in Camp Jupiter. There is only one way out and that's it."

_Beep_

Percy ran over to Reyna, "How's it going?"

"I'm on the last one, stop rushing me," Reyna replied.

_Beep_

"Oh he needs to rush you," said Jason.

_Beep_

Reyna turned around, "Why?"

_Beep_

"It's nothing ," replied Percy glaring at Jason. If two boys talking was enough to distract her, Percy knew she wouldn't be able to unlock that door if she knew they were about to be blown to pieces.

_Beep_

Reyna looked at them. "Are you sure? The beeping seems to getting more frequently."

Percy turned her shoulders back to the door, "Don't you worry. You just focus on that lock."

_Beep_

Percy looked a Jason who mouthed. "_Thirty seconds."_

_Beep_

"Reyna—"

_Beep_

Finally the third lock clicked open. "Got it," Reyna said standing up slowly.

_Beep_

"Good," Jason said taking her by the arm and practically carried her out the door.

_Beep_

"Jason! Let me go," Reyna yelled struggling against him.

Percy ran out the door behind them.

"Shut the door!" Jason shouted back to Percy.

Percy was way too panicky to think about his actions so he just did what he was told. He ran up the steps again and shut the door. He heard the door lock shut. Then Percy ran back down the stairs but before he made it all the way, the building behind him exploded. The blast threw him down the rest of the steps and Percy landed hard on the stone street. Luckily the thick walls and the lack of window contained most of the blast. Percy realized Jason was smarter than he looked, just another thing they had in common.

Percy slowly lifted his head. The force of the impact made him feel like he was just run over by a truck. Jason was laying nearby with one his arms protectively around Reyna.

"You guys ok?" Percy mumbled. Argentum and Aurum circled around them.

"There was a bomb in the building and you didn't tell me! You said it was nothing!" Reyna shrieked.

"You needed to focus, remember," said Jason slyly.

"Still!"

Percy looked around him. The lights of the surrounding buildings were starting to turn on and people were looking out their windows. He jumped to his feet.

"We need to get out of here fast." He pulled Jason and Reyna to their feet. They ran back behind the down the dark alleyway where he and Jason were hiding before.

"I can't believe Octavian tried to kill us," Jason muttered. "I mean, I knew he was crazy, but damn."

"Hopefully he will believe he was successful," replied Reyna still clinging to Jason. "It will give us an edge."

Percy breathed slowly in and out until his heartbeat returned to normal. "We need to get back to the ship," Percy suggested.

Reyna let go of Jason's arm. "I told you boys, I'm not going with you on the quest."

"Seriously Reyna," Percy sighed.

"Octavian just blew up the _principal!_ It's only a matter of hours before he is sending people on suicidal missions to retrieve those stupid scrolls. There's no way I can leave now," Reyna stated.

"Reyna, I don't care if I have to throw you over my shoulders and carry you out kicking and screaming to the ship. I am not leaving you here," Jason asserted. Percy knew Reyna could give a pretty good fight. But Jason was probably stronger than her and he could always shock her, so he would have to give Jason the upper hand.

Reyna crossed her arms and growled, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me"

"As much as an entertaining sight that would be," Percy intervened, "We really need to get back to the ship as quietly as possible. It's only a matter of time before someone finds us back here."

"Reyna, just come with us," Jason requested.

"I told you I'm not going," Reyna uttered stubbornly.

"What are you going to do?" Jason questioned her.

Percy began to worry that their fighting would alert the attention of one of the many people trying to put the fire out. "Guys, you really need to be quiet."

"Hylla and the Amazons are still in the city, I could get their help."

"Oh because you work so well together," Jason remarked.

Reyna glared, "I will take on all of Rome single-handedly if I have to. I will not stand by and allow Octavian to wreck everything we have worked so hard together to achieve."

Then Jason kissed her. That wasn't exactly what Percy had in mind, but he guessed it got the job done. He had half expected Reyna to push Jason away and slap him, but was happily surprised when she didn't. But it left Percy standing there awkwardly in a dark alleyway with two kissing people and two metal dogs. He exchanged confused looks with Argentum and Aurum, waiting until Jason and Reyna finally broke apart. Percy was pretty sure Reyna had the same expression on her the face as he did the first time Annabeth kissed him.

"Can we go back to the ship now?" Percy said hesitantly. Jason and Reyna jumped when they realized Percy was still standing there. He waved at them. "Hi."

"I'm still staying," Reyna mumbled. Only Reyna would be that stubborn.

"Why don't we all go to the ship and we can decide what we're going to do about Octavian together," suggested Jason.

"Ok," Reyna replied quietly.

Percy led them back through the shadows towards the camp's gate. People ran around shouting orders while the superiors tried to assist the situation. Luckily no one noticed them as they slipped out of the camp.

They walked quietly down the abandon road with only the moon light to guide them. Jason and Reyna walked side by side in what Percy would consider the worst attempt to ignore each other he had ever seen.

Percy didn't know if it was the awkward silence or the fact that they were walking in the dark, but the trip back to the ship was taking a lot longer than the walk going to the camp.

"Some night," said Percy hoping to spark some conversation. He glanced back at them when they didn't reply. It was a pretty chilly night and Reyna was still in her tank top and pajama bottoms. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her trying to keep warm. "Are you cold, Reyna?" Percy asked hoping Jason would take notice.

"I'm fine," she replied shortly.

"You can have my jacket," Jason said quickly slipping off his black jacket.

"I don't want it."

"Come on take it, it's freezing out here," Jason said holding his jacket out to her.

"I said no," Reyna snapped.

Jason sighed, "Why do you have to make things so difficult?"

"I'm not the difficult one," retorted Reyna.

"I'm sorry I kissed you, ok? Now will you take the jacket?" Jason growled.

"Jason, this isn't an appropriate conservation to have right now," Reyna glanced at Percy.

"Oh don't mind me. I'm not here," Percy said jumping a few feet in front of them, but the silent night made it impossible for him not to hear. He was just glad they were talking to each other again.

"You always do this," Jason sighed.

Reyna stared at him, "Do what?"

"Every time I try to get close to you, you shut me down," said Jason.

Reyna looked away, "Take a hint."

"Come on Reyna, you don't mean that," Jason stepping in front of her. "We have been friends for four years now."

"Please, we barely talked to each other," Reyna remarked. "We were praetors together, that was it."

Jason stared into her eyes, "I love you Reyna."

"No," Reyna said sharply turning away again.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Jason you're right about one thing, we have known each other for a long time, and the one thing I have learned about you over the years is that you always want what you can't have. And when you finally get it you instantly lose interest in it."

"It's different with you."

"Yeah right," Reyna rolled her eyes. "I bet you told the same thing to Piper."

"No I didn't" Jason grabbed Reyna's arm "Please understand that I am choosing you"

"You're choosing me because I'm the challenge. The second that Venus girl told she love you, you came running after me. I refuse to be another prize on your mantel Jason."

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I love you?"

Reyna sighed and stormed away way from him. Percy gave Jason a sympathetic look.

"Hark! Who goes there?" A voice called out in front of the. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Terminus?" Percy asked tensely. How had they walked all the way to the city's bounders without seeing the ship?

"Percy Jackson! And my praetorians," His little head gave a long nod. "Reyna what on Earth are you wearing? You should know better."

Reyna growled and snapped Jason's jacket out of his hand before putting it on.

It was then when Percy noticed something was wrong. From the high point of the road Percy could just make out the outlines the camp in the distance and the rest of their surroundings. The sight filled Percy's stomach with dread and his head with worry about Annabeth.

"Percy," Jason murmured.

"Yes Jason," Percy replied nervously.

"Where's the ship?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger but I need to change PoVs now. You will find out what to the ship from Hazel. But I smell a rat. Specially a rat named Octavian. <strong>_

_**Percy is such a Jeyna fan... We should make a t-shirt for him.**_

_**What? I didn't say anything about a Jeyna kiss last time? Sorry for spring that on you people now jumping around the room.**_

_**What was Reyna talking about anyways? Well don't look at me I'm not telling you yet. Go ahead and guess.**_

_**I updated early so please return the favor and tell me what you think. And don't just say nice chapter because I really want to know what you liked about it.**_


	13. Arion eats the Argo II

**_Meow! Thank you guys so much! 57 reviews for one chapter new record! and I hit 400! Woot! Unfortunately my achievement was down casted by the fact my 400th review was a Jiper fan flaming my work. Not nice world, not nice at all._**

**_Anyways! "JEYNA Because Jasper is for Twilight" shirts for everybody!I still received so many review that I won't be able to reply to everyone anymore :( (If you log in I still will though)_**

**_*Fancy name, are you saying that Reyna is the Percy in the relationship and Jason is the Annabeth? I could see that LOL_**

**_*myeyesarestormy, Percy will tell Annabeth he loves her just not right now. They are kind of busy at the moment_**

**_*Pashy, yes I notice that too. But if Jason's story is anything like the real Jason's story then either Piper is going to set Reyna on fire and kill herself or vice verse and Jason will die alone and forgotten (By a piece of the Argo of all things) because he broke his vow of true love. I don't know what to think about that._**

**_*Sofia, no offense taken I like that chapter more too. However Reyna is standing up for herself. She is allowed to have a say in this relationship just as much as Jason. Maybe what she said about Jason is true. He is after all a son of Jupiter_**

**_*Yes T-shirt for Percy_**

**_ALL JIPER FANS READ THIS: I have nothing against Piper, really I don't. I am NOT going to throw her under the bus and I hope you keep reading because I have some really great Piper scenes coming up. But the reason why I dislike Piper (not hate) is largely in part to the fact she claimed Jason in the last book. I remember reading that and was like ok... Then again Jason might be just as shallow so maybe they do deserve each other. Also from an author perspective, she is really flat character. She complains a lot about being rich, (so you can't really do anything with her morally) and with the charmspeaking she is just one big what-if plot hole. made her way too powerful because in almost situation you could ask why didn't Piper just charmspeak them out?I prefer Reyna, she is far more interesting (especially if she's in love with Jason) and I feel that she is emotionally and intelligently stronger than Piper (Women power woot!). Piper depends on Jason way too much and talks about him way too much. I wish she was more independent. I would LOVE to hear why you like Piper, but that is my opinion._**

**_Sorry for the rant I just felt the need to express my thoughts. Back to the show. This is one of those point A to point B chapters but I hope you will enjoy it. _**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**HAZEL**

* * *

><p>There are just some stuff in this world that you can go through your whole life and not need to see. Octavian's underpants are one of those things.<p>

It started off like any other night before you leave for on a life threatening quest. Hazel was casually stalking Leo around the ship while he checked the equipment until Frank approached her.

"What are you doing Hazel?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"Nothing," she answered innocently keeping her eye on Leo who was now checking the ship's gauge, "Just checking out the ship."

"Uh-huh," said Frank.

"And how do you like my girl, sweetheart?" Leo smirked walking up to them in the corridor.

Hazel just froze there and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Shy type huh?" Leo smiled, "I can dig that."

"You most certainly won't dig that," Frank barked puffing up his chest.

"Cool it man, it's just a saying," Leo retorted before walking away from them.

Once Leo was out of earshot, Hazel turned to Frank and shouted, "What did you do that for?"

"Please Hazel, you can do so much better than that hobbit," Frank huffed.

"Argh!" Hazel replied and stormed away from him. Why couldn't he understand how important this was to her? She marched herself up to the deck where she found Annabeth and Piper hopelessly waiting for their boys to return.

"Hello Hazel," Annabeth greeted her.

Hazel hesitated before joining them. She was never the girl talk kind of girl.

"Any sign of them yet?"Hazel asked.

Piper shook her head, "But Jason said that they weren't going to attempt to break Reyna out until midnight, and that's still a few hours away. They probably just got into position."

Hazel nodded, she wasn't worried. She couldn't think of two people more capable of breaking into an unbreakable prison than Jason and Percy.

The silent night made Hazel uneasy. She wished that she was back, safe at camp surrounded by her fellow soldiers instead of this strange ship. Hazel wished she had one more night sleeping in her nice warm bed before she left on this impossible quest. Who knows if she would ever see Camp Jupiter again?

A little earthquake shook the ship.

Piper shrived, "Every time we have one of those shakes I think it's Gaea coming to get us."

"Tell me about it," Hazel agreed.

"You're welcome to join us," Annabeth smiled. She and Piper moved over on the crate to give her enough space to sit down.

Hazel couldn't believe they were so accepting of her. As a daughter of Pluto she didn't run across people like that very often. Annabeth was so pretty and there was a sparkle in her eyes when she spoke. Hazel could see exactly why Percy was so in love with her.

"Percy talked about you all the time, even when he didn't have a clue who you were," Hazel said returning the favor. Annabeth blushed.

"That's so sweet," Piper sighed.

Annabeth smiled, "Well, he does have his moments."

"Did Jason ever talk about Reyna?" It was just a thought Hazel had, but she realized she shouldn't have asked it the second she said it. Piper glared at her. This was exactly why Hazel didn't communicate with other girls.

"Not really," remarked Piper.

"I honestly don't know what Jason and Percy see in that girl," Annabeth huffed.

"Reyna? Oh she's amazing." From their reactions, Hazel guessed they didn't feel that same way. She cursed herself for speaking without thinking again. "I mean," she said trying to take back what she said, "She's a great leader."

Annabeth mumbled, "Great enough to get herself captured."

Hazel felt the sudden need to defend her praetor. "Octavian has been trying overthrow her for years now. He just got lucky. You'll see it's only a matter of time before Reyna kicks his little _podex."_

"She's way too proud to be a good leader," Annabeth argued.

Piper nodded and added, "She thinks way too high of herself."

Hazel laughed, "Well, that's the Roman way isn't it?" The other girls didn't seem to understand her joke.

"Was she even dating Jason before he disappeared?" Annabeth asked.

This time Hazel thought before she answered. "No, not really," Hazel replied slowly, "But everyone expected they would eventually."

"And why is that?" Piper quizzed her.

Hazel thought it was obvious. "Because they are both praetors"

"So?" Annabeth studied her with her grey eyes.

Hazel answered slowly, "So, all the praetors always end up together."

"It sounds like an arranged marriage to me," said Annabeth not afraid to show her disapproval.

"Well they have a choice of course but," Hazel was flabbergasted. Why couldn't they understand? "Why wouldn't the two strongest members get together?"

"Because there is a lot more to love than just status," stated Annabeth.

"Says the girl who is dating Percy Jackson," remarked Hazel.

"That's different," snapped Annabeth.

"How?" Hazel defended. She thought for a moment. How was she going to explain all of Roman existence to these two Greek girls?

"It's like in a wolf pack, the alpha male and the alpha female. That's the first thing you learn when you join Lupa's pack, status. Not that one member is more important than another, but you need to give respect when respect is due. You learn your place and you accept it. You do what's best for the next generation. You want your children to be as strong as possible, not only to carry on your on honor, but the honor of the whole Roman Empire." Hazel sighed, "I guess it's different for you Greeks, you don't use your descendents." Annabeth and Piper stared her with blank faces.

Hazel stood up. She thought she had enough girl time for a life time. "I'm going to go check on Leo," she said quietly before walking away. Hazel couldn't help but to think Octavian had a point. The Greeks were different.

Hazel walked down the deck towards the stairs. Suddenly a loud crack stopped Hazel mid-step. It came from on the ground beside the ship. She slowly made her way to the ship's edge. Peering over the ledge, Hazel looked down. A great beast snorted up at her.

"Arion!" she yelled at the wild horse. "You scared me half to death."

Arion swallowed whatever he was eating and looked up at her with uninterested. Then he turned back to the ship's side and began chewing on the gold decoration plastered to the ship.

"No Arion! Bad horse," Hazel scorned. "Stop eating the ship!"

The horse torn the gold shield completely off the ship and continued to chew on it.

"Arion!" Hazel shouted. She ran down the ship's stairs and approached the horse. "Give that to me." She grabbed a hold of the opposite of the shield and pulled. Arion wasn't going down without a fight. He pulled back. They continued their tug-of-war match for a few moments before Arion unexpectedly let go. Hazel fell to the ground. Arion neighed and toss his head side to side. She didn't need Percy to know what that meant.

"Oh very funny," Hazel snorted picking herself off the ground. She brushed the grass off her pants and pushed back her hair. Then she felt cold metal slide against her throat.

"Don't scream," a voice hissed into her ear.

"Help! Attack!" Hazel yelled praying to the Gods that Annabeth and Piper were still on the deck.

The solider behind her covered her mouth with his hand. Hazel bite down as hard as she could on it. He yelped out in pain and dropped her. With the taste of blood in her mouth, Hazel crawled upon the ground towards Arion who reared up onto his back legs. Another soldier tossed a rope around his neck and pulled him back down. Arion struggled again the restraint almost kicking Hazel in the process. Two more soldiers grabbed a hold of the rope.

"Let go of him," Hazel cried jumping to her feet. The solider she bit threw his arms around her again. She wrestled against his weight. Behind her, she could hear the clicking of a gun locking. Hazel looked around and spotted a fourth soldier with a gun pointed at Arion.

"No!" she screamed elbowing the solider behind her in the face. Hazel unsheathed her sword and cut the rope. Arion reared up again and took off running in the opposite direction.

"Arion! Not without me," Hazel called. She couldn't believe he left without her after she saved him, that selfish horse.

The soldiers attacked again. She fought back with all her strength but she never was the best fighter. There was no way she could take on four of them. Hazel wondered where her reinforcements were, and feared that they had run into trouble of their own.

The back of one of the soldier's sword slammed into the back of her head and she blacked out.

When Hazel came to her head throbbed with pain. She struggled to open her eyes. Both her hands and feet where tied and she sat on a stone floor. It was typical flooring in New Rome so Hazel guessed she was somewhere in the city although she didn't recognize the room.

"Hazel," Frank mumbled next to her. His whole face was covered in blood from his noise.

"What happened, Frank?" Hazel whispered.

He shook his head in vain. "We were attacked and outnumbered."

Grover, Leo, and Piper leaned against wall across from them. Their limbs were bounded as well. Besides that the stone room was completely empty. There wasn't even a window.

The door opened and Annabeth and Thalia were quickly tossed inside before the door slammed shut again.

"Come back and face me you cowards!" Thalia shouted at the door.

"Annabeth! Thalia!" Piper cried.

"Is everyone alright?" Annabeth asked struggling against the metal chains.

They all nodded.

The door opened again but this time a voice came with it.

"Throw her in there. I want her to hear this," Octavian snarky voice order from the hall.

Once again a soldier entered the room and tossed Hylla onto the floor next to Annabeth and Thalia.

"Octavian you little rat!" Hylla shrieked.

"Shut your mouth," Octavian growled entering the room. He held up a pack of frozen peas to his left eye. Two soldiers entered the room behind him before the door was closed. "Did you fix her handcuffs?" He asked the soldier on his right.

"Yes sir."

"And the door?"

The guard nodded, "Both are now magic resistant sir."

"Good." He turned his attention back to the room. "You won't get another chance to escape." Octavian snared at Hylla.

Hylla glared up at him. "I wasn't trying to escape you dimwit. I was beating you to a pulp for kidnapping me and my Amazons."

"You'll be sorry," he growled. "You can't free yourself now, witch."

Hylla's narrowed onto Octavian and she hissed, "_Bracæ."_

Octavian's pants dropped revealing his white underpants. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Leo laughed, "I see Paris, I see France, I see Octopus' underpants!"

They broke out in giggles. Even Octavian's guards snickered.

"Stop laughing at me!" Octavian yelled pulling up his pants. "People have been laughing at me my whole life, but not now. Well, we'll just see who's laughing in the end. Dorian!"

Another soldier entered the room. "Yes sir?"

"What's the status of the fools?"

"Jason and Percy have entered the _principal__."_

"Good, activate the device," Octavian ordered.

"What device?" Annabeth cried, "What are you going to do to Percy?"

Octavian grinned at her. "Oh you will find out in," he looked down at his clock-less wrist, "Sixty seconds."

"You tell me what you have done to Jason and Percy this instant or I will shock you to the next century," Thalia threatened.

Octavian laughed. "I have been dealing with Jason's little sparks now for years. Don't you think I have learned how to deal with them? You need your hands to shoot lightning."

Thalia cursed at him.

"What were Jason and Percy doing?" Hylla asked.

"Breaking Reyna out of prison," replied Hazel.

"WHAT!" Hylla screamed. "You put my sister in prison! Octavian I'm going to—"

A huge explosion above them shook the room.

Octavian laughed, "Success!"

Hazel could feel the color drain from her face.

"What have you done?" cried Piper.

"Let's just say another praetor seat just opened up," Octavian smirked.

"No, no it can't be," Annabeth muttered to herself.

"They tell me you're a daughter of Minerva," said Octavian studying her closely. "You will appreciate this. First objective of any takeover is to take out the strongest players."

Annabeth shook her head in disbelief.

"You horrible—little—"shrieked Thalia. She seemed too angry or upset to complete her sentences.

"I'll let you stew, but know this Greeks, the sun is setting Rome's past failures and will rise again with me," Octavia announced. He stood there a moment observing his work before turning and leaving the room with his soldiers close behind.

Piper suppressed a sob and Leo leaned his head on her shoulder. Hylla just stared blankly at the door. Frank kept muttering, "No," to himself while Thalia muttered horrible things she was going to do to Octavian when she got out.

Hazel had never felt so hopeless before in her life.

"It's not true," Annabeth cried, "It can't be."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh calm down, you know Percy's not died.<em>**

**_I hope you like the insight into the Roman mind. As a daughter of Minerva, I appreciate the way Roman thinks :)_**

**_Next chapter... Your choice! Do you want to see how the Greeks escape or do you want to check in with Jason, Percy and Reyna? _**


	14. My Evil Stepmother

_**Sorry guys I have been really busy with Thanksgiving coming up and school wrapping up for the holidays. Plus I'm sick again o.O This is only half of the chapter I had plan but I felt bad for not updating so here is what I have. Sorry it's so short. You guys voted and Jeryna + Percy run by a land slide.**_

_**Some short things I need to say before I let you read**_

_**1.) I don't NOT hate Annabeth (I'm a Peraceth fan check my other fan fictions) plus she's my sister (*hugs*) How could I hate her? I was trying to be IC she acting very similar to Rachael in the beginning. She is going to have a big part in my story.**_

_**2,) I forgot what I was going to say...**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews**_

* * *

><p><strong>JASON<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Maybe they went out for frozen yogurt<strong>," suggested Percy leaning against the wall.

Reyna gave him her classic don't-joke-with-me-right-now stare before turning back to the hotel room's door. "Hylla! Open up it's your sister!" She yelled again pounding on the door.

This was honestly the last place on Earth Jason wanted to be right now. One, Hylla has hated him ever since he convinced Reyna to stay at Camp Jupiter, and she wasn't afraid to show it physically. And two, every time he looked at Reyna a new rush of embarrassment would flood him. He still couldn't believe declared his love for her just like some love sick puppy. Jason would have been fine with it if he had gotten any results, but no. Reyna hates him more than ever. As then, as if for punishment, he discovers that his other girl, who he might love too, has been captured. Life wasn't going so well for him at the moment.

"She should be here," Reyna couldn't hide the disappointment from her voice. Jason knew she was worried about her sister, even if they didn't get along well. That's why after the discovered that the Argo II was missing they had raced over to New Rome's Romulus hotel where the Amazons were staying.

"Should we try breaking down the door?" Jason proposed.

"No, that would get us some unwanted attention," Reyna sighed, "I'll just unlock it." She took a deep breath before knelling down and then again before running her fingers across the lock. There was a satisfying click and the door eased open.

Percy uncapped his sword. "Perhaps we should approach this carefully?" Jason nodded and took out his _gladius. _Jason watched as Reyna went to stand up but immediately fell back down.

"Reyna are you alright?" Percy whispered. Jason tried to ignore the sound of concern in Percy's voice.

"I'm fine," she hissed and clumsily stood back up. Jason was worried about this. Reyna was rubbish when it came to magic. Sure she could do a few street tricks like turn on a light or unlock a door, but magic was dangerous when it wasn't executed properly. If you're not carefully, it could suck the energy right out of you or even kill you. Jason had only seen Reyna use spells a few times here and there, but it always ended the same way. But Jason knew better then to call her out on it.

When Percy continued to stare at her Reyna explained, "Magic makes me lightheaded sometimes. I'm fine."

Jason decided to change the topic for her. "I'll go first since you still don't have your _gladius_," he reminded Reyna just in case she had any crazy ideas. She never gotten her weapon back from when she was arrested. He slowly opened the door the rest of the way, and stepped inside the Amazon's home away from home. The Amazons were living large in the hotel's suite; it was like a penthouse apartment. The place was amazing except for the fact the place was completely trashed. Lamps, cushions and an array of other items were spread out onto the floor. The mirror in the bathroom was even smashed. The Amazons must have put up a pretty good fight by the looks of the place

"He's got Hylla too," Reyna's voice cracked. Jason look back her. Her face had gone white. Whether that was from the energy drain or from the fact her only family member was missing, Jason couldn't tell.

Argentum and Aurum raced around the room searching for life but found nothing. Jason was about take a look for himself when Reyna feel back. He and Percy caught her before she hit the floor. She came to a second later and swatted at his hands on her. "Get off of me," she mumbled. Jason rolled his eyes. He couldn't let go if he wanted to, they were still supporting most of her weight.

"Reyna, I think you rest for a bit," advised Percy.

"I'm fine," she repeated stubbornly trying to stand back up. "Besides we need to find my sister and the others."

Jason sighed, "Reyna, we have no clue where they are or how to find, and it's not like we can go anywhere. The whole city and camp are still in lock down from the explosion. It was a miracle that we got passed the guards just coming here. Besides, if they took the ship they could be miles away by now," said Jason.

"Jason's right," replied Percy sadly, "I think the best thing to do is just rest, at least until the sun comes up."

Reyna knew when she was outnumbered. "I guess we can take a little break," she replied slowly.

Jason nodded for Percy to let go of her, and Jason helped her to the bed. For something so furious she was a little thing.

"Just one spell too many," she slurred half asleep.

"You know you are really horrible sorceress," he whispered into her ear.

She snorted. "Never want to be one in the first place," Reyna replied before falling asleep.

Jason covered her blanket before looking up to see Percy's smirking face.

"Oh shut up," Jason snapped.

Percy shrugged and sat down in the chair by the window. He placed his head in his hands and stared intently at the curtains coving the window. Jason thought he looked like he was attempting to transport Annabeth here with his mind. Jason knew he was worried about his girlfriend and figured he would be there the rest of the morning.

Jason realized that what he liked about Percy. It was refreshing to around someone who knew how it felt to be the leader all the time. He didn't need to tell him that "They were going to find Annabeth" or "Everything is going to turn in the end" because they both knew that wasn't to change situation. So Jason let Percy stew.

Jason sat down on the bed. He couldn't remember the last time he had a good night sleep. Between worrying about returning home, the giant snake attack and worrying about his sister and the others he felt too restless to sleep, but somehow he managed.

Juno was there in his dreams.

Jason really wasn't in the mood to see her. "You know you really messed up my life," he growled at her.

She sniffed, "Your petty relationships have no importance to me. There are far more crucial matters at hand."

"Like what?" Jason crossed his arms.

"Gaea is reawakening. You must act."

Jason sighed, "Yea I know that. But we are kind of busy at the moment. If you haven't noticed our ship was stolen by two-legged teddy-bear loving stick."

Juno didn't look amused with his description of Octavian. "The quest to Rome is not what I speak of, hero. Before you leave on your quest Gaea will attempt to stop you once again."

That got Jason's attention "How?"

"The giant's attack was just the beginning. This time she will use her own powers to try to stop you," Juno said sternly.

Jason thought carefully about what Juno just said. "Are you talking about the earthquakes we have been having? We have been getting them for years but ever since we got here I have noticed that they have become more frequent."

"The quakes are only the start, before the sun sets by this time tomorrow the Romans will have relieved their darkest day in history."

"Which is what?" Jason asked. He was never good at history.

Juno shook her head, "I dare not speak its name in fear to agitate it."

Jason rolled his eyes. Would it kill her to be straight with him just once? "So what do I?"

Juno looked at him straight in the eyes, and for a moment Jason could have actually believed she actually cared about him. "Be strong, my hero."

The ground shook causing Jason jumped up alarming Reyna. She fell out of bed next to him.

"Relax it's just an earthquake," Percy said calmly still sitting in the chair by the window.

Jason took a deep breath trying to calm down.

Reyna picked herself off the floor and sat back down in the bed. "What's your problem Grace?

"Sorry Reyna," he mumbled, "I had a dream." He went on to explain his conversation with Juno.

Percy stood up from his chair. "This is bad," he muttered.

Jason turned to Reyna, his usual historian. "Do you know what Rome's darkest day is?"

She thought for a moment, "Well the Roman empire had lots of bad days. I would say the end of Roman Empire, but that didn't happen overnight. It took years."

"Do think this could have something to do with Octavian?" asked Jason.

"Could be," replied Reyna.

"Guys, I think we are getting away from the point," said Percy, "Today, we need to focus on rescue our friends, because no matter what we are going to face tonight we are going to need their help."

"And how are we going to do—" A loud horn interrupted Jason.

"That's the city meeting call isn't it?" asked Percy.

Reyna nodded and opened the window closest to the bed. A loud voice echoed through the room.

"The lock down is official over. It is now safe to come out of your houses. Praetorian Octavian has called a city meeting."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... Here's the thing. I was never planning on actually going on the quest in my story for many reasons. 1.) (I'm into numbers today) if you have noticed it is really hard to do a quest like and would require lots of research for monsterGreece/Rome 2.) I don't want to wreck the real MoA for myself 3.) I don't want to wreck the real MoA for all of you 4.) The plot I came up with is better than I forced myself to right it**_

_**I wanted my story to be more like a side story than the actually MoA so that when the book comes out it would kind of still hold true (minus the whole Mark of Athena thing) The main point of this story is how the Greeks and the Roman learned to work together.**_

_**I think this is going to be a good story so I hope you guys keep reading **_


	15. Praetorian Octavian Speaks

_**Are you guys giving me the silent treatment? I know the last chapter wasn't that great (I went back and fixed the mistakes) but I kind of dropped a big plot point there. Thoughts? Thanks for those who did review**_

_**Anyways I am having a horrible day and reviews always cheer me up so I posting this short chapter right now. I know this is a very tiny chapter but remember this should be part of chapter 14 I just didn't finished it in time.**_

_**That's it, please read and review**_

* * *

><p><strong>JASON<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jason, Reyna and Percy quickly maneuvered<strong> their way through the crowd gathering in the streets of New Rome. They kept their heads down and their hoods of their jackets up, praying to the gods that no one would recognize. But luck was on their side. The people seem too worried about this impromptu gathering than three suspicious emo looking teenagers. Reyna was able to steal some of her sister's clothes and grab an extra sword from the Amazon's supplies. Jason would be lying if he said that he didn't find her new Amazon outfit very distracting.

Argentum and Aurum were their biggest problem. The two metal dogs were very easily recognized but they wouldn't to let Jason or Reyna out of their sight. They seemed sense that something was about to go down and they didn't want to miss it. So Reyna ordered them to follow them several feet behind them so by the time someone notice them they were already out of sight.

They moved with the crowd towards the Senate building in the center of the city. There was a podium set up at the top of the stairs in front of a line of soldiers. A second horn silenced the crowd. Jason and the other two found a place off to the side that was close enough so they could see everything but far enough away so that no one on the stairs could recognize them.

Octavian stepped up to the podium. Jason wanted nothing more than to push him down the stairs for trying to kill Reyna and capturing his friends. But for now, he had to settle with an evil stare and planning different ways to kill Octavian in his mind.

"People of New Rome and soldiers of Camp Jupiter," Octavian welcomed the crowd, "Come to you today baring horrible news." Octavian paused for a moment and put his hand over his eyes in pretend sorrow. He even managed to release a tiny sob. "Our fearless praetorians, Jason and Reyna, were murdered last night."

The crowd erupted into cries and gasps. Jason found it very odd hearing people's reactions to his death.

Octavian continued after the crowd calm down a bit, "Last night our camp was attacked, and not by the expected monsters that test our strength and teamwork skills. No the attack was done by a different kind of monster, one that I have been wary of for many years, a monster that disguised itself as one of us, and took our trust as weakness." Octavian paused for affect. "Percy Jackson."

"He is not blaming this on me," Percy exclaimed over the crowd's outburst.

Reyna hushed him by slapping his arm.

Octavian cleared his throat and regained the audience's attention. "Yes terrible news, but I have even worst news to share. It was revealed last night that Percy was indeed a spy for the Greeks. While it is assumed he died in the explode he set off, his _graceus_ friends have now disappeared and I fear the worst. They now know the location of our noble empire and they could return at any moment to attack it." Cries and alarms poured from the crowd.

"But we are not without hope my people, for before our enemy was able to leave our great soldiers captured one of their own."

There was a struggle and two soldiers brought a girl forward. Jason and Reyna had to hold Percy down to keep him from jumping to Annabeth's rescue.

"Down boy," said Jason. This was no time for a hero.

"The senate has voted and has agreed that during this time of emergency I will act as praetor. I promise to you will we have justice. My first act as praetor I will have this _graceus_ punished for the crimes of her people." Everyone in the audience clapped. Even from this distance Jason could see the color drain from Annabeth's face. Jason wondered if Octavian's word had any truth to them. Did the others really leave without Annabeth?

"We will show them we are still strong. We will show them that we do not back down from a fight. We will show them you do not mess with the Roman Empire!"The crowd cheered and chanted his name.

Jason met Reyna's eyes. He saw the same fear he felt in her eyes. This was bad, worst than Jason could ever imagine. Octavian was declaring war on the Greek Empire and the Romans were supporting him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter we are going back to the Greek. It's a really complicated chapter and I haven't written it yet O.o so I have no idea when it will be posted. Plus I don't get a week off for Thanksgiving ( I just get Thursday &amp; Friday) and I will be far away from my computer both days. So we will see.<strong>_

_**Have a wonderful Thanksgiving if I don't post before then.**_

_**I'm thankful for review because they bright up my day :)**_


	16. A Strange Jealous Day

_**Ok so you asked and here it is. Thank you guys so much. You all cheered me up a lot but now I have a big math test today and should be studying but this distracted me so you need to leave me lots of reviews for when I come home crying because I failed my test. JK (I hope) **_

**_I really like how this chapter turned out, so hopefully you will too._**

* * *

><p><strong>FRANK<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Can't sense if they are really dead<strong>?" asked Thalia, "Nico always could."

They have been sitting in silence for a few hours now, ever since the soldiers came and took Annabeth away. Frank couldn't help but to feared the worst after what happen to Jason, Percy and Reyna.

"No," Hazel replied quietly, "You know my brother?"

"Of course I know him. I helped bring him and his sister to Camp Half-Blood in the first place. How do you know him?" Thalia asked.

Hazel looked to Frank. "Well, he kind of found me and brought me here."

"Found you where?" asked Piper. The hair on the back of Frank's neck stood straight up. They were getting very close to Hazel's secret now.

"It's a long story," mumbled Hazel. The others just nodded like they understood what that meant. That was when Frank realized they were all going through the same thing. If the whole world could trust them to save them, then at the very least they should trust each other with their back stories.

Frank nudged her with his arm. "Come on Haze, we are all on the same team now." Frank thought back to the prophecy, the first and the second one. "Besides they might need to know."

Hazel sighed, "I guess."

"Come Hazel whatever it is I'm sure it's not worst than being a movie star's daughter," Leo joked.

Piper kicked him.

"I don't know about that," Hazel muttered. She took a breath and started to explain how Nico went looking for his older sister Bianca but found her instead in the Field of Asphodel, and then how Thanatos had given her a passed when death when restored.

Thalia shook her head, "I thought Nico got over losing Bianca a long time ago. That boy needs to learn to stop abusing his power."

"You were dead," Piper said slowly.

Hazel nodded. She looked down at the dirty floor in shame

"It doesn't matter," Frank said sternly. He wanted her know that he didn't care that she was different. He wanted her to know that he would love her no matter what.

"A difficult life is nothing to be ashamed of," Hylla said suddenly. Frank was surprised to hear her voice. She hadn't spoken since she learned of her sister's death. "Experience makes you strong. You struggled and you triumphed, that's all that matters."

Hazel smiled at her. "Thank you Hylla." For the first time, Frank saw Reyna in Hylla. Besides their appearance of course, the only other thing the sisters had in common was that both girls were very good leaders.

"Well said," agreed Thalia.

"And now we must face another struggle." Frank thought Hylla was on a roll. "I do not believe my sister is dead, but I sense that she needs my help. We must think of a way out of here. Hazel do you still have control over metal?"

Hazel looked down at her metal chains. "Yes, but I can only summon metal, not shape it."

"Have you ever tried?" asked Thalia.

Hazel shook her head.

"Well, try it now," Thalia ordered. "You're a child of the big three like me, even if you are Roman. I find that my powers are only limited by my imagination and my boldness."

Frank watched as Hazel concentrated on her metal chains. They vibrated a bit but nothing else. She shook her head in defeat. "I can't do it," she uttered.

"Yes you can," Thalia stated firmly, "You have to. Our friends need us."

"Hazel, listen to us," added Hylla, "You can do this. Clear your mind and focus only on the task on hand. Imagine the chains falling off. Will yourself to be free."

Hazel nodded and tried again. Frank had never seen her focus so hard on something before. Frank sent a little pray to the gods, praying this would work. She bit her bottom lip in focus. The others watched her in silence.

The metal fell to the floor and Hazel leaped to her feet. "I did!" They all cheered. Hazel hopped up and down. "I can't believe I did it."

"You were amazing," Leo smiled at her. Frank noticed Hazel blush at Leo's words causing him to feel like there was something roaring in his chest.

"Me next Hazel," Frank said gaining back her attention Hazel nodded and knelt down next to him. A few moments later he was freed and so were the others.

Hylla studied the door. "Now there is just three inches of wood and metal keeping us from freedom."

"Stand back. I'll try kicking it down," said Thalia.

"You'll break your foot," replied Hylla still looking at the door. "Daughter of Aphrodite, do you have a hair pin or something?"

Piper snorted, "No, why would I?"

Hylla looked back at her. "What kind of child of love are you?"

"The good kind," Piper remarked.

"Oh I got something that might work," Leo said excitedly. He pulled a tiny screwdriver out of his shoe and held it high like a sword. "Ta-da!"

Frank stared at him. "You keep a screwdriver in your shoe?"

Leo laughed, "You should see what I keep in the other one."

Hazel laughed at his stupid joke and Frank could feel the monster inside his chest come up again.

"Here you are my lady." Leo held out the screwdriver for Thalia and Hazel's laughing stopped. Serves her right, Frank thought.

Thalia gave him a look that probably meant 'not in your lifetime' and took the tool from Leo. "Let's see if I still got it." Frank watched as she shoved the little tool into the lock. "I learned a few tricks growing up on the streets," she explained.

"You have to rotate it slowly until you hear it click," said Hylla.

"I know," Thalia snapped. She wiggled the screwdriver some more.

"It's a shame it's not a sonic screwdriver," Leo said shaking his head. "You know what, that's a really good idea. When I get back to Camp Half-Blood I'm going to build myself a sonic screwdriver."

"Wouldn't matter, they don't work on wood," replied Piper.

Leo stared at Piper in surprised. "Why Beauty Queen, I would have never have pinned you as a Whoivan."

She shrugged, "I like Amy."

"Success!" cried Thalia pushing open the door.

Unfortunately they all forgot about the guards standing in the hallway. The two guards stared at them in surprised. Obviously they didn't expect their prisoners to suddenly escape.

That moment of shock was all that they needed. Hylla punched the first guy in the face and he went down hard. The second guard tried to get a way but Thalia tackled him. Frank was sure glad that these girls were on his side.

"Throw them in here," Frank suggested pointing to their old jail. The two older girls nodded and, with other' help, they dragged their prey into the room. They locked the door again once the guards were inside.

"That was fun!" shouted Leo.

Thalia shushed him "There might be more."

"We need our get our weapons back," said Hylla.

"And find Annabeth," reminded Piper.

Frank watched as Leo studied both directions of the hallway. "Let's go this way," he said pointing to the left. He led the way around the corner. A second later he came back running. "Not this way!"

Frank watched in horror as ten fully armed guards came charging down the hall.

They took off running in the other direction. Frank had no idea where they were. Nothing looked familiar. They came to another intersection and turned left. It was like they were in a maze with all these hallways and no windows. Suddenly the all lights went out and Frank couldn't see anything. He grabbed Hazel's hand and pulled her forward. He was running so fast he almost ran into a wall.

"Right!" Frank heard Hylla shout and he led Hazel down what he thought was the right hallway. Around the corner, a staircase appeared with a light shinning at the top. Frank was the first one up the stairs. He burst open the door and found himself in one the State rooms in New Rome. Frank breathed a sigh of relief. He looked back at Hazel only to find Piper standing there instead.

"You're not Hazel," Frank said in confusion.

Piper took back her hand from his grasp. "No, no I'm not."

Frank looked behind her and found no one. "Where is everyone?"

"How should I know? It all went dark and you were dragging me."

Frank couldn't believe they got separated. He didn't want to go back into the dark now that he finally gotten his bearings back. He spotted a glamorous looking door. "Let's go this way."

Piper followed him into the main room of the building. Octavian had transformed the place into some kind of throne room complete with a magnificent looking throne at the far end of the deserted hall.

"Annabeth!" Piper cried spotting her friend sitting on a couple of pillows next to the empty throne. She was dress in a purple Roman style dress similar to the one Reyna usually wears. A gold crown decorated her head.

"Piper!" Annabeth looked at them in shock. "How did you guys escape?"

They ran over to her. "Three very strong women got us out," replied Frank.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" Piper asked looking her over.

"I think I have been domesticated," Annabeth growled. She pulled on her gold chain leash attached to her ankle "I have tried everything I can think of. It's Imperial Gold and only that stupid Octavian has the key. Besides, he told me that he will kill you guys if I tried to escape."

"We need Hylla," answered Frank. "She could use her magic to unlock it."

Suddenly the main doors opened at the other side of the hall.

"Hide!" hissed Annabeth at them.

Frank and Piper jumped behind the potted plants and fabric banner decorating the back wall. Frank peered up between the branches of a palm tree to see Octavian entering the room. The praetorian robe didn't fit him right and a third of it dragged behind him as he walked. A Roman soldier followed behind him.

"Now Alex, what was so important that you had to interrupt my war meeting with my generals?"

"Octavian, sir," Alex replied uneasily. Frank remembered Alex. He was a son of Vulcan from the Third Cohort, nice guy. "I was helping move the ship last night to—"

Octavian interrupted him. "Not in front of the _gracues_" he growled glaring Annabeth. She replied by sticking out her tongue at him.

"Yes, well…" Alex mumbled, "Well we were able to land the ship—you know where—and I couldn't help but to notice this." Alex pulled out a shiny black rock from his pocket.

"Are you telling me that you pulled me out of my very important meeting about our invasion of Camp Half-Blood because of a rock?" Octavian hissed at him. Alex started to look very nervous.

"Like a meeting would help. You don't stand a chance against us," interrupted Annabeth, "You don't even know where the camp is located."

Octavian laughed at her, "Oh you think so, do you? It so happens I know actually where your stupid camp is located."

Annabeth stared him down. "You're bluffing."

"Oh, am I?" Octavian walked a few steps towards her. "It's going to be so hard finding the Camp on Farm Road, Long Island New York."

Annabeth's mouth dropped. "But—how?"

"Ask your friend Reyna," Octavian smirked, "Oh wait you can't because she's dead." He laughed and turned back to Alex. "Go on." Frank had to replay what Octavian said in his head until he finally understood it. Reyna knew where Camp Half-Blood was the whole time?

"It's not just a rock," Alex stuttered. "My mother was a geologist. She studied rocks. I recognized this rock. It's Obsidian."

"Why should I care what it is called?" shouted Octavian.

"It's not what it's called that's important, it's how it is formed," explained Alex. "You see Obsidian—"

The main door opened again. "Octavian we need your assistance," said the solider at the door.

"Of course," Octavian stated, "Alex stop wasting my time with this nonsense. Go make yourself useful and clean out the stables."

Alex sighed, "Yes sir."

Octavian turned back to Annabeth and smirked, "Good bye my sweetie."

Frank didn't understand Ancient Greek, but he was sure what Annabeth said next wouldn't be accepted in his Granny's home.

Frank waited until they all left before coming out of his hiding place.

Piper suppressed a laugh, "Did Octavian make you his Queen?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Octavian has completely lost it. He has declared war on Camp Half-Blood."

"What?" Frank and Piper yelled.

"Yep," Annabeth sighed sadly. "They are blaming the explosion on Percy."

"That tricky little git," mumbled Frank. He couldn't believe how much Octavian thought this through. It just shows you shouldn't judge a boy by his teddy bear.

"How does he know where Camp Half-Blood is located anyways? And what does this with to do with Reyna?" asked Piper. Frank's heart jumped when he heard his leader's name. He was kind of hoping the Greek girls had miss that fact.

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't know Piper, but it's not good." And she was right. Frank thought back to what Octavian said. He said Reyna had told him the location of Camp Half-Blood, but that can't be true. She can't have known where the Greek camp was. The just found out about the Greek demigods a few weeks ago. And besides all of that, Reyna was no traitor. Frank came to the conclusion that Octavian was just messing with their heads, at least he hoped that he was.

"First things first," said Frank changing the topic. "We need to get you out of here." He tried pulled in Annabeth's chain but it wouldn't detach from the wall. Frank was so focused on the situation that he didn't notice the door open again until it was too late.

"Jason!" screamed Piper. She ran down the hall and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glad you see too, Piper" Jason struggled to speak from Piper's tight hug. He smiled and hugged her back. Frank was a little shock to see the three assumed dead praetorians suddenly standing in the hall, but how this day was going so far he was just going to accept it.

Frank watched as Percy ran over to Annabeth and kissed her.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't rescue you sooner," Percy told Annabeth with his arms still wrapped around her.

Annabeth just smiled. "Percy I'm just glad you're alive." He hugged him. "And you didn't do anything stupid to rescue me."

"I wanted to but Reyna wouldn't let me." Percy hugged her tighter. "I would have thorn down this whole city brick by brick if I had to."

Frank looked back at Reyna the only other one in the room who wasn't hugging someone. She worn the same stoic expression she always had. She slowly walked over to him.

Reyna held up her palm to him. "Please don't hug me." Argentum and Aurum growled at her side strengthening her message.

Frank nodded but even two deathly metal dogs couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He was glad to see her alive and well, but surprised to see her wearing the Amazon uniform. Again, this was turning out to be a very strange day.

Frank check on the Greek girls. He was glad that they were still too distracted by the return of their love ones to bring up the whole Reyna telling Octavian the location of Camp Half Blood thing. Frank didn't want to believe it. He kept running through the reasons why it couldn't be true in his head. Reyna hated Octavian. She wouldn't so much as share air with him if she could help it, let alone important information. But that was before Frank saw the look on her face as she watched Jason hug Piper. Frank knew it well. He saw the same pain in her eyes that he felt when he saw Hazel talking to Leo. He felt the same betrayal she felt, and wondered what he would do if Leo tried talking Hazel away from him, if it was Leo hugging Hazel right now. Frank saw the possibilities.

He wanted to ask Reyna about it straight out right then, but he would never bring up possibility of her being disloyal in front of the Greeks. There was just some stuff you kept in between family.

"Where are the others?" Reyna asked him sternly returning to her stoic expression.

Frank shrugged. "We got separated in the dark." He pointed to the door leading to the staircase.

"Ok, you come with me," Reyna ordered him. "We will go find the others. Jason, get everyone else out of here."

"Um ok" said Jason. He released Piper from their hug but his left hand still lingered on her arm. Jason worn a confusing look on his face that Frank couldn't name. Frank wondered if he regretted hugging Piper in front of Reyna.

"Excused me, I'm still trapped." Annabeth pulled on her metal leash again.

"I can fix that," replied Reyna simply. She waved her hand over Annabeth's ankle and the metal anklet broke off. Frank didn't know Reyna knew magic as well, but it seemed obvious now that he thought about it.

"Thanks," Annabeth muttered. She studied Reyna with her grey mechanical eyes and for a moment Frank was worried that she would confront Reyna right then and there. But she didn't, which didn't make Frank feel any better. He could tell Annabeth was waiting for either more information or the right moment. Frank wasn't so blind. He noticed the jealousy in her eyes when Percy talked about Reyna. It seemed that there was a lot of that going around today.

Reyna accepted her gratitude with a nod and turned to leave. Frank hurried behind her.

"Wait," called Jason to her. "Where will we meet up?"

"We still need to find the Argo II," reminded Percy.

Frank thought back to Alex, "The soldier in here before mention the ship."

"Yes, he found a shiny black rock by where they are hiding it. He thought it was important," replied Annabeth.

Reyna pulled a necklace out of her shirt. "You mean like this?" She held out the black glassy rock hanging from her necklace.

"Yes," answered Annabeth recognizing the rock, "That's it."

"Then they are hiding the ship at Mont Diablo," said Jason simply.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember that necklace Jason gave Reyna a few chapters back :D See I do have this all planned out.<strong>_

_**Is it sad that I laugh at my own jokes? I seriously laughed for ten minutes after I can up with Annabeth's "I think I have been domesticated" line.**_

**_I think I accidently created two new ships in this chapter (That doesn't mean I going to follow them so calm down) I like the name Friper because it sounds funny when you say it, but Octabeth just gives me nightmares *shudders* _**

_**What? Oh I skipping around the big topic? Well of course I am! I'm not going to tell if Reyna actually told Octavian about Camp Half-Blood or (If she did) how she knows. But you are welcome to guess and maybe I will reply ;)**_

_**Next chapter: Saturday (Hopefully) The return of Leo's POV beware.**_

_**Review please**_


	17. Black Beauties

_**Sorry guys some bad stuff came up and if I write while I am in a funk I just end up killing everyone. I also apologize for the errors in this chapter. I didn't have time to double check it. This isn't a very interesting chapter but I need to get somewhere so some good stuff can happen.**_

_**I was very surprised how you guys reacted to my Reyna plot. Do you really think Octavian is that good of an augar that he could find the location of Camp Half-Blood?**_

_**Anyways here you go I promised the next chapter will be better. **_

* * *

><p><strong>LEO<strong>

* * *

><p>"We showed them," Leo smirked. He was glad to finally have won something in this stupid city.<p>

Hylla rolled her eyes. "You barely did anything." Leo smiled at her. He knew she wanted him so badly. She was just putting up a show for the sake of the other Amazons. The fully armed female warriors surrounded their Queen making Leo rethink his list of possible girlfriends. Her deadly friends moved Hylla from his number two spot down to three.

They were able to fight off the Roman soldiers, find their weapons and free the Amazons. Not a bad day's work at all, thought Leo.

"We still need to find Frank and Piper," remembered Hazel. Leo found it hilarious that Piper got lost down here with that son of Mars. He knew Beauty Queen could take care of herself, she could literally talk herself out of anything, but that dough boy better be able to run faster than he can think.

"Yes, the round one and the Venus girl," Hylla snorted, "They must be around here somewhere."

"Maybe they found their own way out," suggested Thalia, Leo's current number. (Out of the three dark beauties he has met, he figured she was the one less likely to kill him when he asked her out).

"I think we need to find our own way out first," said Leo smiling at the two beauties.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," growled Hylla.

"You're welcome," Leo grinned back.

"Hylla!" a voice called out in front of them.

Hylla's eyes widened. "Reyna!" she screamed and ran in the direction of her sister's voice. The rest of them followed.

"Piper you turned into Reyna!" Leo joked when he saw Reyna standing next to Frank. He was glad to see the return of the other hot sister and recently promoted to number two on his list.

Reyna gave him a dirty look before turning to her sister. "Hylla, I was so worried about you," Reyna said while she hugged her sister, "We went to your hotel and you were gone."

"That stupid Octavian ambushed us," Hylla said releasing her hug. "How did you escape the explosion?"

"I used my magic," Reyna replied quietly.

Hylla look at her sister in surprised, "And it worked?"

Reyna glared at her. Leo figured the happy reunion was over. "You don't have act so surprised."

"Reyna you are complete dreadfully when it come to spells," Hylla replied while placing a strand of Reyna's hair back in its place.

Reyna stepped away from her. "I'm not completely useless."

Hylla crossed her arms at her, "You didn't pass out afterwards did you?"

Reyna made a sound very similar to a cat growling and turned to Thalia. "Jason and Percy escaped too. They found Annabeth and Piper and we are going to meet them at Mont Diablo."

"Mont Diablo?" asked Hazel in confusion, "Why there?"

"That's where Octavian is hiding the Argo II," Frank explained, "We overheard Octavian talking to one of his soldiers."

"Then we should hurry," said Thalia.

Thalia led their way up to the main floor. Between Hylla, Thalia and Reyna Leo couldn't decide who to lay his eyes own. It was like he died and went to Elysium.

When they entered the main room his mouth dropped. Leo couldn't believe they were sitting underneath this the whole time.

"It is just after three," said Reyna, "We should be able sneak out without anyone noticing."

She opened the door and they slipped out of the building.

"You were saying," Leo smirked when he saw the empty streets.

"This doesn't make any sense," replied Reyna, "The streets were full when we entered the building."

"And there are no guards about either," observed Hylla.

"Something not right," agreed Thalia, "We should hurry and met up with my brother and the others."

They walked carefully down the empty streets until the sound of screams and shouting got their attention.

"What's that?" asked Frank.

"It sounds like it is coming from Camp Jupiter," said Reyna. "We should go check it out."

"But that's in the opposite direction," commented Leo.

"This might be important," said Reyna.

They met Terminus at the city borders.

"Terminus report," Reyna ordered the border god.

"Reyna, about time," The bodiless statue yelled. "The Fifth Cohort started a revolt."

"What?"

"Yes, that ragtag collection of leftovers woke up today and decided that they could decide Rome's fate," Terminus snorted. "Something about them not liking that you all were dead."

They didn't stand around after they heard that. When they finally made their way to Camp Jupiter they found out that it was much more than a simple revolt, it was full blown chaos.

Reyna lead the charge through the tangle mess of Roman soldiers. Everywhere Leo looked there were people fighting. That was when he discovered that when Romans fought they really fought.

There was this one guy standing onto of a knocked over crate shouting profanity over the fighting. With one quick swipe, Reyna grabbed the idiot off his box and dragged him into a nearby Barrack. Frank closed the door after the others followed Reyna inside.

"Dakota," Reyna said sternly, "Care to explain?"

"Reyna," Dakota stuttered. He took a quick swig of his canteen of Kool-Aid before continuing "We thought you were dead."

"Well obviously I'm not, so explain," Reyna growled.

"I knew Octavian couldn't get the best of —" he paused when he saw the look on Reyna's face. "Anyways, Octavian announced that Percy killed you and Jason this morning and I was like there was no way that is true. I am an excellent judge of character," he told Piper for some strange reason. "And Percy is a good dog." Leo liked dogs but he didn't see how Percy was a good dog.

"Dakota the reason why Camp Jupiter is currently falling apart," Reyna barked.

Dakota jumped a little, "Octavian officially declared war on Camp Half-Blood today and we don't want to go."

"War? On Camp Half-Blood," Thalia murmured.

"How can that be?" asked Hazel. "We don't even know where Camp Half-Blood is."

"That is correct. We have no way of knowing the location of Camp Half-Blood," Frank said in a strange tone.

"Octavian says he knows," Dakota replied. "Said he had an inside source."

Reyna thought for a long moment. Leo wondered what she was thinking about.

"First things first," Hylla stepped in, "We need to stop this madness. Where is Octavian anyways?"

Dakota shrugged, "No one has seen him since this all stared."

"Some leader he turned out to be," Frank snorted.

"Hylla is right, we need to stop this," said Reyna starting to head back to the door.

Hylla grabbed her arm stopping her. "Reyna wait. Right now Octavian might actually believe you a dead so we have the upper hand and we should keep it that way."

"But Hylla we need to stop this before Camp Jupiter self-destructs," replied Reyna.

"And we will," Hylla turned to her Amazons warriors. "Reyna, you and the others need go find that stupid boy and his friends so you can get back the Greek's ship so when you finally do reveal that you are still alive you can show everyone the Greek's are still on our side. We have to stop this war."

"Why can't we just do that now?" Leo asked. "She's alive and we are the Greeks."

Dakota spat out his Kool-Aid onto the floor. "Oh you guys are the Greeks. I thought you guys looked familiar."

Hylla gave him a I-told-you-so look.

"So we get back to ship and stop a war between the Greeks and the Romans, easy as pie," joked Leo.

Reyna nodded, "Ok but be careful." She told her sister.

"You be careful," Hylla replied sternly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this isn't my best chapter but I needed to get this information out.<strong>_

_**Next Time: Piper**_


	18. We Are Getting the Band Back Together!

_**Ok I know you guys have been busy (My life is out of control right now) but it always makes me really nervous when my reviews drop from 50 a chapter to 25. Are you guys getting bored with me story?**_

**_I am actually looking for a new beta so sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. If you are interested please PM me with your credentials. One thing that is important to me is that you must be able to get back to me quickly. _**

**_So enjoy! And please review_**

* * *

><p><strong>PIPER<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jason" Piper allowed his name to softly come off her lips.<p>

"Um?" he replied as if she awoke him from a deep thought.

"Never mind," she replied simply.

Piper had been watching him lean against a tree at the base of Mont Diablo for a while now. Jason has always been a mystery to her, but today he has been particularly odd. Lately, he has been avoiding looking her in the eyes and taken to mumbling when he spoke to her.

"We should've gone with them," Percy said suddenly.

Annabeth took her head off his shoulder. "I'm sure they are fine," she reassured him.

"Still," Percy sighed, "It wasn't really the most heroic thing to do."

"Reyna doesn't care for heroics," Jason replied simply.

"She doesn't care for a lot of things," Piper retorted.

Jason flashed a disappointed look at her. "I wouldn't say that," he commented before walking away from her. His words stringed her heart, she didn't understand what she was doing wrong. He used to smile when he looked at her, there used to be a sparkle in his eye. Now he wouldn't even look at her.

Annabeth slowly stood up from the rock she and Percy had been sitting on. "Jason," she said slowly, "How much do you remember about Reyna?"

Jason seemed surprised by Annabeth's sudden inquiry. "Pretty much everything, why?"

"Because I think there is something you need to know," Annabeth continued, "I think she is hiding something."

Piper studied Annabeth closely. She could see the gears behind her grey eyes turn like that always did when she was working something out. If Annabeth thought there was something up with Reyna then chances were she is right.

"Like what?" Jason said defensively.

"I overheard Octavian talking—" Piper hung on Annabeth's every word but she never got the chance to finish.

"Ahola mis amigos," Leo greeted them. Piper cursed him for his timing. She turned to see the others finally arriving.

"You do realize that you spoke two different languages in the same sentence right?" Frank remarked.

"I was going for diversity, and talking about diversity," Leo replied looking back and forth between Annabeth and Reyna. "Is today opposite day? Because I'm pretty sure you're not an Amazon, and I know you are not a Roman."

Annabeth and Reyna glared at him.

"You guys got out alright?" Jason directed his question towards Reyna and Thalia.

"I think we left a few dents but overall things went pretty well," answered Thalia.

"Where's Hylla?" asked Percy.

"Trying to prevent Camp Jupiter from falling apart," Reyna turned to Jason, "_Your_ cohort decided to try to overthrow Octavian singlehandedly.

Jason smiled. "What can I say? The Fifth cohort has never found an underdog cause not worth fighting for."

"Explains why they took in Percy," joked Thalia.

"So shall we go get my girl back?" suggested Leo displaying the trail like a prize girl from the Price is Right.

"Your girl?" Piper teased walking passed him.

"Fine, our girl," Leo replied. "But she likes me best."

"The only place large enough for Octavian to hide an entire ship would be the cavern on the northern side," Reyna said directly to Jason.

He nodded. "That's good for us. There will be only one way out so we will have them trapped."

"I don't remember any cavern last time we were at Mont Diablo," commented Piper.

Reyna wiped around. "You have visited Mont Diablo before?" Piper felt heavy under Reyna's gazed.

"Yes, about eight months ago," Piper answered. She could tell by Reyna's face that she didn't like that answer.

Reyna turned quickly to Jason. "Were you with her?"

"Yeah," Jason said quietly. "But I didn't remember anything. I knew that this place what special but I didn't know why."

"You could have come home eight months ago," Reyna remarked.

"I didn't remember," Jason repeated sternly, "You know that Camp Jupiter is invisible to the outside world."

Still Reyna didn't like his answer. She looked away and marched ahead of him. Jason watched her go.

Suddenly Percy stopped walked.

"What's wrong Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Where's Grover?" he asked. Piper looked around. The satyr was nowhere to be seen.

"He was with us on the ship," replied Thalia.

"Did he not get captured?" asked Annabeth.

"I guessed not," said Thalia then thought for a moment. "Is he still on the ship?"

"A member of your team is still on the ship?" questioned Reyna.

Annabeth looked worried. "I really hope so."

"He's s fawn," Jason explained to Reyna before turned back to the others. "The Romans wouldn't have viewed a satyr as a threat. They would have seen no reason to lock him up."

"Then where is he?" asked Percy. Piper could from his face that he was worried too.

"Probably trying to find you," replied Reyna. "Honestly I'm surprised you took you this long to notice that he was missing."

Piper really did not like her tone. "It's been a busy day."

Reyna sniffed. "At Camp Jupiter we teach our soldiers never to leave another member of their team behind."

Piper could practically feel the heat from her face. "Well, at Camp Half-Blood we teach our campers not to be so rude."

Reyna opened her mouth to reply but Jason intervened. "Just drop it Reyna," he said quietly to her. Her eyes glowed with angry but she listen to him much to Piper's discomfort. Piper had to watch as Reyna hold her head in high as she lead their way like some dressed up pony in a parade.

Jason flashed the others and apologetic look before following behind her.

The rest of the hike went on in silence. Reyna lead then around to the opposite side of Mont Diable than Piper had visited a few months ago when they rescued her dad. She remembered how Jason smiled at her and promised that he would do anything to save her dad even walk straight into trap. She didn't understand how they could go from that to this. Jason didn't deserve a girl who talked back to him and glared at him. He deserved a girl who appreciates him for the wonderful hero he is.

"This way," Jason whispered. He led them behind a collection of boulders at the top of the hill. Frank and Hazel signaled for them to stay quiet as they approached. Piper crouched behind one of the rocks between Leo and Annabeth.

Argo II was sitting right squared in the middle of the hollow protected from view by the surround mountain sides. Piper could see tens of Camp Jupiter's campers covering the space like ants, hard at work at something. There were a few working on the ship itself and she wonder was they could possibly be doing.

"They are taking apart my ship!" Leo shouted. Thalia, one was sitting on his other side, covered his month with her hands as the rest of them duck out of view.

"Be quiet," Reyna hissed at him.

When Leo looked as if he got the message Thalia slowly released him. "But they are hurting my baby," he whispered sadly. "It took me eight months to put that ship together."

"The Vulcan demigods are very skilled at Camp Jupiter. I'm sure they haven't done any to it that isn't fixable," Jason reassured him.

"But what are they doing?" Piper asked. The Roman members of their little team looked at her as if she just asked a stupid question. Piper felt sad that Jason was one of them.

"Isn't it obvious?" Reyna remarked.

Piper and the other Greeks shook their heads.

"They are studying it," answered Hazel.

"For what purpose?" asked Annabeth.

"To recreate it," replied Frank, "Learn from it. Maybe improve on its design."

Leo growled. "You can't improve it. The Argo II is already prefect. I made it."

Jason shrugged. "Romans are always trying to learn from others, even in ancient times. That is one of the reasons why the Roman Empire was so successful. They blended with the nations instead of trying to convert them. They took the best aspects from everything and made it their own."

"So the Roman empire was built on the achievements of others," Piper retorted. Once again she had to witness Jason's disappointment with her.

Reyna however did find her comment threatening. "You say that as if that is a bad thing." Her eyes challenged her to reply.

"Reyna look at this," Jason said quietly getting Reyna's attention.

Reyna took her dragger like eyes off Piper and turned back to the hollow. "Just as I thought," she whispered back, "They are using the Greek ship as a model for a fleet of their own."

"What?" Percy mumbled.

She turned to him and got a lot closer to him than Annabeth would have liked. "Camp Jupiter doesn't have a navy so Octavian is building his own based on the Greek's design to invade Camp Half-Blood."

Percy's eyes narrowed in anger. "He is using our own tools against us. That's pretty low."

"Or extremely clever," Reyna replied. She sounded a bit impressed with Octavian's plan which made Piper feel sick. How could any think thievery was worthy of praise.

"What do you think Reyna? Plan Zeta?" Jason suggested. Piper didn't recognize him anymore. Someone had gone and replaced her sweet Jason with this Roman soldier.

"No, we don't have enough people," said Reyna, "Besides it would take forever to explain it to the _gracues."_

Annabeth tried to keep a calm face when she answered, "Then perhaps we should come up with a new plan together."

Reyna looked sternly at her. "These are Roman soldiers—"

"So they wouldn't know any of our strategies," Annabeth interrupted.

"What do you have in mind?" Reyna said carefully.

Annabeth smiled and her grey eyes sparkled. "Reyna, I think it is time for you to learn a little about Greek's battle style."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah we are finally getting the ship back! <strong>_

_**Please review and don't just write update quickly because nothing makes me not want to write than that. This next few chapters are going to be really tricky for me to write because they are action in them and I suck at action scenes so please give my inspiration!**_

_**Next Time: I have no clue because I haven't written yet but we will get the ship back! **_


	19. Are You My Mommy?

_**I am glad that you are all alive (Don't scare me like that). I completely understand that you all have been busy but so have I and still find four hours of my time to write this chapter that you guys are enjoying, so is it really that hard to take a moment of your time to write a review? I'm not trying to sound selfish. I really do appreciate each one of them that I receive. Some of you said that I should be writing this for myself, which I am. This is really test for myself to see if I have what it takes to actually complete a complex story. But for me, the real joy come from planning the story not the writing. I have never been good at writing so it has always been a kind of chore for me to actually write any of my ideas down because it never turns out how I would like it to so I get frustrated. I need you guys to keep me going so please review. Even if you just write about a particular line you like or something that made you laugh. These reviews I receive are really the best part of my day.**_

_**Anyways enough ranting. Time for answers!**_

_I come in peace, I am not going to do Reyna's or Annabeth's PoVs until it is confirmed that they are a member of the seven because I feel that it follows canon better. Besides the reason why I love Reyna is because she is so hard to read and if you give it all way then it won't be a mystery anymore._

_MinervaAthena1235, 1.) I am Jeyna fan but its not going to be as simple as that. 2.) This is a MoA not a love story so no (at lease to my definition of sappy) 3.) Practice! I have been writing fan fiction for over five years on and off so I have had a lot of it. Also I pay very close attention to how my favorite authors write adn try to learn from them_

_What is in a name, the whole Leo girl crazy thing as a joke that is why it was so exaggerated. He didn't really mean any of it. He was just amusing himself with the idea of it_

_Me, the conflict between the Romans and the Greeks is the whole moral of my story so I'm glad you are enjoying it. Personally I'm Roman :) go Minerva!_

_Suze, that is why they shouldn't be together :) I liked you idea but I hope you like how this chapter turns out better. I do think it shows some of Jason's emotional side_

_Ally, you read my mind. I hope you will enjoy this chapter_

_Shipperlover44, Yes, Yes it is. Aren't you little too old to be watching Phineas and Ferb? Why yes, yes I am._

_life is good, I never pictured Reyna as scared or anything even though she is a daughter of war. I see her more like a perfect stone, flawless and beautiful. If you do any research into Bellona in art you will find that she is always pictured in a pretty light. This is because the Romans saw her more as the Glory of War and the Beauty of Battle, which is what separates her from Mars. And yes Reyna will always put her people first_

_Richasa, you have my blessing to marry her LOL_

_**Thank you everyone else for reviewing. I really like this chapter because it includes some background information that I think you will like.**_

_**A special thanks for my new beta Outlaw for fixing all my mistakes. :)**_

_**Ready, set, go!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>HAZEL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Why <strong>**were**** things always harder** than they sounded? Steal a couple of Camp Jupiter uniforms for the Greeks, easy. Have Piper charmspeak their way onto the Argo II, no sweat. Put a ship back together after it had been dissected by Vulcan engineers while your friends fight for their lives a few feet behind you, easier said than done.

"Come on, Ship Boy," Piper growled. "How much longer is this going to take?"

Leo petted the control station. "My poor baby, what did those mean old Star Trek wannabes do to you?"

"Leo!" Piper shouted.

"I am going as fast as I can, Beauty Queen. Go charmspeak yourself to be quiet and let me work, woman," he replied.

"Is this the piece you were looking for?" Hazel held up a —well, really she had no idea what it was—metal gear-looking thing so he could see.

Leo examined the piece. "No, think more like a crushed hamster ball with a little umbrella sticking out of it minus the hamster."

Hazel had no idea what he was talking about. She picked up another random piece from the pile of metal she summoned with her powers. "Is this it?"

"Yeah! Brilliant!" Leo shouted. He grabbed the metal contraption out of her hand and dove underneath the control panel.

An arrow came out of nowhere and stuck into the wall next to Hazel, making her jump.

"That's Thalia's first warning," Piper said quickly. "We don't have much time now."

"But we can't leave without the ship," Hazel explained.

"I know," Piper replied sadly. "I'm going to go help fight. Keep a lookout and make sure Flame Boy gets this ship flying before we are all torn to shreds." She left without waiting for Hazel's reply.

Hazel went to the door and watched Piper jump off the ship's side. She could see that they were hopelessly outnumbered, but it could have been worse. The Fifth Cohort's rebellion was still going on so there weren't as many soldiers guarding the Argo II as there should have been. So far Annabeth's plan of leading Octavian's soldiers away from to ship to give Leo enough time to put it back together was working, but Hazel wasn't sure for how long. The Greek's style of fighting was different. They seemed to rely more on trickery and individual success then teamwork and unity. They fought in a single line instead of clustered together or in a circle. Hazel wasn't so sure she liked that. What if someone came up behind you? Camp Jupiter had taught her always to fight in pairs so that there was always someone watching your back. More importantly Frank was out there fighting, and with her helping Leo there was no one there to watch his back.

"Is there anything else you need?" Hazel asked, quickly returning to the control room.

"No," Leo mumbled from underneath all the metal and wires. "I think I got it." He pulled himself out of the metal rabbit hole and jumped to his feet. "Okay, it should run now." He smiled at her and she could feel her heart flutter. "Would you like to do the honors?" he gestured towards the on button.

"Um, okay," she mumbled. She nervously placed her finger on the button and pressed it.

The machine before them quickly came to life with buzzes and beeps.

"You did it!" Hazel cheered and before she could think about it, she wrapped her arms around him.

"No, we did it," Leo replied, grinning.

She blushed and released him. "Sorry."

"It's all right," he laughed. "My first Roman hug. I kind of liked it."

Hazel was almost glad that the ship started acting up at that moment or Leo would have seen her face turn bright red. A sound similar to a hiccup started to come from the control panel, and smoke started to rise from the cracks. That couldn't be good.

"No, no, no!" Leo shouted and started pressing many things at once. "Turn off, turn off, turn off, you stupid thing." He pressed the off button several times until it popped clean off.

Hazel caught the little button in her hands. "This can't be a good sign," she murmured, turning the piece over in her hands.

At that moment another arrow came flying into the room and pierced the wall next to the first one.

Leo cursed in Ancient Greek at the sight of the second arrow and continued his work until finally he was able to shut the machine down.

"Go tell the others we need more time," he told her before diving back into the tangled mess of wires.

"How much more time?" she asked.

Leo sighed, "I don't know, as much as they can give me."

Hazel nodded even though he couldn't see her—it was a thing of habit from living in Camp Jupiter—and took off to help her friends.

On the ground Hazel scanned the battle for Frank. She was glad to spot Jason and Reyna fighting together despite their recent arguments.

"Hazel, what are you doing here?" Percy said behind her. He was fighting a Roman soldier twice his size, and Annabeth was right next to him.

"Leo needs more time," she explained.

"I wish he would hurry up," Annabeth mumbled between sword strikes.

She stepped forward to help him but couldn't find the strength to swing her sword. The boy Percy was fighting was Larry Eismen, Second Cohort. Hazel knew this because he was in the sword fighting class before hers and one time she had forgotten her helmet he had let her borrow his. She remembered him because the helmet ended up being too big and throughout the whole class she had to keep pushing the helmet up so she could see. And the tall skinny girl Annabeth was fighting was Norma Desmond from the First Cohort. Norma had come to camp only a few days before she had so they were in lots of classes together. Hazel stepped away from their fighting. Everywhere she looked she could recognize people. She didn't want to fight them. They were her family.

Hazel felt a hand on her back and almost jumped through the roof. She whipped around and came face to face with Frank.

"You okay?" he asked, and his brown puppy dog eyes brought comfort to her.

She shook her head and could feel tears forming in her eyes. She felt ashamed and confused. Romans weren't supposed to cry during battle.

Frank nodded like he understood exactly what she was thinking and tried to give her a reassuring smile. Then he pulled her behind him as another Roman soldier swung his sword at them. Frank fought back with all his strength. Hazel guarded his blindside and felt instantly better. This was where she belonged.

Her eyes shifted to her leaders, Jason and Reyna, who were fighting close by. Something had caught Reyna's eye and she was explaining what that was to Jason. Hazel looked to where Reyna was pointing. Hazel's grip on her weapon tightened when she spotted Octavian entering the scene. Finally a Roman she had no problem creaming, but Jason got there first. He knocked over his current opponent and ran towards the augur.

Some guards stepped in front of his charge but Jason blew them away with a simple wind. Octavian stood completely still as Jason approached him. Hazel watched as Jason slowly placed his _gladius _beneath Octavian's chin. He growled something to Octavian, but Hazel was too far away to hear what it was over the noise of the fighting. Octavian smirked a reply and Hazel noticed lightning starting to form around Jason. He pressed his sword closer to his victim's neck but Octavian went on smiling.

And just when Hazel thought Jason was going to do something he would regret, Octavian shouted, "_Asto,"_ and everyone stopped fighting.

"Give it up, Octavian," Jason growled. Hazel could hear his voice clearly now that the fighting had stopped.

"And why would I ever do that?" He pushed Jason's sword away from his neck. "I still have Camp Jupiter and the ship. Tell me, what do you have?"

"He has us," Piper replied, stepping forward, and even Hazel had to admit that was weak.

Octavian laughed at her. "Oh, I'm shaking in my boots."

"How could you be so stupid?" asked Annabeth. "Gaea is rising. Our whole world could be at stake and you are playing a childish game of king of the hill."

"I'm not going to make the same mistake I did last time," Octavian sneered. "You think I am just going to sit by and let them," he pointed at Jason and Reyna, "steal all my glory again?"

"What?" Reyna spat in disbelief.

"Yeah, sorry Octavian, I kind of remember that differently," commented Jason.

"That's because you two messed everything up!" Octavian shouted. "You two were just so perfect together. Everyone just loves you. The best praetors we have had in years," he mocked.

Jason turned to Reyna. "Are you getting any of this? Because I have no memory of this, which I know isn't saying much, but still."

Reyna shook her head.

"Well let me illuminate," Octavian growled. "Four years ago when this all started, I made a plan to become praetor, practically fool proof until you came along," Octavian nodded towards Reyna. "The almighty son of Jupiter I could handle, I had been for years. But I was not planning for a daughter of Bellona to suddenly appear. Little did I know she would be the key for my future plans." Hazel gave Reyna a quick look but her face was blank as it always was. Octavian was really starting to make no sense but she didn't dare interrupt him. Leo needed all the time he could get and Octavian's monologuing was only helping.

"Get to your point, Octavian," Jason sighed.

Octavian gave him a smug look before continuing. "I had it all planned out. I was going to let you do all the hard parts, complete the quests, kill the sea monster, lead the battle on Mount Othrys, and then right when everyone thought the fight was hopeless I was going to swing in and save the day."

"As if you could defeat Krios," Reyna smirked.

"Maybe not with a sword, but with my mind," Octavian replied. "I would have outsmarted the beast and then I would have been made praetor. But no, you just had to live."

Jason shrugged, "Sorry."

"But you see, Jason, this is what separates the brains from the brawns," Octavian continued, walking down the row of people. "I was never stupid enough to put all my eggs in one basket. I always had a backup plan." He stopped directly in front of Reyna. "And personally I like this plan much better."

Reyna meet his gaze. "Octavian, could you clearly state your intent?"

"Very well, Praetor," Octavian smirked. "I planned to reunite the Greek and Roman demigods."

"That's what we are trying to do," said Annabeth.

"No," Octavian said angrily, "You want us to hold hands and sing "Kumbaya" like nothing ever happened. I want the _graecus_to suffer like they made us suffer. I want them to pay for sending us into exile in monster-infested lands. I want them to really know who the stronger nation is." As he took a deep breath to calm himself, the other Romans around Hazel cheered. "Then we can defeat the Giants together. The prophecy said we had to work together, it never said anything about doing it as equals."

"How do you even know about us? Hera said the gods created Mist so that the two camps would forget about each other," asked Piper.

"The Mist is not all-powerful. It could not rewrite stories we passed down generation to generation. My grandfather used to tell me stories about his grandfather during the Civil War. He told me how the _graecus_ used to slaughter our people out of spite, men, women and children. We would have been wiped out completely if the gods hadn't intervened," Octavian explained. "Besides, the history is there. The Mist can't erase the past. You just have to know where to look for it. Isn't that right, Reyna?"

Reyna glared at him with her eyes at full strength. Hazel was surprised that Octavian didn't start smoking under her gaze.

Jason, on the other hand, just looked confused. "Reyna, what is he talking about?"

"Oh, so you don't know," Octavian said happily. "You don't know Reyna's big secret."

"Octavian, we had a deal," Reyna intervened quickly. Argentum and Aurum growled furiously at her side.

Octavian looked at her in fake sorrow. "Yes we did, but I'm sorry to say that deal expired." Hazel couldn't believe her ears. Octavian was blackmailing Reyna. Reyna, the praetor of Camp Jupiter and the Twelfth Legion, her _leader_, was being threatened by someone half her size. Hazel could relate. She had been blackmailed by him until Percy told him to lay off. Knowing her own secret, Hazel could only wonder what Octavian could have dug up on Reyna. Hazel was impressed by how Reyna stayed completely stoic despite everyone's eyes on her.

"Leave her alone," Jason growled in a dangerously low voice.

Octavian looked surprised; at least he pretended to be. "Don't you want to know about your best friend?"

"I don't care," Jason answered quickly.

"You might," replied Octavian. He studied Jason carefully, "Especially if it has something to do with her giving me the location of your home away from home."

"You're lying," said Jason. "Reyna would never do that." And for the first time Hazel saw Reyna flinch.

"He knows Camp Half-Blood's address. The actual address," Annabeth added quietly.

"Reyna wouldn't," Jason told her stubbornly. "Would you?" He turned back to Reyna but she wouldn't look at him.

Octavian laughed again. "Oh, this is priceless. It truly is."

"Shut up, Octavian!" Frank yelled and Hazel couldn't have been more proud of him. She didn't want to believe what Octavian was saying. Reyna was her leader. Hazel had to believe that she would never do anything to hurt them. If she did, then their whole Roman system would fall apart.

"You did this?" Jason asked her quietly. The betrayal could clearly be heard in his voice. "You actually did this."

"I didn't know, Jason. This was before you disappeared," she replied in a tiny voice without looking at him.

"And that is supposed to make me feel better?" he snapped.

"How do know, Reyna? How did you know where Camp Half-Blood is located?" Percy asked angrily. Hazel was actually a little afraid of him, but she knew he was only angry that his home was in danger.

Reyna didn't answer, she just kept staring straight in front her, which seemed to be the only thing she could do without showing her true emotion. Argentum and Aurum paced nervously at her feet.

"I can tell you," Octavian raised his hand. Hazel hated how much he was enjoying this. "You see, after failing to display any physical strength in my battle classes, I was banished to coping and filing paperwork," he explained bitterly. "But it wasn't a complete loss. I was able to gather some useful information about my fellow campmates, including little old Reyna here." It was like he was drinking up her pain like some kind of pain-sucking vampire. "The official registry was extremely useful in this case."

"What's the official registry?" Frank asked Hazel but Octavian overheard them.

"It's the complete list of every Roman soldier that has ever been accepted into the legion," Octavian answered.

"What does that have anything to do with this?" Jason asked bitterly.

"Everything," Octavian said simply. "Tell me, has anyone ever noticed that Reyna's name appears twice on the registry?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh come, how can you can't not write a review after I drop something like this. <strong>_

_**As usually if you review I will try to reply and answer your questions. But I will leave you with this. What you are thinking is probably correct but so far I have seen no one who takes it is far as I do.**_

_**Next time: Percy (I know you want Jason but I have to hold him off for one chapter for reasons I can't tell you) and my awesome possum theory about Reyna is revealed :) Oh and some other things happen too.**_


	20. Gone With the Cheese

**_800 reviews! SQUEE! Thank you guys so much! I broke a new record too, 91 reviews for one chapter! I'm really glad you guys like that chapter and I REALLY hope you like this one. _**

_**Since most of the reviews said the same thing I am just going to address everyone. I guess the common theory for Reyna isn't that known, but did find your guys theories very amusing. I only hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations. I took extra time to make everything made sense. Now some of you might not like my theory and that is fine, it's just an idea I had and I thought it would made an awesome story and here we are.**_

_**Most of the reviewers had the three same worries. 1.) They didn't want another Hazel story (its not) 2.)They didn't want Reyna to be evil (She's not) 3.) They didn't want me to go too far off track for some random story (I'm not.)**_

_**I guessed I gave you guys a red herring with the last chapter's title. Honestly I didn't think people noticed the chapter titles that much. My only explanation is that I was watching Doctor Who. That episode always freaked me out. The little boy kind of reminded me of Octavian, so I thought why not. My titles are usually that random. I glad no one thought Reyna was Octavian's mother O.o That's even worse than Octabeth.**_

_**OK I put this off any longer. This chapter sucked out my soul so please help me get it back by reviewing. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>I fixed the ship!" <strong>Leo announced proudly to the people gathered in the hollow.

"Not now, Leo," Jason snapped back at him.

"Ok, fine." Leo looked taken aback, like Jason had never used that tone with him before. "I just thought you would like to know."

Jason didn't seem to be taking Octavian's revelation well, and who would blame him? Percy was mad that he had spent this whole time trying to convince his friends that Reyna was good, and she had gone and done something like this. But he also felt torn by the fact Reyna seemed to be bullied by Octavian. His home and his old friends were in danger, but he still owed Octavian a smack on the head.

Frank turned back to Octavian. "So what? There must have been someone else named Reyna. That doesn't mean they are the same person." Honestly, this was Percy's second thought. His first thought was Reyna Reyna, but then he realized what Octavian meant and was glad that he hadn't said that out loud.

Octavian sighed at his apparent stupidity. "I didn't mean just her first name. I meant her whole name. Besides, this Reyna also had a sister named Hylla. What are the chances of that? Same everything really: same birthday, same last name, same sister, same description. Really, you could have tried to make yourself distinguishable," Octaivan lectured Reyna. "Or maybe you didn't think you needed to since you have been gone so long."

"How long?" Jason asked slowly.

"A really long time, almost—" Octaivan started. Percy noticed that the other Romans soldiers were hanging on his every word so he was glad when Jason stopped him.

"Not you," Jason cut him off. "I want Reyna to answer." And he turned to face her. Percy had to agree, if Reyna was about to be ruined in front of her soldiers then at least she should have the right to say it in her own words.

Reyna sighed and looked at Jason for the first time since this started. "Why does it matter?" She seemed strangely emotionless to Percy, like she was slowly dying inside, which she probably was. It broke his heart seeing her like this, defenseless and at the mercy of Octavian and Jason. He couldn't help but forgive her. Curse his eggshell heart!

"It matters to me," Jason replied simply, and then added jealously, "You told him, but not me."

Reyna growled out of frustration. Percy was glad to see her start to fight back. "He didn't give me a choice, Jason. I was trying to be voted praetor. He would have ruined me." And that brought Percy's anger back. Octavian knew where the Greeks lived, and now Camp Half-Blood would never be safe again just because Reyna wanted to have some stupid position.

"Now you sound just like Octavian," Percy commented.

Reyna faced him. She looked deeply insulted by his words. "I was tired of being average, of being in my sister's shadow. I wanted to make something of myself. Is that really so bad?"

"If it puts other people's lives in danger, then yes, Reyna," Jason answered. Percy couldn't have said it better himself.

"I didn't know the camp was still there," Reyna explained. "Like everyone else, I thought the Greeks had all died out. I was just as shocked as anyone when Percy turned out to be Greek."

"But why didn't you tell me that Octavian was threatening you?" Jason asked. "I would have helped you."

"Because you had enough trouble dealing with your first prophecy, and I didn't want to add to it," Reyna replied quietly, and Jason suddenly looked guilty. Percy was wondering what Annabeth might have kept from him while he was fretting with his prophecy when the name Luke popped into his head.

"Why didn't you tell me afterwards?" Jason added.

"I tried to tell you," Reyna sighed. "You were too much of a blockhead to listen to me."

Jason seemed insulted or perhaps partially guilty for helping to cause their situation. "Well, you gave Octavian the information that helped him gain power."

"We were at the top of our game. I thought we could handle Octavian together. How was I supposed to know you were going to vanish?" Reyna said angrily. There was a moment of silence while Jason and Reyna stared at each other.

"That still doesn't explain how you know about our camp in the first place," observed Annabeth, changing the topic.

"Oh, come on, Annabeth, I thought you were bright," Octavian remarked. Percy thought he seemed bitter about being upstaged by Reyna again. "Put the pieces together. Her name appears twice on the list of Camp Jupiter's campers, she was on Circe's Island, she knows the location of a Greek camp, and she became praetor in four years for goodness' sake!"

Percy had no clue what Octavian was talking about, but somehow it all made sense to Annabeth. Her eyes narrowed in deep concentration like they always did when she was working something out. "Are you saying that Reyna was a part of Camp Jupiter before the Greeks and the Romans separated? But that would have been over—"

"Over a hundred and fifty years ago," Octavian finished for her, "during the Civil War. Our little Reyna here has fought the Greeks before." Reyna grew flustered as everyone's eyes shifted to her. Really, Percy shouldn't have been surprised. How many times had this happened to him? Between Nico, Zoë, and Hazel, he should have been used to it by then, but finding out that Reyna was from the Civil War era kind of freaked him out a bit. But at the same time it explained a lot, like Reyna's stoic personality for one.

"Seriously?" Jason asked, slightly shocked. Reyna nodded without directly looking at his reaction. "But you don't look two hundred years old." Reyna huffed at his comment, and Percy had to admit that was a little rude.

"Jason, Reyna was on Circe's Island all this time. The island is a kind of no-time place. It freezes you in time. Percy and I saw Blackbeard when we were on the island, and he was still alive and well," Annabeth explained.

"But if Reyna joined the legion before, wouldn't they have noticed her tattoo when she joined the second time?" questioned Frank.

Octavian perked up. "I never thought about that before." Octavian paused for a moment and then continued, "How did you manage that?"

Reyna sighed, with everyone's eyes still on her she couldn't deny it any longer. "People assume the world has always been the same," she began quietly. "Things were different for women back then. We were not allowed participate in battle or decisions of any kind. The tattoos were to distinguish Roman soldiers from Greek ones, and to prevent spies from entering the camp. They would have never dreamed to mark a woman equally as a man."

"What kind of system is that?" Annabeth retorted. Percy stifled a laugh. His girlfriend _would_ be a total feminist.

"It wasn't just the Romans; it was how the whole world worked. Women could not own property, vote, or often even choose who they were going to marry. Honestly, I'm surprised that they included me on the registry at all. I only worked in the hospitals for a few weeks." Percy could not see Reyna working as a nurse in a hospital.

"So you were a part of Camp Jupiter before?" asked Jason.

Reyna seemed reluctant to explain. "It wasn't called Camp Jupiter back then. The Camp Jupiter we know was actually Camp Pluto or Camp Hades, depending on your side. The Greek and Roman demigods weren't separated before the Civil War. Instead they were spread equally throughout twelve camps, a camp for each of the main gods. Camp Half-Blood was Camp Jupiter or Camp Zeus because it was located closest to Mount Olympus."

"So demigods went to their parent's camp?" Percy tried to understand.

"No," Reyna shook her head. "They went to the camp closest to their home. Kids didn't really go to school like they do now. Most had to work on their parent's farms and couldn't afford to leave for long periods of time. Plus, it wasn't like we had planes or cars to travel. The only modes of transportation were horse-powered." She took a deep breath. "I grew up in Georgia. I went to Camp Apollo, down in Florida."

"Florida," Octavian snorted. From his pale skin, Percy guessed he didn't really like the sun, which was odd for someone related to Apollo.

"But then why are there only two camps now?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, when the war started the twelve camps were split down the middle, mostly Greek in the north and Roman in the south, so if you were Roman and in the north when the war broke out, you hightailed it out of there as fast as you could. During the war some of the camps were destroyed. Others were burned down by their own people when they were forced to abandon them. Only two camps remained in the end: the one no one dared to destroy and the one everyone feared to go near."

"Camp Jupiter and Camp Pluto," Jason answered. Reyna nodded. "But then why is our camp named Camp Jupiter and not Camp Pluto?"

"Because the Romans have always been the more traditional of the two nations and Camp Pluto wasn't exactly a welcoming name to the war-torn survivors. I learned all this after the fact, of course. I left for Circe's Island before the war ended," Reyna replied quietly. She seemed lost in her past. "When it became clear that we weren't going to win most Roman demigods fled. They started to panic. The common belief was that the Greeks were going to wipe us out so they ran to the places they thought the Greeks would never go. Some went west, others went into Canada." Percy looked at Frank who grew up in Canada. "My sister and I were too far south and east for either option so, with our mother's blessing, we found our way to C.C.'s island." The room got very silent then. Percy wondered if the Romans were considering what it must have felt like to lose a war that big.

"It must have been hard for you," said Hazel softly. Reyna looked at her like she didn't understand the feeling of pity. "I was brought back after seventy years and I almost died of a heart attack when I saw a cell phone. I can't imagine what a hundred and fifty years must have been like."

Reyna shrugged. "C.C's island was a time vortex. That didn't mean we couldn't get good WiFi." Percy almost laughed but caught himself when he remembered Reyna didn't make jokes. Seeing their puzzled looks Reyna explained further. "Girls went there to better themselves, to get educated. We still had contact with the outside world with the new visitors and information from new books. We saw the world through C.C.'s perspective. It was a completely twisted feministic perspective, but it was still the world."

"Reyna," Octavian interrupted. "You are forgetting to tell them about the best part." Reyna gave him a confused look. "Tell them what the Greeks did to us."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Reyna said simply, but Percy had a feeling she knew what Octavian was leading up to.

"Tell them what you told me," Octavian started. "Tell them how the Greeks almost wiped us out. How they almost destroyed everything." Percy could tell that Octavian was starting to get really worked up now.

"You are twisting the facts to fit your little revenge story," replied Reyna.

"You said it yourself just a minute ago. They took everything but the leftovers, the camp no one wanted. A camp named after the ruler of death. That's what the Greeks thought of us," Octavian explained.

It was like watching a very violent ping pong match, and both opponents were equally matched. The rest of them didn't dare to intervene for fear of having their head chewed off.

"Look around you, Octavian," Reyna exclaimed. "See what we have accomplished. Sure, we started with nothing, but look at how far we have come. It made us stronger."

"They gave no mercy. The Greeks cut off our supplies. Families almost starved to death."

"Of course they did," Reyna answered. "They were trying to win a war. That doesn't make them evil. We would have done the same if we could have."

"They killed us!" Octavian shouted.

"And we killed them!" Reyna screamed back, and then she regained control of herself. "That war brought nothing but pain, and you want to start another one just like it? That's your problem, Octavian; you never see the repercussions of the choices you make."

"And you never see the possibilities," Octavian argued. "Sure, there is risk, but when is the last time you heard of someone doing something great without risking everything? We could get our pride back."

"We have already regained our own pride," Reyna replied. "Start this war and you will be throwing everything we have won back."

Octavian watched her carefully. "Reyna, I didn't see it at first either. In the beginning, I sought only the Sibylline books. I thought if we could read the future then we could never lose again. But then I learned that the Greek camp was still in operation, and I saw the possibilities." Octavian got a crazy look on his face which made Percy a little sick. "I saw what we could become, a united empire, as great as the original one, and I will lead them to it. Like the man I was named after, Gaius Octavius Thurinus who later became Emperor Augustus, one the greatest figures in Roman history. It's my destiny," Octavian stated proudly. Percy noticed that the Roman soldiers around him started to shift uncomfortably. Obviously, they didn't know this part of Octavian's plan.

Reyna laughed, "Oh please, Octavian. You're not even a real demigod."

"I am too!" Octavian childishly exclaimed.

"Let's see, you are a third generation descendent of Apollo. That makes you," Reyna pretended to do the math in her head, "one-eighth of the demigod I am."

"That's not true!" Octavian whined. Some the other Romans snickered at him behind his back. Percy was impressed. Reyna was actually winning a verbal debate with Octavian. Octavian was actually shaking in anger. "Match point," Percy thought to himself.

"You will never rule, Octavian," Reyna smirked. "You wouldn't know how to."

"Oh, because you are so damn perfect," Octavian growled. He took a moment to reevaluate his argument. "You don't care about anyone but yourself."

Reyna rolled her eyes at his feeble attempt to unhinge her. "Prove it."

"What about your friends at your first camp?" Reyna became stiff and Octavian grew more confident. "They died fighting the Greeks, and now you stand by their enemy like they are your friends." For the first time Percy realized what Reyna's past really meant to their situation.

Reyna became very still again. "That only proves that I know what is at stake."

But Octavian had her cornered now. "And your father?" Octavian continued. "I did some research after our little talk. He was an important general in the Confederate army, was he not? He led a final stand against the Union army to give the city enough time to evacuate. He died fighting the Greeks."

"You know nothing," Reyna growled and Argentum and Aurum did the same. "You're not even worthy to speak his name."

"What would he think of you now?" Octavian continued.

"You think you can beat me by pulling me down? Well it won't work." Reyna took a step towards Octavian and made direct eye contact with him. "I have seen the real meaning of tragedy. I have fought darkness that would make the little shadow that resides in your heart go crying home to its mommy. I know what it really means to lose everything, and I swear on my father's grave that I will do everything in my power to make sure that never happens again." Reyna slowly placed her sword at Octavian's chest. "So you might want to reconsider your current position." Octavian gulped and Percy did too. There wasn't one person in that hollow that would face Reyna at that moment.

"Reyna," Jason called, bringing her back to reality. Reyna blinked a few times but did not remove her sword.

Luckily for Octavian, at that very moment a whole bunch of satyrs came running into the scene waving ketchup bottles, cans of cheese and other random food items as they charged towards them. In the lead was Grover hanging onto Tyson's shoulders for dear life while Ella flew above them.

Tyson shouted his battle cry, "Peanut butter!", while Ella added her own kind of spice to the situation by shouting, "Dynamite is made from peanut oil!" Grover was just screaming.

The Roman soldiers looked completely dumbfounded. Obviously they had never seen a food fight before. A rain of ketchup and cheese poured down on them as they stood trying to figure out what exactly was happening. But they recovered in time to put their shields up before they were egged.

Hazel and Frank looked at Percy with faces that clearly read, "Really? These are your friends?" Percy just shrugged. He looked to see how the other Romans were taking it. Surprisingly, they seemed to be enjoying themselves, fighting back with the leftover food instead of their weapons.

A net of spaghetti landed on Piper's head and a scoop of ice cream fell onto Annabeth's shoulder. Apparently the Roman fauns couldn't tell them from the Romans, or they just didn't care who they threw hot dogs at.

"Hey!" Frank yelled, "Who's throwing ice cream?" He looked around for the source.

It wasn't long before Percy was covered in an assortment of condiments. Thalia laughed at him from under the safety of her shield, Aegis.

"You think this is funny?" he said to her, "How about this?" He picked up a scoop of whatever was on the floor and threw it at her. He laughed as the concoction hit her face, and then felt something gooey break on the back of his head. Percy turned to see Grover tossing another egg into the air. Don the faun was standing next to him.

"Hi Percy," he smirked proudly.

"Grover!" Annabeth ran to him. "I'm so glad you are all right."

"Well, same to you. I completely freaked out when I woke up on the ship and everyone was missing," replied Grover. "Then there were all these Romans around so I hid in a barrel while they moved the ship. I waited until it was quiet and snuck out. I was trying to find where they took you when I ran into Don here." Don took another scoop of ice cream he was holding and put it in his mouth. "And he told me that you were all captured. I knew I couldn't get you back on my own so I asked him and the other fauns for help and then Tyson and Ella—"

"Always glad to help a fellow faun," Don patted Grover on the back. Then he leaned close to Percy and whispered, "He knows Pan."

Percy nodded back. "I know."

"Grover is very important and all but he doesn't know squat about attacking a Roman army. 'First things first,' I told him, 'You can't fight an army on an empty stomach.' So first thing we did was raid the kitchens, and everyone seemed too busy playing with their swords to notice us."

"And I knew we needed weapons and I thought why not?" Grover added. "Pretty smart of me, isn't it?"

Annabeth laughed, "Oh yes. An Athena-approved strategy."

"Could I have some of that?" Frank asked Don, pointing to the ice cream. Before Don could hand over the ice cream Hazel snatched it from him.

"Oh no," Hazel cried. "I am not letting you on the ship after you eat ice cream. You're lactose intolerant, remember?"

Piper ran up to them. "We need to get to the ship!" Piper shouted, using her arms as cover.

"Why? This is fun!" Leo laughed, taking the pasta from Piper's hair and throwing it before licking his fingers. "And delicious," he added.

Percy was sure that wasn't sanitary. "To the ship," he agreed.

"Wait," Jason shouted over the crowd. "Where's Reyna?"

Percy quickly scanned the crowd, but didn't see her anywhere. What was worse was that he didn't see Octavian either. "Do you think she went after Octavian?"

"I bet you she did," Jason sighed. "I'll go find her. Leave without us if you must," Jason added before jumping back into the fight.

Percy continued on to the ship.

"Where is Jason going?" Annabeth asked, grabbing a hold of his arm.

"To find Reyna," Percy explained.

"Are they going to be all right?"

Percy remembered back to the moments before the food fight began. "It's not Jason and Reyna you need to be worried about."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So? Did that live you to your expectations? I really really really hoped so.<em>**

**_I really live the Civil War era and thought this was a good way to get some perspective on the whole Greek and Roman thing. I'll admit that I am a Gone With the Wind nut (Happy 75th anniversary GWtW!) and I know it is historically inaccurate at some points but I can't help from picturing Reyna as Scarlet O' Hara especially with the whole love triangle in both stories and her main goal of protecting her land. If you haven't seen Gone with the Wind you really need to. I don't care if it is five hours long. It is the best movie ever made, enough said._**

**_Please review. :) _**


	21. Set Fire to the Rain

_**I'm really sorry I wasn't able to post this chapter sooner. I had some major tests I had to study for. I already failed one test for you guys and I couldn't afford to fail another one. But is one week really that long? Most fan fiction writers take much longer to update and Rick Riordan takes a whole year. So do you think that you guys could give me a week without threatening to kill me? Thank you.**_

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Only one person hated my Civil War plot and I can live with that. I hope everything becomes more clear with this chapter**_

_**I'm getting really deep into the plot now and it takes me extra time to write each chapter. I can't just go on emotionally rants anymore. There are a lot of strings and I have to make sure I knot each one of them. But I'm on break now so I will try to get them out as fast as I can.**_

_**_**Thank you to my beta Outlaw for once again doing an amazing job.**_**_

_**This chapter…Normally I don't support character's deaths in fan fiction because I feel like we are just borrowing the characters from their author so we really don't have the right to knock them off. But I made an exception for this case and I hope you like it.**_

_**Ok I'm done teasing you. Please read and review.**_

* * *

><p><strong>JASON<strong>

* * *

><p>Famous last words: "Take off without us if you must." They just might be the dumbest words ever spoken. But Jason had to forgive himself a little bit on the account that this had been a very difficult day. First he was almost blown to pieces by a bomb, then he learned that his best friend was a Civil War vet, and on top of all of that he was hit in the head with a hot dog. But really? "Take off without us." Why didn't he just beg for something to go wrong?<p>

Jason miraculously managed to get through the food fight without coming out looking like he rolled around on some school's cafeteria floor. It was amazing what they were able to throw: string cheese, mints, he even thought he saw a watermelon flying through the air at one point. But he didn't care what Leo said, there was just no justifiable reason for ketchup to be anywhere near ice cream.

There was only one known way out of Mount Diablo's hollow and that was through a satyr army armed with an assortment of condiments. Jason had known Octavian long enough to know that he would do anything to avoid physical activity, so fighting his way through a food fight was out of the question. So that only left the unknown way out.

Everyone was too busy throwing whatever food they could get their hands on to notice Jason slipping into the secret crack in the mountainside. It was concealed from view by a large boulder. This passageway originally led to the entrance of the Labyrinth he and Reyna discovered on the first day they met. While the Labyrinth mysteriously collapsed two years ago, this tunnel remained untouched.

Immediately Jason was hit by the heat of the air around him. He remembered that it was pretty hot the first time he visited the place, but he swore as the sweat dripped down his face that over the years it had gotten hotter. Argentum started panting next to him.

"Come on, girl. Let's find Reyna and Aurum and get out of here." He patted her head.

Someone had placed torches all along the passageway so Jason had no trouble seeing where he was going but it definitely did not help with the heat problem. Jason wondered if Octavian had made this place his secret evil lair.

He hoped that he would find them before Reyna killed Octavian. Not that he really thought Reyna would kill him, maybe seriously maim, but not kill. Then again, Reyna looked pretty mad at him so Jason wasn't going to take any chances.

When he heard a pig-squealing noise coming from the tunnel in front of him he knew he had found them. Argentum took the lead.

The tunnel opened to reveal a poorly-made staircase leading down into a gigantic hole. It looked like a set from the Twilight Zone. The hole looked as if it went on forever and was so dark Jason couldn't see the bottom. The remains of the Labyrinth were melted into the walls. Pieces of a Greek mosaic were buried under a dented metal shield from the medieval era. A mural of an Asian dragon was merged with some Egyptian wall art which gave the appearance that the dragon had Ra's head. It looked as if Argentum swallowed an art history book and threw it up onto the walls.

"Please! Stop!"

Jason found Octavian sprawled out on the stairs below. Aurum had him pinned and was growling furiously on top of him. Argentum flew down the stairs past Reyna and tackled Octavian's left leg. Octavian screamed out in pain as Argentum bit down on it like a chew toy.

"_Argentum agro!_" Jason yelled, trying to stop her, but of course she didn't listen. The dogs always took Reyna's side when they argued.

Reyna stood like a statue on the steps in front of him, doing her best not to acknowledge him. But when Jason came down the stair, he noticed that she stood up a little bit straighter with each step he took.

Aurum jumped off of Octavian's back and bit down on his other foot. Together Argentum and Aurum tried pulling their prey up the stairs to deliver him to their mistress. Octavian screamed out and grabbed wildly at the steps, trying to resist them.

"Order them to stop, Reyna," Jason said sternly as he approached her.

"Why?" Reyna coldly replied without looking at him.

"Because it's not worth it," Jason answered. "You think beating up a little rat like Octavian will make you feel better?"

Reyna glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "The Greek camp has made you soft."

Jason was used to her calling him stupid, but not soft. "No," he tried to keep his voice level. "They taught me that there are other ways to solve your problems."

Reyna completely disregarded him. "Our laws give me every right to tear him to pieces for what he did to me."

"Oh please, it wasn't that bad." Jason rolled his eyes at her. "In fact, I think it's kind of awesome that you are from the Civil War era."

"Awesome?" Reyna retorted. By the look she was giving him he could tell that he had somehow insulted her. "Jason, you are so clueless sometimes. I don't know why I put up with you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was such a handful," Jason grumbled. "It's not like I go around barking orders at everyone because I think I rule the place."

"Well, someone has to be the responsible one. We can't all spend our time showing off and ruffling our hair all day."

Why did she always feel the need to insult him when they were fighting? Before Jason knew it he was yelling at her. "Here we go again! Miss Misunderstood. How dare we find out anything about the Queen's past!"

"What do you know about being misunderstood? You couldn't have a deep thought if someone took a shovel to your head!" Reyna yelled back.

"Yeah, well—" Jason cursed at himself. They had reached the point of their arguing where Reyna said something witty and he mumbled like an idiot. "Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

"I just want everything to go back to the way it was," Reyna answered quietly. "But now because of Octavian I won't even be able to walk to the mess hall without people giving me a questioning look."

"Reyna, no one cares. Everyone thinks Octavian is nuts now. You showed that," he explained. "You can help the other Romans accept the Greeks now. They will accept the quest and everything will be fixed."

"Why can't you see? I don't want to remember. I don't want to relive a single second of any of it. All I want is to keep living my life like it never happened."

"But you can help us," Jason started.

"For the love of Apollo!" Octavian screamed, still fighting the dogs. "She is sad everyone she knew died. Now kiss and make up so you can get these stupid mutts off of me!"

Jason knew he had crossed over into the Twilight Zone if Octavian knew more about women than he did. He turned back to Reyna. "Is this true?"

Reyna looked down at his crossed arms. "I don't know. Maybe," she mumbled. A new curtain was drawn back from Reyna, and Jason realized just how much he didn't know about her. He felt stupid for not noticing it sooner. It seemed so obvious now. Of course living through a war between demigods must have been hard for her.

"Reyna—"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Jason," Reyna quickly remarked.

"Reyna, you don't have to be embarrassed. The others understand. You're like Hazel and Nico—"

"No, I'm not." Reyna shook her head. "To you it's history, but for me it's memories," she explained. "You hear that hundreds of demigods died in the Civil War and you store it in your head as a fact. You don't have to know their names or remember their voices because to you they are just a number. But they will never be just a number to me." For the first time Jason could actually see pain in her eyes. He wished he could comfort her but he didn't know how. If she were Piper then he could just hug her and give her a smile. If she were Leo then just a pat on the shoulder and a reference to his amazing mechanical skills would be enough. But this was Reyna and Reyna didn't need comforting very often.

"And here I am again," Reyna went on, "standing between the Greeks and the Romans."

"Because it was meant to be," Jason explained to her. "Reyna, you are here so we can learn from the past's mistakes. You're the only one that can really make us understand why we have to work together."

"I don't know, Jason. The Greeks all hate me."

"They don't hate you," Jason replied.

"Yes, they do," Octavian remarked.

"Say another word and you're dog chow," Jason threatened him. He turned back to Reyna. "They don't, Reyna."

"Yes, they do. They hate me for fighting with Annabeth, and for trying to take her spot on the quest." Reyna sighed, "And for coming between you and Piper."

Jason broke eye contact with her for a moment. He sighed, "Reyna, you are my best friend."

Reyna looked down at the ground. "You don't have to say it, Jason," she mumbled.

"Will you let me finish?" he cut her off. "Reyna, I don't know where I would be without you but I can tell you right now it wouldn't be here. I would have been dead a long time ago if I didn't have you making sure I didn't take myself too seriously." He took a deep breath. "For a long time I was sulky and miserable at Camp Half-Blood. I thought it was because I didn't have any of my memories but now I know it wasn't my memories I was missing. It was you. And now I can't imagine my life without you."

"Still?" Reyna replied quietly. "Even after you have learned about my past?"

Jason was shocked into a laugh. It wasn't every day you got to see Reyna self-conscious. "Reyna, I don't care if you are a thousand and one and from the Ice Age. I would still love you."

She nervously repositioned her stance. Perhaps she was finally starting to believe him. "Really?"

"Yes," he smiled at her. Jason took a step towards her so he was close enough to whisper into her ear. "You know, I have always had a thing for older women."

She pulled her head back. "Since when?"

"Since I found out you are a hundred and fifty years older than me," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and softly laughed at him. "Actually, I'm a hundred and fifty-one years older than you."

"Even better," he leaned in close to her but before he could kiss her something caught his eye over her shoulder. Jason pulled Reyna off her step and behind him. He fumbled with his sword as Clive Johnson, one of Octavian's lackeys, swung his sword at him. He was wondering why Octavian had been so quiet during their conversation and now he had his answer.

Jason's hand found his sword's handle and he countered Clive's strike. He could still feel Reyna behind him but the staircase was too narrow for both of them to fight their attacker.

"Johnson, what do you think you are doing?" Reyna shouted. "Stand down."

Clive seemed distracted by her question, giving Jason the chance to cut his arm.

"Finish them!" Octavian ordered from behind them. Jason could hear Argentum and Aurum barking and growling at him.

Jason tried to focus on the fight in front of him. It was tricky because Clive had the upper ground and the steps were unevenly set, which gave Jason the feeling that he was back on the Argo II. Luckily, Clive was nowhere near as good a swordsman as he was. Jason threw swing after swing at him, knowing he couldn't block all of them.

Reyna kept trying to distract Clive. "How are you still fighting for Octavian? He's nuts!"

"I don't have a choice," Clive mumbled as best he could while he was under Jason's attack. "He owns me."

Jason didn't know what that meant but he didn't put much thought into it. He continued to focus on fighting him, and he would have won, too, if the ground hadn't decided to go for a ride.

If it wasn't for Reyna the earthquake would have thrown Jason into the Earth's version of a black hole. Poor Clive was thrown against the wall and hit his head hard. He fell to the ground but remained conscious.

The shaking threw Argentum and Aurum off of Octavian. Argentum whimpered as she almost slipped over the edge. Reyna carefully ran down the stairs to grab a hold of her.

Octavian scrambled to his feet and was able to run down a few more steps before another earthquake hit. Aurum went to recapture him but Reyna called the dog back. She sat down and held onto both of their collars in one hand to keep them from flying over the edge. Jason sat down next to her while the ground continued to shake.

Small rocks started to fall from above. Jason began to worry that they were going to be caved in. He grabbed Reyna's free hand.

"Do you think this is part of Gaea's plan?" Reyna shouted over the rumbling.

"Juno said it wasn't the earthquakes," he answered back. The ground was still shaking. This was the longest earthquake he had ever experienced. "Why isn't it stopping?"

Reyna shrugged. But he could tell she was just as worried as he was when she tightened her grip on his hand.

Jason watched as Octavian jumped to his feet again. Argentum and Aurum tried to pull away from Reyna to go after him. Jason wondered where Octavian was so determined to get to but Aurum didn't give him much time to think about it. The golden dog broke from Reyna's grasp and chased after Octavian.

"Aurum! Come back!" Reyna yelled at him. But the dog didn't listen. Octavian picked up his speed as Aurum approached him.

"I'll get him," Jason told her. "You stay here."

Reyna nodded and wrapped her arms around Argentum, who was fighting to join her partner.

Jason fought to keep his balance as he stood up. He carefully stepped over Reyna. The shaking didn't stop but its intensity came in waves. Jason did his best to keep a hold of the wall while he stepped down the stairs toward Aurum.

A giant boulder almost crashed down on his head. By the time he jumped out of its way Octavian and Aurum were so far down in the hole that Jason couldn't see them anymore.

"Be careful," Reyna called to him.

Jason slowly continued on his path, making sure to take careful notice of the rocks falling from above. He used his arm to wipe his face as sweat poured down it. There was no doubting it. It was getting hotter the further down he went.

Suddenly, with a single step the darkness disappeared. Jason stared up in confusion but only saw black. The black hole was a fake floor. In front of him there was a large room full of books and papers. A giant map of the United States covered in X's was nailed to the wall. How did Octavian manage to make all of this? Jason asked himself.

Speaking of the devil, Aurum had once again latched himself to Octavian's leg, but Octavian seemed too busy to notice. He dragged Aurum along with him as he gathered pieces of paper and books into his arms. The shaking and the heat seemed to be the worst down here.

"Octavian!" Jason yelled over the noise of the shaking ground.

Octavian looked back at him and sneered. "What do you want? Go kiss your girlfriend and leave me be." He shoved his armful of stuff into a bag on the floor.

"What are you doing?" He tried to get close to him but once again was almost hit by some falling rocks. Jason guessed the black hole was only an illusion and couldn't actually hold anything.

"Leaving!" Octavian shouted back at him. He made his way over to the map as fast as he could with Aurum weighing him down. "I will make them see!" Octavian yelled while he tore his map from the wall. "I will find the Sibylline scrolls by myself, then they will all respect me! I will not go down as a joke! Let's see Reyna try to say how crazy I am when I hold Rome's future in my hands."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, that will show her." He didn't have time for Octavian's craziness. He didn't know how long this place was going to last nor did he know how much longer he was going to last in this heat. He made his way over to Octavian, keeping a lookout for falling rocks. He bent down and grabbed Aurum's collar.

"Let go, boy," Jason ordered. Aurum growled at him and gave him a look that made Jason know that what he was thinking was not PG-rated. Reyna might have let Octavian go but Aurum wasn't about to. Aurum wanted revenge for his mistress. The dog held onto Octavian's leg with all of his strength.

"Will you get your stupid dog off of me?" Octavian grumbled as he continued to gather his stuff.

"I'm trying!" Jason yelled back at him. He pulled again at Aurum's collar without much progress. Jason didn't want to get anywhere near Aurum's metal teeth, so he tried to pull on Aurum's body. That was when he noticed the crack in the floor.

"Octavian, is there another fake floor below us?" Jason asked.

Octavian sighed, "No, you idiot. The darkness is only an illusion to keep people and gods away. This is all my information on the secrets the gods don't want us to know about: the Greeks, the Scrolls, it's all here. My grandfather started this library when he was at Camp Jupiter. He made the shadow floor so the gods wouldn't notice it. It's like an eclipse, a shadow covering the real floor underneath."

"Then we should probably get out of here now," Jason replied. His heart started to pound harder as he watched the crack grow and others appear around it.

"Where is that idiot?" Octavian said, completely ignoring Jason. "He is supposed to be helping me. You just can't buy good help anymore."

"Octavian, we need to get out of here." Jason pulled furiously at Aurum, trying to unhitch him from Octavian's leg.

"Money is such an easy tool. The damn fool would do anything to help his family pay for his little brother's medical bills."

"Octavian!"

"What?" Octavian looked over to him and Jason pointed to the floor.

"That's not good," Octavian mumbled. His eyes were as round as dollar coins.

"You think?" Jason remarked. He pulled harder on Aurum's collar but it was no good. He was just as stubborn as Reyna. If he wanted Aurum he would have to get Octavian to come with him. "Octavian, we need to go."

"I have to get my research first. It took my family three generations to gather all of this!"

"We don't have time!" Jason shouted. His voice became more panicked as he noticed cracks start to appear everywhere around them. Then Jason noticed something oozing from them. It was burning bright red. It was red hot lava.

A sound like two trains colliding blasted Jason's ears. A new earthquake shook them at full strength as a gigantic rock fell from above and shattered the floor. Splatters of lava flew everywhere. A droplet landed on Octavian's arm, causing him to drop his bag and leap into the air while he screamed out in pain.

Jason and Octavian leapt for the stairs, the only solid surface left in the room. Lava continued to slowly cover the rest of the floor and Jason's vision became blurred from the heat. Octavian pushed past him and crawled up the stairs with Aurum still attached to his leg. Jason followed after him.

As they stumbled across the shadow floor Jason could hear Reyna shouting his name. Octavian struggled to climb the stairs with Aurum's weight dragging him down. Jason jumped over Octavian and made his way up the stairs.

"Reyna, call Aurum!" Jason yelled up to her. He heard Reyna reply in Latin, ordering Aurum to come to her.

Aurum perked up his ears as he recognized her voice over the rumbling sounds of the earthquake. Octavian, seeing his chance, shook his leg free from Aurum's bite. Octavian could have just let that be. He could have just kept climbing the stair and forgotten about the dogs and Jason and Reyna. He could have just let Aurum run back to Reyna. But Octavian was cruel and he wanted things to suffer as much as he had to.

Once Octavian freed his foot he kicked Aurum. Aurum was too distracted by Reyna's voice to keep his balance. He fell off the stairs and Jason could only watch in horror as the little gold dog dropped back into the shadows.

Jason grabbed Octavian by the shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Jason screamed at him, throwing Octavian against the wall. Then he threw the little rat onto the ground and ran back down the stairs. He was paying no attention to where he was stepping and almost fell over himself.

The heat made it very difficult for his eyes to focus, but Jason could see that the floor had been completely covered with lava. Aurum was nowhere to be seen.

"Aurum!" he yelled, but his voice was muffled by the crashing of the rocks and rumbling of the ground. The lava was slowly creeping up the stairs. Jason cursed to himself and turned back to the stairs.

Octavian and Clive were gone by the time Jason made his way back to Reyna. She still had her arms wrapped around Argentum, preventing her from going anywhere.

"Jason, where's Aurum?" Reyna asked him.

Jason didn't have the heart to tell her. He took her arm again and pulled her up. "Reyna, we need to get out of here. Aurum can find his own way out."

"I'm not leaving without him," Reyna told him stubbornly. She tried to pull her arm from his grip. "Aurum!"

"Reyna, we are in a volcano," Jason began to explain to her. "Gaea is about to make it erupt. We need to get out of here so we can warn the others."

"Just give me a moment to fetch him." Reyna struggled between him holding on to her with one arm and Argentum fighting against her in her other hand.

Jason grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her up the stairs.

Reyna elbowed him in the stomach while she tried to free herself. "Jason, we can't leave without him."

"We don't have any time, Reyna! The volcano is about to erupt and we are in it!" he shouted at her again. He swore she wasn't listening to a word he was saying to her. Black smoke was beginning to rise from the hole, making it even harder for Jason to see where he was going.

"I'm not leaving without him!" Reyna yelled again as she started to kick at his feet. If he didn't stop her, she would throw them both over the ledge.

"Reyna, I'm really sorry, but he's gone," Jason said directly into her ear so she could hear him.

She whipped around to look at him "What do you mean he's gone?" she shrieked.

Jason just shook his head and tried to give her a comforting look.

"No," Reyna whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. He could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Reyna, but we have to go," Jason coughed. The smoke had almost filled the entire space. Jason tried to pull her up the stairs again but Reyna just stood frozen on the stairs staring at him.

Then Argentum slipped out of her collar. Before either of them could stop her she ran down the stairs and disappeared in the smoke. She took a piece of Jason's heart with her but Jason knew he couldn't let it show. He had to be strong for Reyna.

"Argentum, come back!" Reyna screamed. She fought even harder against Jason now that she had both of her arms free. Jason saw tears fall from her face as she punched at him. Argentum's collar was still clenched in her hand.

Jason had no choice. He threw his arms around her and half carried, half dragged her up the stairs. He knew he had joked earlier that day that he would throw her over his shoulders and carry her with him if she didn't listen to him, but he never actually thought it would come to that.

As Jason dragged Reyna away from danger and from any hope of finding their most faithful companions he began to think to himself. He had never hated himself more than that exact moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why do I always kill my favorite characters? Yes, he was just a dog but I really loved that dog. Both of them really. Seriously, this is starting to become a real problem for me. I really need to stop killing the things I love in fiction.<strong>_

_**Please tell me what you thought. Too much? Too little? Perfect?**_

_**Next chapter: We are getting close to prophecy time!**_

_**Ok who ever is reading this know this. My next review will be my 1000th one. I have had some pretty bad other hundredth ones (Jiper fans, flames etc.) So I really want my 1000th one to be a good one. If you don't have anything great to say just hold it off until my 1000th one is in. Thank you. And Congrats to whoever that gets it :)  
><strong>_


	22. Millenium

**_One thousand review party! Everyone dance! SQUEE! Thank you guys so much when I started this fan fiction two months ago I never dreamed that I would hit over a thousand reviews! This is truly awesome! I can't say thank you enough. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you….ok I think you get the point J_**

**_About the last chapter:_**

**_Why did I kill the dog? Because_**

**_1.) No one ever thinks about killing the dogs so it adds an awesome twist. It's like writer's advice # 17: Always kill the dog. Gets them everytime_**

**_2.) It was the only thing I could do that would truly break Reyna down. Remember when Annabeth hit rock bottom 14 chapters ago (That was a long time ago) well now its Reyna turn. I hope this makes more sense by the end of this chapter._**

**_I really really really do love those dogs and honestly I thought I was the only one. I put a lot of little things in about them hoping you guys would fall in love with them (Because I'm cruel like that) but I honestly didn't think it worked until now. I thought no one like the dogs (This is why you people need to review so I know whats going on in your mind) so I didn't feel that bad about killing them._**

**_Some people mention that I should bring them back and I really can't because as you will see it gets me where I need to be plot and character wise. Please no one kill themselves._**

**_I did have something awesome planned with the dogs where they have this ability where Jason and Reyna could use them to communicate (like walkie talkies) but I couldn't find a good place to fit it in. It was going to be really funny because Reyna's voice was going to come out of Argentum's mouth and vice versa. But sadly no. Deleted scene maybe?_**

**_One more general thing people have been mentioning. I am a GIRL! Not a guy. Sorry that has been bothering._**

**_Some Annoys asked me some other question so I'm going to answer them now:_**

**_Synopip, Forgive me if I am wrong, but I thought Leo solved all that in LH with fixing the dragon. Either way I kind of touched on that with all the ship problems they have been having but just because I don't talk about doesn't it mean its not there. There is just so much going on I can't put it all in. People would get confuse and I would get off track from the main storyline._**

**_Ally, I don't think I made Piper that hopeless…but I will try to keep that in mind when I am writing. About Octavian go back and reread the other chapters I feel that I explained that clearly enough. Mostly he was brainwashed by his family and he is nuts._**

**_Sofia, yeah be careful when you are pressing that send button. Please don't threaten me. I am doing what I think is best for my characters and my plot and if you don't like it I'm not forcing you to read it._**

**_Kate, I made the Romans on the Confederate' side because 1.) I like Gone With the Wind and 2.) I think it fit best with the historical references (Like when I was explaining the founding of New Rome) 3.) I really like taking things people hate and trying to understand why they hate them. I try to understand things from different PoVs (Not that I think slavery was good) but there is a lot you can learn from doing this. So yeah J_**

**_ Zia, Percy always knows. I fast forward the introductions because they are really boring to write I don't really see the bid deal of Piper being a daughter of Love_**

**_12345, I am getting to the Mark of Athena part. Really if you look at RR's other titles they really don't have that much to do with the actually book. It's mostly about the climax point like The Titan's curse or some general thing like the Lost Hero. So I really don't think I am that off. Though I do like to focus more on the character's feeling than RR but that just because I am a character driven writer while he is a more a setting driven writer_**

**_Mochalove, I wish I could but that would be going off topic. I am going to start a Jeyna oneshot story once this is finish so I will do that then._**

**_BlueCrayon21, Yes I did. I have made the mistake before of starting a story without know where it is going and have gotten stuck and I really didn't want that to happen with this story so I didn't start writing it until I had it all worked out._**

**_Sorry for the long author note but I had a lot of reviews and I feel really bad if I don't answer them_**

**_I love how this chapter turned out and I hope you do to. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>JASON<strong>

* * *

><p>Reyna collapsed onto the floor. Jason didn't want to drop her but his arms gave way. She had fought against him the whole way out of the tunnel. He was pretty sure he was going to wake up tomorrow morning black and blue but he didn't care. At this point he wasn't even sure there was going to be a tomorrow.<p>

At least he could breathe now. Black smoke was rising up from the hole in the wall they just crawled out of and from other cracks as well. The earthquake had died down but every now and then there was a violent shake. The campers and fauns had finished their fun and had started moving out of the hollow and back towards the camp. They seemed a little shaken up but nowhere near as worried as they should have been. Jason knew it was only beginning and the worst would come at any moment.

He turned his attention back to Reyna. Jason was glad everyone was too far away to see them. He didn't want them to see their great praetor like this.

Honestly, the fact that the ground where they were standing was about to blow up in their faces didn't nearly scare him as much as watching Reyna cry. He had never seen her like this, hunched over and sobbing with actual tears. For so many years she was his rock, the person he went to when he became overwhelmed with the pressure that came from being the prophecy's chosen one. The one who told him to "sit down and shut up" whenever he went on a "what if" rampage. Even when she didn't like him that much, she was always there to make the world stop spinning and point him in the right direction of the fight. But now, he had to be the one to step up.

"Reyna—" Jason said softly, but that was all his brain could come up with. Reyna made it look so easy when he was rumbling on like a fool. Like most guys, he had no clue what to do with a crying girl. He blamed himself for what happened. Argentum and Aurum would still be here if he had just tried harder or done something different.

Reyna just shook her head, too overwhelmed to speak. Argentum and Aurum meant so much to her. There were times when Jason would get up in the middle of night and hear Reyna talking to them, just talking, like they were her best friends, which they probably were. Now they were gone.

"Come on, Reyna," he started again. "Let me help you up. You're sitting in ketchup and ice cream."

"I don't care," she barked back at him. She seemed so small and helpless curled up in ball on the food-covered floor. Reyna was usually the calm, stable one barking orders, while he was the lucky idiot swinging a sword. Their roles were reversed now.

Jason knelt down next to her. "Reyna, you can hate me all you want tomorrow. I'll even let you kick my butt a hundred times if it will make you feel better. But today Gaea is going to try to destroy Camp Jupiter and we really need to go warn the others."

Reyna wiped her face with her arm. "Okay," she croaked and allowed Jason to pull her to her feet. He knew Reyna would never abandon Camp Jupiter.

"Reyna, I promise we will get through this." He ran his hand down the side of her face. She wiped way her final tears and slowly regained her usual stoic face. Jason laced his fingers in between hers and held her hand tightly before leading her to the ship.

The Argo II stood proudly in the threshold of the hollow. Octavian's former army was mingling around the base of the ship with the fauns. The earthquakes had moved them out of the hollow, but their laughing and smiles told Jason that they had no clue what was going on.

He led Reyna through the crowd and up to the ship's side.

"About time, Sparky," Leo leaned over the ship's side and shouted from above. "We almost left without you." Leo must have pulled a switch or something because the stairs folded down from the ship's side.

The ground shook again, privately reminding Jason of the danger lurking just below the surface.

"I'm really glad you didn't," Jason replied without paying much attention to who he was talking to. He was checking on the status of Mount Diablo. The ground was still shaking and more and more black smoke was rising from the hollow. He didn't know that much about volcanoes, but he was pretty sure they went boom when they were erupting.

Jason led Reyna up the stairs. Apart from being covered in every kind of throwable food that could be found in Camp Jupiter's kitchen, his friends looked fine. In fact, they were laughing at each other's sad attempts to remove spaghetti from their hair.

"Jason!" his sister cried when she saw them. She quickly inspected both of them. "Are you all right? You are both covered in black stuff." Thalia tried brushing some of the ash off his shoulder.

"We're fine, but we need—" Jason started.

"What's wrong, Reyna? You don't look too good," Thalia asked, looking at Reyna with much concern.

"I'm fine," Reyna croaked. Her throat must have been dry from her crying. She really did not sound very convincing, causing Thalia to give him a "what did you do now?" look. Jason rolled his eyes at her. He didn't have time for his sister's criticism right now.

He reluctantly let go of Reyna's hand. "Just take care of her for moment, okay? I need to go talk to Percy," he whispered so Reyna couldn't hear. He waited until Thalia nodded and then made his way across the ship.

From on top of the ship Jason could see the whole valley, from the base of Mount Diablo to the edge of New Rome's city limits. He could also see that the Romans and the fauns would never be able to make the thirty minute walk back to Camp Jupiter before volcano time. Jason ran to the other side of the ship.

"Hey wait! Everyone come back," Jason yelled at the crowd.

"What's up, Jason?" Percy asked, walking up to him.

"Umm—" Jason stalled. What was the best way to explain to them that they were all about to die without making them panic? "There might be a chance that Mount Diablo is a volcano," he answered slowly.

"How good of a chance?" Piper asked him, looking at him.

"A pretty good one," Jason reluctantly answered. He turned to Leo. "How many can this ship hold?"

"I don't know. We didn't really test it," Leo answered.

"Could it still fly with all the Romans on it? The fauns too?" Jason stressed.

Leo took way too long to answer. "I guess— maybe without their armor."

Jason went back to the ship's side. Luckily everyone listened to him and had gathered at bottom of the ship. "Everyone take off your armor and leave it," he ordered.

"Why?" a son of Mars questioned.

"Because I said so, and I'm your praetor, so unless you want to go back and hunt down Octavian, you will do as I say," Jason barked. There were some grumbles but everyone started to unbuckle their armor. "When you're done come onto the ship."

"Wait a second, Jason. Be kind, rewind," said Leo. "Did you say this place is a volcano?"

Jason took a deep breath. "Yeah."

He saw the fear he had been feeling for the last half hour fill his friend's eyes.

"We need to get out of here," Annabeth stated after a moment of silence.

"You think?" Jason replied. He turned to make sure his fellow campers were getting on the ship all right.

"Is this what Juno's warning meant?" said Percy to Jason.

"What warning?" Annabeth questioned, looking from Percy to Jason.

"June said Gaea will make the Romans relive their darkest day," Percy answered.

"What does a volcano have to do with their darkest day?" Leo asked.

"It's Pompeii." Jason was shocked to hear Reyna's voice. She was sitting next to Thalia on a crate back where he left them. She wasn't looking at them but she had obviously been listening in.

"Pompeii?" Frank asked nervously. "As in the city that was destroyed by that volcano?"

Reyna nodded while turning Argentum's collar over with her hands.

"Pompeii is in Rome?" Leo blurted. Jason growled. This wasn't the time for jokes.

"Pompeii was a city in the Roman Empire," Hazel explained to him. "Pompeii was destroyed and completely buried during a long catastrophic eruption of the volcano Mount Vesuvius. The sky went black and people were buried alive. The whole city was covered with twenty feet of ash during the course of two days." Hazel's description really did not make Jason feel any better.

"It literally was the Romans' darkest day," Reyna quietly added, keeping her eyes on the dog collar in her hands.

"Yeah," Jason took a deep breath. This was a lot of bad information to absorb in such a short moment of time but he needed them to regroup. "We need to focus on the things at hand. First we need to get everyone far enough from this place before it blows."

"What about everyone in Camp Jupiter?" Frank asked "They are just as much in danger as we are."

"And New Rome?" Hazel asked.

Jason hushed them. Most of the soldiers had gotten aboard and he didn't want to panic them before they had a plan. "I know," Jason said quietly. "But we have to get there before we can warn them. Leo, can we take off now?"

Leo must have finally understood how serious the situation was because he jumped up to the controls without so much as a salute. "Take off in five, four, three—" A few seconds later they were up in the air flying towards Camp Jupiter.

Jason looked back at Reyna. Thalia had a hand on Reyna's back and was talking to her. He trusted his sister to comfort her while he tried to work out what to do. His Greeks friends were standing silently while they absorbed their new situation, so Jason went to check on everybody else.

The Camp Jupiter campers clustered near the front of the ship. They still seemed uncomfortable with the concept of trusting the Greeks enough to get on their war ship but they seemed to be dealing with it. Jason tried to look reassuring when he passed them, which went pretty well until a certain weasel caught his eye.

Jason cut through the group and marched straight up to Octavian. "What in the name of Hades do you think you're doing?" he yelled. He wondered how he had even gotten on board.

"What you ordered, praetor," Octavian sneered. Jason grabbed the front of his shirt. He was too busy trying to save Aurum before, but now there was nothing stopping him from kicking his butt.

"Jason!" Piper cried when she saw him. The Greeks looked over when they heard her cry.

"What are you doing, Jason?" Annabeth asked, walking up to them.

Jason sighed and lowered his fist. "You're looking at the reason why Argentum and Aurum are not with us."

"Where are they?" Frank asked, looking around as if expecting them to magically appear.

Jason tried his best to keep his voice from cracking when he replied, "They didn't get on." He heard Hazel gasp and could almost feel the weight of everyone's stares. Everyone knew Argentum and Aurum, and while most people didn't appreciate killer lie detectors walking around camp, they all recognized what losing them meant to him and Reyna.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Percy. He looked back at Reyna.

Jason nodded in reply. He tried not to think that much about it. If he let himself do that he was worried that he would break down like Reyna. The ship got very quiet after that so only the ship's humming could be heard, everyone silently mourning the loss of the two metal dogs. It was Octavian who broke the moment of silence.

"Oh please, they were just automatons, get over yourself."

_BAMP _

Leo punched Octavian right in the face. He had come out of nowhere. Jason didn't even see him jump down from the controls, but he couldn't have been more proud of his Greek friend.

Octavian released a high pitched scream. "You hit me! You hit me!" he stuttered, clutching his face. "I think you broke my nose."

"You deserve it," Leo growled. "Just metal dogs."

"You hit me!" Octavian cried again. He seemed to be in complete shock that someone would use physical violence against him. Jason didn't know why. Clearly it had been a long time coming. "You hit me over two stupid metal contraptions?"

"They might have been made out of metal but they were more human than you will ever be," Leo growled.

"That's enough, Leo," Annabeth finally intervened. "You should be flying this ship, remember? We don't want a repeat of our entrance."

"Fine," Leo snorted. "My _metal _ship made from my dragon _automaton_ is going to save your butt now, if you don't mind," he snarled at Octavian before marching back to the controls.

Octavian removed his hand from his nose and checked his fingers. "I'm bleeding! Look, I'm bleeding!" Jason looked at the speck on blood on his finger.

"Be glad there is not more. If I had it my way you would be a sun dried raisin by now," Jason grumbled.

Frank shook his head at Octavian's pathetic behavior, "You make me sad to be a Roman."

Back at camp, things were still recovering from the Fifth's attempt to take over the camp, but for the most part things had died out when the Argo II landed in the center of camp.

Reyna had jumped off the ship and started ordering evacuation procedures at once. Jason was glad to see her back to her old self but knew she was just holding it all in for the sake of the camp.

Once they got over the shock of seeing her alive, the campers followed her orders without as much as a peep. Most of them seemed glad to have her back. Hylla and the Amazons had kept the Fifth Cohort from tearing down the place and kept the other Cohorts in line pretty well. Reyna quietly explained the situation to her sister while everyone was busy unloading. Hylla took the news better than anyone. She and the Amazons went to start helping empty New Rome while everyone else worked on Camp Jupiter.

The excavations went smoothly. For the most part, people thought it was a safety precaution for the earthquakes that became more and more frequent and violent as time went by. They had no idea what was lurking just underneath the surface of Mount Diablo.

Jason looked back at his Greek friends. They were lost at first, not knowing Camp Jupiter's protocol, but Reyna soon found them jobs working together to check that the buildings were all empty while the Romans started moving towards New Rome.

"I can't believe this is happening," Piper mumbled next to him.

"We'll get through this," Jason reassured her, "Camp Jupiter is known for their practice drills. We will get everyone to safety."

"You think so?" Percy asked him. "It's not just the lava we have to be worried about. In fact that the last of our problems. When Mount Diablo erupts there will be flying rocks and poisonous gas."

"You seem to know a thing or a two about volcanoes," Jason commented.

"I've been near before when one was erupting. Well, inside it, actually," Percy quickly added.

Inside it? Jason just let that one go. They didn't have time for stories right now. "But then you will know how we can stop it."

"Absolutely not," Annabeth said sternly. "Percy, last time you went near a volcano you almost died. Promise me you will go nowhere near it." Her grey eyes were round with concern.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yes, Annabeth, I know."

"Percy Jackson, you promise me you won't do anything stupid to try to save the camp," Annabeth growled.

"I promise," Percy reassured her. "I promise I won't do anything stupid. Happy?"

Annabeth studied him carefully, watching for any signs that he was lying to her. "Yes," she finally answered once she decided to believe him. "Very."

"That goes for you too, Jason." Thalia's electric blue eyes zapped him. "I just got you back and I have no desire to lose you again anytime soon."

"Yeah, yeah," Jason mumbled. "Sure thing, sis." He looked around the camp. Most of the soldiers had gone to the city to start the evacuation, and had left Camp Jupiter looking cold and abandoned.

"The camp is all cleared," Hazel reported as she and Frank rejoined the group. Jason nodded so she would know he had heard her, but kept looking at his empty home. After months of waiting he was finally back and now he was going to lose it all over again, but this time for good. It just wasn't fair.

"Isn't there anything else we can do?" Frank pleaded.

Hazel nodded, "We can't just leave everything."

"We have to and we will," Jason quietly ordered.

"But everything will be destroyed," Hazel countered, "and buried underneath feet of ash."

Jason sighed. He really hated being the leader sometimes. "We have to go. Don't worry, we can rebuild. The Romans are good at rebuilding. I bet we could rebuild this whole place in a week."

"Camp Jupiter yes, but not New Rome," Hazel mumbled. "It took us over a hundred years to get it where it is now."

"Guys, look," Annabeth stepped in and Jason was glad she did. He hated being the bad guy forcing them to abandon their home. "I hate leaving good architecture unprotected as much as the next girl, but there is really nothing we can do. Jason said we will be able to get everyone out safely and we should be just grateful for that. Lives are way more important than a few buildings." They all reluctantly nodded.

"I guess we should move the ship farther away now," said Percy after a while.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to rebuild the ship for the third time," Leo quietly joked.

"Reyna still isn't back," Thalia told him.

Jason sighed. Why were they always missing Reyna today? "I'll go get her…again," Jason added. "Don't take off without us. Seriously, don't." He didn't want anything else to go wrong today.

Jason gave Mount Diablo a quick status check before taking off down the street. Smoke had started to rise from it. There was still no big explosion, but that could come at any moment without warning.

First he went to check their houses, knowing that this was the only place Hazel and the others didn't check during their sweep of Camp Jupiter.

He found Reyna's front door open, which was very unusual. Walking through the main room, he spotted Argentum's collar lying in the middle of Aurum's bed by the fireplace. Jason slowly slid back the glass door and stepped out onto the patio.

"Reyna, we got Camp Jupiter completely cleared and the Cohorts have already started on New Rome. The rest of us are going to move the Argo II now, you should probably come with us."

Jason wasn't even sure if Reyna heard a word he was saying. She stood looking out at New Rome with her arms crossed and her face emotionless. He knew instantly that his assumptions that she was doing better were wrong.

"Reyna?" he tried again, hoping to bring her back to the situation at hand.

"What are we doing, Jason?" she asked softly. Her eyes never left the Roman city.

"Umm, evacuating Camp Jupiter," he replied slowly. Her spacey attitude really started to panic him. He had never seen her like this. "Saving everyone."

"What's the point?" She sighed. Jason continued to stare at her in puzzlement. This wasn't the Reyna he knew, but then again he had realized just today that he really didn't know that much about her.

Reyna looked at him from the corner of her eye. "You know, the first time I saw this city, I swore it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. When I left all that time ago, I never dreamed that it would lead to this. Everyone was scrambling to get out of town, screaming that this was the end of the Romans, but they were wrong. Dead wrong. Romans found each other again. Built this place and life went on. Seeing it with my own eyes, I couldn't have asked for more." Reyna smiled at the thought of her city.

"Reyna, we need to go. Mount Diablo is about to blow."

"Jason, can't you see? I can't leave. I have to find a way to save it," Reyna stated.

"Reyna, you are the most stubborn person I have ever met, but not even you are stubborn enough to stop a volcano," Jason retorted.

"That doesn't mean I can't try." Jason could see from the way Reyna glared at him with her dark, piercing eyes that the fire had rekindled in her heart and there wasn't much he could do to stop her.

"There's nothing we can do. We already lost Argentum and Aurum today; don't you think that is enough?" Jason knew he was playing dirty bringing up the dogs again so soon but he needed her to see reason.

Reyna looked at him, trying to stare him down. "Do you know the last thing my father said to me? It was Christmas Day and the soldiers had come home on leave. My father sat me and my sister down and explained to us that we had to pack up our things and leave, because there was no way we were going to win the war. But he was going to go back to the battlefront anyway because they needed to hold off the Union army long enough for everyone else to get away and he knew his soldiers needed him. I begged and cried, pleading with him not to go and to run away with us instead but he wouldn't. Instead he looked at me like I am looking at you and said, 'Reyna, there are only two things in life worth dying for: The people you love, and the people who love you.' I didn't understand back then, but I do now. This place is all we have, and nothing can take that away from us, especially some stupid ground lady."

It was the first truly personal thing Reyna had ever told him. Jason shook his head in disbelief of was he was about to say. "Well then, we better get to it."

Reyna smiled and threw her arms around him. "I knew I could count on you. Come on, I have an idea," she stammered before quickly grabbing his hand.

"But," Jason paused, "I told my sister I wouldn't do anything stupid."

Reyna put her free hand on her hip. "I have been trying to get you to listen to me for years and now some sister comes out of nowhere and you instantly listen to her?"

Jason shrugged. He didn't want to disobey his sister but he really did not want to let Reyna down either, especially since they were still on shaky ground, literally.

"What exactly does the plan involve?" he sighed.

Reyna's smile returned and she starting pulling him towards the door. "I need Octavian first," she shouted over her shoulder.

Jason stared at her as if she had asked for a barrelful of monkeys. "What?" he exclaimed, stopping again.

Reyna rolled her eyes at him. "You'll see," she muttered and Jason knew his Reyna was back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go :) I hoped you like it. <strong>_

_**Please review**_


	23. Good Cop, Bad Cop

_**A very important day is coming up and I wanted to update in honor of that day. So Happy Birthday Thalia :) I know her birthday is actually tomorrow (December 22) but I'm not going to be able update tomorrow so we are starting the party early!**_

_** Ok so I don't want to do another really long AN so I am going to do some quick fire:**_

_**The chapter title had nothing to do with the story. It was about the fact I got 1,000 reviews. I'm random like that.**_

**_Sorry about the Jeyna overload I just needed them to get to a certain level before I could move on_**

**_People remember all those theories about Son of Neptune that turned out wrong? LoL Stop assuming that you know what is going to be in MoA because the only person who knows for sure is still writing the book. But I know that I focus on the characters more than he does but that is just how I roll._**

**_Aurum is the gold one and Argentum is silver (Latin)_**

**_I'm done with Jason until the next round. I try to keep to my circle, so bye Jason. See you in five (+) chapters. _**

**_I will get to Percabeth! Soon..._**

**_Enjoy the chapter! _**

* * *

><p><strong>FRANK<strong>

* * *

><p>It's not every day that you learn that your entire world is about to go up in flames, but then again it's not every day you get to do something great that will impress your girl either.<p>

Back on the Argo II they were once again waiting for Jason and Reyna to return. Frank had noticed that they had been spending a lot of time together today, and that suited him just fine. He hadn't joined the Legion until after Jason had vanished, but from what Hazel had told him, Camp Jupiter needed Jason and Reyna to run properly.

"We're back!" Jason announced, jumping aboard the ship with Reyna close behind. Frank noticed that they were holding hands.

"And we are off," Leo replied, flipping the ship's switches. It wasn't long before the ship was lifting off the ground and heading towards New Rome. Leo turned to Jason, "So, any new natural disasters to report?"

"Nope, just the volcano," Jason answered. Frank thought they should wait until after the natural disaster was over to joke about it.

Reyna released Jason's hand. "Take the ship to the far east barrier of the city's limits," she ordered.

"Aye aye, sir," Leo saluted her. "I mean lady—ma'am—woman," he stammered underneath Reyna's heavy stare.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Just fly the ship, Leo."

Frank silently said his good bye to his home while they flew over the camp. Ever since his grandma died, this place had become more and more important to him. This was the place where he met Hazel, where he met Percy and left to go on his first real adventure in his life. This place made him better in so many ways, but he had to agree with Annabeth; their lives were more important. He just wished there was some way to save both.

"The evacuations seem to be going smoothly," Annabeth observed when they passed over the city. People filled the streets heading away from Mount Diablo.

"Yes, we have very structured procedures in place," Reyna replied.

"Maybe we can use the ship to help the people who have trouble walking get to safety," offered Percy.

"No," Jason and Reyna said simultaneously.

Then Reyna added, "What Jason means is that it would be unfair for everyone else. It might cause fights choosing who gets to come on the ship. No, it would be better to just have everyone walk."

That was the lamest excuse Frank had ever heard. He knew instantly by the way Jason and Reyna looked at each other that they were up to something.

"Sure," Percy replied slowly. By the way he studied the both of them Frank guessed that Percy also knew something was amiss, but like him, Percy was just going to let them get away with it—for now.

When the ship landed Reyna announced that she and Jason had to oversee the rest of the evacuations. "Yeah, right," Frank thought to himself but he didn't say it out loud. Then it hit him. This was his chance. He wanted to do something to save his home and it was a safe bet to assume that his praetors were going to do just that.

While Percy led the others to help the Romans leave their city, Frank hung out at the back of the group, waiting for his window of opportunity.

He waited until everyone had their backs turned away from him and then slipped away.

"Where are you going, Frank?" Hazel surprised him.

"I was—nowhere," he stammered, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"The same nowhere where Jason and Reyna are heading?" she smirked.

Frank should have known better than to try to fool Hazel. "Yeah," he slowly answered.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Hazel grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd.

With each shake of the ground, the people around them started moving faster and faster. The panic seemed to finally have settled in. They probably had no idea about the volcano yet, but they knew something was definitely wrong.

Frank and Hazel pushed through the shoving crowd towards the Forum. He had lost sight of Jason and Reyna when Percy led them down the opposite street but he saw that they were heading in this direction.

"There they are," Hazel shouted, pointing towards one of New Rome's many alleys.

Jason and Reyna were standing in the dark alleyway out of the flow of the traffic. Jason had Octavian pushed against the wall. His little feet draggled in the air while Reyna questioned him.

"Oh great, what is he doing here?" said Frank when he approached them.

Reyna glared at him with her dark piercing eyes. "What are you two doing here?"

Even though he was twice her size, Reyna made him feel like a little puppy being scolded.

"We want to help," Hazel explained.

"Help with what?" Jason replied. "We are just doing our praetorian duties."

"Yeah right, you are going to try to stop the volcano," Frank retorted and he wished he hadn't. That really wasn't the way you speak to your superiors but the spur of the moment caused him to speak without thinking.

"Wow, you two aren't as dumb as you look," Octavian sassed.

"You be quiet," Jason growled, slamming him against the wall.

"Both of you go back to the others at once," Reyna ordered.

"And tell them what you are planning, sure," said Hazel. Frank thought this was very bold of her, in fact it even made her seem a bit hotter to him.

Reyna studied Hazel for a moment, trying to judge her bluff. "Fine, stay if you want but we aren't going wait for you so try to keep up." They both nodded enthusiastically. Reyna turned her attention back to her prey.

"Okay, Octavian, spill it," she growled.

"I'm not telling you two anything," Octavian said stubbornly.

Jason threw Octavian against the wall again. "You want to rethink that last statement?" Jason's voice was dangerously low. Frank almost spilled all of his secrets before he remembered that it wasn't him they were interrogating.

Octavian gave a loud gulp. "Fine," he mumbled.

"Tell us, Octavian," Reyna barked. "What are you hoarding in your little rat nest?"

"Why does it matter? My entire room was destroyed by that stupid volcano," Octavian sighed.

"Yes, but there was more than that," said Reyna. "You were building copies of the Argo II for the invasion of Camp Half-Blood."

"Thanks for pointing out my failed endeavors. Care to step on my hope and dreams?"

Reyna rolled her eyes. "But there were weapons, right? Supplies for the invasion."

"Well, yeah," Octavian answered slowly. "It was for an invasion. That usually requires some weapons." Frank thought he had some nerve trying to imply that Reyna was stupid.

"What kind of weapons?" Jason quickly asked.

"Umm, _ballistas_, catapults, _buccias, tribulus, _water cannons."

"Water cannons?" Reyna repeated.

"Yes, that's just what I said," Octavian remarked. "You deaf or something?"

"Watch it," Jason growled.

"Okay Octavian, you may go, but know this. Next time I see your little rat tail of a body it better be from a distance, because if not you will have to deal with us again and next time I'll be the one playing bad cop."

Jason threw Octavian onto the ground. "You heard the lady, scram!" Octavian looked at both of them with extreme hatred but then slowly crawled away.

"Lady? Jason, don't even try," Reyna grinned at him. "You just undermined me." Then she turned and walked away.

Jason laughed and followed her.

Although people were pushing forward with much more urgency now, everyone still made a path for Jason and Reyna when they walked through. Frank and Hazel hurried behind them before the path disappeared.

"Where are we going now?" Hazel asked.

"Back to the ship," Jason answered over his shoulder. "Everyone is off the ship now right?"

"Yeah, Percy took them to help with the evacuations," said Frank.

"Good," Jason replied but he didn't elaborate. Frank was confused. What we they going back to the ship for? And what did it have to do with the volcano?

The area around the ship was vacant by the time they returned to it.

"You get the information you need?" Percy asked when they came aboard the ship. Frank was surprised to see him. He was the one that told them to go help the Romans, so wasn't he helping too?

"Yes," Reyna replied. "But who told you to come back?"

"Oh please," said Percy. "You totally "silent planned" me with that look you gave me before." Reyna shook her head but smiled.

"But Percy, you promised Annabeth you wouldn't try to stop the volcano," commented Hazel.

"No, I promised I wouldn't do anything stupid to try to stop the volcano and I won't. I plan to follow Reyna's well thought-through and genius plan to stop the volcano. Loopholes, got to love them," replied Percy. Hazel rolled her eyes. Leave it to Percy to think of loopholes. "Besides," Percy went on, "you need me. I brought Leo, too."

"Hi!" Leo waved at them from the control panel.

"Why did you bring him?" Reyna retorted.

"You know how to fly this ship?" Percy remarked. Reyna shook her head again but this time there was no smile.

Leo stepped down to them. "So dude," he said, patting Jason on the back. "What's the plan?"

"Okay," Jason took a deep breath before launching into the plan. It sounded completely nuts and crazy and Frank loved it. It was absolutely brilliant.

"Can that really work?" Hazel asked.

"I hope so," Reyna sighed. "It's a risk but it's the only plan we've got."

"Then let's get going. We don't have that much time," said Percy.

"Wait, just one more thing," Jason replied. "Reyna, I want you to get off."

"What?" she exclaimed. "If you think I'm going to sit by and let you play big male hero you have another thing coming."

"It's not that," Jason replied. "Reyna, if that mountain blows and there is no one there for them to look to they will panic. And let's face it. You have always better at talking and calming people down than me."

Reyna studied him carefully. Frank could see through Jason's excuse, so he knew Reyna could, but Jason did bring up a good point.

"Fine," Reyna finally sighed. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. It was strange to see his praetors actually embracing, though he had always thought that rule was stupid. The Romans tried so hard hide their emotions they often forgot that was where they got their strength from.

Frank knew from the way Reyna looked at Jason that she really didn't want to leave him; in fact, they looked like they might actually kiss but then Percy stepped in.

"You know, you really shouldn't kiss before one of you leaves to try stop a volcano," said Percy, throwing his hands up, "Speaking from experience here."

Jason and Reyna glared at him but released their hug. "You be careful. It's going to be dangerous," Reyna told Jason.

"Danger? I laugh in the face of danger," Jason mocked her.

Reyna gave him a look but didn't reply. She walked over to Percy instead. "You be careful too, Jackson. It is going to require two idiots to lead this quest to Rome, and your type of idiocy is difficult to find."

Percy laughed, "Sure thing, Reyna."

Reyna nodded her goodbye at him, took one more look at Jason, and then turned to leave. "Come on, Hazel," Reyna yelled over her shoulder.

"What?" Hazel exclaimed. "No, I'm going with them."

Reyna looked at her with a challenging look as if daring her to disobey her. "No, you're not."

Hazel looked at Frank and sighed, "All right, I'm coming."

Frank squeezed Hazel's hand and then let her go. He didn't know what Reyna's motives were but he sure was thankful for them. He didn't want to lose Hazel as much as Jason didn't want to lose Reyna.

Hazel gave him a look, warning him to be careful, and then left with Reyna.

"Okay, men," Leo announced, jumping back to his controls. "Let's do this thing."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok so there was a bit more Jeyna but I can't stop myself. It just types itself in all by itself. But I promise I'm going into the action stuff now, so there won't be too much. Plus I need to work on the whole Hazel, Leo, Sammy thing.<em>**

**_Happy anniversary of the day Thalia joined the Hunters and Percy accepted the Prophecy and then we found out about Nico and stuff. Yeah, December 21, big day in the Percy universe._**

**_And tomorrow is Thalia's birthday! (She's one of my favorites) She is turning fifteen...again O.o Do hunters even have birthdays parties anymore? Well, I talked to her (we are tight) and she said all she wants for her birthday is for you to review my story. So why don't you make an immortal girl happy and review :D_**

**_ I won't be posting until after the holidays so_**

**_Happy Christmas! and/or Hanukkah and/or Kwanzaa! _**


	24. Saphira, Meet Norbert

**LEO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Ok so this lever controls the b<strong>_ack flaps, and this switch is connected to the hydraulic pumps so really don't touch it unless the air pressure drops. These are the electro-hydraulic servo valves, they control the movement of the actuators." Leo explained to Frank pointing at each item while he stated its name and function. Eyeing the blank expression on Frank's face, Leo added, "You getting this?"

Frank stared at him for a moment. "So this is the on button?"

Leo wanted to smack himself on the forehead. It was shame Piper wasn't there. "Jason, we are going to need more time," he yelled over his shoulder.

"Well we don't have any more time to spare, Leo," Jason replied. He and Percy were preparing themselves for the mission down on the deck below. "Just keep to the basics."

Leo thought he would have better luck teaching a chicken how to speak French than teaching Frank how to fly his ship. There weren't enough words in the Greek language to express how much he hated this. This was _his_ ship and no one, especially some son of Mars, should be flying it.

"Can't I just pilot the ship?" he asked.

"No, Leo we need you inside the volcano. Frank can't withstand the heat, and you can," answered Percy.

"I could if I turned into a heat resistant animal," remarked Frank.

"Which would be?" Leo asked waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, but it would be awesome," Frank replied.

Leo took a deep breath and tried again. "Ok on button, off button," he slowly stated pointing to each object while he named them. "Left switch makes the ship go left. Right switch makes the ship go right. Up pedal makes the ship goes—"

"Ok, ok I get it!" Frank retorted. "I'm not that stupid."

'You sure?' Leo thought silently to himself, but that was probably just the bitterness talking. "So, if the engine stops working kick the front panel, ONLY the front panel, nothing else. And if that doesn't work sit down and start praying to my dad because that is going to be your only hope."

"Thanks," Frank mumbled.

"You're welcome," Leo growled turning his back on him. He ran his hand against the top of the control panel. "Now you be a good girl and try not to fall apart until daddy comes back."

"Are you saying good bye to your ship?" Frank snickered.

"Yeah, what of it?" Leo challenged. 'This is my baby and you better treat her with some respect."

"Relax Leo, I think Frank is capable of looking after your ship for a couple of minutes," Jason said walking over to them.

"Yeah, it's not like Frank is going to make the ship spontaneously combusted," joked Percy.

That really did not make Leo feel any better. He didn't even think about spontaneously combustion until Percy brought it up. Images of the Argo II bursting into flames and crashing into the ground, exploding like a nuclear bomb complete with mushroom cloud filled his thoughts. He must have gotten a really worried look on his face because Jason patted him on the back and said, "Come on Flame boy, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get back."

Leo sighed, "Yeah, alright." He, Jason and Percy lined up at the edge of the stairs.

"Be careful guys, I really don't want to explain to the girls why our septet is now a quartet, "said Frank stepping towards the ship's controls. Percy gave a little moan.

"What is it Percy?" asked Jason.

"Annabeth is going to kill me when I get back," Percy sighed.

"Yes, yes she is," stated Jason.

"I can practically hear her screaming from here," said Percy.

"You know what? I think I can too," said Leo putting his hand up to his ear. "No, wait— That's just the volcano."

"Same thing," muttered Jason. Leo laughed. That was almost better than his joke.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you are giving a completely accurate comparison to," Percy laughed.

"Ok, ok now we have to be serious," reminded Jason and Leo agreed. They did have an actually volcano to take care of.

"Don't get the ship too low," Leo warned Frank back at the controls. "We are trying not to land the ship. We need to have a quick getaway."

Percy looked over the side of the ship. They were about thirty feet off the ground. "Are you sure we won't die when we jump?"

"We about to attempt to stop a volcano from blowing up and you are worried about thirty feet?" remarked Jason. "It's fine. I'll make a wind platform so we don't crash into the ground. Ready?"

He and Percy nodded.

"Good luck guys," said Frank.

Jason counted down from three and then they jumped. It was like jumping onto a very windy cloud. Leo would have to fix his hair afterwards, but besides that they were unharmed.

"Come on," Percy led their way back into the hollow. Food still covered the floor but the heat had increased to an almost unbearable temperature, which was perfectly fine for him but not so much for Percy and Jason. Percy had that whole water thing keeping him cool while Jason lowered the temperature around him with a cool breeze. The smoke was the worst. There was so much ash and soot in the air that Leo had a hard time breathing.

"Now, where is that cannon?" Leo coughed looking around. The only clean spot on the ground was the place where the Argo II once sat. Surrounding the area was crates of supplies left by Octavian's army.

Jason blew the soot cloud out of their way so they had breath. Leo murmured his thanks and went to help Percy.

Percy cracked one open with the blade of his sword. "Well, here is a lifetime supply of canned peas," said Percy looking inside.

"I'll pass," replied Jason moving onto the next one.

While walking between the different crates, Leo can upon a sheet covered mountain. "Here it is," Leo shouted uncovering the large water cannon. There were a lot of things Leo didn't like about the Romans but he will give them one thing. They did know how to build weapons. It was the tank of all water guns.

"Can you drive it, Leo?" Jason asked approaching him.

"Can a robin sing?" Leo replied jumping aboard the machine. He quickly scanned the controls taking little notes in his mind as went. It seemed simply enough.

"Then you handle the water cannon, while Jason and I do what we do," said Percy.

"The hole where I saw the lava is over here," Jason told them point the crack in the mountain where the majority of the black smoke was coming from.

When Leo turned the key, the engine roared to life. It was like one of those water gun games at a carnival, only bigger and better. While Jason cooled the air, Leo released the water from the cannon. Percy summoned water out of nowhere and bended it down into all the cracks. A fine stream of steam was released from the cooling magma.

"Hey, who asked for the facial?" Leo joked as steam rose up to them.

Jason continued to lower the temperate while Percy poured more water down into the volcano.

"I think it is working," Percy shouted over the sound of evaporating water.

And he was right. Leo stuck his head over the ledge. A hard black surface had form over the magma. The cool air had transformed the lava leaking from the other cracks into a rock hard plug stopping the steam of black smoke from filling the hollow. This seemed a lot easier than Leo thought it would be. Surely stopping a volcano would be harder than this or they would be able to stop every volcano. He looked back at the water cannon with its engine still purring. Then it hit him.

"Guys," Leo said slowly. "This isn't going to work."

Jason and Percy turned around and stared at him.

"And why not?" Jason asked him.

"Because," Leo muttered looking around eyeing the now solid hollow. "This place is just like a steam powered engine."

"So?" Percy asked.

"So, we just plugged up the exhaustion pump and forgot to turn off the engine," Leo answered.

Jason and Percy looked around as the realization slowly sank in.

"The pressure is just going to keep building up underneath," Leo elaborated.

"We just made the problem worst," Jason mumbled.

"We should get out of here. This puppy is going to blow," Leo nodded.

"But this doesn't make any sense," said Percy. "Reyna would have known that we were just covering up the problem, not fixing it."

Then Jason cursed. A bit too much for what the situation caused for. Sure a plugged up volcano was bad, but not that bad. "What's up Jason?" Leo asked.

"Reyna," Jason grumbled. "Of course she knew."

Percy gasped. "She just needed us out of the way."

"Why would she need that? I thought we were trying to save New Rome?" Leo asked confused.

"She is, without us," Jason sighed. "I should have known better. Reyna would have never left so easily unless she wanted to."

So she said she didn't want to go because she knew he wouldn't want her to go so she said the opposite so he would so what she wanted? Leave it for Jason to like a complicated girl like Reyna. "What do we do now?" Leo asked.

"Keep doing what we are doing right?" Percy looked at Jason.

Jason nodded. "Plugging up the volcano only made the problem worst so Reyna must have a reason for it."

Then an ugly noise interrupted them. Leo jumped around. Rocks and ash was thrown into the air as a gigantic serpent erupted from the ground. Black smoke curdled around the beast from not only the hole in the ground, Leo observed, but also from the furious animal's nostrils.

"DRAGON!" Leo screamed jumping off the cannon's seat just before a large scaly foot crushed it like it was a simple wired hanger.

Jason and Percy leaped into action, of course. Percy uncapped his sword Riptide while Jason unsheathed his _glaudis._

The dragon really didn't like the sight of the metal. It growled and hissed at them while it displayed its mouth full of knife like teeth. Its skin was like inside a volcano complete with lava bubbling off its skin.

"Well, if you aren't the ugliest thing I have ever seen," Jason remarked. The beast replied by blowing a cloud of black smoke into his face.

"Jason, let's try not to insult the thing that is about to kill us," said Percy. He was almost flattened by the dragon's foot while he talked. Thrown to the ground, Percy rolled out of harm's way. Then seeing his chance, he regained his footing and stabbed the beast's front foot.

Fire exploded from its mouth as it roared out in pain undoing all their previous work. Jason quickly cooled the air around the crack transforming the lava into black rock. They weren't going to last much longer like this.

Then out of nowhere another dragon, this one with wings, dropped down from the sky and tackled the grounded dragon. The two beasts rolled around hissing like two wet cats. Jason and Percy did their best to avoid being flattened by them. The winged dragon kicked off the other and recoiled itself in defense for another attack. Reflections of burning sparks of the other dragon's skin shined in its jade colored scales. The two beasts glared at each other while taking turns roaring almost like they were communicating.

Leo took the time to scan the leftover crates for something to use. He leaped over the cans of peas to the catapult. His arms moved faster than his brain could command. While cranking back the arm he looking around for something he could use for ammo. There was a stack of melting ice cream abandon in the corner, which was strange because Leo thought the satyrs liked ice cream. Then he read pistachio and it all made sense. No one liked pistachio, not even goats. So Leo thought why not dragons?

He loaded the catapult and took aim. Then he let the cream fly. Soupy bits of ice cream flew at the dragons, with a whole carton of pistachio landing in the jade dragon's mouth. It got a weird look on its face and swallowed. A few seconds later it gave a very loud and gassy burp.

"Frank?" Percy asked slowly.

The burping dragon turned to face him and nodded.

Leo almost fell out of his chair. That son of Mars was a dragon? So Frank could actually change into animals. Interesting.

While Frank was busy looking at Percy, the fire dragon leaped into him and the fighting continued. It grabbed a hold of Frank's long neck and bit down hard. Frank roared and attempted to shake him off. When that didn't work he unfolded his wings and lifted both himself and the other dragon off the ground.

They flew higher and higher until finally the other dragon couldn't hold on any longer. It fell to its death, bursting into flames on impact.

Frank slowly glided down back to the ground in between Jason and Percy.

"I have to admit," Leo said slowly facing the dragon Frank. "That was pretty awesome." Frank lowered his head in thanks.

Suddenly the dragon in front of him started to shriek and few seconds later Frank was standing in front of them. "That's because I am awesome," Frank proudly announced.

"Yeah you are," Percy agreed hitting his friend on the back.

"What I want to know is what was that thing doing here anyways?" Jason asked.

"Oh, he said he was a pet of Gaea's, sent to stop us from carrying out our plan," Frank answered.

"What? You mean you spoke to it?" Leo puzzled.

"Sure, didn't you hear me?" Frank replied. "You guys did a good job plug up the place." Leo looked around. The whole place was covered with thick black rock. The only smoke was the white clouds of the exhaustion flames. Not bad, besides to whole plugged up the engine part.

"We need to get out of here now," Jason stated suddenly.

"Why?" Leo asked him.

"Because if Gaea sent that to us, then she sent something worst to stop Reyna," Jason sternly replied.

"Oh," Leo said quietly. He looked around for their way out and realized that his ship wasn't with them. "Hey! Who is flying my ship?" he screamed looking at Frank.

"Yeah about that—" Frank mumbled. "I saw the other dragon come out of the ground and tried to bring the Argo II down but the hot steam prevented me. So I kind of left her drifting."

"You left my baby all alone by herself?" Leo repeated in shock.

"It's fine Leo. It was just for a few minutes she— I mean it, couldn't have gotten far," said Percy.

"Come on guys I can give you guys a lift," Frank said transforming back into a dragon.

"Oh no, I am not jumping onto another dude's back," Leo remarked. Jason slapped the back of his head before climbing onto Frank's back after Percy.

Leo sighed. This has not been a fun day. He was about to jump abroad when something shiny caught his eyes. Leo likes shiny things.


	25. À Rome, Fais Comme les Romains

_**HAPPY 2012 EVERYONE! Sorry needed the caps locks because this is going to be a good year I can just feel it. This is the year when we get to read the real MoA. As requested by so many of you, I updated my profile so feel free to take a look at it. Naming your favorites is so hard I keep thinking of things to add. Like always thanks again to all my reviews and my beta Outlaw.**_

_**Replies to Annoyies :D**_

_Hadesshouldbetheruler: Your review was delete was because I will not allow you to insult my readers. Flame me all you want. If you really care that much about other people's problems then you are welcome to PM me, but I am no longer addressing this issue publicly. _

_Percyjackson987: I hope this chapter fulfills your wishes._

_Shellyrocks82: Yeah Dragon Frank! Yes, I do have a deep passion for musicals I can't help it. _

_SweetSnow01: Oh yes thank you. I really need to start reading through my AN before I post them. Well, they do both start with a H._

_MinervaAthena1235: Only if you will excused my own. There are little tiny monkeys inside my head that go WEE!_

_annabeth12: Hi!_

_Suzu: Why does everyone want Reyna to be injury all the sudden? If Reyna got injured that would just make her even more bitter and stubborn because she would have to rely on other people. That really isn't the right path to take to get her to make friends. Well, this chapter has a little bit of rage in it._

_ MythologyFTW, yes poor Jason, but he does it to himself._

_playmate 6, Its really hard for me to do action scenes because I much rather go on emotional rants._

_ MsLetty12: Reyna was just playing Jason to keep him out of danger :D_

_Meatball: Hi!_

_jeyna fan 123: I can't kill them off. There is three more books to go._

_Katie Gardner: Thanks. Do you want some cereal? _

_potato123: I like potatoes! I will try to fulfill your request in the next chapter_

_**Now enjoy :D**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>HAZEL<strong>

* * *

><p>"HE WENT WHERE?" Annabeth screamed so loud that even Reyna flinched. That alone was quite the achievement, but Hazel believed Annabeth was going for loudest outburst ever screamed at Camp Jupiter. Her voice ran clear over the rumbling sounds of the approaching eruption.<p>

"Relax, Annabeth. I'm sure he is fine," Grover said, trying to calm his friend, though he did it with much caution.

"Me don't understand. Where's my brother?" Tyson cried, looking from Ella to Annabeth.

"I told you," Reyna repeated for both Tyson's and Annabeth's sake. "He went back with Jason and the other boys to Mount Diablo."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "I just don't understand what he is doing there. He promised me." Hazel could tell she was hurt by his dishonesty, but Percy was just trying to do the right thing for everyone.

"Actually, he promised he wouldn't do anything stupid," Hazel quietly interjected. Annabeth gave her an ugly look, causing her to shut her mouth. She should have known better than to speak her mind, being raised in the Legion.

"He's Percy Jackson! Everything he does is stupid!" cried Annabeth.

"Annabeth is upset," Tyson told Ella quietly.

Ella nodded and replied, "Wisdom's daughter's upset. _Wisdom's daughter walks alone_." Hazel had almost forgotten about the previous prophecy. It's bad enough they had an erupting volcano, did they really need a prophecy too? Prophecies always seemed that they did more harm than good.

"There is no need for you to be concerned," stated Reyna. "I have it all worked out."

"Oh, I bet you do," Annabeth snapped at her.

"I didn't ask Percy to help; he volunteered," Reyna growled back.

"And why would he do that?" Annabeth replied, challenging Reyna with her stare. Forget about the Giants, thought Hazel, this was the showdown of the century.

"Because he wanted to," answered Reyna, returning the glare. "That's hardly the point."

"But we agreed that it would be idiotic to risk our lives just to save a couple of buildings," Annabeth argued.

"No, you decided that," said Reyna.

"It's still idiotic," grumbled Annabeth. Hazel could see her point. Going inside a volcano was very dangerous. The more she thought about, the more worried she got about her friends.

"You're Greek," Reyna stated. "You'll never understand."

Hazel could almost see the smoke rising off of Annabeth. Telling a daughter of Athena that she couldn't understand something was the deepest of the deep for insults. "And who do you think you are?"

"A daughter of Bellona. Praetor of the Twelfth Legion," Ella answered for her.

"I am so tired of you bossing everyone around," Annabeth continued without paying any attention to Ella's literal answer to her question.

"Annabeth, don't," Piper sighed. She seemed embarrassed for some reason.

"May I remind you that there's a volcano about to erupt behind me?" Hazel added, trying to prevent a different kind of volcano from erupting right in front of her.

"Go on," Reyna urged Annabeth. Hazel had to admit Reyna had guts, even though she didn't know when to back down from a fight.

Annabeth walked in front of Reyna, but was wise enough to keep punching distance away from her. This was the difference between fights between girls and fights between boys. Boys would just throw a few punches at each other and move on. Girls were notorious for pretending to get along before going into a verbal throw down.

"People just throw themselves at your feet, don't they? Boys think you are hot, and girls think you are brilliant. You accuse Octavian of abusing his power for selfish, life-threatening acts, but then you turn around do the same thing."

"I do nothing of the sort," huffed Reyna.

"You sent the boys to stop a volcano to save your city," sneered Annabeth.

"That's not dangerous," Reyna disagreed. Hazel thought Reyna might need to look up the definition of dangerous again, because she was pretty sure going inside a volcano was under there.

"Are you kidding me?" Annabeth retorted.

"Frank is staying on the ship, Leo bursts into flames for fun, Percy is practically made out of water so the heat doesn't affect him, and Jason can instantly cool the air around him. Tell me, what's the dangerous part?" Reyna debated. "If anything, it is the least dangerous part of my plan."

"Really?" Hazel blurted.

"Of course," Reyna replied. "Do you really think I put them danger on purpose? They are fully capable of making their own danger without my help. Besides, I needed them out of the way. They would never let us stop a volcano by ourselves."

"So instead you expect all of us to risk our lives to save your city," countered Annabeth.

"I—" Reyna stammered.

"Look, I'm sorry you had rough life, and I understand that you don't want to lose another home, but these are my friends and I won't let you put them in danger. Besides, it's not exactly a secret that you hate me and Piper," said Annabeth.

"Fine!" Reyna exclaimed. "I don't need your help, and I especially don't need your pity." Reyna turned to walk away, and Hazel figured she had better follow her. She owed a lot to Reyna, since she had let her into the Legion even though she had been presented under suspicious circumstances. Hazel didn't care what Annabeth said. Reyna was a great leader and she had never led them in the wrong direction.

But then Thalia shouted for Reyna to stop. "Annabeth, just hear her out," Thalia pleaded. "Maybe her plan isn't that bad."

"Thalia, whatever it is it's not worth risking our lives for," Annabeth argued.

Reyna just rolled her eyes and continued to walk away. This was not good. Hazel was sure Reyna and she could stop that volcano by themselves, but would it really hurt to have some help?

"Not worth risking our lives for?" Hazel stopped walked and turned back to Annabeth. "This is our home and its Percy's home now, too. It was built from generations of families. We have campers whose great-great-grandparents were born and raised here. Demigod history, so it's a part of your history too. Sure, we could just rebuild it and it would be the same but brand new. But we would have to live with the fact that we didn't try. I don't think I can live with that." Hazel looked at Annabeth; she really hoped that she was convincing her. "We are supposed to be the seven that will save the rest of the world. If we can't even work together to save this city, then how do you expect us to save the whole world? Annabeth, if you are half the girl Percy says you are then this would be a piece of cake for you." It never hurt to add a little bit of flattery. "Please, Annabeth, any assistance you can give would be greatly appreciated."

Annabeth sighed. She looked at Thalia, who instantly nodded her head, then at Tyson who blurted, "Ella's Roman."

Grover muttered, "If Percy thinks so," before agreeing.

Finally, she looked at Piper. The other girl looked down at the ground, but reluctantly replied, "Jason would want us to help."

Annabeth sighed again. "I guess we should hurry up before the boys figure out what we are up to."

Hazel couldn't tell for sure, but she thought she saw a smile appear on Reyna's face. "Then follow me," Reyna said.

Reyna led them down the street, but stopped when she got to the intersection. Hazel had no idea what she was up to.

"So where are we going?" Annabeth asked.

"We are already here," answered Reyna, pointing down at the manhole directly in the middle of the street.

"The sewers?" Hazel questioned. Everyone in Camp Jupiter knew about the complex sewer systems underneath the whole city, but she didn't know anyone who had exactly visited them.

"That is one side of the Roman people I don't need to see," Grover objected.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "It's perfectly clean," she explained.

"How could sewers be clean?" doubted Piper, and Hazel had to admit she was a little worried herself.

"No, she's right. The Romans invented sewers, one of the best-known sanitation artifacts of the ancient world," said Annabeth.

"That's one achievement the Romans can keep," remarked Grover.

"In Victorian France, the upper class used to take tours of their sewers in Paris," lectured Annabeth.

"_Chacun ses gouts_," said Hazel.

"Yes, but I bet they brought umbrellas," said Piper.

"Come on, we are wasting time," Reyna persuaded them while she lifted the lid.

"Me won't fit," Tyson cried.

Reyna looked him over and agreed. "Then you are just going to have to stay here."

"Ella stays too!" Ella cried.

"Yeah, perhaps I should keep them company," Grover suggested, looking down at the dark hole. Hazel guessed Grover was like most fauns and didn't like going underground.

"Very well," replied Reyna. "Just keep heading down that street over there and you will meet up with the other evacuees."

An all-girl mission; Hazel was okay with that. Being in the Fifth Cohort, she didn't get that many opportunities to hang out with other girls her age. But she wasn't sure if saving New Rome fell under the definition of hanging out, although maybe it did for demigods.

Before Reyna could lead them down into the dark and smelly abyss, Ella felt to remind them about something they really didn't need reminding of.

"_Wisdom's daughter walks alone_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome_

_Unravel the truths through history's tales_

_With love by her side, time's lost child never fails_

_The seventh revealed by the dead man's gift_

_The kin of the receiver shall be part of the myth"_

Ella quietly recited.

"Umm, thanks, Ella," Hazel smiled at her before she followed Reyna down the ladder. While she carefully climbed down she could still hear the other girls talking up above.

"Annabeth, aren't you worried about the whole daughter-of-Athena-burning-down-Rome part?" Piper said.

"Yeah," Annabeth replied slowly. "But Reyna asked for my help so she can't really blame me if I end up torching the place."

"I hate prophecies," Thalia added before joining Hazel on the ladder.

Hazel was glad Annabeth was right about the sewers being clean. The stone sidewalk seemed as clean as any other sidewalk, but the river looked questionable. But the smell wasn't bad. It just smelled like moldy water. Hazel couldn't see much more than that because of the darkness.

Reyna snapped her fingers and all of the torches along the wall instantly became lit. Hazel looked at her in shock.

"Daughter of Bellona," Reyna reminded her before leading them down the walkway.

"Whatever you do, don't show Leo you can do that or you will never get rid of him," Piper told Reyna as she and Annabeth joined them.

Reyna stared at Piper for a moment, probably trying to decide whether or not she was being serious or was trying to make a joke, and then led them down the now-lit walkway.

Things were pretty awkward at first. Hazel walked behind Reyna, while the Greek girls brought up the rear. Hazel could hear them whispering to one another, so she knew Reyna could hear them too. Hazel wished that the Greek girls would just give Reyna a chance to prove herself.

"What's the plan, Reyna?" Hazel asked, hoping to get everyone on the same page.

"It would be easier if I just show you," answered Reyna without looking at her. Hazel knew it was hard for her, but everything would be so much easier for her if she was just a little bit more open.

Then Thalia walked past her and whispered something into Reyna's ear. Whatever she said, Reyna didn't like it because she shook her head. While Thalia continued to quietly talk to Reyna, Annabeth and Piper exchanged looks. Hazel wondered what Jason's sister was up to.

Whatever she said to Reyna, it was pretty convincing because Reyna finally gave up. "I really appreciate you helping me out," Reyna grumbled at Annabeth and Piper.

Annabeth and Piper exchanged another look. "Yeah, no problem," Annabeth replied, confused.

Thalia slapped Reyna's arm, urging her to continue. Reyna sighed again and added, "And I'm sorry if I insulted you." When she finished she looked at Thalia to see if she could stop. It was amazing seeing Thalia work her magic on Reyna. Making Reyna apologize was something only Jason's sister could accomplish.

"It's fine, Reyna," Annabeth carefully replied. "I haven't really been discreet with my hatred of you either."

"I don't hate you," Reyna quickly stated. She said it so quickly and earnestly that it was impossible for it not to be true.

"What?" Annabeth blurted out in shock.

"I don't hate you. I don't even dislike you," Reyna repeated. This time she said it directly to Annabeth.

"But I burned down your home," reminded Annabeth.

Reyna waved her off. "I hated that place with deep burning passion. I would have burned it down myself if you hadn't come along." Now everyone was staring at her. Hazel had never seen this side of her. "The pirates weren't fun, but at least something was happening to me. Not like on the island of sunshine and rainbows. Where the worst day ever was the day I spilled black nail polish on the rug," Reyna grudgingly added.

Annabeth was in too much of a shock to reply. Reyna glanced at Thalia before continuing. "I guess in a way, I'm a tiny bit covetous of you."

"But why would you be jealous of me?" asked Annabeth. Hazel was thankful for the translation.

"You're kidding, right?" Reyna laughed. "You and Percy are absolutely perfect. All Jason and I do is fight."

"Well, don't let the Christmas card fool you," said Annabeth. "There is plenty of yelling involved."

"But you guys get along so well, always off on adventures. Stopping your goat friend from marrying a giant, saving your friend who was turned into a tree," Reyna said, glancing at Thalia. "Hylla never let me do anything like that growing up. After you two showed up, I thought just maybe I could have a life like that, and just like magic, I did. I got Jason." Reyna quietly added.

No one knew what to say. It seemed that once you got Reyna talking it was hard to get her to stop.

"For a while I wondered what I had got myself into, but then it was fine. Better than fine really, but then he disappeared and all of that went away."

"Jason still cares about you," said Thalia.

"Yes, but he didn't remember me," Reyna sighed. "Percy remembered Annabeth."

"But Percy was asleep for eight months, so he had more time to think about it than Jason," countered Hazel.

"And Jason did remember you," added Annabeth. "Right after he came back from his quest, he mentioned you to me."

"Really?" Reyna exclaimed.

"Yeah," Piper added. Hazel grew anxious watching them stare at each other, but they looked away without any conclusion.

They walked in silence for a while before Annabeth said, "So how can I help?"

"Well, you see these tunnels here. They run all under New Rome and Camp Jupiter, and connect to the Berkley circuit. Over seven thousand miles of thick iron and stone pipes, and they are practically indestructible. They have to be with the weight of whole cities above it and the constant water erosion." Hazel wasn't sure where all this was leading to, but she listened to Reyna's every word.

"Wait, you want to connect the volcano to the tunnels?" asked Thalia. "How can we do that?"

"I can," Hazel enthusiastically volunteered. "I can make tunnels."

"You're going to erupt the volcano downwards," said Annabeth. "That's brilliant."

"But you are forgetting that when we break down that final wall, we will also be stuck in the tunnel. How will we get out?" Piper asked.

"That's what I need your help for. I have no idea," admitted Reyna.

"That's quite the conundrum," replied Hazel.

"The second that barrier is down, the hot air alone will kill us," said Thalia.

"Can't you cool the air like Jason?" Reyna asked Thalia.

Thalia shook her head. "I wouldn't bet my life on it. I'm more thunder and lightning. My brother is the wind master."

Reyna looked disappointed. Obviously she had been betting on Thalia's abilities. "I might be able set up an explosion."

"How?" asked Hazel.

"Easily, the trick is getting magic not to blow up in your face. But it would be completely unstable," answered Reyna.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea," agreed Hazel. She glanced at Annabeth, who had suspiciously quiet during this whole conversation.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked.

"All right, "Annabeth answered. Her grey eyes sparkled as she worked out a plan in her mind. "If they want a mark of Athena burning through Rome, we will give them a mark of Athena they won't forget."

* * *

><p><em><strong>SQUEE! I really like this chapter. Go girl power! Any theories about what is going to happen next?<strong>_

_**Please review and have a wonderful day!**_


	26. Just Go With Itness

_**Hello world! Sorry this chapter is a bit late, but like I said before I am not good at action scenes. They take me twice as long to write. Also, as you will soon see, this is a very complicated chapter. And haha the restaurant my parent's own caught on fire this week. I'm only laughing because no one got seriously hurt, but still this week was a mess. Nothing really down damage, but I had to spend a whole two days helping cleaning up the whole place. Not fun. I much rather have been writing. Anyways this is a great chapter. PERCABETH! Sorry I don't know where that came from.**_

_** Replies to the Annyomies**_

_HADESwhoshouldbeKingofthegods, Can we please just start over? I just out of a long battle with reviewer and I am not looking for another one. I'm sorry if I upset you somehow. The previous reviewer kept sending me inappropriate and threatening PMs over the course of three months so I hope you understand why I am a little sensitive about the subject. But I won't pretend to know you so long as you won't pretend to know me. Yes, my story is called Mark of Athena but that doesn't have to be the main focus of my whole story. I am just following RR's pattern of saving the title for the climax. AS you will see in this chapter and the next one, Time's lost child has nothing to do with Kronos. I was never planning for it to. I was just using my word choice as a red herring so my prophecy wasn't so obvious. I know you don't mean harm, but please reframe from my readers mindless fangirls. I just don't want fight. I only have a few more chapters left so if you really hate my story don't read it._

percyjackson978, Yes and also to remind the readers. The prophecy was so many chapters ago, I wanted to make sure it was fresh in everyone's mind while it came true.

Suzu, YES!

Lady LaLa (I really like your name) Welcome to the party! I have a feeling RR isn't going to do that much with Reyna so I thought it was a good idea to write a story about her before the canon closes the window. I'm not offended at all, I know my grammar stinks. No, English is my first language but I have a serious speech impairment that makes me unable to sound things out. In my mind I am saying it correctly but when it comes out it wrong. It's extremely frustrating because I have to memorize all the rules and spelling. Writing this is actually part of my therapy. I do have a really good beta, but she already started recently. I am planning on going back and trying to fix my earlier chapters. If you ever see a mistake put it in your review or PM because I always go back and fix it.

MinervaAthena1235, yes that is what it means. Parlez-vous français?

annabeth12, Yes, Piper is up next.

IzzyBookLover98, I don't like hurting my character unless I am in a bad mood. I did kill the dogs. But I will think about it.

rlb 190, !

annabeth12, Right 30 or 31 but we will see

Loving this story, Thank you for your concern, but I don't like discussing other people's matters with other people. So long as you follow Fanfiction's rules for writing reviews I will not delete you. I love CC, and I always listen to it, but there is a line when it comes to the language that should be use. I am going to address who voted against Annabeth at some point, but I will tell you this it wasn't Percy.

Ally, Annabeth is a really hard character to get right for everyone because everyone has their own opinion of her because she is so popular. Annabeth is one of my favorite characters so I try to do her right but you have to give me more information on why you think she feels different for you if you want me to fix it. I disagree with you about Ella. I think her importance will only go as far as the prophecy because there are already too many important characters. RR uses the word important loosely. Two years ago at comic con he told me that Thalia and Nico are going to be really important in the new series.

PercyJacksonFan, Piper is really hard for me to write for, but I try to work on that. Piper has the next chapter.

Shellyrocks82, Piper Pov is the next chapter.

RomanGreekDemi, thanks and I will tell her, and I am a girl

Lovey143, like I said this is a jeyna story. I think I have a lot of dialog. I need the long paragraphs to describe the action. I can't do that in dialog.

harryhas2424, thank you :D I am planning on going back to fix those mistakes once I find time

Jackson2750, Please don't kill yourself. There are more important things in life than my fan fiction. I haven't deleted anyone else's review. Your name doesn't seem familiar to me. Are you sure you posted it? What chapter did you review and what did you say? I have over a thousand review so it is very easy to lose one.

_**Again sorry for the lateness, I hope the perabethness and the longness of this chapterness will fill you with happiness. Lot's of nesses.**_

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's heart was pounding at<strong> like a billion miles per hour. A erupting volcano can get you up eight hundred seventy-three thousand mph, maybe nine hundred thousand on a particularly bad day, but only a girlfriend doing something extremely danger just to keep you out of harm's way can get you up to these speeds.

Gaea knew that they were starting to stop the eruption. She already sent a dragon to try to stop them, so who knows what else she has up her sleeves, that is if she had sleeves.

Leo landed the Argo II on far edge of the city as far away from Mount Diablo as possible that was still walking distance from the city. Most of the Romans had already crossed the river, but there was still a line of people walking towards the bridge. That was where Percy spotted Ella, Grover and Tyson.

"Where are the girls?" Percy asked them when he approached.

"They went down the small dark smelly place," answered Tyson looking at him with his big worrying brown eye.

"What?" blurted Jason.

"Reyna led them down into the sewers," translated Grover.

Leo wrinkled his nose. "Why did she do that for?"

"To stop the boom mountain," said Tyson.

Jason angrily shook his head. "One day that girl is going to meet her match, and it's not going to be pretty."

"Time's lost child will succeed, "Ella tweeted. Her words were meant to comfort him, but her metaphor brought more anxiety than relief. It took Percy a moment to absorb what the harpy was getting at.

"Wait, "Time's lost child" that was in the prophecy," stated Frank.

"Are you referring to Reyna?" Jason asked carefully. He seemed surprised by Ella's intuition too.

"Yes," she chirped like it was as simply as stating that the sky is blue. "_With love by her side,_ _time's lost child never fails_."

Percy usually just let prophecies unravel themselves. That was easiest. What Percy read as meaningless rhymes, Ella interprets as real statements of the future.

"So that's good right?" Leo asked looking from Jason to Percy. "Reyna is going to succeed."

"Only if love is by her side," Percy thought but he reframed from saying it out loud for Jason's sake.

"We need to find them," Jason mumbled before walking away. This talk about Reyna seemed to put Jason in a very moody place. Frank quickly hurried after him without a word, which left Grover giving Percy a confused look.

"Look Grover I have to go find Annabeth and the other girls," Percy explained, "Can you go back to the Argo II and make sure nothing bad happens to it?"

"Sure thing man," Grover nodded understandingly.

"Thanks." Percy patted him on the shoulder "Tyson, I think you and Ella should go with him too."

"Ok brother," Tyson smiled his toothy smile. "Come on, Ella we will go protect the ship now."

Percy turned to go find his Roman counterpart.

"And Percy," Grover added before Percy could leave. "Be careful."

It was strange seeing the streets so empty. The place was a ghost town, literally. Only the Lares remained, but they are already dead so Percy guessed they didn't mind a little flaming ash.

"So, Jason is saving Reyna, Percy got Annabeth, and Changling has Hazel," Leo summed up. "Why don't I get a hot girl to save?"

"There's Piper," suggested Frank.

"I said hot girl," Leo joked. "Nah me and Piper would never work out. She hits me too much."

Jason snorted loudly at the mention of Leo and Piper getting together.

"Can we please focus?" pleaded Percy. His angst was growing with each passing second he wasn't with Annabeth. "So they are in the sewer? Do we just find a hole and jump in?" He scanned the streets for a manhole cover.

"That would be like finding a needle in a haystack. There are thousands of miles of pipes down there. It's practically a city in itself," replied Jason.

"Then what do we do?" Percy asked.

Jason just shook his head. "If you had Argentum and Aurum I would be able to contact her but-," he voice trailed off.

"Look for a big monster?" suggested Leo. "Gaea is going to try to stop them, right?"

"Well, there's three," stated Frank. Percy whipped around to see three huge figures blocking their path.

They were sitting abroad three horse that appeared to be made of storm clouds. Percy believed the creatures were called Anemoi thuellai or Venti in Latin. But it was what sat in the saddles that really grabbed his attention.

Ridding aboard the Venti were three dark skinned men dressed in all black, but when Percy looked at them he could defiantly tell that something was missing. It took Percy a minute to notice that the thing that was missing was their heads. They wore a horrible 80s V neck shirts, but for good reason because their faces were located on their chests. The horrible position of their eyes didn't stop them from wielding very pointy weapons. Hasta spears, basically a stick with gigantic thorns, were pointed directly at them as the wind spirit horses pawed at the ground.

"I think we should run now," Percy commented slowly but he quickly realized that he was the only one still standing there. The horses charged.

Percy raced to catch up with the others.

"Where's Ichabad Crane when you need him?" cried Leo as he ran through the Romans streets.

Jason led them down an alley way that was too narrow for the horses to pass through.

"Blemmyes," Jason huffed while he tried to catch his breath.

"What? They don't even have faces, how can they have ache?" Percy blurted.

Jason rolled his eyes. "They are an ancient tribe from Africa. There are probably more of them. Don't know what they are doing with the Venti though, I guess they are on the same time now."

"Do you think the girls are alright?" Frank asked.

"Horses can't climb ladders. They are safe in the sewers," replied Jason.

A high-pitched whinnying came from the opposite end of the alley. They were now surrounded.

"Ok, let's split up. Frank will come with me and Leo will go with Jason. We find the girls and finish this thing, ok?" Percy felt weird being the one taking charge, but Jason wasn't stepping up at the moment. They all nodded.

Percy and Frank ducked underneath the horse's legs and took off down the street. He knew they couldn't out run a horse, especially a wind made one, so while he ran Percy tried to think of a plan. Then the explosions started.

"Who's shooting at us?" Frank shouted while loud booms exploded around them.

"It's coming from underneath us," Percy yelled back. He could feel the vibrations of the blows underneath his feet. He wondered what the girls were up to but he tried to focus on the situation at hand.

He and Frank rounded the corner and entered into one of the many mini forums that covered the city. Percy jumped onto the ledge of the fountain and prepared himself as the sounds of horse hoofs approach them. The second they came around Percy threw a ton of water at them.

Just as he thought, the cloud horses instantly dissolved into horse puddles when the water made contact. The Blemmyes landed flat on their backs and wiggled around like overturned turtles.

"Come on Percy, let's get out of here," shouted Frank walking over the manhole cover in the center of the street. But the second Frank kicked off the metal cover white smoke started pouring out. At first Percy thought it was just after dust from the explosion but then he took in a deep breath and flashes of illusions filled his mind. He saw his step father holding his mother as she cried. There was Camp Half-Blood; he saw the panic as his friends discovered his disappearance. Then he saw Annabeth arguing with Grover. Enormous amounts of guilt filled his gut.

He could hear Frank calling his name from somewhere far away. Frank must have put the cover back because he images suddenly stopped.

Percy sat down on the ground and allowed the clean air clear his mind.

"What was that?" Frank said wiping his face.

"I think it was Mist," Percy answered. The smoke gave him the same feelings as Mist, but he had never accounted Mist that could create illusions that strong before. But he had to recover quickly because the now headless and horseless men found their way to their feet and were now tossing their extremely pointy spears at them. Percy jumped to his feet and dodged before he was shish kebab.

Percy pulled out Riptide and knocked the second spear out of the air. It wasn't actually the world's most exciting fight. The Blemmyes had their eyes on their chest so they lacked peripheral vision, not to mention to ability to turn their head. To tell the truth they were much scarier on horseback. Once they had thrown their spears they were unarmed so Percy guessed that weren't very smart either.

Percy thrust Riptide through one their mouths on its chest and the beast dissolved into dust. Next to him the other Blemmy also dissolved as Frank stabbed it.

"I hope Hazel and the other girls are alright," Frank commented. "Do you think they are still down there?" He nodded towards the manhole.

Percy shook his head. If they were he doubted they could get out with the Mist messing with their minds, but they couldn't go down to rescue them because the Mist would also affect them. They needed Jason to clean the air.

Suddenly a burst of lightning blasted from a nearby street.

"Was that Jason?" Frank stammered recovering from the shock.

Percy watched as another spark of lightning shot into the sky. He noticed that the light had a bluish tint to it. "No, I think that was Thalia." Blue lightning was Thalia's trademark. But the next lightning bolt that light up the sky was yellow, so Percy wasn't so sure.

As more lightning filled the sky Percy grew more nervous. "Let's go," Percy called to Frank and ran towards the source.

Percy was almost electrocuted when he came around the corner. He held out his arm to prevent Frank from running into the sparks.

It was Thalia and Jason and for some reason they were fighting, viciously. Each time their weapons met a burst of lightning erupted from them. He had no idea what was going on but Percy really didn't think this was the time for sibling rivalry.

"Go away! I don't need you!" Thalia shouted which also didn't make sense at all. Percy thought Thalia was getting along well with her brother. She was using her old spear against him which was also was strange because as a hunter she would use her bow or knife. Jason did his best to keep up with her blows, but it was clear to Percy that Thalia had the edge. Mostly because Jason didn't want to do any harm to her.

"Hazel!" Frank yelled. Out of the corner of his eye Percy could see Hazel struggling with Leo. He allowed Frank to work out their situation while he focused on Zeus's children.

Percy called their names to try getting their attention, but they were both too focus on their fight to notice. Jason was struggling to keep the sharp end of her spear away from his face.

"Leave me alone," Thalia grumbled. "You always ruin everything."

Percy wanted to help but they were moving so fast it was a lot like jumping into a game of Double Dutch. When Jason tripped over the bottom of her spear Percy saw his chance. Using Riptide he stopped Thalia's spear from stabbing Jason. That was when Percy noticed Thalia's eyes. Her electric blue eyes were completed hazed over by swirling white clouds just like Mist. The girls must have inhaled so much Mist while they down in the sewers that the effects weren't wearing off.

"Thalia?" She answered him by driving her spear towards his chest. Percy jumped out of the way and swung Riptide around which she easily dodged. He was trying to be careful not to do her any harm but he quickly realized he should be more worried about himself.

"I hate you," Thalia growled. With each word she spoke she swung her spear around just like Percy was a piñata she was trying to crack open. "Why can't you just leave me and Jason alone!"

Percy ducked down as the electric spear passed over his head. Then he stopped the spear in midair with Riptide. With his free hand Percy tried pull Thalia's weapon out of her hands which turned out to be a huge mistake. The instant Percy's hand touch metal an electric shock passed through his whole body. His bones were still vibrating by the time he was blown free from the fight.

"Percy, are you alright?" Jason called to him. Percy was pretty sure his hair was standing straight up, but he was still breathing so he nodded. Jason offered him his hand and helped him up. "I think Thalia believes she is talking to our mom."

Thalia sent another strike of lightning towards them but Jason absorbed it with his sword. "You better let me handle this. Go find the other girls," Jason told Percy before jumping back into the fight. Percy had to agree. Water and lightning did not mix well. He brushed down his hair and went looking for Annabeth.

That was when he came upon a very odd scene. Leo was being attacked by Hazel, but it wasn't what you would think. Hazel had her arms thrown around him and was squeezing him like a two year old with a kitten.

"Oh Sammy I knew you would find me," Hazel cooed as she rubbed her face against his.

"Poor Hazel," Percy thought. The Mist was making her think she was back with her old friend.

Leo was trying to push her off himself without much luck. Percy would have thought Leo would like having a girl throw herself onto him, but it seemed to be more love than he could handle.

"Hazel, could you please get off of me?" Leo asked nicely. He managed to get one of his arms freed but Hazel was clinging pretty tight to his other arm. "Don't just stand there. Get this girl off of me," he growled when he saw Percy.

"Hazel. That's Leo remember?" said Percy. He noticed that her eyes were glazed over like Thalia's were, so she probably couldn't hear him. Together, he and Frank managed to peel Hazel off of Leo.

"I knew this would happen, the Roman girls just can't resist the heat," Leo smirked patting himself down.

"No, no, no," Hazel screamed. "Don't take me away!" Percy wondered who she thought they were. She kicked and pulled at their grips trying to free herself.

"Hazel, stop it," Frank mumbled. "It's your friends, Percy and Frank. We aren't going to hurt you." But the daughter of Pluto wasn't in a listening mood. She elbowed both of them in the stomach and threw herself on top on Leo.

Leo didn't have any time to prepare himself or run away so he was tackled down to the ground. Hazel was going for the kill this time around. She planted a big kiss right on his lips.

Frank's face turned bright red which gave his already round face the appearance of a ripe tomato. "HAZEL!" It wasn't a pretty sight. Percy did know whether to help Frank pull her off Leo or cover his eyes.

"Ayúdame!" Leo shouted when Hazel finally broke away for air. "La chica es loco!" Percy could hear the panic in his voice as he tried to crawl away.

Frank grabbed Hazel around the waist and lifted her off Leo. He refused to let her down no matter how much she screamed and kicked.

"Please. Stop it. I don't want to go!" she cried as her feet dangled in the air. Percy couldn't help but to feel sorry for her.

Percy helped Leo to his feet. "Wow," Leo said trying recover. "These Romans don't hold back do they? No wonder why Jason wants a Roman girl." Percy gave him a disappointed glare because Jason was too busy fighting his sister to do so, and went to check on Hazel.

Behind him he could still hear the thunderous noises of lightning when their weapons met. They had to find a way to wake the girls up from their delusions and fast. Percy was looking for something they could use when he spotted Annabeth curled up on the staircase leading up to one of the Roman houses.

Percy approached Annabeth with extreme caution because he had no way of knowing what the Mist was making Annabeth relive. It reminded him of the time when Annabeth convinced Percy to let her hear the Siren's song, and she fought him to stay with Luke.

"Annabeth?" he said slowly as he knelt down next to her. She looked asleep except for the fact her eyes were still open. The Mist circled around in her stormy grey eyes like the eye of a hurricane. "Annabeth, its Percy." He brushed back her hair out of her eyes. It was scaring him seeing her like this, so empty inside.

He sat her up but her body was limp that he had to rest her head on his shoulder. Percy wondered what dark place in her memories she was visiting to make her act like this. "Come on Annabeth. Talk to me."

"I—I don't," she murmured so softly that Percy could hard hear her.

"Talk a bit louder I can't understand you," Percy told her.

But she continued to mumble to herself. "I— I don't—I don't where he is."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Annabeth." She wasn't making any sense.

"They all stopped looking. They think that we don't need him anymore because we found Jason. I don't want to stop looking. I still need him." She started to cry.

"Annabeth, I'm right here," Percy said trying to calm her down. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I thought after we defeated Kronos that everything would be alright. That we would simply be together, but we're not," Annabeth muttered. "It's all monsters, prophecies, and the end of world again."

"I know. I thought that too," admitted Percy. "It's so unfair that we have to risk everything again. But if we don't, who will?"

"We got lucky just losing Charlie, Silena and Michael. But this opponent is stronger, there is no way we will all make it out alive," Annabeth cried. "Percy and I have been friends for so long. I'm afraid we are going to end up like Thalia and Luke."

"That's not going to happen," objected Percy but he would be lying if he said that Annabeth's words didn't get to him. This was worst than before.

Annabeth wiped her face. "We are already growing apart."

"What?" he exclaimed. "No, we're not."

"Percy likes the Roman camp more than Camp Half-Blood. I saw it in his eyes when gave us the tour." Annabeth murmured. Percy thought back to when he gave them the tour. Did he really like this camp more?

"Maybe there is a part of me that likes Camp Jupiter more," Percy admitted. "But if anything it is because of the future it could bring for both of us. We could really have a life here."

"This isn't our home," Annabeth countered. Maybe she was finally realizing who she was talking to. "Camp Half-Blood is where we met. It's where all our friends are. His mom lives in New York, close to camp. I just don't understand how you could turn your back on all of that."

"This isn't about sides, Annabeth. We are all part of the same family. They are us," Percy explained.

Annabeth just shook her head. "It's not the same." It was a phrase Percy kept hearing over and over again. First from Reyna, then from Frank, and now Annabeth, was there really no hope for this quest? Maybe Hera was crazy for bring the Romans and the Greeks back together.

"Look Annabeth, I don't know how this is all going to end, but I do know this one thing. No matter what happens or where we end up, we will be together. Spoiler alert," Percy smiled at her. "I love you Wise Girl."

Then he kissed her. He kissed her with all his hopes and dreams he has for them. And when they finally broke apart the sparkle had return to her eyes.

"Percy?" She seemed pleasantly surprised to see him. The sounds of Thalia's and Jason's lightning fight and Hazel's yelling match with Frank and Leo attracted her attention. "How?"

"It's a long story," Percy stated. "Just go with it." He lifted her to her feet and wiped the tears off her face. He looked back at Jason who was starting to slow down.

"Thalia!" Annabeth shouted. "Stop it! He's your brother."

"She can't hear you," Percy explained. He held on to her arm tightly, afraid that she would try to intervene.

"Let me go! Let me go," screamed Hazel kicking and clawing at Frank's arms. Then she bit down hard on his hand and he had no choice but to let her go. With a loud thump, Hazel fell to the ground. Leo raced behind Percy and Annabeth for protection.

"Sammy! Sammy it's me. Hazel," Hazel called as chased Leo around them. "Stop playing, Sammy."

"Who's Sammy?" Annabeth asked.

"Her old boyfriend," Percy answered. "Just go with it."

Hazel leap between Percy and Annabeth and grabbed Leo's arm. "Gotcha you."

Out of reflex, Leo set a ball of fire out of his hands when Hazel surprised him. Percy grabbed Annabeth and Hazel and pulled them down to the ground before they were burned. The flaming ball flew through the air and busted in front of Thalia.

"Thalia!" Annabeth screamed and ran to her. Percy found Riptide's hilt just in case Thalia decided Annabeth was also someone she hated.

Thalia sat on the ground and rubbed the soot out of her eyes. "Annabeth? What happen?"

"I'm not sure," Annabeth replied. She looked back Percy for an answer.

"Just more of Gaea's tricks," he said as he walked over to check on Jason.

Finally released from their endless battle, Jason collapsed to his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"Jason!" Thalia shouted when he noticed his hard breathing. She ran to him. "Are you alright?"

"You— are— a— damn— good— fighter," Jason said between breaths.

"Yeah, well don't you forget it, baby brother," Thalia smirked. She and Percy pulled him to his feet.

"Um guys, some help please?" Frank called. He once again was attempting to hold down Hazel as fought to tackle Leo.

"I got this," Thalia stated. She walked over to them and placed one of her fingers on Hazel's shoulders. Hazel shuddered as an electric current passed through her body. She collapsed back into Frank's arms.

"Are you alright Hazel?" Percy asked.

Hazel blinked a few times and looked up at Frank. "Yeah, I think so. Hi, Frank."

"Welcome back Hazel," Frank smiled.

"Was I kissing someone?"

"Ummm—" Frank didn't seem to know how to break it to her.

"You're welcome," Leo winked at her as he leaned against the wall.

Percy had never heard of anyone actually dying of embarrassment, but he was pretty sure at that exact moment Hazel was pretty close to being the first. She buried her face into Frank's chest.

"The giants can crush me now," Hazel whimpered.

"Where's Piper and Reyna?" Jason asked. Now that the craziness had calmed down, it was clear that two important members of their team were missing.

"They were here," Thalia stated looking around.

"Oh—" Annabeth hummed.

"What it is Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"We were down in the tunnel trying to hook up the sewer lines with the volcano." Annabeth said slowly as her memory returned to her, "A domino effect of explosions, each one setting off the next one, and something went wrong."

"The tunnel collapse," continued Thalia. "But it wasn't us, it was something up above. We were going to check it out together, I think."

"And?" said Jason.

"I think Piper charmed us," Annabeth answered. "We left without them. There was a lot of dust. I thought it was from the explosions. Then I woke up here."

"You left Piper and Reyna down there by themselves?" Jason growled.

"It's not like I had a choice," Annabeth counted. "She made me."

"What about Reyna?" remarked Jason.

"I'm not sure. It's all a blur," admitted Annabeth.

Jason growled a frustrated sighed. Percy didn't blame him. Two of the people his cares most about in this world were in danger, and there wasn't much he could do about it.

"What do you think they are doing?" Percy asked. Reyna was a trickery girl, but she was also brilliant. She must have had something up her sleeve.

Annabeth shrugged at him. "I have no idea. But the whole place is filled with Mist. They must not be thinking clearly now."

"They are so going to kill each other," commented Leo.

"That's it," Jason stated. "I'm going to go get them."

"We'll go with you," said Percy.

"No, Percy," objected Annabeth. "We can't think clearly down there."

"But Jason—"

"I can only make enough air for myself," Jason replied. Percy knew Jason was lying but he let him get away with it because he knew Jason wanted to handle this by himself.

"Then I'll go with you," said Thalia. Percy could tell from Jason's face that he didn't like that idea.

"Let him go Thalia. We need to go find out what made the tunnel collapsed anyways," Percy replied.

"Alright," Thalia sadly agreed. She could clearly read his brother's face.

Then right on cue a very familiar voice starting screaming for help. "Help! Help! Romans do your duty! Help!"

"That's Terminus," noted Frank.

"Go find out what he yelling about. I'll get Piper and Reyna," Jason stated. His tone made it clear that it was more of an order than a request.

"Fine," Percy replied. He was just glad Jason was stepping up. He really didn't want to be the only one making the decision on their quest. "Just be careful."

"And make sure no one rips off anyone else's head," Leo commented.

Jason rolled his eyes and left.

As the ran to check on the border god, Percy heard Frank whisper to Hazel, "My money is on Reyna."

* * *

><p><em><strong>SQUEE!<strong>_

_**Next chapter will be in Piper's POV. There is only five (maybe six) chapter left! **_

_**Please review**_


	27. All's Fair in Love and War

_**Now, will the Jiper fan who hacked FF and made it unable for people to review my story (or for me to review anyone else) please… JUST KIDDING. But serious FF going down=no fun. I have no idea how I manage to update mintues before the site went down (I'm magic) but at least you guys didn't have to wait another day for the next chapter J**_

_** For everyone! I'm not writing a sequel. This is it. The end is coming, prepare yourself. I lack both the time and the motivation to continue this.(That includes my other stories too, sorry) You have no idea how much it takes to write over 3,000+ words a week for three months. It's something I always wanted to do and now I have done it. Besides, my original story has been crying neglect these past few months and it's about time I return to it. (I don't want the story police coming to my door) I will be writing a few one shots about Jeyna but mostly I will be taking a vacation from FF. Don't get me wrong I love fan fiction, but it's time for me to move on. Every sun has its sunset, and mine is coming.**_

_**Also a number of you mention that I complained too much about my actions scenes. I feel like with my action scenes I cheat a lot. If you take away the descriptions, and the personal feelings, and the dialog I swear there would only be "Percy swung his sword and Thalia duck". When I look back I feel like they didn't actually do anything actioney. Not to mention any chapter with action in it takes me twice as long to write (Don't get me start on the next chapter) In conclusion, it's not so much as I feel like I'm a horrible writer, it's that those chapters aren't up to my own personal (and completely unreachable) standards.**_

_**On a happier note, I'm glad you all got your percabeth fix. I told you I was a percabeth fan! There is a whole chapter about them coming up so if that last chapter didn't fill you up, this one will. I'm pleasantly surprised that so many of you enjoys the Lezel action. Personally I like Frazel more, but I couldn't resist myself. Leo bite off a bit more than he could chew with Hazel lol but I think he likes it that way. **_

_**Replies to Annoyies**_

_**Ianian58, I hope interesting is good.**_

_**Zia, I'm glad you liked it. Are you a Lezel fan?**_

_**Ally, Annabeth's fatal flaw is that she is too proud. But I'm happy that I improved. Leo :D**_

_**Suzu, all your questions will be answered in this chapter**_

_**Msletty12, Your welcome J Stay tune for this chapter**_

_**ZoeM, you know somewhere in the back in his head Leo was liking it lol**_

_**AnnabethskyeJess, please don't cry. Dark holes scare me.**_

_**Harryhas2424, ummm thanks? "hands over new underwear***_

_**MinervaAthena1235, Merci. Mon père est français donc je parle un peu. Je suis heureux que vous appréciez mon histoire.**_

_**Blank person, I don't know about life changing, but thanks J**_

_**Jackson2750, I found your reviews! The first one is under chapter 25 between Inspirablurr and Ally. Just so you know. Your other two are the first ones under 26. It takes up to an hour for a review to appear. Don't worry it. Lot's of reviews=easy to lose one. Welcome to the party!**_

_**Lady Lala, please don't hold back. I am a big girl and can take it. Besides if people don't point out my mistakes I will never learn. I always go back and fix any mistakes that people point out. The flamer I was talking about actually didn't mention my grammar. They didn't like how I was portraying the characters. Then they started insulting me as a person which I really don't know what it has to do with fan fiction so I block them. After two months of trying to reason with them I was done. I'm sorry you had a bad experience when you were younger. There is no such thing as a bad writer, just an untrained one.**_

_**Read me, I usually update once a week sometimes twice**_

_**IzzyBookLover98, I can see that, but RR doesn't really have characters getting seriously hurt either because of the average age target so I try to follow his pattern.**_

_**MinervaAthena1235, :D O.o ;) ^-^**_

_**I have a question, its nothing special (Since Jason made it) It's an gold chain with an obsidian stone **_

_** Sorry, sorry long AN again. I know I talk too much. I will stop now— ok now— no—now**_

* * *

><p><strong>PIPER<strong>

* * *

><p>A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. There are just some times in your life when you have to suck it up and take charge. Besides, it's wasn't like Piper had a lot going for her at the moment anyway. Her boyfriend, for lack of a better word, was obviously in love with another girl and had transformed into this horrible Roman soldier she didn't even recognize anymore. She was stuck in some crazy Roman city that was about to be destroyed by a volcano. And on top of all that she had to listen to how the girl she was supposed to be hate because she stole her man away from her had a much harder life than she did. So yeah, let's go with the idea that Piper was looking to take her life in a new direction.<p>

"You need to leave." Piper's voice cracked from fear. They had just survived a cave-in, but now all their hard work was gone. Annabeth's string of explosions had worked. The hole was blown through the volcano, and the pressure was released. But while they waited safely above ground, an earthquake collapsed the sewers and the lava stopped flowing. Piper could already feel the tempers rise again as the pressure built up.

"What? No, we have to clear the path," corrected Annabeth. Her plan was brilliant but Gaea was once again one step ahead of them, which was an easy thing to do when you are the Earth.

"Hazel, be careful. Remember what could be behind that wall," Reyna insisted.

"Yes Reyna," Hazel replied as she carefully observed the rubble blocking their path. It was so odd how Hazel spoke Reyna, like a solider to a general in an army. Hazel obviously had a lot of respect for Reyna, but they didn't act like friends. Piper wondered if Reyna even had non-Jason friends.

It was so unfair. Why did Reyna have to be so beautiful? Even half covered in soot and dirt she somehow managed to look hot. It wasn't her fault. She was like Piper. They both chose not to wear fancy makeup or fix their hair every second. They were proud of the sweat that rolled down their faces, but Reyna somehow pulled it off with so much more grace than she did. It was no wonder that Jason loved her more.

Was this the real reason behind Piper's sudden next direction? To prove something to Jason? After all, things could end badly. Very badly. A pathetically glorious ending for a daughter of Aphrodite, dying for love. No, there was more to it than just that. She didn't want her friends to get hurt in the process.

Piper cleared her throat, and spoke with her smoothest Charmspeaking voice. "You will leave right now. Go back to the surface and find out what caused the cave-in."

"Okay," Annabeth simply replied. Piper felt horrible for using her powers on her friends. She even felt bad for using them on Hazel and Reyna, but there was no backing down. She was seeing this thing through.

The girls immediately stopped what they were doing and walked away. That is, all of the girls except for Reyna. Reyna turned around and watched the other girls leave but didn't react at all. Piper was shocked. No one had ever resisted her before.

"Reyna, go with them," Piper ordered.

"No," Reyna stated quickly. Her black eyes narrowed in on Piper.

Piper was a little nervous now, but tried again anyway. "Reyna—"

"Your Charmspeaking won't work on me," Reyna interrupted. "I am skilled in magic. We had girls like you on Circe's Island. They would make you do all kinds of horrible chores if you lacked the incredible will to resist them. And I had a long time to learn."

As Reyna approached her Piper grew very worried. "What do you think you are doing?" It wasn't a vicious statement, just an outburst of surprise like Reyna was actually curious about her actions.

"I— Well—" Piper cursed herself for acting so feeble, but Reyna was a very intimidating person, especially with those dark piercing eyes.

Reyna looked back at the rock wall that separated them from either another pile of rocks or the base of a volcano. "Are you planning to clearing the path by yourself?" she retorted. "The heat will burn you alive before you even make a dent."

When Reyna said it like that, it made Piper feel so stupid. What was she thinking? Dying for love like some foolish girl in a great love story, like Juliet or Katniss. Yeah, people will like you better when you are melted into a pile of goop. Talk about your romantic sensibilities.

"Why would you care? Camp Jupiter isn't your home," Reyna continued without waiting for her response. "Unless—" Her dark piercing eyes studied Piper carefully and Piper did her best to look tall.

Reyna rolled her eyes and sighed, "You daughters of Venus are all the same."

"No, we're not," Piper countered. She hated being grouped in with those Barbie doll girls. True, they weren't all bad, but Piper wasn't like any of them.

"Seriously, you think Jason will like you more if you died saving his city?" Reyna remarked.

"This isn't about Jason," Piper stated, stomping her foot, which she knew wasn't a very mature thing to do but she couldn't help it. Reyna acted so much older (Which, Piper realized, she was) that everything Piper said or did around her felt childish.

"Then what is it about?" Reyna asked.

Piper thought for a moment. "I want to prove to people that I'm not useless or stupid. That I am capable of great things even though I'm a daughter of love."

"Well of course you can." Piper looked at her in disbelief. "You don't think I know how it feels like to be the little girl everyone believes they have to take care of? Well I do. I lived in Hylla's shadow for years before I came to this place. I wanted to prove my worth just as much as you do. But you don't do that by running off and doing something stupid," said Reyna.

"I'm not usually like this," Piper explained. She didn't know why she suddenly cared what Reyna thought of her; she just did. "People always assume I'm this spoiled brat just because my dad is a movie star, but I'm not. All I want is to spend more time with him." Piper suddenly felt extremely spoiled telling Reyna this. She survived the Civil War for goodness' sake! Why would Piper's little petty problems matter to her? "It's stupid. I mean, it's nothing compared to what you have lived through."

A dangerous look passed over Reyna's face when Piper mentioned her past, but she recovered quickly. "We all have our own struggles," Reyna sighed. "The level of difficulty doesn't overshadow the personal achievement. Maybe I had to go through these certain struggles and tribulations in order to prepare myself to help Jason through his struggles or to run Camp Jupiter. It wouldn't make sense for you to have my problems because you wouldn't need to learn those lessons for your life."

"But your life is so much cooler than mine," replied Piper. "You are the praetor of Camp Jupiter. I'm a silly daughter of Aphrodite's."

"If there is one thing I have learned in my life is it that we all have own paths that we have to take. There are many paths in life, but not one of them is greater or more special than another. The whole concept of importance or greatness is just an illusion of humans like to believe so they can conclude that their lives aren't meaningless. Like how people idealize your father for just being able to trick people into believing things that aren't real."

Reyna sighed, "In the end it doesn't matter what other people think of you because in the end it doesn't matter who you are or what you have done. We all have to make the transition from life to death alone. And when that happens the only thing that does matter is whether or not you can look back at your life and know that you did the best you could do with the cards you were dealt. Do you really think that in a thousand years or ten thousand years, when the sun has burned out and all of the gods have faded, that it would still matter that there was a woman named Oprah that overcame poverty to start a talk show? It's who you believe you are that matters. Everything else is just an illusion.

"Sorry, a hundred and fifty years can make you nostalgic about stupid things," Reyna added when she saw Piper's blank face.

"Its fine," Piper said slowly. "I just never thought about things like that before."

"That's because you're not meant to," Reyna answered. "Not yet anyway. But you'll get there. You're strong. I can tell." Reyna turned back to the rock wall blocking their path. "Now we need to work out a way that we can clear the path again."

"We can do it by hand," suggested Piper.

"Yes, but we have to be very careful. There is no way of knowing if there is lava behind that wall or more rocks," replied Reyna.

They worked in silence for a few minutes.

"Do mind if I am bluntly honest with you?" Reyna asked suddenly.

"After that speech, you could reenact the signing of the Declaration of Independence for all I care," replied Piper.

"I don't think you and Jason would have worked out." Reyna carefully evaluated her reaction before adding, "You glorified him too much."

Piper felt lost for words. Did Reyna really just go from giving her advice to insulting her? "It's better than criticizing him every second."

"Jason already knows he is great. He doesn't need you reminding him," Reyna retorted.

"You make him sound like he's some selfish pig."

"At times he can be. That's my point. You see all of his strengths and none of his faults," said Reyna. "I have known Jason for four years and I can tell you that he is an arrogant, irrational, stubborn, lazy and cocky son of Jupiter."

"He has a lot of good qualities too," Piper objected.

"I'm not saying he doesn't." Reyna sighed. "I'm saying that he needs someone to kick him in the _podex _sometimes."

"And are you that person?" Piper asked.

Reyna looked away from her. "Maybe. I don't know." Reyna picked up a small rock and threw it into the river. "I got him this far, didn't I?" Reyna sighed. "I'm worried that if there is no one there to keep his feet on the ground, then he will end up getting himself killed."

Piper thought back to the incident at the Wolf House. "He did," admitted Piper.

"What?" Reyna exclaimed.

Piper explained how after distracting Porphyrion, Jason accidentally looked at Hera's true form and died. "I brought him back with my voice, but it was still really stupid."

Reyna cursed to herself. "I really hate myself for caring so much about that stupid boy." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Thanks for bringing him back."

"No problem," Piper murmured. "I wanted him back too."

The ground violently shook again, bringing down more rocks onto the pile. White smoke swirled at their feet.

"Oh, this is useless," Reyna retorted.

"I sent the others to check it out," said Piper. What was strange was the fact the shaking came from above, not below. Like something big was stomping around upstairs. "They should be able to stop it."

"But we are running out time of time!" shouted Reyna, throwing a rock at the pile. Piper watched as Reyna paced back and forth growling to herself like some majestic black cat in a cage. "Okay, that's it. Piper, get out of here."

"What are you going to do?" Piper thought it was strange that the smoke wasn't clearing but was in fact rising off the ground.

"Blowing this thing up," Reyna stepped back and rubbed her hands together.

"What? You can't!" Piper yelled. She didn't how Reyna could go from being rational to being irrational so quickly.

"We have wasted enough time! Running around finding the ship and that nonsense with Octavian; I am saving my city. And there is nothing you can do about it."

The room started to spin. "I can't just leave you. What about Jason?" Piper mumbled.

"I need to save my city," Reyna repeated.

That was when things started to get hazy. The white smoke circled around her. A tall figure appeared in front of her.

"Mother?" Piper stuttered. She didn't know where she was or even know how she got there.

"Hello, dear." She smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" Piper blurted.

Aphrodite was the most beautiful woman Piper had ever seen, but she was also her mother so Piper wasn't exactly happy to see her at this particular moment. "I am always with you," said Aphrodite. "You're my daughter. You are a part of me."

"But—"

"I came to figure out what exactly you think you are doing," her mother continued.

Piper sighed. It was bad enough Reyna called her out for her stupidly. Did she really need to hear it again from her clueless mother? "I know it's stupid, but I wanted to try to save the city so—"

"Oh, I don't care about that," she dismissed. "I'm talking about you missing your chance."

Now Piper was really confused. "My chance to do what?"

"To win, of course!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "Sweetheart, if you want Jason you are going to have to put in some effort to keep him. That war girl practically handed you to him, but you didn't take it."

"He went after her," Piper commented, remembering the night before when she confronted Jason about her feelings. "Jason loves Reyna, not me."

"Please, girl, get a clue," her mother sighed. "You sent the others away so you could be the hero. Right?"

"Yeah," Piper replied slowly.

"That little witch outsmarted you, and she got his attention. Boys always do the opposite of what they are told to do," Aphrodite sighed. "But then she handed you the perfect opportunity. Don't you see? You can still be the hero."

Piper tried to interpret her mother's logic. "Are you telling me to leave Reyna down here all by herself?"

"She asked you to," retorted Aphrodite.

It took a few seconds for Piper to realize her mouth was still open. "But Jason—"

"He forgot about her once. He can forget about her again," remarked her mother.

"That's despicable," Piper growled.

"Love knows no bounds, honey. There is no limit to what people would do for love. Do you think Helen or Paris cared about the thousands of people who died during the Trojan War? Did Cleopatra care that Mark Antony was already married when she fell in love with him and started a war between the Romans and the Egyptians? On _The Bachelorette_, did Ashley stop loving Bentley after he admitted to her face that he was just on the show to get famous? No!"

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that Jason," said Piper.

"Great love demands great sacrifice," recited Aphrodite.

"But that's pure evil," stated Piper.

"Oh, stop being overly dramatic. That's my job," she laughed. "It's not like you have to get your hands dirty. You just have to walk away."

She made it sound so easy. "What would I tell the others?"

"Anything you want. She slipped. She won't listen to you. It doesn't matter. It wasn't like anyone else was there to know the truth."

"But Reyna—" Piper started.

"You would be doing her a favor. She doesn't want to be in love with him. She said so herself a few minutes ago."

"I don't think that was what she meant," Piper objected.

"For four years that boy followed her around like some lovesick puppy. She had her chance to have him. She didn't want it. A daughter of war has no right to be in love," growled Aphrodite. "All that violence and anger floating around her head, she wouldn't know what love was if you caught a fish named "In Love" and slapped her in the face with it."

"Love shouldn't be about whether or not you deserve it. It's love," countered Piper.

"Honestly, Piper," she sighed. "I don't understand you at all. You are nothing like my other daughters. "

"You don't give your daughters enough credit. We are capable of much more than just getting the guy," remarked Piper.

Her mother just shook her head. "Love has no place in the business of war."

"What about Silena? She fought in the last war. Sacrificed herself to save her friends," Piper stated.

"Silena? Glorious girl," Aphrodite sighed. "But her friends were danger because of her. She kept wearing that bracelet that hunky son of Hermes gave her even though she had a pretty good relationship with Charlie. I don't blame her at all. A token from a boy like Luke was something to be proud of; too bad it turned out to be a spying tool."

Piper was shocked to hear that. Annabeth didn't tell Silena's story like that. "Then I'll just have to be the first," Piper stated.

"Goodness, girl. Can't you see that you are destroying yourself? With that awful haircut, always covered in dirt, and don't even get me started on your fashion sense. Zeus only knows I have tried to fix you."

"What do you mean you tried to fix me?" Piper spat.

"I made you pretty. Fixed your hair, cleaned your face, got you good clothes, and found you a boyfriend."

"Got me a boyfriend? You didn't get me a boyfriend," exclaimed Piper.

"Yes, I did," objected Aphrodite. "Jason."

"What?" Piper cried.

"Well, Hera was already messing with your mind to make you think you guys had been friends for a while so she would have some protection for her little golden child," she explained. "I just took it to the next level."

"You did what?" Piper growled.

"Yeah, Hera wasn't very happy with me either," admitted Aphrodite.

"So, do I even have real feelings for Jason, or did you completely rewire my brain?" asked Piper.

"Dear, if I could do that you would be standing in front of me with clean fingernails," remarked Aphrodite.

"But if I don't really love him—"

"Oh, come on, Piper. Jason's hot and a son of Zeus to boot. Any girl would be crazy not to fall in love with him. I just sped things up a bit."

"But why?" Piper cried.

"I thought if you finally had a guy to impress that you would clean yourself up a bit."

"You were ashamed of me because I was ugly?" Piper mumbled.

"Gosh, no! Sweetheart, you are beautiful," Aphrodite stated. "You just weren't at your best."

"But now I will never know if I really like Jason or if it's just your voice inside my head," Piper sighed.

"My voice is in lots of people's heads, sweetie, I am the goddess of love. It's my job to get people to fall in love with each to other," her mother explained. "Why does it matter?"

"It matters to me," Piper growled. She felt like the world around her was falling apart. If she didn't really like Jason, then what was she fighting for? "I hate you," Piper mumbled.

"Oh, here comes the drama!" cried Aphrodite. "I'm your mother. You can't hate me."

"I hate you. I never want to see you again," Piper screamed. "Go away!" Then she pushed away from her and when she did her hands burned like she had just touched a hot stove. She screamed out in pain and fell to the ground.

All she could see were white spots dancing around in front of her. Her hands hurt like they were on fire. Piper forced herself to look down at them. They were covered in red-hot blisters. That was when she slowly came to realize that she was back in the Roman sewers, sitting on the stone walkway.

It's wasn't her mother who burned her, but the rocks in front of them. She must have touched them during her delusional state.

The lava had reached the other side of the wall. The sewer water started to steam from the heat of the rocks. And it was so hot. Piper could feel the sweat pouring down her face.

Each time she took a breath of the white smoky air images of her mother and father filled her head, but the pain in her hands kept her tied to reality.

She looked for Reyna. At first it was too cloudy for Piper to make out anything inside the tunnel, but then she spotted a round shape on the ground a few feet from her. Piper couldn't use her hands to stand up, so she scooted herself towards Reyna with her legs.

Reyna was curled up on the floor. Her face was bright red from the heat, and Piper was sure her face was the same color. She must have been having some kind of dream like Piper because her eyelids fluttered every few seconds.

"Reyna, get up." Her throat was so dry, like all the water had evaporated from it. Piper tried to wake her up by gently nudging with her foot. The heat was increasing and some of the rocks started to glow red. Heat waves were actually visible in the air. Piper was worried about what would happen to them if they didn't get out soon.

Reyna mumbled something about Jason and rolled over, so Piper kicked her harder. "Reyna, wake up," she ordered using her Charmspeaking voice. Reyna's eyes flashed open but white clouds covered her black eyes. Piper was glad her talent was working on Reyna now. The combination of the heat and the delusions must have stopped her from being able to use her will to resist the Charmspeaking.

"Reyna, snap out of it," Piper ordered.

"Piper?" Reyna choked. She struggled to sit up.

"We need to get out of here. I think the wall is going to melt. Reyna!" Piper shouted when she saw Reyna's eyes close again. "Reyna, stand up," Piper Charmspoke again and Reyna obeyed. "Oh, and help me up too. Not the hands." Piper almost up-chucked onto Reyna when she pulled her up. Her stomach twisted and turned like a circus performer.

They both were completely unstable. She and Reyna swayed back and forth while they leaned against the wall.

Piper pulled Reyna along, and Reyna pulled her along. Things were getting worse by the moment. Piper tried to focus on one step at a time but loud cracking noises behind her made her look back. Lava was starting to drip through the cracks. Piper quickened their pace.

They weren't going to make it. The smoke, the heat, and the lava were too much for them. Then from out of nowhere a hand reached out and took Reyna's weight off of her. Reyna was lifted into one of the side shafts that slanted down towards the main sewer line. Piper was about to fall over when the hands dropped down again and pulled her up too.

"Are you all right?" Jason asked both of them when they were all safe. She collapsed against the side of the curved wall and wiped her face clean with the back of her hand. Piper didn't know where he came from, but she was so glad to see him. But she was even more thankful for the cool air Jason created in their little air pocket.

Piper closed her eyes and took in the fresh air while the cold air soothed her burned hands. Even with her eyes closed, she could sense Reyna taking in deep breaths next to her.

Poor Jason, he tried so hard to split his time equally between her and Reyna in order to not to show favoritism. He knelt down in front of them.

"I'm fine, Jason," Piper finally answered. She concealed her hurt hands from him. There was nothing he could do about them at the moment, and she didn't need him feeling sorry for her.

"Reyna?" Jason repeated himself when Reyna didn't answer. Piper opened her eyes and looked at her. The cool air had wiped the redness from her face, but her eyes were closed and her hands were clenched.

"Reyna, can you hear me?" Jason asked, and when she didn't answer he added, "Come on, Wild Cat, tell me what's wrong."

But Wild Cat wasn't speaking. Reyna just shook her head, which either meant she couldn't hear him (which didn't make sense) or she wasn't going to tell him.

"The heat was making us have delusions," Piper told him.

"It wasn't the heat," explained Jason. "It's Mist. It got the other girls too but we were able to snap them out of it. Gaea must have sent it." He gave Piper a curious look. "Why weren't you affected?"

Piper sighed. "I was, but then I got burned." She reluctantly showed him her hands. They were starting to puff up and grow to twice their size; not very attractive at all.

"Piper!" Jason exclaimed when he saw them. Piper wondered if she was imaging the concern in his voice. She thought back to her conversation with her mother. Their whole relationship was built on a lie, but then again so was that conversation. Or did she really speak with her mother? Piper might never know the truth.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "They just sting a bit."

"Try to keep them clean until we can bandage them." He turned his attention back to Reyna, who started to wince in pain. Whatever she was remembering, it wasn't a good memory. Piper watched as Jason lightly touched her arm. "Reyna, I'm going to give you a little shock. It shouldn't hurt too much, but it will wake you up."

Reyna's eyes snapped open when Jason zapped her. This time her eyes were as dark as a cloudless night, no Mist.

"Jason?" Reyna seemed extremely surprised to see him. Piper wondered if she even remembered the last few minutes.

Jason didn't get a chance to explain. The rock wall must have finally given way. There was a loud bang, and the ground started to rumble. Piper could see lava pouring down the sewer's river, overflowing onto the walkway. They were lucky. The steep angle of their little side tunnel kept the lava from reaching them.

At once Jason jumped up and sealed them off from the hot air, keeping them from boiling alive.

Reyna found her way to her feet. "We need to get out of here. Jason won't be able to keep that up for long." Piper watched as she walked deeper into the tunnel. She ungracefully stood up without using her hands and followed her.

Within a few feet they found a ladder leading up to the streets above.

"Jason, come on, we found a ladder," Reyna called back to him and then turned back to her. "You go first."

Piper tried to grip the rims of the ladder but she almost passed out from the pain. Reyna grabbed her arm to keep her from falling over.

"Here," Reyna said as she ripped two pieces off the bottom of her shirt. She tied the pieces of cloth around each of Piper's hands. "I'll go first so I can lift the cover."

Reyna didn't wait for her response. When she was halfway up the ladder she turned back and yelled, "Jason, now!"

Piper carefully gasped the ladder again. The cloth made it just bearable enough for her to climb the ladder. The ladder shook when Jason jumped onto the ladder behind her. Only seconds had passed and the temperature was already starting to rise again.

With Reyna's help, Piper climbed out of the hole. She was so happy to be above ground she could have kissed the ground. But Reyna didn't want to waste another second.

"Where did the others go?" she asked.

"Terminus was yelling for help. They went to check it out," answered Jason.

"Then we should go, too," replied Reyna, making her way down the street.

"In a moment; we need to fix Piper's hands," said Jason.

"I'm fine," Piper repeated, even though the cloth around her hand was already soaked with blood. "Come on, Annabeth and the others might need our help."

"But—"

"Let her be, Jason," Reyna intervened. "She's a big girl. She can make her own decisions."

Jason growled a frustrated sigh, but didn't say anything else.

Piper ran up to catch up with Reyna, much to Jason's surprise. "Thanks," she whispered to Reyna.

"No problem," Reyna smiled at her. Jason must have thought the world had ended seeing them together. Piper was dying to turn around and look at his face but she didn't want to ruin the moment. "We girls need to stick together."

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter is a personal favorite of mine, so I hope you like it too.<em>**

**_I didn't have my beta this time so if there was any mistakes feel free to point them out._**

**_Next Time: Leo, The Mark of Athena, and I don't know because I haven't written it yet but I'm sure it will be funny. I wish I could tell you when it will be posted but I'm not psychic._**

**_Review # 1377 gets to be Leo's hot girl! _**

"


	28. Burn Baby Burn

**_Just so we are all on the same page, I do not watch the Bachelorette. My sister does, and sometimes I am in the same room. Oh you were wondering about the Aphrodite thing. Yeah that wasn't her. That is why she was a little ooc. Aphrodite would have never appeared in her Greek form in a a Roman city. I don't think she could. It was the Gaea using the Mist to mess with Piper's mind._**

**_Also the Leo thing was a joke. Sorry Piper_**

**_I won't be telling you what Reyna was seeing because I think that would wreck her mysteriousness. You your imagination._**

**_Replies to Annyimes :)_**

**_Zia, yes I have read the Hunger Games and I did like them but I am not a major fan. I appreciate what the books were portray, but its just not my cup of tea. I am very disappointed on how the movie is coming along. I feel like the message of the books are being completely ignored. There is nail polish for goodness sake! I don't understand why that are pretending. They should just rename it Breaking Dawn part 3 and move on._**

**_Piper, congrats on winning :)_**

**_Shellyrocks82, Thalia went with Annabeth and Hazel. It was only Reyna and Piper in the sewers._**

**_ILOVEBOOKS, Jason and Thalia all the way! Annabeth and Percy are good but lightning beats all :)I agree Jason needs his coin_**

**_lisaxxx, no I don't think so_**

**_AnnabethSkyeJess, yes I did, and yes it is_**

**_ Aphro-Venus, I might did a one-shot on it but basically she told Reyna her huntress speech. You know the one about living for yourself and other strong women stuff :) The last two lines will be revealed in the last chapter._**

**_Thanks again to all my reviewers and my awesome beta Outlaw :)_**

**_Story time!_**

* * *

><p><strong>LEO<strong>

* * *

><p>There are two phrases in life that every son of Hephaestus hopes and dreams that one day a girl will say to them. The first one is a bit too inappropriate for narration (It involves burning), but the second one is "Torch the place."<p>

It went like this. Jason had just left to find his two _chicas locas,_ while they ran to see what possible problem a bodiless statue could posses. Leo could think of three off the top of his head.

"Romans! _Auxilium!_ Why am I talking to myself? Seriously, where did everyone go?"

"They evacuated the city, Terminus," answered Percy, "because of the volcano."

"Yes, yes, I know that, Mr. Jackson. Nothing happens in this city without me knowing about it," grumbled Terminus. Leo rolled his eyes. Yeah, right.

"Except for the whole Jason, Percy and Reyna almost being blown to pieces, Octavian making Annabeth his Queen. Oh, and the whole Mount Diablo being a volcano thing." Leo could have gone on, but Thalia covered his mouth.

"So, what's the problem, strange little statue man?" Thalia asked.

Terminus growled. "Open your eyes, turn around, and look."

Leo did what he was told (even though he thought the statue was being very rude), and when he did all other thoughts disappeared from his mind.

All the smoke and clouds that previously erupted from the volcano were being sucked back in like some powerful vacuum. But that wasn't the problem. At the base of the mountain was a cloud of mist slowly creeping its way towards Camp Jupiter. As Leo continued to stare a huge dark figure emerged from the fog. At first Leo thought it was just the Mist playing its tricks on him again, but then he felt the others react around him and he knew this was reality.

"Terminus," Percy said slowly. "I think I might just take you up on your offer to pound another giant."

"It would be my pleasure," Terminus proudly replied. "Just drive him over here and I will finish him off."

They didn't waste another second. Unsheathing their weapons, they ran into danger.

The giant stood waiting for them at the entrance. He was just as ugly as his brothers with pale white skin, bright purple eyes, and long flowing blond hair, which made Leo wonder if they were about to fight the anti-Aphrodite. He definitely had the fashion sense to pull it off. His armor was a swirling pattern of purple with a gold star-sun shape on his chest complimenting the panther fur cape around his shoulders that Leo was sure was all the rage in Tartarus. It was a shame Beauty Queen wasn't there. Leo was sure she would have something good to say.

"Well, it's about time," the giant grumbled. "So this is the superior seven." Leo thought that was a really good team name for them so he filed that away for later use. "What a pathetic bunch."

"Who are you? And is that cape Armani or Gucci?" Percy smirked.

"I am not the anti-Venus!" the giant yelled and stomped his feet. Like his brothers he had dragon feet but his scales were rainbow colors like a gecko. The movement of his feet lifted the Mist off the ground and Leo and the others took a few steps back to avoid being affected by it. "I am Clytius, the anti- Hecate! Beware my power."

Beware the power? More like beware the glitter. "So you're a witch?" commented Leo.

Clytius roared, "Witches are female! Do I look like a girl?"

"Umm—" No one wanted to take that bullet.

"I am a warlock," Clytius proudly stated, holding out his hand while a blue ball of light formed. "You think you are so great just because you stopped my mother's volcano. Well, try me on for size!"

Leo and the others jumped to the side as the ball of light was hurled towards them. When Leo looked back he saw a giant chunk of land missing from where they were just standing a few minutes ago. This witch meant business.

"I will destroy this city building by building," Clytius said as he reloaded his hand. Then he shot another ball of blue light flying towards one of the barracks. It exploded on impact. "And I will crush everyone in this city person by person." Another ball of energy almost vaporized Frank but Hazel was able to pull him out of danger in time. "My brothers entrusted me to destroy the Romans and I'm not leaving until I do."

They leaped into action. Frank transformed in a lion and climbed up the giant's leg to its neck while Hazel collapsed the ground at the giant's feet, sinking him into place. Annabeth and Percy stabbed at the beast's legs.

A part of Leo wished Jason was here to help them. He hoped Percy was as good as his friends made him out to be. He was about to jump in the fray when the Mist reached him. He had a few flashes of his mother before he managed to step away.

Clytius didn't seem bothered at their attempts to stop him. He brought both of his hands together and a gigantic globe of light formed. "Try and stop this." A wrecking ball-size of blue light flew over their heads heading directly towards New Rome. For a moment Leo thought there was nothing they could do to stop it, but then another white light shot off the ground and caught it in a glowing catcher's glove. Then the hand threw the ball back at Clytius.

The giant easily leaned out of the way, and the ball took out the main entrance behind him. "Is that the best that you got, border god? I know my brother, Polybotes, was an idiot, but how did you ever defeat him?" Clytius growled as Frank mauled his neck.

Terminus didn't like that. He flew himself towards the giant. Frank just had enough time to pounce off Clytius' shoulder.

"Everyone look down," Percy shouted before the god attacked the giant.

Leo did as he was told. The ground was lit with purple and white light from their fight. He assumed that the shining light from the god's true form would destroy the giant like Juno's form almost killed Jason. But then the light went out and Leo could hear Clytius laughing.

"That might have worked on my brother, but I know magic," Clytius sniffed. "A woman's skill, they said. Who's laughing now?" He laughed again.

Terminus was nowhere to be seen. "Terminus!" Percy shouted, hoping to alert the god's attention but he received no reply. "What did you do to him?" Percy questioned.

"Oh, he's here," Clytius snickered, holding out his hand again, this time the ball of light shone white instead of purple, the same color as Terminus.

Suddenly Jason, Reyna and Piper appeared at Leo's side. "What happened to Terminus?" Jason asked.

Reyna studied the white ball carefully. "I think he ate him," she replied quietly.

"Ate him?" Leo exclaimed. If the giant could eat a god, what chance did they have?

"It's an old form of dark magic. Eat another magical being and absorb its powers." Reyna turned to Jason. "Be careful what you shoot at him."

"Great," Piper mumbled.

"So Clytius has Terminus' powers?" Leo asked. "Beauty Queen, whatever you do, don't get eaten."

"Will do," Piper agreed.

"Finally," Clytius exclaimed when he saw them, "Roman's mighty leaders. Now, the fight will get interesting." He sent a white ball of light towards them but this time it was much bigger than the blue ones.

They managed to get out of the way in time, but it took Clytius less time to reload this time around so they weren't ready for the next blast. Luckily they didn't have to be.

Just before Clytius could blow them to pieces, he screamed out in pain as Annabeth's dagger sunk into his eye.

The giant had trouble removing the bronze weapon from his eye because of his large fingers. While he struggled the rest of them attacked. Jason and Thalia worked together to shoot a bolt of lightning at him.

Clytius blindly caught the bolt with his left hand and shot it back at the siblings.

"Jason!" Reyna yelled. "What did I just tell you? Give him energy and he will use it against you." But Leo didn't listen.

When Clytius finally removed the dagger, Leo threw a ball of fire at his face to see how he liked it. He was careful not to aim anywhere near his hands. To Leo's surprise, the giant screamed a high-pitched screech when the fire barely touched his face.

"It burns! It burns!" Clytius cried.

The demigods shared a confused look. As a test Leo created another flame ball and threw it at the giant again. Again Clytius screamed like a little girl when the fire came near him.

"He's afraid of fire," commented Annabeth.

"He would be," said Reyna. "Clytius, Hecate's opponent in the first giant war, she burned him to ashes while Hercules finished him off."

"Then let's burn him again," replied Percy. While they discussed their plan, Frank kept Clytius busy with his arrows while Hazel stabbed his feet.

Leo could feel the pressure build on him. "I don't know if I can," mumbled Leo.

"No, we are going to need a big fire," answered Annabeth. She looked around for something they could use, but Leo didn't see anything. That was the problem with Romans; they didn't have a lot of trash lying around.

"The buildings are made of wood," said Reyna. They gave her a surprised look. "It's New Rome we are trying to save. Camp Jupiter isn't as permanent. We can pack it up and move it in three days. Burn the place if it will keep Clytius from reaching New Rome and the evacuees."

Leo looked at her blankly. He didn't believe what he was hearing. It took Piper slapping his arm for him to come back to reality.

"You heard the woman, Leo," Piper stated. "Torch the place."

Yeah!

"Okay, keep back," he told the others. He took a ball of fire and sent it crashing into the barrack next on him before moving on the next one.

Out the corner of his eyes he saw Reyna start a blaze next to her, which really impressed him. He knew that girl was hot.

It wasn't long before a strong fire was burning through Camp Jupiter. Clytius cried and screamed as the fire grew around him. He tried putting it out with his balls of light but that only made the fire worse. It was a good thing he hadn't absorbed Percy's water powers.

The rest stood on the opposite side of the fire watching the giant panic as the flames reached thirty feet.

"We still need a god's help to finish him," said Jason.

"Know any that would be willing to help?" Percy asked.

Jason looked up at the sky that was now covered in smoke. "I don't know if my dad can hear me."

"Poor Terminus," mumbled Hazel.

"Everyone just pray to your parent and hopefully one will show up," suggested Annabeth.

Leo closed his eyes and prayed to his dad as hard as he could. It would be really easy for him. The dude was afraid of fire and the job was half done. The gods wanted the giants dead and they knew that the demigods couldn't do it alone, so why wouldn't they come?

A loud screech (that didn't come from the girly giant) interrupted their little praying session.

It was an owl. Not just any old owl, but a great huge one with gold and silver feathers and piercing eyes.

"Mom!" exclaimed Annabeth.

When the owl landed in front of them it morphed its shape. But she seemed to have a hard time deciding on her form because she kept changing between her Greek and Roman forms. Finally she just transformed back into an owl.

"What's wrong, Mom?" asked Annabeth.

"Both forms are unstable. You called your Greek mother but this is a Roman city and there are both Greek and Roman demigods present. Her two personalities are conflicting with one another. She can stay as an owl because an owl was the symbol for both Athena and Minerva," explained Reyna.

"Talk about your Multiple Personality disorder," said Leo.

"It doesn't matter," Annabeth replied, waving him off. "Mom, we need your help."

Athena nodded.

They were so happy that they finally had a way to kill the giant they almost got crushed by Clytius when he leaped over the fire to their side.

Leo formed a line with the others and the giant owl blocked the giant from moving forward. They attacked.

A gold rope formed at the owl's feet. Annabeth grabbed one of the ends while her mother took the other. They pulled the rope tight as the giant was pushed backwards. The weight of the giant against the rope was almost too much for Annabeth but then everyone jumped onto the end and helped her pull.

Clytius fell back onto the flames. He tried to get up but Athena flew up and scratched his eyes, blinding him once again.

He screamed one more time and burst into ash that put out the majority of the fire. They had done it.

Leo jumped up and down and gave one those slow punching-into-the-air things that he always wanted to do but had never had the reason to before now.

Their celebration came to abrupt stop when Athena landed in front of them.

Annabeth took a step towards her. "Thank you, Mother. Thank you so much for coming."

"You did well today, heroes," Athena replied. Leo was surprised to hear the owl talk. "But this was just the first of many tests to come. Remember the lessons you learned today. Remember what you can achieve when you work together.

"Hera's plan might be disastrous, but now that the two camps know about each other once again there is no other option. You must work together. For your interactions will set the example for generations to come. There cannot be peace across seas if there is not peace at home."

Leo looked down the line of his friends, each of them with their own talent or skill. Each one a piece in a puzzle that was much bigger than all of them put together. Even when they were about to face the most dangerous mission of their lives Leo couldn't help but to think that they could handle whatever Gaea threw at them. Bring it on, giants.

Bring—it—on—!

"Hey, guys," interrupted Jason. Leo wondered what Jason thought was so important that he had to interrupt their glorious moment. "The camp is still on fire."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you guys think about my Mark of Athena? <strong>_

_**I doubt I will be right because I don't think they will spend this much time in Camp Jupiter, but I think it is going to be along those lines.**_

_**Three more chapters :)**_

_**Next time: So much Percabeth you will cry and some other bonding moments.**_

_**After that: Hazel and Leo discuss Sammy**_

_**Last chapter: Jeyna, they finally leave for their quest, and the last two lines are explained.**_

_**Please review :)**_


	29. Campfire Romance

**_Hi guys! Can't talk right now but hope you like it!_**

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>I know I am not<strong> the only one who is happy to be standing here today," Reyna addressed the crowd gathered in the forum. Camp Jupiter was fire-free, New Rome was no longer in danger of being destroyed by a volcano, and Annabeth, Reyna and Piper were getting along. Yes, the world was safe.

Even Terminus was safe and sound back at his post at the entrance of New Rome. It turned out being eaten and then bursting from the ashes of the thing that ate you is a normal occurrence for a god.

"Once again, we have proven that our struggles only strengthen our bonds," Reyna continued. "Our city is safe. And we have our new Greek friends to thank, especially Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth's eyes grew wide at the mention of her name. Only a few hours ago she was presented to these same people as an assassin, so she had reason to be nervous. However, there was nothing but applause now, so Percy pushed her forward to accept it.

"After the events of last night, there is no doubt in my mind that we are in immediate danger from the giants. That is why I am issuing an emergency quest to Rome to begin immediately."

Percy thought Reyna tied that all up nicely. The Roman and the Greeks weren't going to kill each other, Annabeth was a local hero, and they had permission to go on the quest, all before dinner.

The Romans must have set a new record rebuilding Camp Jupiter. Percy swore he just turned around, but there was Camp Jupiter again. No one was too upset over the loss of their camp. In fact, many saw it as an opportunity to add some much needed features to the old design. Dakota told him privately that they were working on building a secret hot tub in the Fifth's Barrack, and there was talk going around about a trampoline in the Third's.

At dinner, they got to gather around a giant campfire on the account the Mess Hall wasn't finished yet. There was something almost Camp Half-Blood-ish about it, and Percy couldn't be happier.

"Last chance, Thalia," Percy noted as he approached her from behind. "Come on the quest with us. You and me, saving Nico, it would be just like Christmas."

Thalia laughed. "Thanks, but no thanks. This mission already has too many chiefs and not enough Indians. The last thing you need is me adding to you and Jason."

"What do you mean? Jason and I work fine together," countered Percy.

"Yeah, now," Thalia sassed. "But give it a few days at sea, a strange foreign land, a disagreement in which way to go and—Boom!" Thalia added some more sound effects before taking a sip of her drink. "I'm almost sad that I'm not going to be there to see it go down." Percy sat down next to her while she continued. "It's going to make our little spat look like two Muggles trying to wizard duel. My little brother is going to kick your—what's that word the Romans use? Oh, yeah— _podex._"

"Gosh, Cuz, I love you too," Percy teased.

"Don't be so sensitive," Thalia snapped. "I just think Jason has more fighting experience than you do."

"We shall see, Ms. Pineconeface, we shall see," was what Percy said, but his mind he was thinking that Thalia was probably right. From what he had already seen from Jason combine with what he already knew from his sister, it was safe to conclude that Jason was not a force to be reckoned with.

"Actually, the thing I am most disappointed about is that Reyna is not going with you," added Thalia.

"Have you become friends with your future sister-in-law?" Percy smirked.

"What I mean is that she knows how to handle Jason better than anyone," Thalia sighed. Percy knew that she still blamed herself for not being there to see him grow up. She turned to him smiled. "And yes I have."

"I like Reyna too," Percy agreed. "She's pretty amazing."

Thalia gave him a disappointed look. "Whatever you do, make sure Annabeth doesn't hear you saying that."

"Why?" Percy puzzled.

Thalia shook her head. "After all this time, you still don't know the first thing about women, do you?"

"Nope," Percy smiled. But he did make a mental note to avoid mentioning Reyna in Annabeth's presence. "But if you don't come with us who will handle me?"

"You have Annabeth," Thalia replied.

Percy sighed. "Juno—I mean Hera—said that Annabeth is going to cause the most conflict within the group."

"I can see that," agreed Thalia, but then she leaned in closer to Percy so no one could overhear them. "Ever since our little group meeting, I haven't been able to get Reyna's words out of my head. I know she was a bit biased, but there was some truth to it. Annabeth didn't handle the whole Luke situation well at all. If Luke hadn't snapped out of it in time or if you hadn't listened to her then who knows where we would be right now. Now, we have this new quest and," Thalia's voice tailed off. "You didn't see her when you went missing, and we couldn't find you. She was manic. I was really worried about her. I was afraid that if we didn't find you soon, it was going to turn into another Luke situation."

"But I'm back. Everything is fine now," Percy replied. He didn't like being compared to Luke, but it upset him more that Annabeth got so distressed about him.

"Are you?" Thalia questioned. "Percy, after what you've been through, losing your memory and coming here, I don't think anyone could be the same."

That was when something occurred to him. "Did you vote for Reyna instead of Annabeth to come on the quest?" Percy questioned.

The look on her face told him everything he needed to know. And this whole time Annabeth thought it was him.

"Hi," Annabeth greeted them. Percy had been so wrapped in their conversation he didn't hear her approach them. "What are you guys whispering about?"

"Nothing," Thalia quickly answered, giving Percy a threatening glare. "Cousin Stuff. I have to go send a message the other huntresses. See you guys later."

Thalia left him, leaving him alone with Annabeth, and there was no way he was going open that can of worms with her.

"So, what's going on?" Percy asked her, casually changing the subject.

"Reyna was just showing me the blueprints for Camp Jupiter," Annabeth smiled as she took Thalia's empty seat. She was sitting so close to him that their legs touched. "Their efficiency is really impressive. It took me three days to get the blueprints approved for Olympus, and those were just the drafts—"

Percy allowed her to launch into her architecture rant because it made her happy. He smiled and nodded at the appropriate places without actually listening. At some point she grasped his hand, and Percy didn't let it go. He just laced his finger in between hers and enjoyed the moment.

It took a while, but Annabeth eventually ran out of steam. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched the others mingle with the Romans. This wasn't exactly Roman-approved behavior to display in public, but Percy really didn't care about that at the moment. Having Annabeth back sitting next to him was better than any memory.

"She seems much happier now," Annabeth suddenly noted.

"What?" Percy mumbled, opening his eyes.

"Reyna," Annabeth explained. "It's almost like she is a different person."

Percy followed Annabeth's stare to where Reyna was sitting next to Jason. Unlike them, Jason and Reyna were practicing perfect Roman behavior. It was very amusing watching them move around each other. They somehow maintained the same level of intimacy as Percy and Annabeth did without actually touching. It was almost like a dance. Reyna did her best to suppress a smile as Jason laughed. There was a definite spark in Reyna's eyes that Percy hadn't seen there before.

"It looks like Jason finally made up his mind," Percy added.

"Yes, it does," Annabeth agreed.

"How is Piper taking it?" Percy asked.

"It could be worse," answered Annabeth. "I think she will live."

Percy was glad the daughter of Aphrodite was finally moving on. Their situation was so unfair. Percy didn't think there was a right answer to their problem.

"You know," Annabeth went on. "These Romans just might be on to something."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"All this flirting without actually flirting, it's just like in a Jane Austen novel," Annabeth sighed. "Somehow, it just makes things seem more special."

"More special?" doubted Percy.

"By comparison," Annabeth replied. "The little things seem big, and big things seem huge," Annabeth explained. "Let's try it, shall we?" Annabeth released his hand and moved away. "Try and seduce me."

The look on his face must have been priceless because Annabeth only managed to keep a straight face for a few seconds. Luckily, Reyna had finally left Jason's side and had made her way over to them.

"Excuse me," Reyna said slowly. "Am I interrupting something?" She looked from Annabeth to Percy.

Percy gave his silent gratitude to whatever force that had brought her there at that precise moment. "Nope," Percy addressed her. "Annabeth was just curing me of any desire to be Roman. What can I do for you?"

A true test for friendship is when you say something completely random and your friend just accepts it without question.

"I wanted to make sure I got the chance to speak to you before you leave tomorrow," Reyna answered.

"I will leave you two, then," said Annabeth.

"Oh, no," Reyna replied. "Please stay. You might need to hear this too."

"Hear what?" Percy asked.

Reyna took a seat across from then. "I just want to prepare you for your quest with Jason."

Percy had an idea of where this was going. "Reyna, you don't have to say any more. Thalia already beat you to it."

"Really?" Reyna sounded surprised. "Well, no offense to Thalia, but I have known Jason much longer than she has."

"And you think Jason is going to cause our group trouble," Percy finished for her.

"Jason doesn't know how to work in a group," Reyna explained. "He prefers to work alone. Most of his quests he received growing up, he went alone. He was even reluctant to include me most of the time."

"Maybe Jason is different now," Annabeth tried. "He went on a quest with Leo and Piper and things went well. Perhaps that was part of Hera's plan."

But Reyna didn't look so sure. "Leading a quest and being part of a quest are two entirely different things. Jason doesn't mind giving orders, but he hates receiving them. Just like you," Reyna added, looking at him.

Percy shrugged. "What do you suggest?"

"Keep the group a democracy. Don't consider anyone the leader, and vote on all the decisions," Reyna answered.

"Sounds reasonable," replied Annabeth, looking over to Percy.

"I think we can manage that," agreed Percy. He carefully studied Reyna. "Is there something else?"

Reyna took a moment before she replied. "Try not to kill each other."

Percy growled. Did anyone believe he and Jason could get along? "We won't," he assured her.

"And," Reyna started slowly.

"Yes?" Annabeth encouraged.

She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "I would really appreciate if you could look after him for me," she mumbled with no little embarrassment.

"Of course," Annabeth quickly agreed. Reyna smiled.

Percy knew this was tough for her. Sometimes life worked out itself out in horrible ways. Reyna had just got Jason back, and now she was losing him again.

"I really wish you could come with us, Reyna," said Percy.

"I know," Reyna sighed. "But with all the rebuilding and Octavian going AWOL, I couldn't leave Camp Jupiter now." They hadn't seen or heard from Octavian since the volcano. Reyna said he was probably staying with his mortal family outside of the camp.

"I better get back to Jason now. He will be expecting me," Reyna proudly stated. "Good night."

"Good night, Reyna," Percy replied.

After she left, Annabeth crawled back into his arms.

"By this time tomorrow we will be on our way to the real Rome," Annabeth mumbled.

"Yep," Percy replied. They had been through so much together. Percy couldn't believe they were going to take on another life-threatening quest. "At least we will be together."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Still can't talk but please review!<strong>_


	30. Bed Sheets Again

**_Hello! No tha_****_t wasn't the last chapter, and this isn't either._**

**_Thank you to all my reviews and my beta Outlaw._**

* * *

><p><strong>HAZEL<strong>

* * *

><p>"Knock, Knock." Hazel said instead of actually doing it because the room down below the ship didn't have a door.<p>

The second Leo heard her voice he had quickly covered the table where he was working at with a sheet before she got the chance to see what it was he was working on. "Hello Hazel," Leo greeted her while doing his best to look nonchalant.

"Are you busy?" Hazel asked. She studied the odd lump on the table. It wasn't really tall but it took up the whole narrow table. "I can come back later."

"No, I'm not busy," Leo quickly answered. "Oh you mean this?" He pointed sheet covered bundle on the table. "It's nothing, just a pet project I am trying to finish before we leave tomorrow." He smiled as if he told himself a private little joke.

"What is it?" Hazel questioned.

"It's just a little idea I came up with. It wouldn't interest you." Leo waved her off. "So, can I help you with anything?"

Hazel shuffled her feet. She was hoping for a little more small talk before it can to this. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday."

Leo laughed. Oh gods, he was laughing at her. Hazel could feel her face turning red. "It's fine. I actually enjoyed myself. It's not every day you get chased by a hot Roman girl," Leo chuckled. "Besides, it's not like you had any choice. You were under the effects of the Mist."

"But I feel like it's still my fault. You see," Hazel explained. "I haven't been honest with you."

"What do you mean?" Leo gave her a questioning look.

Hazel sighed and looked away from him. "The reason why I have been acting so strange around you is because you remind me of someone I used to know before I died."

"Really?" Leo stated. "What a coincidence."

"That just it," Hazel said turning back to him. "I don't think it is." She had carefully thought out what she was going to say right before she can down. Problem was now she couldn't remember single reason. "He had same last name as you do, and he looked exactly like you."

"Was he a demigod?"

Hazel didn't think about that before. "No, not to my knowledge," she replied.

"Well, to the best of my knowledge, I haven't died before," assured Leo.

"But maybe you have been reborn or maybe it's something like me where he came back from the dead only you don't remember," Hazel tried.

Leo shook his head. "I don't think that's it."

"But your last name—"

"Perhaps I am related to him," Leo suggested. "But I don't really know that much about my family history. My mom died when I was young so I didn't really get the chance to."

"Maybe," Hazel mumbled. She didn't really like that idea because it meant that she really didn't have Sammy back. Even worst, Leo's suggestion meant that she was in love with Sammy's grandson which her like a grandma to him. Yuck!

Leo took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry Hazel, but I'm not him."

Hazel did her best not to cry in front of him. She just wanted things to work out so badly. She wanted Sammy back.

When Hazel didn't say anything, Leo added, "I think it would be a real shame if you threw out everything you got with Frank for just a chance to relive something that happen sixty years ago."

Hazel nodded. It was exactly what Frank kept telling her. Live in the present, not the past. Keep moving forward. But the thing is, Hazel didn't want to. She didn't want to be living the twenty-first century, going on a dangerous quest to Roma. She just wanted to go riding with Sammy.

Suddenly the sheet covered thing attempted to jump off the table. Leo grabbed it and held it down with all his weight. He whispered to the thing to 'keep still' in ancient Greek until the thing stopped. Then he looked back at Hazel to see if she noticed.

"It's supposed to do that," he explained when he saw her puzzled face.

"Ok," Hazel replied slowly. He was so weird sometimes. Leo was definitely from somewhere else, but Hazel didn't that it was Hades.

The sheet bundle started to fight Leo again as he attempted to keep it still. Hazel could tell that he wanted her to leave. They had nothing else to say.

"I guess I'll leave you to your work," Hazel murmured.

Leo flashed her a smile. "Good night Hazel."

Hazel slowly back her way out of the room and made her way up the dimly lit staircase. She thought talking with Leo would take her one step closer to putting this all to bed, but now she was more confused than ever.

"And how did that go?" Frank grumbled. He must have followed her after the campfire.

"He doesn't know anything about Sammy," Hazel mumbled

"Good," Frank stated walking over to her. "Maybe now you can put all this foolishness behind you."

"It's not foolishness!" Hazel shouted. "I loved him."

Frank shook his head. "You don't know the first thing about love. You love Sammy like you love that crazy horse of yours."

Hazel could almost feel her blood boil. How dare he accuse her of being clueless? He was the immature one. Tripping over things like a two year old learning how to walk, asking dumb questions, and his stupid baby face. He was always making a fool of her.

"You know nothing about me," Hazel growled.

"I know that if you actually understood love that you would have realized how much love you a long time ago," Frank stated.

"I—" Hazel stammered. For the second time that night, Hazel was lost for words.

"Come on," Frank smiled after a period of silence. "We should try to get some rest before tomorrow. Jupiter knows, I am not going to sleep a wink on this ship."

Hazel nodded and followed him back to the barracks.

"Do you think Percy will let us bring Arion onto the Argo II if I tell him that Arion had developed the skill the sniff out giants?" Hazel asked breaking the silence.

Frank snorted. "Hazel, we are not bringing that horse onto that ship"

"Why not?" Hazel argued. "He helped us kill Alcyoneus, didn't he?"

"I am not traveling to Rome with horse poop!" Frank exclaimed. "The horse can run on water. He can find his own way to Rome."

"But that's not fair," Hazel countered. "You can turn into a bird and we are not making you fly to Rome all by yourself."

"Life's not fair," Frank teased.

"Fine," Hazel huffed. "But one whiff of your armpits and you are flapping the rest of the way."

Frank laughed. "Whatever you say, Hazel."

* * *

><p><em><strong>One more to go! What do you think the last two lines of the prohecy?<strong>_

_**Please Reivew**_


	31. Sorry for the Fluff

_**Sorry everyone. I have been super busy this week. I only had a chance to write this yesterday. **_

_**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. This is only part one of it. I will post the next and final part next week.**_

_**Warning major Jeyna ahead**_

(I don't have time to answer any of your reviews either. I will do this next week)

* * *

><p><strong>JASON<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jason couldn't sleep. No<strong>, it was more that he didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to waste his last hours at Camp Jupiter sleeping, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Everyone was asleep, including Reyna, so Jason went for a late night walk just like he used to do. But he found the walk extremely lonely and depressing without Argentum, so he went home and lay in his bed mulling things over until the sun came up.

Last night was so perfect. He was at Camp Jupiter and he had Reyna by his side. After dinner, he had walked with Reyna back to their houses. Along the way they hadn't spoken much, but when they reached his door, Jason had pulled Reyna inside his house and kissed her the way he couldn't do in public. The best part was that she hadn't stopped him. She even kissed him back. But when they finally pulled apart, which Jason admits could have been hours, Reyna declared that they should get some sleep and left.

It was so quick and final that Jason didn't have time to react. In the blink of an eye, she was gone without another word. At first Jason thought he had done something wrong, but that couldn't be it. They didn't speak much after dinner, so it wasn't something he said. And they hadn't done much but kiss, so it wasn't something he did.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a light in Reyna's house turn on. Jason leaped out of bed and made his way across their courtyard.

"Good morning, sunshine," Jason teased when he entered her house. "How is my ray of light today?"

"Oh, shut up," Reyna grumbled, rubbing her eyes. She was definitely not a morning person, which was surprising because she was usually so alert during the morning muster.

He walked over to her couch where she was sitting sipping some light brown liquid. "What are you drinking?"

"It's tea," she answered. "Do you want some?"

Jason quickly shook his head. He had never tried tea before, but it looked disgusting. He sat down next to her. She shifted uncomfortably for a few minutes sipping her tea before standing up. He watched her cross the room to retrieve her hairbrush. She carefully pulled out her braid and began brushing her long gorgeous hair.

"Why don't you ever wear your hair down?" Jason asked.

"Because it would get in the way," Reyna simply answered. "And it is against regulation."

Jason nodded. Reyna was no rule breaker. He continued to watch her as she skillfully began to re-braid her hair. No one could deny that Reyna was beautiful. He would miss her so much when he went to Rome.

"Must you watch me?" Reyna suddenly snapped. Jason was surprised to hear her sounding so harsh. She sighed and unknotted her hair before starting again.

"I was just observing how beautiful you are," Jason smirked, hoping to lighten her mood.

"Well, it's annoying," she growled back.

Jason sighed. "Okay, I give. Tell me what I did wrong."

"Nothing," she quietly muttered before turning her back to him.

"It has to be something," Jason said. "You are obviously mad at me for something."

"I'm not mad at you," Reyna replied without meeting his eyes.

"Reyna, please, I am leaving in six hours. Whatever it is just tell me so we can fix it and move on," Jason pleaded.

"There is nothing to fix," Reyna answered.

Jason could feel his blood start to boil. Reyna could be so stubborn. "Tell me," he stated.

"I am not mad at you, Jason," Reyna growled. "Don't make me repeat myself again."

This was becoming ridiculous. They were fighting about fighting. This was definitely not how Jason was planning to spend his last few hours with Reyna. "Okay, fine," Jason muttered, calming himself down. He would just let it go. Jason stood up and walked over to her. "Let's not worry about it anymore," he said, putting his hand on her back.

Reyna jumped at his touch and moved away from him. Now Jason knew for sure that something was wrong. "Reyna—" he started again.

"This isn't going to work, Jason," Reyna blurted.

Jason looked at her carefully. "What isn't going to work out?"

"Us," Reyna muttered. Jason could see her eyes start to fill up with water as she tried not to cry.

Jason smiled at her to try to comfort her. "Reyna, the only thing that is keeping us apart is you and your own stubbornness."

"I just want to make sure you know what you are doing," replied Reyna. "I'm completely rubbish at this kind of thing."

"I do know what I am doing," Jason argued. "I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You can't possibly know that," Reyna stated. "You have only been back for three days. A week ago you probably thought you were in love with Piper and you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her."

Jason hated that Reyna brought Piper into this. "Don't talk about Piper. She has nothing to do with this."

Reyna looked at him in surprise. "Jason, don't be so foolish. She has everything to do with this. Every time we fight, which know for a fact will be often, won't she resurface? Whenever I do something wrong or something bad happens, won't you always be wondering what your life would have been like if you had only chosen her over me?"

"That's not fair," Jason stated. "She could have said the same thing about you."

"Jason, you are going on a quest with her and I am staying here," Reyna muttered. "What happens if you decide that you love Piper more than you love me?"

"That won't happen," Jason argued. "We are going to save the world. It isn't exactly the most romantic trip in the world."

"What if you don't come back at all?" Reyna cried.

Jason wrapped his arms around her. "Those are a lot of 'What if's?"

"I just have to prepare myself for the worst," Reyna mumbled. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you with all of this nonsense before you leave."

"Hey, your nonsense is my nonsense," Jason smiled, running his fingers through her long black hair.

Reyna pulled herself away from him. "I think the best thing to do is just hold all of this off until you come back."

"Yes, that would be the practical thing to do," Jason agreed. "But it would also make our last few hours together a real bore."

Reyna smiled back at him. She wiped her face before finishing braiding her hair. "We should probably get going or we are going to be late."

"One second," Jason said quickly before pulling her back so he could kiss her. She gave him her what-did-I-just-tell-you look but kissed him anyway because they both knew that once they went through that door they wouldn't get another chance until he returned.

The morning muster horn interrupted them.

"What I tell you?" Reyna growled, pulling away from him. "Now we are going to be late."

"It was worth it," Jason smiled.

Reyna rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Come along, stupid boy."

Jason laughed, "After you, Wild Cat."

* * *

><p><strong>So more to come next week<strong>

**Please review.**


	32. Good Bye, Old Friend

_**I am so sorry it has been so long since I updated. I have been super crazily busy these past few weeks. That was why I planned to finish this during winter break but of course that didn't happenL. Yes, this is the final chapter, and no there will not be any more. I am over my head with school stuff, and after school gets out I am going to London for four weeks. Then I have Comic Con, and then I am back in school. So, no time L**_

_**I would just like take the time tell all of you how much I appreciate all the reviews. I know I should say that I would have written this even if I got no reviews, but that wouldn't be the complete truth. I would have never finished if it wasn't for you urging me on. I am proud to say that this story is completed.**_

_**I can't thank Outlaw enough for helping edit my later chapters. She really is the best beta I have ever worked with on this site. If I get a moment to spare, I am going to go back fix some of the grammar mistakes in the previous chapters.**_

_**So, here is. The end. (Sorry for the cliffy.)**_

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last year, if someone had told<strong> Percy that he would miss a place more than he would miss Camp Half-Blood he would have told them that they drank too much nectar, but now Percy would have to say they were right. Camp Jupiter had become his home just as much as Camp Half-Blood, but Camp Jupiter came with opportunities that he never dreamed of before. For the first time in his wild and crazy life, Percy thought about the future and what he wanted from it.

He wasn't just another hero at Camp Jupiter. Every day at Camp Jupiter, he had jobs that needed to be completed and tasks that needed to be finished. He was part of something important. Camp Half-Blood was nice, but there wasn't an obligation to get things done. At Camp Jupiter, Percy had a purpose; a purpose that went away with the return of Jason.

There was no way he could turn his back on Camp Half-Blood. Not after all they went through. But he was going to miss Camp Jupiter. He was going to miss it a lot.

Then again, he was getting ahead of himself. He had no way to predict what the quest would bring. Percy didn't even know if there was going to be an afterwards.

Everyone was so busy preparing the ship. Percy wasn't part of the shipbuilding so there wasn't really anything he could do to help with that. Annabeth was running around like a mad woman, but every time he approached she waved him off.

Jason and Reyna had finally returned after completing all of their of praetorian morning duties. It was quite the sight to see this morning, seeing Reyna turn up late to the morning muster. She seemed very flustered and it wasn't hard to find of the cause of it because he came through the door right after her.

Percy watched as they quickly separated before they were spotted together. Reyna walked over to Thalia, and Jason made his way over to him. He didn't really understand why they tried so hard to play down their togetherness. Practically everyone knew they were together now, even Piper, who turned her back to them the second they arrived. Romans were so weird.

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" Jason asked him.

"No clue," Percy simply answered.

"Well, aren't we the greatest quest leaders ever," Jason remarked.

"Hey, I don't handle the mechanics," Percy answered. "I'm just the guy that stabs things with his sword."

"Funny," Jason mumbled. "But you do know how to lead a quest, right?"

Percy didn't like the tone of his voice. "Yeah, I've led plenty," he confidently replied. "Have you?"

Jason must have thought that too stupid of a question to answer. He snorted and looked away.

Percy would have called him on it, but Thalia's words from last night echoed in the back of his head and he would hate to prove her right before the quest even started, so Percy got him from another angle.

"So you and Reyna are finally together," Percy slyly commented.

"Yeah," Jason played it cool. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing," Percy replied. "I just like to see her happy."

Jason raised his eyebrow at him.

"As her friend," Percy quickly added. He wished people would stop thinking there was something going on between him and Reyna. Sure, she was hot, smart and powerful, but she wasn't Annabeth. More like the Roman version of Annabeth, but why mess around with sequels when you could have the original? He was glad to see Jason and Reyna. He knew how much Jason meant to Reyna, probably more than Jason even knew.

"You realize Reyna loves you more than you know," Percy boldly said before he could think better of it.

Jason seemed taken aback for a moment, and before he could answer Reyna called him over. He started to walk over to her but stopped and turned back to him.

"How did we get so lucky? How is it possible that we both had prophecies, fought great battles, and ended up with two of the most amazing girls that ever lived," Jason asked him.

"Natural selection," Percy joked. "All of the other heroes that didn't have awesome girls watching their backs died off a long time ago."

"Jason!" Thalia yelled.

"All right, all right, I'm coming," Jason replied to her. "They have only known each other three days and they are already ganging up on me. What have I gotten myself into?" Jason grumbled before walking away.

Percy made his way up the ship's stair to the main deck where he found Leo peeking his head out from behind the door.

"Hey Percy," Leo greeted him. "Is the coast clear?"

"Umm, I guess," Percy answered, looking around. No one else was on board.

"Good," Leo answered. He leaped out from behind the door and closed it as fast as he could. Spotting Percy's confused face he explained, "I have a surprise for Reyna."

"For Reyna?" Percy muttered. That couldn't be good.

"Oh, and Jason too, I guess," Leo shrugged. "A kind of Trojan Horse gift for the Romans minus all the bashing them part."

"Leo, do you think this is a good idea?" Percy asked. They were finally on good terms with the Romans and he didn't want that all to go away in one of Leo's explosions.

"Of course it is," Leo smiled. "Don't worry, it's shiny. Everyone likes shiny."

Leo went over to the side of the ship. "Hey, Thalia, you can bring everyone up now."

Well, Percy thought, if Thalia was in on it then it couldn't be that bad.

Once all the members of the quest were on board (plus Thalia, Grover, Tyson, Reyna and Ella), Leo announced that he had a surprise for Reyna.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Piper growled.

"Keep your pants on, Beauty Queen, everything is fine," Leo growled back before going back to his announcer voice. "I just wanted to thank Reyna for all the awesomeness these past few days and tell her how amazingly awesome she is."

Reyna proceeded with caution. "Umm— thanks." She glanced over to Jason.

"Get to your point, Leo," Jason growled, crossing his arms. Boy was Leo barking up the wrong tree this time.

Leo rolled his eyes. "You need to keep your pants on, too. I'm not trying to steal your girl. I just found something at Mount Diablo, and thought Reyna might want it. So, I spent all last night fixing it up for her and Jason."

"What did you find at Mount Diablo?" Annabeth inquired.

"I'll show you!" Leo exclaimed. That must have been the cue Leo was waiting for. He put his hand on the doorknob leading down into the ship and flung the door open. "Ta da!"

At first Percy thought Leo was playing some kind of practical joke because he didn't see anything behind the door but then he realized that was because what was behind the door sprinted out so quickly that he missed it.

Argentum and Aurum ran circles around Jason and Reyna, too excited to hold still or stay quiet.

"I don't believe it," Jason muttered while Reyna stood speechless. Percy really didn't know how Leo pulled it off, but he was glad that he did.

Finally, Reyna's mind caught up to the situation and she wrapped her arms around both of the metal dogs.

"How did you do it, Leo?" Jason asked him.

"Oh, it was easy," Leo started, barely trying to show off. "Last time we were at Mount Diablo I thought I saw something, so last night I went and checked and found them. Really, they weren't that damaged. Their paws were a bit melted and the ash jammed their gears, but it was nothing old Uncle Leo couldn't fix."

Argentum and Aurum broke from Reyna's grasp and danced around them in what Percy took as their "I'm so happy to be alive" dance. That was when Percy noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

"I can't—" Reyna stuttered, unable able to find the proper words. "Thank you so much."

"Ah, it was nothing," Leo proudly stated.

Then Reyna wrapped her arms around Leo and hugged him. Leo, who was obviously not expecting that, froze and didn't move even after Reyna released him and turned her attention on Aurum.

Argentum stopped cold in front of Frank.

"So, we meet again," Frank growled, puffing himself up.

The little silver dog gave a dangerous bark and looked at Frank as if he was a giant meatball.

"Please don't eat me," Frank whimpered.

Jason called Argentum back to him and Frank relaxed.

"You know we are probably going to meet a lot more dangerous stuff on this quest than Argentum," Hazel sassed.

"Speak for yourself," Frank replied. "There is nothing scarier than a metal dog trying to eat you."

Leo still stood frozen where Reyna had left him.

"Reyna, I think you broke Leo," Piper laughed.

"No, she didn't," Leo growled, trying regain his cool.

"Are you going to take Argentum with you on the quest?" Reyna asked Jason.

"And break up the Dynamic Duo?" Jason replied. "Nah, Argentum has done enough for one lifetime. I think she should stay here."

Reyna looked pleased at his answer.

"Well, I guess that's it, then," Annabeth said. "We should be off."

There was a moment of silence. After all this time, they were finally starting.

"I'm going to miss you, brother," Tyson cried as he hugged Percy.

"I'm going to miss you too, Tyson," Percy replied, patting his arm.

"Bye, Ella," said Hazel.

"_Parting is such sweet sorrow,"_ Ella replied before taking her position on Tyson's shoulder.

Thalia hugged Annabeth and then pointed a finger at Percy and Jason. "You stay out of trouble, and you don't cause any trouble."

Jason rolled his eyes as her. "I won't."

Grover shook Percy's hand. "You should listen to her. She is usually right."

"Usually?" Thalia countered.

"He means always, Thalia," Percy answered for him.

Jason and Reyna exchanged sad looks.

"Well, I hope you will be more prompt this time around," Reyna said. "Eight months is not acceptable."

Jason smiled. "I'll be home as quick as I can."

Reyna returned the smile and walked away. "Thanks once again, Leo. It was the best gift anyone could have given me."

The word gift sparked something in the back of Percy's memories.

"Did you say gift?" Hazel asked. Obviously, she was remembering something too. "Wasn't there something in the prophecy about a gift?"

"_The seventh revealed by the dead man's gift_

_The kin of the receiver shall be part of the myth"_

Ella recited.

"Yeah, that," Hazel replied.

"But Leo isn't a dead man," Piper interjected.

"No, but we thought he was," Percy replied. He explained to everyone about Sammy and Hazel.

"But Hazel talked to me about that last night. I have not died. I'm not dead, and I'm not planning on being dead."

"I don't think it matters. Prophecies can be abstract like that sometimes," replied Annabeth. "The reference to the 'seventh' must be about the seventh member of the quest."

"But what does it mean by 'part of the myth'?" Piper asked.

"Part of the quest," answered Annabeth. "How do you think all myths start?"

"So, Reyna is the seventh member after all?" Frank asked.

"No, it said the kin of the receiver" Reyna bitterly replied. Then a disturbing thought came to her. "Oh good gods, it's not Hylla, is it?"

"No, not Hylla," Percy replied slowly as his mind came to a realization.

"But neither of us has any other family," countered Reyna.

"I do," Jason mumbled. "I have a sister. Remember?" He turned and looked at Thalia.

After all this time and arguing, the position went to the last person on Earth who wanted it.

The seventh member of the quest was Thalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why I think Thalia should be the seventh member of the quest<strong>_

_**~ Because Annabeth is way too obvious**_

_**~All the other members of the quest have a physical power (Percy-water, Jason-wind, Leo-fire, Hazel-earth, Piper-voice (sound), Frank- animal (life, transformation)) Adding Thalia's lightning powers would be like energy. Annabeth is just really smart (No visual representation)**_

_**~It would add more to the Jason-Thalia back story. If Hera/Juna being all power saw what was coming then wouldn't it be easier to bring the camps together if it was brother –sister rather than son of Jupiter and son of Poseidon.**_

_**~ Thalia was supposed to be the "chosen one" for the first prophecy, but then she let Percy take her place. Maybe originally Percy was supposed to be part of the seven but as a member not a leader. Their roles got reverse. There is no age requirement for the new prophecy.**_

_**~It would be awesome!**_

_**That's it. I wanted to end on something for you to think about for the next eight months.**_

_**JEYNA fans: Here is something extra for you to munch on. You need to watch Dowton Abbey. The relationship between Mary and Matthew is identical to what I think Jason and Reyna's relation should be (and how it is portray in this story). It even has a Piper like character. Their story end so perfectly that is almost impossible to add to it. And the best part is you don't need to pay for it! Almost every clip about Mary and Matthew is posted on youtube. Just type in Mary Matthew edits. So go watch it and then come back and pm me because I dying to know what other people think about this.**_

_**Did you know that reading this fan fiction is equivalent to reading a 300-400 page book? Not a big accomplishment for us readers, but it being a fan fiction I would call it a big deal. So be proud!**_

_**This is the last one so please REVIEW! **_

_**.**_


	33. AN

Hello Everyone!

So, I went through the whole story and changed all the things people had said they didn't like. Most of the changes were done in the first few chapters. Here is a list of the major things I changed:

Annabeth's reaction to New Rome

Hylla's fight with Annabeth

Jason is dating Piper in the beginning (To follow the Demigod Dairies)

Jason now doesn't know about Reyna's time on CC's Island

Toned down the whole soap operaness of the story

I also went back and fixed all the little grammar mistakes that I could catch, but I am sure there is more because I ran out of time. So, if you find any feel free to message me and I will fix them.

Now, for the super fun part! Since I am less than fifty reviews away from hitting 2,000 reviews! Squee! I am going to write a super-secret three-shot just for my followers. The story will be released soon after this story hits 2,000 reviews.(Mostly likely after I finish reading the real MoA which won't take that long because I read fast) Squee!

For those following my other story Children of Grace, I will post the next chapter soon. I was just focusing all my energy into editing my MoA before the real MoA comes out (Yeah!)

Jeyna fans, I highly recommend you check out Downton Abbey if you haven't already. Matthew and Mary are living models of Jason and Reyna, and the best part is that they are TOGETHER! Really, watch it. Season three starts out with their wedding which is absolutely beautiful.

I am super excited about Mark of Athena. None of friends really read the Percy Jackson series so if you any of you finish reading and want to discuss it with me please message me.

Ok, yeah!

Have fun reading,

~ Flamepaw


	34. Sorry

OK hi! Sorry I am posting another AN but I just discovered some interesting information that I think some of you will find beneficial and this is the best and faster way to spread the word.

First things first, I went to Color Me Mine for my birthday and painted a vase. Why is this relevant? Just look at the story's new cover art. I think I just might have a problem.

Anyways, the information: If you happen to own a nook or kindle the companies who manage the ebooks updates their program at midnight eastern time. That means if you live in the Pacific Time zone (Like me) then you will be able to start reading Mark of Athena at 9:00pm. Squee! Since the first five chapters are already posted that means I am going to get a really good head start. All nighter? Maybe, we will see how much Reyna there is.

I am currently 29 reviews away from posting the super secret surprise, but if I don't get there I will update Children Grace first then post it anyways. Don't review (Well you can if you want to) but I am going to delete this eventually.

Thanks all,

Happy readying.

Flamepaw


End file.
